ROGUE
by beeyoungjee
Summary: Mereka gila, suka berbuat seenaknya dan bersenang-senang. Melukai orang lain, berbuat rusuh, hingga hampir terbunuh. Tapi, mereka tak bisa memungkiri jika mereka menikmati hidup ini, bersama sebagai satu keluarga baru. BTS! YoonMin! NamJin! VKook! Hoseok!
1. Prologue

Sudah pengangguran, berandalan, hidup serampangan di jalanan, mencuri kesana kemari, tidak punya tempat tinggal, tidak punya masa depan yang ada masa lalu yang kelam ditambah tidak tahu asal usulnya dari mana. Yap, itu lah kehidupan tujuh pemuda yang tak tahu arah kemana mereka menampakkan kaki mereka. Kacau, penuh warna hitam dan benar-benar gelap.

Tapi, mereka senang menjalaninya meskipun sebagian kehidupan mereka adalah dosa. Tapi, bagaimana lagi? Ini lah hidup mereka. Mereka lebih menyukai kebebasan seperti ini dibandingkan aturan dari orang lain. TermasuTermasuk aturan dari negaranya sendiri. Tak urung beberapa dari mereka ikut menjadi daftar hitam dalam buku buronan kepolisian. Iyap, itu memang benar. Banyak kejahatan yang mereka lakukan yang mereka anggap hanya sebagai lelucon semata. Mempermainkan kehidupan seseorang, bertingkah gila dan patut di waspadai. Dari kewaspadaan ini lah, nama mereka terkenal hingga ke pelosok kota.

Ada yang mengingatnya karena beberapa dari mereka adalah buronan. AdaGloss, yang mengingatnya karena kagum, ada yang karena penasaran, ada yang karena menyukai gaya gila mereka bahkan ada juga yang jatuh Cinta pada mereka. Hey, mungkin mereka memang brengsek, bajingan, keparat, dan berandal tapi tetap saja pesona mereka membuat siapapun takluk pada mereka. Mungkin, kalian juga salah satu diantaranya jika kalian mengetahui siapa saja mereka. Apa kalian ingin berkenalan? Baiklah? Aku akan memperkenalkan kalian satu persatu beserta biodata dan fakta mereka selama mereka hidup. Tapi, ada satu syarat waspadalah jika tiba-tiba saja mereka berkeliaran di sekitar rumahmu, karena bisa saja mereka menjeratmu ke dalam peson mereka atau justru kalian yang akan menjadi umpan kejahatan mereka.

Okey, siap untuk berkenalan dengan mereka? _This's time for you know guys!_

1\. Kim Seokjin

Nick name : Seokjin, Jin

Birthday : 4 Desember 1992

Fact : Seokjin adalah yang tertua diantara mereka. Jin seorang anak yatim sejak ia kecil dan dibuang oleh ibu kandungnya saat ia berumur enam tahun di depan sebuah panti asuhan. Awalnya Jin adalah anak yang baik dan menurut namun karena hasutan seseorang yang menjadi teman barunya di panti asuhan membuat ia memutuskan untuk membuat jalan hidupnya sendiri dan meninggalkan panti itu saat ia menginjak umur 13 tahun. Seokjin sosok yang dewasa dan lambat bertindak akan tetapi ia sangat menikmati kehidupannya sekarang. Dan, yang perlu dicatat adalah bahwa Seokjin pintar mencuri. Yap, dialah dalang dari segala pencurian yang tanpa diketahui si pemiliknya. Ia selalu mencuri dengan siasat pintarnya di berbagai tempat, sasaran tetapnya adalah supermarket, toko baju, toko buku, hingga bank. Akan tetapi, sistem pencuriannya adalah sedikit demi sedikit lama-lama akan menjadi bukit. Ia mencuri sedikit lalu kembali lagi, begitu seterusnya. Tapi, hebatnya ia jarang tertangkap polisi ataupun orang luar ataupun tertangkap cctv sedikitpun. Penasaran bagaimana aksi sesungguhnya darinya?

2\. Min Yoongi

Nick name : Yoongi, Suga, Subbu, Gloss, Agust

Birthday : 9 Maret 1993

Fact : Yoongi adalah anak dari kalangan atas. Dia kaya, punya segalanya, apa yang dia minta langsung kedua orang tuanya turuti. Dari sinilah, muncul sifat berandalnya yang suka seenaknya dan bersifat dingin serta bermulut pedas. Yoongi sosok yang keras dan bebal, suka bertingkah seenaknya dan tak berperasaan tapi ia juga sosok yang pendiam dan tertutup malas bertindak yang merepotkan dirinya dan lebih memilih diam dan tak membantu siapapun karena ia hanyalah mementingkan dirinya sendiri. Yoongi seorang lelaki yang suka bermain sex dengan siapapun, tapi caranya bermain membuat lawan mainnya ingin mati setelah itu. Nikmat tapi sakit, sehingga tak urung Yoongi kadang juga membunuh pasangan sex-nya setelah ia puas. Tragis! Bahkan, tidak hanya itu semua orang mengakui jika dia kaya dan memiliki segalanya tapi ia selalu keterlaluan dengan mulutnya dan tangannya yang tak segan-segan membunuh siapapun yang ingin menghalangi jalannya, yang perlu dicatat adalah ia sudah pernah membunuh delapan polisi yang mengejarnya. Dan, benar dia memang salah satu buronan itu.

3\. Jung Hoseok

Nick name : Hoseok, J-hope, Hobie

Birthday : 18 Februari 1994

Fact : Hoseok merupakan anak tunggal yang berasal dari keluarga baik-baik, keluarga sederhana dan berbudaya serta taat hukum. Kehidupan Hoseok berubah sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena bunuh diri diakibatkan dililit hutang tanpa sepengetahuannya. Hidupnya jatuh dalam waktu satu jam, ia tidak memiliki apa-apa hingga ia bertemu dengan Yoongi. Ia menyelamatkan Yoongi dari kejaran polisi. Sejak saat itu keduanya selalu bersama meskipun mereka terlihat tak begitu dekat karena Yoongi yang memang jarang bicara kepada siapapun. Ia sosok yang peduli, dan ramah tapi ia akan menjadi sangat menakutkan jika ia sudah marah. Bahkan, amukkannya lebih menyeramkan dari siapapun. Hoseok tidak pernah melakukan kejahatan apapun meski ia hidup di lingkungan berbahaya bersama mereka. Tapi, ia juga tidak bisa menahan gejolak dalam hatinya untuk tidak ikut serta melakukan sesuatu sehingga memutuskan untuk membuka jasa prostitusi di beberapa klub malam di Korea Selatan.

4\. Kim Namjoon

Nick name : Namjoon, Rapmon, Ruch Randa

Birthday : 12 September 1994

Fact : Namjoon adalah pemimpin mereka. Dia pembentuk kelompok ini bahkan dia juga yang rela mencari keenam orang yang berlatar belakang baik atau buruk. Ia tidak mencari sembarang orang tapi ia mencari orang yang berbeda, berbeda dalam artian banyak hal. Bisa diandalkan dan saling menguntungkan. Dia membujuk mereka dengan berbagai cara agar mereka mau bergabung. Dia memang sosok pemimpin yang hebat, kuat, berani, pintar, tegas, dan memiliki otoritas dimana saja dan memiliki channel di semua bidang. Hidupnya mudah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Ia selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan dan selalu menuruti apa yang mereka inginkan. Tapi, tidak ada yang tahu apa tujuan Namjoon mengumpulkan mereka dan bagaimana masa lalunya. Ia hampir sama dengam Yoongi, anggap saja mereka berdua sama-sama 11-12. Dan jika kalian bertanya apakah Namjoon termasuk buronan itu jawabannya adalah tidak! Namjoon tidak termasuk meskipun ia pemimpin sekaligus orang yang lebih berbahaya dari Yoongi. Itulah pintarnya Kim Namjoon, orang-orang tidak akan tahu bagaimana cara kerjanya yang sesungguhnya. Terlalu gesit dan licik.

5\. Park Jimin

Nick name : Jimin, Dooly, Chimchim

Birthday : 13 Oktober 1995

Fact : Jimin memiliki nasib yang hampir sama dengan Seokjin. Bisa dikatakan jika ia-lah orang yang menghasut Seokjin untuk ke jalan yang tidak benar. Jimin yang mengenalkan dunia-dunia itu pada Seokjin. Tak urung juga mereka sering mencuri bersama dan membuat siasat itu bersama. Jimin mengonsumsi beberapa obat Barbiturat (obat tidur), Demerol (penghilang rasa sakit/nyeri), dan Pheromone parfume (parfum pemikat nafsu). Jimin tidak pernah tahu asal usulnya dan kedua orang tuanya. Mata hatinya sudah tertutup jika ada yang menanyakan masalah orang tuanya. Jimin sosok orang yang keras dan tak mau diatur, banyak bicara dan gegabah dalam bertindak. Ia sosok yang bisa dibilang gesit meskipun bertindak tanpa berfikir, dan ia juga sosok yang peduli serta berani mengorbankan nyawanya pada orang yang pernah berjasa dalam hidupnya.

6\. Kim Taehyung

Nick name : Taehyung, Tae, V

Birthday : 30 Desember 1995

Fact : Taehyung sudah yatim piatu sejak ia bayi. Ia hanya tinggal dengan neneknya, ia tidak pernah mengetahui bagaimana rupa kedua orang tuanya bahkan ia merasa jika ia adalah anak yang dilahirkan secara tidak sah. Saat lulus SMA, Taehyung pamit untuk merantau ke Seoul mencari pekerjaan, begitu pamit pada neneknya. Ya, ia mendapat pekerjaan dengan cepat, kalian ingin tahu apa pekerjaannya? Pembunuh bayaran! Taehyung sangat pandai menggunakan berbagai macam senjata serta ia juga menguasai banyak beladiri. Ia mendapat banyak uang dengan pekerjaan itu, dan dengan uang itu ia mengirim uangnya ke neneknya yang tinggal di Daegu. Tentu saja neneknya tidak tahu pekerjaannya yang sesungguhnya. Namun, tak luput juga Taehyung mendapat banyak masalah saat ini identitasnya diketahui saat ia sedang bekerja karena memang ada yang memata-matainya sebelumnya membuatnya ia menjadi salah satu buronan polisi.

7\. Jeon Jungkook

Nick name : Jungkook, Kook

Birthday : 1 September 1997

Fact : Jungkook seorang berdarah dingin. Ia suka melukai dirinya hingga melukai orang lain, dengan sengaja maupun tidak. Senyumnya selalu merekah saat melihat ada manusia yang mengeluarkan darah meskipun setetes. Hal ini membuat Namjoon mengawasinya dan mengontrolnya secara ketat agar anak itu tidak berbuat yang membahayakan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Oleh karena itu, Namjoon mengikutsertakan Jungkook menjadi pembunuh bayaran bersama Taehyung meskipun awalnya Taehyung hanya bekerja sendiri tapi sejak ia bergabung dengan Namjoon ia mau tidak mau mentaati permintaan Namjoon. Anggap saja, NamjNamjoon menyuruh Taehyung untuk menjaga bayi besar. Tapi, justru itu lah yang membuat Taehyung sangat waspada kepada Jungkook karena ia lebih kejam darinya dan lebih pintar darinya. Jungkook sosok orang yang lebih suka menyimpan dendamnya seorang diri dibandingkan menceritakannya pada orang lain dan selalu berakhir melukai dirinya sendiri.

Ini baru separuh fakta dari mereka, masih ada banyak hal mengenai mereka yang tidak diketahui siapapun. Namun, bersatunya mereka justru tidak membuat mereka menjadi orang yang baik justru semakin buruk dari masa lalu mereka masing-masing. Musuh bertebaran dimana-mana, dan ingin menghancurkan mereka. Tapi, sayang mereka terlalu kuat dan sulit ditaklukan bahkan mereka semakin berbahaya untuk di dekati. Mungkin saja ungkapan " _Caution : Dangerous!_ " sangat cocok bagi kalian jika berniat untuk mendekati mereka. Mereka bersatu dan membentuk keluarga baru saling melindungi meskipun awalnya tak peduli, saling menyayangi meskipun awalnya membenci, saling menebar solidaritas meskipun beberapa dari mereka masih bersikap tertutup satu sama lain.

Dan merekalah yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai **THE ROGUE.**

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 1

"Sabar babe, tak perlu tergesa-gesa!" ujar Yoongi saat ia menumbuk hole seorang gadis yang ia kungkung di bawahnya.

"Lebih dalam daddyhh~" desahnya menggila. Yoongi menyeringai bersiap untuk langsung masuk ke dalam hole gadis yang ia ketahui masih perawan itu.

"Ready? Aku tidak suka pakai pengaman jadi aku langsung masuk okey?" ujar Yoongi seraya mengecup dahi gadis itu. Gadis itu mengangguk seraya mencekeram bahu Yoongi dengan keras. "Bersiaplah babe!"

"ARGH!!!!!!" teriak gadis itu saat Yoongi langsung menumbuknya begitu dalam dan menanamkan benih spermanya di dalam sang gadis. " _Appo_ ~" rintih gadis itu menangis dan dapat dilihat dari pelupuk matanya Yoongi menyeringai. Gadis itu semakin menangis dengan keras saat ia merasa bukan cairan putih yang keluar dari lubangnya melainkan cairan merah pekat yang keluar dari sana.

"Bukankah, ini sangat nikmat sayang?" bisiknya tepat di telinga gadis itu dengan _smirk_ yang ia tampilkan yang membuat siapa saja menyesal telah mengenal bahkan bertemu dengannya.

Yoongi menatap wajah cantik gadis itu masih dengan _smirk_ yang selalu terpampang jelas di wajah dinginnya.

PLAK!

Tanpa berperasaan, Yoongi menampar gadis jalangnya yang bersedia bermain dengannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Gadis itu menangis, menangis semakin keras hingga kedua pelupuk matanya buram karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau masih perawan. Dan, kau bersedia untuk memberikan keperawananmu padaku! Aku sangat tersentuh!" Yoongi berucap datar dan tenang. "Tapi, tenang saja aku akan bertanggung jawab!" lanjut Yoongi yang membuat isakan tangis gadis itu berhenti seketika. Ia menatap Yoongi dalam mencari celah kebohongan dari sana.

"Be-benarkah?" tanyanya ragu dan mencoba untuk menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Tentu saja babe! Kau tak perlu khawatir! Aku milikmu!" ujar Yoongi meraup bibir gadis itu, menciumnya penuh nafsu dan tentu saja gadis itu terbuai dibuatnya. Tangan gadis itu melingkar di leher Yoongi serta merapatkan kedua tubuh telanjang mereka. Yoongi membiarkan saat gadis itu beralih mendominasi ciumannya dan lebih posesif. Dibalik ciuman mereka, Yoongi menyeringai. Tangan kirinya terus menari berputar-putar di area dada hingga perut si gadis yang membuat gadis itu semakin keenakan. Namun, ia tidak tahu apa yang dikerjakan tangan Yoongi yang lain. Terlalu menikmati hingga ia tak sadar jika tangan kanan Yoongi telah meraih sesuatu yang memang ia simpan di dekat ranjang pendek mereka. Yoongi kembali menyeringai saat tangannya berhasil mendapati benda tajam itu. Segera tangannya bergerak dengan cepat, dan

JLEB!

Tepat dibagian jantungnya, Yoongi menghunus pisau itu pada gadis yang rela memberikan keperawanannya itu. Yoongi tersenyum puas.

"Sayang sekali, kau terlalu terbuai dengan ucapanku!" ujar Yoongi menyisir rambut gadis itu, mengelusnya bahkan ia masih sempat untuk menciumnya. Yoongi bangkit dari atas tubuh gadis itu, di saat bersamaan dengan tetesan air mata yang keluar dari ekor matanya.

BRAK!

Yoongi tersentak saat tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar hotelnya di dobrak tepat saat ia selesai mengenakan seluruh pakaiannya. Yoongi mengumpat saat tahu segerombolan polisi berdiri di hadapannya seraya menodong pistol ke arahnya. Yoongi tersenyum simpul, memandang remeh dan menatap para polisi itu dengan ekor mata sipitnya.

"Apa kalian kemari ingin menikmati pesta yang baru saja selesai? Sayang sekali, kalian datang terlambat. Aku sangat kecewa kita tidak bisa menikmatinya bersama! Tapi, tak apa lain kali aku akan mengundang kalian dengan undangan resmi. Itu kah, yang kalian inginkan? Ya, siapa yang akan menolak undangan dari pemilik Wings Corporation?" tanya Yoongi menyeringai. "Atau kalian justru ingin melakukan hal lain? Katakan saja, aku akan mendengarkan! Bukankah, hal langka bagi orang penting sepertiku bersedia mendengar ucapan sampah yang keluar dari mulut kalian?" Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia berjalan dengan angkuh seraya menenteng jasnya mendekati para polisi itu. Jarak mereka berdiri kini hanya sekitar lima langkah.

"Kau ditangkap tuan Min Yoongi!" Yoongi tertawa setelah mendengar penuturan tegas dari polisi yang berada di barisan paling depan. Ia merentangkan tangannya tak sopan dan kembali menyeringai.

"Kenapa aku merasa tidak ada eleganya saat kau akan menangkapku? Aku ingin sedikit perasaan yang berbeda darimu, _sir_!" balas Yoongi tersenyum miring.

"Tangkap dia!" titahnya tanpa mengindahkan ucapan Yoongi. Yoongi seketika mengangkat tangannya saat beberapa orang berseragam polisi itu bergerak menuju ke arahnya.

"Hey, hey, hey! Sabar kawan. Aku akan menyerahkan diriku pada kalian. Tapi, tidakkah kalian tahu? Sedang ada pesta disini? Ayolah nikmati saja dulu. Tak perlu tegang. Aku tahu, kalian pasti butuh _refreshing_. Tenang, menjadi boneka pemerintahan itu memang tidak mudah. Tapi, apa kalian juga tidak ingi sedikit bersenang-senang?"

"Tuan Min, kami sangat mengharapkan kerjasama dari anda!"

"Ya ampun, kenapa kau itu kaku sekali?" tanya Yoongi memainkan ujung kerah polisi yang sedari tadi berbicara tegas padanya. "Kau tidak lihat jalangku sedang tidur?" tanya Yoongi melirik ke arah gadis yang terbaring di atas ranjang dengan keadaan telanjang dan tak tertutupi selimut.

"Kau memang bangsat Min Yoongi!"

"Wow!!! _Daebak_! Luar biasa!" Yoongi bertepuk tangan. "Ada hukum yang mengatakan jika polisi dilarang mengumpat dan kau? Baru saja mengumpati seorang Min Yoongi?" bentak Yoongi. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam sakunya. Ia berjalan mendekati jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Ia berbalik badan. "Selamat bekerja keras!" ujarnya sebelum memutuskan untuk terjun dari jendela kamarnya yang berada di ketinggian sekitar 666 kaki.

Yoongi memejamkan kedua matanya menikmati setiap hembusan udara yang berada di sekitarnya. Akui ia memang gila, memutuskan untuk terjun dari ketinggian 666 kaki diatas permukaan laut. Tapi, sejujurnya ia tidak akan berbuat gila jika tidak menyiapkan segala sesuatu sebelumnya.

Yoongi sudah memperkirakan jika hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Maka dari itu, ia membayar seluruh karyawan hotel untuk menyiapkan matras di halaman depan. Bahkan, Yoongi sampai repot-repot memesan matras khusus yang bisa menempel di permukaan jalan dan berwarna serupa dengan permukaan itu.

BRUK!

Yoongi meringis. Meskipun tubuhnya jatuh tepat di tengah-tengah matras akan tetapi ia bisa merasakan pantulannya antara permukaan tanah. Dan, bukan main sakitnya. Yoongi menyentuh pinggangnya seraya mencoba untuk berdiri karena ia tahu sebentar lagi polisi-polisi keparat itu akan kembali mengejarnya.

Yoongi berlari tertatih di saat para polisi yang keluar dari hotel dan berlari mengejarnya. Sungguh, hal yang Yoongi benci seumur hidupnya adalah lari. Ia amat sangat tidak menyukai kegiatan yang menguras banyak tenaganya.

Yoongi berbelok saat ia menemukan sebuah tikungan yang tak jauh darinya. Tikungan menuju gang sempit. Ia masih bisa mendengar samar-samar tapak kaki orang-orang yang tengah mengejarnya. Yoongi tersentak saat tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya terlebih orang itu dengan sigap menutupinya dengan sebuah spanduk yang berada di dekat tumpukan sampah. Yoongi terdiam dan tak berniat untuk menoleh ke arah orang yang sedang menahan spanduk yang menutupi mereka berdua.

"Kemana dia?" samar Yoongi mendengar suara orang-orang itu tak jauh darinya bahkan Yoongi juga bisa melihat sepasang sepatu yang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Kita cari saja kesana!" ujar suara yang lain dan kemudian mereka bergegas mengambil ke jalan yang lain.

Setelah memastikan keadaan aman. Orang yang berjongkok di samping Yoongi membuka spanduk besar itu dan langsung berdiri diikuti Yoongi yang masih terpaku.

"Terima kasih!" lirih Yoongi tanpa sadar. Pemuda itu terlihat terkejut namun kemudian ia mengulas senyum.

"Tak apa!" jawabnya singkat. Yoongi menatap pemuda murah senyum itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya langsung. Pemuda itu mengulum senyum.

"Hoseok, Jung Hoseok!"

.

.

.

.

Jungkook meringis saat ia dengan sengaja menyobek punggung tangannya untuk menuliskan sesuatu. Sederet huruf hangul tercetak merah di punggung tangannya, _"Aku tidak berbohong"_ begitu bunyi tulisan yang ada di balik punggung tangan Jungkook.

Jungkook menjatuhkan paku pines yang ia gunakan untuk menulis tiga kata itu di punggung tangannya. Jungkook memejamkan kedua matanya, dan menikmati bagaimana rasa bau anyir itu menyeruak memasuki hidungnya.

Ia sudah frustasi. Di keluarkan dari sekolah, menjadi buronan polisi dan diusir dari rumah. Semua orang membencinya dan tidak ada yang akan mempercayainya. Ia tidak lagi memiliki tempat bernaung. Ia sendirian, tidak memiliki siapa-siapa.

Jungkook menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding kamar mandi umum, dimana saat ini keberadaannya berada. Ia lapar, ia lelah dan ia bingung. Ia ingin makan, ingin tidur dan ingin hidup normal. Tapi, kenapa seolah ada yang menghalanginya? Kenapa seolah ada yang menghimbaunya?

Jungkook menekuk kedua kakinya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam kedua lututnya. Ia tahu, jika luka yang ia buat di tangannya tidak akan hilang dalam waktu yang singkat. Tapi, ia tak peduli. Bahkan lihat saja, ini sudah pukul 1 dini hari dan ia masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Belum lagi lumur darah yang tercetak jelas di seragamnya yang berwarna kuning-putih itu.

Jungkook mendongak, ia berdiri dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar mandi umum itu. Dia sudah selesai dengan urusannya. Jungkook berjalan menelusuri setiap trotoar yang ia lalui. Tanpa arah, tanpa tujuan hingga ia harus terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya saat ia dihadang oleh sekumpulan pecundang yang memandangnya remeh.

"Eoh, lihatlah siapa yang datang?" seru salah seorang dari mereka. Jungkook mengumpat kecil dalam suaranya, memang sepertinya hidupnya tidak dibiarkan tenang meskipun hanya sedetik.

"Aku kenal dia!" ujar yang lain yang membuat Jungkook langsung menatap ke asal suara. Ya, Jungkook tahu siapa itu, teman sekolah Jungkook. Pemuda itu menepuk pundak temannya kemudian berjalan dan berdiri di hadapan Jungkook. "Jeon Jungkook!" panggilnya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tangan kanannya berada di dalam sakunya. "Aku tidak menyangka kita bisa bertemu disini! Tapi, ngomong-ngomong aku dengar kau sudah di keluarkan dari sekolah bukan?" tanyanya rendah, pemuda itu tersenyum miring dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Jungkook. "Kemana Jeon Jungkook yang selalu menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya?" lanjutnya kembali memandang remeh pada Jungkook. Jungkook tetap diam namun ia sudah mengepalkan kedua tangannya sejak tadi. "Aku senang kau sekarang menjadi anak buangan! Tidak ada yang membutuhkanmu dimana kau berada! Karena kau—adalah manusia yang tidak berguna! Bahkan, keluargamu sendiri saja kini tidak mengakui kelahiranmu! Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan sekarang, hm?"

Jungkook tak bisa lagi menahan kesabarannya. Ia mencekeram kerah baju yang dikenakan pemuda itu membuat semua teman-temannya ikut bergerak hendak melindunginya. Tapi, seketika pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya menandakan untuk jangan ikut campur kepada teman-temannya itu.

"Kau pikir aku terima saja, dengan perlakuanmu pada Seokmin?" ujarnya dingin. Jungkook mengeratkan cengkeramannya. "Kau membuat hidup Seokmin hancur, dan kau pantas menerima apa yang kau alami saat ini!"

"Tutup mulut curahmu itu Kim Mingyu!" ejek Jungkook yang membuat pemuda yang dipanggil Jungkook, Kim Mingyu itu seketika membulatkan kedua matanya. "Kau dan Seokmin sama saja! Bahkan, kalian berdua lebih buruk dari pada seorang jalang! Kalian berdua sama-sama seorang pengecut yang tidak pernah berani melawanku satu lawan satu! Cih! Pecundang!"

Mingyu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan langsung melayangkannya ke rahang Jungkook. Jungkook terhuyung yang kemudian ia menyeka sedikit darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Jika kau memang berani dan memiliki harga diri, kau pasti akan berani jika melawanku satu lawan satu! Itu-pun jika kau bukan seorang pecundang!" ujar Jungkook penuh penekanan.

"Baiklah, kita buktikan siapa yang akan tertawa dan siapa yang akan menjadi seorang pencundang!" Mingyu menerima tawaran Jungkook. Jungkook menyeringai ia sudah ingin melampiaskan seluruh amarahnya kepada seseorang dan jangan salahkan Jungkook jika ia sampai kelepasan karena ia sudah tidak peduli.

Dapat Jungkook lihat Mingyu tengah mengambil _timing_ yang tepat untuk menyerang Jungkook. Sementara Jungkook? Ia mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya, merasakan aura udara yang menyeruak di sekitar lingkungan dimana ia berdiri. Jungkook menarik nafas menunggu sang lawan lebih dahulu bergerak menyerangnya. Dan, dimenit ke lima setelah ia menunggu, Mingyu berlari kearahnya bersiap melayangkan bogem mentahnya ke arah Jungkook.

Jungkook membuka kedua matanya tepat saat Mingyu berada dekat beberapa centimeter di depannya. Dengan sigap, Jungkook menahan bogem Mingyu dengan satu tangannya. Ia tersenyum miring dan telak! Ia menghantam Mingyu tepat mengenai rahangnya. Jungkook mengibaskan tangannya yang seketika terasa kebas. Ia berjalan mendekati Mingyu menarik kerah seragamnya dan kembali melayangkan bogemnya.

Mingyu kembali tersungkur dan Jungkook kembali menarik kerah seragamnya. Ia menghajar Mingyu tanpa ampun, bahkan ia tak membiarkan sekalipun bagi Mingyu untuk membalas pukulannya. Mingyu terengah dan merasakan perih luar biasa di seluruh wajahnya yang babak belur. Ia sempatkan untuk menatap kedua mata Jungkook yang mencekeram kerah bajunya dengan kencang.

"Kau—uhuk!" Mingyu terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya. "Tunggulah kehancuranmu, Jeon Jungkook!"

.

.

.

.

Taehyung menapakkan kakinya di sebuah gudang tua tanpa penerangan. Ia berjalan dengan angkuh serta wajah datar yang terlihat sangar. Langkah kaki Taehyung menghampiri segerombolan para lelaki berjas yang memang sudah menunggu kedatangannya.

Taehyung berhenti dan tepat di saat seorang pria berjas bangkit dari duduknya dan bertepuk tangan dengan keras seraya berjalan menghampirinya.

" _Good job_ Taehyung-ssi!" ujarnya menyeringai dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Taehyung. "Kau memang selalu bisa diandalkan. Tak heran, jika aku sangat mempercayaimu dalam menjalankan tugas ini!" pria itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya sementara Taehyung? Tetap memasang wajah datarnya yang terkesan dingin.

"Mana uangku?" tanya Taehyung langsung. Pria itu tertawa dan mengisyaratkan tangannya dengan salah seorang bawahannya yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya. Pria itu menerima sebuah kotak koper yang berukuran 50cmx30cm dan memberikannya kepada Taehyung.

"Aku menyukai bagaimana cara kerja bersihmu. Dan, aku sangat mengharap kau yang selalu setia padaku. Kim Taehyung-ssi!" ujar pria itu namun tak ditanggapi oleh Taehyung.

Taehyung memutuskan untuk mengacuhkannya dan memilih untuk segera pergi dari hadapan pria yang sudah mengubah seluruh jalan hidupnya. Taehyung meletakkan koper hitam itu ke dalam bangku mobil penumpang di sampingnya. Ia mendengus di dalam mobil Klasik Amerika 1944 berwarna putih tulang. Kedua tangan Taehyung menggenggam kemudi erat-erat dan melampiaskan seluruh emosinya. Sesekali Taehyung melirik koper hitam itu. Taehyung menarik nafas dan memejamkan matanya, mencoba untuk mencari celah ketenangan.

Taehyung kembali membuka kedua matanya saat ia mendengar dering ponsel di dalam sakunya. Taehyung segera menyentuh tombol hijau saat tahu seseorang yang dikenalnya yang telah menghubunginya.

" _Nde_?" balas Taehyung cepat.

 _"Taehyung-ssi, bisa kau pulang sekarang?"_

"Ada apa _hyung_?"

 _"Nenekmu—nenekmu sudah tiada!"_ lirih dari suara di seberang. Taehyung beringsut, seketika detak jantungnya terhenti. Tubuhnya seolah mati rasa. Bahkan, ia mengabaikan suara halo dari seberang sana.

 _"Tae, kau baik-baik saja? Kim Taehyung!"_

"Hiks!" Taehyung membekap mulutnya. Ujiannya terlalu berat, dan ia sudah tidak kuat. Neneknya, sosok yang ia sayangi. Sosok yang menjadi kekuatan baginya dan sosok yang menggantikan posisi kedua orang tuanya. Sosok yang ingin ia bahagiakan dan sosok yang sangat berharga baginya. Meninggalkannya seorang diri di dunia yang penuh kekejaman ini.

"Tae?" Taehyung tersentak saat tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menyentuh pundaknya. Saat ini ia sedang berada di Daegu, tempat kelahirannya. Sedari kedatangannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Taehyung hanya diam dan duduk memojok ruangan seperti anak kecil yang benar-benar ditinggal pergi oleh kedua orang tuanya. Pandangannya kosong, tak berarti. Bahkan, terlihat seperti tak ada lagi kehidupan di balik mata kelamnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang pemuda yang duduk di sampingnya.

Taehyung mengangguk. Tentu saja berbohong. Bagaimana bisa ia baik-baik saja di saat orang terkasihnya telah meninggalkannya, selama-lamanya?

"Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa padamu. Tapi, aku tahu ini berat bagimu! Tapi, bagaimana pun juga jangan pernah merasa sendiri, _arra_? Aku ada disini, bersamamu!" ujarnya menepuk pundak Taehyung. Taehyung kembali merespon dengan anggukan. "Dan, ya! Aku ingin memberikan ini padamu!" lanjutnya seraya menyerahkan sebuah amplop merah muda kepada Taehyung. Taehyung menerimanya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. "Jika kau perlu sesuatu katakan saja padaku, okay?" Taehyung kembali mengangguk saat pemuda itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya bersama amplop yang tadi dia berikan. Taehyung membuka sampul amplop itu. Bibirnya mengukir senyum tipis saat tahu surat itu dari neneknya, pesan terakhir untuknya.

 ** _Teruntuk, tersayangku Taetae..._**

 ** _Bagaimana kabarmu, sayang? Apa kau sehat-sehat saja di Seoul? Bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Halmoni harap kau selalu baik dan sehat dimanapun kau berada. Halmoni sangat bangga memilikimu. Kau adalah harta terbesarku. Dan, halmoni juga sangat senang kau bisa sukses dengan pekerjaanmu di Seoul._**

 ** _Taetae..._**

 ** _Halmoni tidak mengharapkan banyak darimu. Bahkan, halmoni tidak membutuhkan uang yang setiap bulan kau kirimkan padaku. Halmoni sudah sangat senang dan bangga melihatmu sukses dengan jerih payahmu sendiri. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dibandingkan melihat bagaimana senyum tampanmu yang terukir di wajah kesayangan halmoni ini._**

 ** _Taetae..._**

 ** _Mianhae, jika halmoni harus meninggalkanmu dengan cara seperti ini. Mianhae, jika halmoni selalu merepotkanmu. Mianhae, jika halmoni selalu menjadi beban bagimu. Mianhae, jika halmoni tak pernah bisa membahagiakanmu. Mianhae, karena halmoni tidak bisa terus bersamamu._**

 ** _Taetae..._**

 ** _Kau adalah segalanya bagiku. Tidak ada yang lebih penting selain melihat bagaimana kau tumbuh besar dan berkembang. Bagaimana kaki kecilmu yang mencoba berlari meskipun kau kembali terjatuh. Dan, halmoni sangat berharap kau terus seperti itu. Kau terus berusaha untuk menjadi yang terbaik meskipun kau tahu kau akan jatuh kelak._**

 ** _Taetae..._**

 ** _Halmoni tidak bisa mengatakan banyak padamu saat kau memutuskan untuk pergi ke Seoul. Tapi, maafkan halmoni karena halmoni tidak pernah menggunakan uang yang kau berikan. Itu terlalu berharga untukku dan tidak sebanding dengan apa yang selama ini aku lakukan. Aku tidak menginginkan apapun darimu, sayang. Tidak, selain bisa membuatmu tersenyum dan bahagia._**

 ** _Taetae..._**

 ** _Halmoni juga ingin mengatakan. Jangan pernah membenci kedua orang tuamu. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga kau harus tahu mengenai kedua orang tuamu._**

 ** _Taetae..._**

 ** _Maafkan, halmoni yang mengatakan jika orang tuamu berpisah saat kau lahir. Tapi, yang sebenarnya adalah mereka menikah setelah kau lahir. Dan, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi dan mencari kehidupan di luar sana._**

 ** _Taetae..._**

 ** _Halmoni tahu saat ini kau merasa hancur karena kedua orang tuamu yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkanmu bersamaku. Tapi, merekalah yang selama ini membiayaimu sekolah dan memberikan kehidupan sehari-hari bagi kita selama kita berada di Daegu._**

 ** _Taetae..._**

 ** _Halmoni harap kau bisa memaafkan mereka dan mau menerima mereka saat mereka datang ke rumah. Mereka... adalah keluargamu, sayang. Keluarga kandungmu._**

 ** _Taetae..._**

 ** _Dimanapun kau berada, halmoni akan selalu mendukungmu. Halmoni akan selalu menyayangi. Jagalah kesehatanmu. Dan, baik-baiklah di Seoul dan juga bersama keluargamu._**

 ** _Halmoni._**

Taehyung memeluk kedua lututnya. Ia membenamkan kepalanya diatas lututnya. Menangis sekeras-kerasnya masih dengan surat yang berada di tangannya. Malam itu tidak akan menjadi malam yang tak terlupakan baginya. Malam yang dingin dan penuh kedukaan dimana menyadarkan dirinya jika ia hanya seorang diri tidak karena rumah dukanya yang sepi tapi karena ia memang hanya sendiri di dunia ini. Malam ini dan selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

Jimin membuka gerbang besi berwarna hitam yang menjadi tameng dari sebuah panti asuhan yang sedang ia datangi ini. Ia melangkah memasuki panti asuhan itu diikuti Seokjin yang menenteng dua buah kantung plastik besar di tangan kanan dan kirinya.

"Berikan padaku satu _hyung_!" pinta Jimin setelah ia dan Seokjin memasuki lahan panti asuhan itu dan kembali menutupnya. Seokjin menurut dan memberikan satu kantung di tangan kanannya kepada Jimin. Keduanya melangkah bersamaan memasuki rumah yang menjadi tempat bernaung mereka berdua.

" _Hyung-ie_..." seru anak-anak panti seraya berlari menghampiri mereka dengan girang dan langsung mengerubungi kedua pemuda itu. Jimin dan Seokjin berjongkok, memberikan pelukan hangat kepada mereka satu per satu.

"Tebak, apa yang kami bawa untuk kalian?" tanya Seokjin dengan senyum damainya. Jimin tersenyum manis.

"Kami membawakan banyak makanan!" girang Jimin memberitahu mereka semua dengan suaranya yang kelewat semangat. Anak-anak yang rata-rata berumur 3 tahun hingga belasan tahunan itu bersorak hooray setelah mendengar ucapan Jimin.

" _Cha_! Kalian makan yang yang banyak arra?" ujar Seokjin seraya mengelus salah seorang anak yang berdiri di dekatnya. Seokjin dan Jimin memberikan kantung yang ia bawa kepada seorang gadis yang berdiri di belakang anak-anak yang mengerubunginya itu.

" _Eommonim_ ada di taman belakang, beliau sedang menyiram tanaman bersama An Jae sekaligus menikmati matahari terbenam!" gadis itu memberitahu. Seokjin dan Jimin mengangguk bersamaan.

"Terima kasih _noona_! Kami akan menyapanya sekarang!" balas Seokjin. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan berbalik badan mengikuti anak-anak yang sudah duduk manis, tidak sabar untuk menerima jatah mereka.

Jimin dan Seokjin berjalan berdampingan tanpa berbicara satu sama lain. Keduanya hanya mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling panti asuhan yang sudah membesarkan mereka berdua.

" _Hyung_!" panggil Jimin. Seokjin hanya bergumam. "Apa kau pernah membayangkan bagaimana jika ibu-mu tidak membawamu kesini?" Seokjin menghela nafas.

"Aku perlu meralat ucapanmu, Jim. Perempuan itu tidak membawaku tetapi dia membuangku!" Seokjin menghentikan langkahnya saat ia dan Jimin hampir sampai di Taman belakang panti asuhan. "Jika dia tidak membawaku kemari maka hidupku akan jauh lebih buruk!"

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak perlu melakukan ini semua bersamaku jika kau tidak ingin!" balas Jimin menatap kedua mata pemuda yang lebih tua darinya.

"Dulu mungkin aku tidak menginginkannya. Tapi, sekarang? Aku sangat yakin dengan keputusanku!" balas Seokjin dingin.

" _Hyung_ , aku tidak ingin kau terjerumus sepertiku!"

"Aku dan kau berbeda, Jimin. Kita sangat berbeda, mungkin kita berada di jalan yang sama tapi perlu kau ketahui jika kita berdua tidak memiliki kesamaan! Jangan menyalahkan dirimu karena merasa kau yang mengenalkan dunia ini padaku. Tapi, ini karena aku yang memang menginginkannya!" Seokjin berjalan mendahului Jimin. Jimin menunduk, sebersit rasa bersalah kembali menghantuinya. Ia menyesal telah merubah kepribadian dari sosok hyung yang sangat lembut dulunya. Ia benar-benar menyesal telah membuat hyung kesayangannya itu menjadi sosok monster yang lebih mengerikan dari pada dirinya.

Jimin mendengus dan memutuskan untuk melangkah menyusul Seokjin yang tengah menghampiri seorang wanita paruh baya yang sibuk duduk seraya membaca buku dengan kacamata bulat yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

" _Annyeongasseo eommonim_!" sapa Seokjin membungkukkan badannya di hadapan wanita tua itu. Wanita itu mendongak dan menatap kedua pemuda yang berdiri bersisihan di depannya.

"Seokjinie, Jiminie!" serunya girang. Seokjin dan Jimin hanya mengulas senyum. "Senang melihat kalian kemari! Duduklah, duduklah!" titah wanita itu mempersilahkan. Seokjin dan Jimin menurut dan duduk di samping wanita tua itu. Seokjin di sebelah kirinya dan Jimin di sebelah kanannya.

"Bagaimana kabar _eommonim_?" tanya Jimin. Wanita itu tersenyum ramah.

"Baik, sangat baik! Bagaimana pekerjaan kalian berdua, hm?"

"Pekerjaan kami~semuanya berjalan dengan lancar _eommonim_!" balas Jimin sementara Seokjin hanya diam memainkan jemarinya. Wanita itu mengangguk paham.

"Aku senang sekaligus bangga melihat anak-anakku yang bisa sukses bersama. Kalian bisa menjadi panutan bagi adik-adik kalian disini!" Jimin dan Seokjin terdiam terpaku kalut dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Tidak, mereka sangat tidak pantas untuk menjadi panutan siapapun. Bahkan, jika semua orang tahu mengenai apa yang mereka lakukan selama ini seluruh dunia pasti akan mencemooh mereka.

" _Eommonim_ —bagaimana perkembangan kesehatan _eommonim_?" tanya Seokjin mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Wanita itu kembali tersenyum.

" _Aigoo_ , aku baik-baik saja. Semuanya normal anak-anakku!" Wanita itu mengelus surai Jimin dan Seokjin.

" _Eommonim_ jangan berbohong, kami tidak mau jika terjadi sesuatu padamu!" kali ini Jimin berujar dengan nada ketegasan.

"Percaya pada _eommonim_. Aku tidak apa! Aku akan semakin sehat jika melihat kalian juga sehat-sehat saja! Tapi, kalau harus berjanji pada _eommonim_ untuk menjaga satu sama lain dalam keadaan duka maupun suka. _Arrachi_?" Seokjin dan Jimin mengangguk. Kemudian keduanya menunduk, menahan tangis dan rasa sakit yang tak bisa lagi mereka bendung di dalam benak mereka. Tidak, ini terlalu menyakitkan jika orang yang mereka sayangi mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Akan lebih baik, jika tetap seperti ini. Hingga keduanya menyadari jalan apa lagi yang lebih baik dibandingkan jalan yang mereka ambil saat ini.

— **ROGUE** —

Namjoon berjalan tergesa-gesa di sepanjang koridor tempatnya bekerja. Semua orang menyapanya bahkan sempat untuk menundukkan kepala mereka hormat saat Namjoon melewati mereka. Namjoon membuka pintu ruangannya, ia sempat terlonjak saat menyadari jika ada seseorang yang tengah duduk termangu di atas kursi kerjanya.

Namjoon menutup pintu ruang kerjanya dan berjalan menuju meja kerja yang dimana ada sosok pria berumur 40 tahunan tengah tersenyum menatapnya. Pria itu mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya diatas meja kerja Namjoon.

" _Sit down, please_!" titahnya pada Namjoon untuk duduk di kursi di depannya. Namjoon menurut kemudian ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

" _Since when are you here_?" tanya Namjoon bingung harus bersikap bagaimana.

" _Come on, You don't need that stiff for me_ , Namjoon!" pria itu menghela nafas kemudian melepasnya perlahan. "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting padamu!" pria itu berubah haluan mengucapkan dengan bahasa Korea Selatan yang terdengar amat sangat kental. "Kenapa? Apa kau sudah lama tidak mendengar bahasa ibumu?" tanyanya tersenyum miring. Namjoon masih menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuat anda hingga datang kemari?" tanya Namjoon penuh hormat. Pria itu tertawa keras.

"Para ketua komite sepakat untuk memulangkanmu ke Korea!" Namjoon membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Apa? Apa maksud anda?" tanya Namjoon tidak terima. "Aku tidak pernah berbuat kesalahan! Apa yang aku lakukan sehingga aku di pulangkan seperti ini?"

"Kau di pulangkan bukan berarti kau dipecat Kim Namjoon!" ujarnya menarik nafas. Namjoon hanya mendengarkan. "Ada sebuah misi yang hanya aku, kau dan para komite yang mengetahuinya!"

"Misi?" Namjoon masih mengeryit bingung. Pria itu menatap Namjoon serius.

"Kami mendapat laporan jika krimininalitas di Korea Selatan meningkat sejak perjanjian antara Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan teringkari dan Korea Selatan melepaskan tembakan peringatan ke arah Korea Utara. Bukankah kau tahu mengenai berita itu?" Namjoon hanya mengangguk. "Dan perlu kuakui pasukan intelegen, kepolisian hingga tentara di Korea Selatan benar-benar buruk!"

"Apa anda baru saja terbang kesana?"

"Oh, tentu saja. Aku menghilang beberapa hari terakhir karena ingin memastikan semuanya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Dan, aku sangat prihatin. Para polisi semakin banyak yang memutuskan untuk membiarkan para buronan mereka berkeliaran dan meresahkan warga sipil!"

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Yak, Kim Namjoon-ssi! Sudah berapa tahun kau tidak pulang? Lima belas tahun jika kau ingat!" Namjoon meringis. Bahkan, ia sudah lupa bagaimana suasana di kampung halamannya itu.

"Lalu, apa tujuan anda mengatakan ini semua padaku?"

" _Aigoo, aigoo,_ aku meragukan keberhasilanmu selama ini!" cibir pria itu. Namjoon mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak terima. "Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan sebelumnya, jika semuanya sudah sepakat untuk memulangkanmu ke Seoul?" Namjoon hanya mengangguk. Pria itu menghela nafas. "Kami akan memindahkanmu ke National Intelligence Service dengan pengantar bahwa kau adalah seorang polisi biasa di Inggris yang berwarga negara Korea Selatan. Bukan sebagai agen MI6!"

"Apa? Apakah anda sedang tidak bercanda?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Apakah menurutmu ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengutarakan sebuah lelucon?" Namjoon hanya diam masih memilih untuk tetap mendengarkan apa yang akan diutarakan pembinanya itu. "Tidak ada yang mengetahui pasal agen MI6 meskipun banyak informasi yang beredar di internet. Tapi, apakah mereka akan tahu bagaimana rupa para agen rahasia kebanggaan Inggris Raya? Tidak kan? Pemerintah sudah menyembunyikan identitas setiap anggota selama ratusan tahun lamanya. Termasuk dirimu!" Pria itu kembali menarik satu nafasnya. "Itulah kenapa kami membuat surat pengantar resmi jika kau adalah seorang polisi biasa! Itu hasil rapat pertama kemarin!" pria itu menatap Namjoon. "Ya, aku sudah bisa menebak dari wajahmu, Kim! Tentu saja ada hasil yang lain. Karena terkait dengan misi, kami perlu mempertimbangkan adanya kau dipindahkan ke NIS atau tidak!"

"Maksud anda?"

"Ada misi yang hanya bisa kau lakukan. Tidak ada agen lain. Tidak ada teman-teman yang biasa bersamamu. Hanya ada dirimu sendiri!" pria itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kami menemukan beberapa barang bukti jika NIS sekarang tidak bisa bekerja seperti sedia kala dan banyak batasan. Maka dari itu, kami mengirimmu diam-diam!"

"Jadi, bisakah anda jelaskan apa misi itu lebih rinci?" tanya Namjoon tidak sabar. Pria itu mengulum senyum. Ia menyodorkan sebuah amplop berukuran folio hitam yang sudah berada di atas meja kepada Namjoon.

"Ini misimu! Kau, cari mereka dan satukan mereka menjadi satu kelompok, mereka yang akan membantumu menyelesaikan setiap misimu! Dan, aku tahu kau pasti akan terkejut saat melihatnya! Karena, aku mengumpulkan orang-orang yang tidak sembarangan!" pria itu kembali menarik nafas. "Dan, ya mengenai kau dipindahkan ke NIS. Sebenarnya aku hanya berbasa-basi padamu. Aku tidak setuju jika anak kesayanganku dipindahkan ke tempat yang tidak layak untukmu. Jadi, aku mengajukan pada mereka untuk membiarkanmu bekerja secara diam-diam. Dan, kau tahu apa hasilnya? Mereka tidak akan menolak permintaan senior sepertiku. Dan, kau harus senang sekaligus bangga karena aku adalah pembinamu! Kau akan mendapatkan fasilitas lengkap disana. Senjata, teknologi, rumah, mobil, semua yang kau inginkan! Dan juga, channel yang ada di seluruh penjuru kota bahkan di setiap Negara yang ingin kau kunjungi! Bukankah, itu luar biasa?" pria itu tersenyum gila. Dia menarik nafasnya seraya merenggangkan otot-otot tangannya. "Kau bisa membukanya sekarang dan aku akan menunggu keputusanmu!"

Namjoon diam sejenak, mengingat-ingat percakapan singkat antara dirinya dan pembinanya. Ia akan pulang ke Korea? Benarkah? Sungguh ia tidak mempercayai hal ini jika ia akan kembali ke kampung halamannya. Sudah lama, sejak lima belas tahun akhirnya ia bisa kembali. Namjoon tersenyum kecil, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika ia dipercaya untuk menjalankan sebuah misi yang belum ia ketahui misi apa itu, di tempat kelahirannya.

Kedua mata Namjoon beralih menatap amplop hitam yang berada di depannya. Ia belum menyentuhnya sama sekali. Namjoon menarik nafas, mencoba untuk mencari celah ketenangan dan memutuskan untuk membuka amplop yang cukup tebal itu. Namjoon mengeluarkan semua isinya dan kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna.

"Apa ini? Catatan kriminal?" gumam Namjoon saat melihat 6 buah foto beserta biografi dari si pemilik foto itu sendiri. Namjoon membacanya satu persatu. "Min Yoongi. Pengusaha terkaya nomor tiga di Korea Selatan. Pengusaha terkaya memiliki catatan kriminal? Seorang penjahat seks? Ya ampun, dia benar-benar manusia keji!" Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya heran, kemudian ia beralih membalikkan kertas berikutnya. "Kim Taehyung, pembunuh bayaran bersih? Berasal dari Daegu. Tidak ada catatan kepolisian, bagaimana bisa? Dia seorang pembunuh kan?"

"Itulah yang dinamakan pembunuh bayaran bersih!" sahut pria itu seraya memainkan ponselnya dan kedua kakinya yang ia luruskan diatas meja Namjoon, benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang bos.

"Di Korea ada semacam ini?" tanya Namjoon heran.

"Ya, kau pikir Korea itu sebesar apa? Inggris? Kau tahu bukan, perbandingannya itu, beda jauh _man_!!!" Namjoon mendesis dan kembali membaca kertas yang selanjutnya.

"Park Jimin dan Kim Seokjin. Partner pencuri tak kasat mata. Tak pernah tertangkap cctv. Apa?" Namjoon membulatkan kedua matanya. "Tidak mungkin!"

"Ya, asal kau tahu saja jika semua itu benar-benar terjadi!"

"Tidak bisa dipercaya!" decak Namjoon. "Apa mereka kembar?"

"Tak bisakah kau membaca? Sudah jelas-jelas mereka berbeda marga dan kau tanya mereka kembar? Dasar pemalas!" Namjoon cemberut, pembinanya itu benar-benar bermulut pedas.

"Ah, jadi mereka tumbuh di panti asuhan bersama?" gumam Namjoon kembali membalikkan kertas selanjutnya. "Jung Hoseok, wah aku suka ini dia berbudaya dan taat hukum. Seorang teknisi sekaligus seorang hacker? Namanya dikenal sebagai J-hope, ia adalah seorang hacker terpintar sekaligus paling mengerikan di Korea Utara dan Korea Selatan. Wah, daebak! Aku suka ini, tidak ada catatan kriminal dan riwayatnya tidak diketahui siapapun!" kagum Namjoon. "Jeon Jungkook. _What the hell_!!! Dia baru kelas tiga SMA? Dan sudah menjadi buronan polisi? Ada apa dengan remaja jaman sekarang? Ya ampun, riwayatnya mengerikan sekali!" Namjoon menutup berkas itu dan berbalik menatap pembinanya.

"Kau sudah membacanya?"

"Darimana anda mendapat informasi dari orang-orang ini?" tanya Namjoon heran. Pria itu tersenyum penuh wibawa. Ia meletakkan ponselnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Tidak ada yang tidak bisa aku lakukan!"

"Anda pasti bercanda meminta saya untuk bekerjasama dengan mereka!" pria itu tertawa keras. "Dua dari mereka buronan. Beberapa pembunuh dan juga pencuri. Dan, yang lebih parah satu diantara mereka masih di bawah umur? Apa yang anda lihat dari mereka?"

"Aku tidak pernah salah mengambil keputusan, Kim Namjoon! Dan aku juga sudah mengintai mereka jauh-jauh hari!"

"Apa anda juga mengatakan hal ini kepada para komite?" pria itu mengangguk. "Dan mereka setuju?"

"Awalnya tidak! Tentu saja tidak, lagi pula siapa yang akan percaya kepada buronan?" pria itu menatap Namjoon tepat pada kedua mata kelam pemuda itu. "Tapi, setelah aku mengatakan bagaimana orang-orang yang akan kau hadapi. Mereka memakluminya!"

"Orang yang akan aku hadapi?" pria itu bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri membelakangi Namjoon.

"Lebih tepatnya beberapa kelompok. Ada beberapa kelompok yang menjadi buronan polisi dan membahayakan warga sipil. Kau tahu, polisi disana tidak bisa diandalkan? Dan polisi di Korea adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak Negara yang mendapat daftar hitam dari CIA! Itulah kenapa kami mengirimmu kesana!"

"Tapi, kenapa harus dengan enam orang ini?"

"Kau tidak tahu siapa mereka dan bagaimana buronanmu. Jadi, jangan pernah kau meremehkan mereka. Mereka jauh berbeda dari buronanmu yang sebelumnya! Jadi, aku sangat mengaharapkan antisipasi darimu terutama jangan sampai terbongkarnya jati dirimu yang sebenarnya!" Namjoon mengangguk paham.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan enam orang ini jika semua misi ini selesai?" tanya Namjoon. Pria itu menyeringai.

"Seorang buronan, tetaplah buronan meskipun mereka telah berbuat baik kepada ratusan orang sekalipun!"

TBC

Annyeong reader-deul...

Mianhae, jika aku lama update ini karena sebenarnya emang aku sengaja berhubung ini rated M dan lagi bulan puasa. Aku baru ingat pas pertama post prolog-nya kemarin. Seharusnya aku post habis lebaran ya... hehe, jeongmall mianhae reader-nim. Tapi, tenang aja bulan depan aku usahain fast update dengan ketentuan sama seperti Simple.

Dan, aku harap kalian tertarik sama ff ini. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba terinspirasi buat ff macem kek gini. Dan untuk informasi di ff ini nanti banyak muncul other cast lain. Seperti, EXO, VIXX, Seventeen, Big Bang, Shinee, Infinite, dll tapi mereka cuman keluar di satu atau dua chap dan itu sebagai musuhnya bangtan. Mau request buat idol grub yang lain? Aku juga masih bingung maunya siapa aja. Kalau sesuai keinginan reader-kan lebih enak. Itu menurut aku.

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya. Bye bye...

 _Note :_

National Intelligence Service (NIS) : Badan intelijen Negara Korea Selatan.

MI6/Secret Intelligence Service (SIS) : Badan intelijen eksternal Britania Raya. Dinas rahasia yang hanya diketahui oleh Perdana Menteri Britania Raya dan pejabat tertentu.


	3. Chapter 2

Namjoon menarik koper hitam besarnya saat ia sampai di bandara Incheon, Korea Selatan. Ia terlihat seperti seorang turis yang baru pulang dari luar negeri. Namjoon mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru bandara. Ia menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam sebelum kembali melangkah meninggalkan bandara itu. Jujur saja, ia sudah lupa dengan suasana di Negara kelahirannya bahkan saat ia kembali menggunakan bahasa ibunya lidahnya seolah seperti tidak terbiasa dan terasa asing.

Bukan karena sombong ia sudah tinggal di luar negeri cukup lama dan melupakan begitu saja tempat kelahirannya karena ia tidak pernah membayangkan akan kembali ke Negeri gingseng itu. Namjoon memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya di Britania Raya, Inggris sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Karena hidup sebatang kara tanpa arah tujuan, Namjoon memutuskan untuk masuk ke salah satu lembaga penampungan sosial di Seoul.

Ia dilatih keras disana selama dua tahun. Menjadi penerus dan penjaga negara secara sukarela karena ia harus membayar setiap nafas hidupnya semenjak ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di lembaga penampungan itu. Namjoon akhirnya memilih untuk menjadi asisten (untuk bahasa lebih halusnya) para pejuang perang di luar negeri. Semangat yang tak pernah luntur dan daya juangnya yang tinggi serta tak pernah mengeluh membuat beberapa orang berpangkat mulia itu memutuskan untuk merekrut Namjoon dan membawa Namjoon ke negeri orang setelah dua tahun lamanya ia berada di lembaga penampungan itu.

Namjoon mendapat banyak pelatihan dan didikan yang lebih keras dibandingkan di tempat tinggalnya sebelumnya. Banyak tantangan serta rintangan yang harus ia jalani guna untuk merubah setiap pola hidupnya. Tekadnya yang kuat serta keinginannya yang terus maju membuat beberapa orang kagum atas setiap usahanya. Kim Namjoon, memang adalah orang yang sangat mengagumkan.

Namjoon melambaikan tangannya ke arah setiap taksi yang melewatinya. Ia terlihat seperti orang linglung yang tersesat padahal ia sedang berada di negaranya sendiri. Namjoon akhirnya menghela nafas setelah empat kali mencoba menghentikan taksi, ada sebuah taksi berhenti tepat di depannya. Namjoon bergegas masuk dan mengikut sertakan koper sedangnya yang berwarna hijau tosca dan melemparnya ke samping kursi penumpang bagian belakang.

"Tolong ke apartement ini pak!" ujar Namjoon setelah memberikan secarik kertas alamat rumah barunya yang diberikan pembinanya.

Sebenarnya Namjoon diberi dua tempat tinggal. Satu tempat tinggal umum dan satunya lagi tempat tinggal rahasia yang di khususkan untuk para calon tim-nya nanti atau apakah kita perlu menyebutnya sebagai markas? Ya, itu cukup masuk akal.

Namjoon menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang won kepada sang sopir taksi sesuai dengan kalkulasi yang ia lihat di bawah kaca tengah. Bergegas, ia segera menarik kopernya menuju tempat tinggal barunya.

Namjoon mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar lingkungan baru apartementnya. Cukup asri dan tak cukup ramai. Pembinanya itu benar-benar sangat hafal bagaimana sifat Namjoon yang sesungguhnya. Namjoon sangat menyukai tempat yang sepi, jauh dari keramaian.

"Lantai tiga nomor 12!" gumam Namjoon saat ia memasuki teras dengan lantai apartement dan berjalan menuju lift yang disediakan. Namjoon menekan tombol lift menuju ke lantai tiga.

 _Ting!_

Pintu lift terbuka tepat di lantai tiga. Namjoon kembali menarik kopernya dan segera mencari apartementnya yang bernomor 12. Namjoon melihat setiap nomor apartement yang terpajang di sisi pintu, satu lantai itu sendiri terdapat empat apartement itu berarti apartement Namjoon berada di paling ujung.

"Ah, ini dia!" pekik Namjoon girang. Segera, ia meraih kunci apartement yang sengaja ia letakkan di dalam saku celananya. Namjoon membawa masuk kopernya setelah pintu apartement itu terbuka dan kembali menutupnya.

Namjoon menghela nafas dan meletakkan kopernya di ruang tamu. Apartement itu tidak begitu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil. Pas jika hanya ditempati untuk satu orang. Interiornya pun terkesan elegan dan tak terlalu mewah.

Ruang tamu yang menyatu dengan ruang tengah yang terdapat sebuah televisi 21inch dan sofa berwarna merah magenta sebagai pelengkap berada di pusat ruangan. Di sebelah ruang tengah terdapat tiga anak tangga untuk terhubung ke pantry dapur yang berwarna silver. Dekat dengan dapur itu ada pintu geser untuk menuju ke balkon. Sebelah kanan Namjoon terlihat ada dua pintu tertutup.

Namjoon membuka satu persatu. Pintu pertama, jika dari arah pintu masuk berisi kamar serta ranjang yang berukuran queen size serta sebuah lemari pakaian. Sedangkan, pintu kedua terdapat kamar mandi yang berisi bathup, shower, dan wastafel.

Namjoon melepas mantel yang ia kenakan dan meletakkannya sembarang di atas ranjangnya. Kemudian ia kembali membawa kopernya masuk ke dalam kamar untuk menata seluruh pakaian yang ia bawa ke dalam almari.

Hampir tiga perempat jam ia merapikan seluruh kamarnya, lebih tepatnya hanya meletakkan pakaian ke dalam almarinya. Namjoon merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dan menatap langit-langit kamar diatasnya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan agar mereka mau bergabung denganku?" pikir Namjoon. " _Aigoo_!!!" keluhnya seraya mengacak rambutnya kasar. "Aku tidak pernah membayangkan harus bekerjasama dengan para kriminal! Dan, pasti tidak akan mudah menyuruh mereka bergabung. Ayolah, semua kriminal itu tidak mau bekerja secara cuma-cuma! Lantas, apa yang harus aku berikan kepada mereka sebagai jaminan?" Namjoon mendengus.

Sejenak kemudian ia beranjak dari rebahannya dan meraih kopernya untuk mengambil amplop hitam yang ia bawa. Ia membuka amplop itu dan menempelkan semua foto-foto di dalamnya untuk melekat pada meja rias yang terdapat kaca yang cukup besar itu.

Selesai menempel foto-foto itu, Namjoon beralih menempel kertas-kertas yang berisi biografi beberapa orang di dinding di dekat meja rias. Ia menatap semua tempelannya bergantian serta membaca kembali setiap biografi yang tertulis di kertas-kertas itu.

"Hm, aku rasa mungkin akan sangat sulit jika berurusan dengan orang yang bernama Min Yoongi ini, dia orang ketiga terkaya di Korea Selatan, dia pasti suka berbuat semena-mena! Aku heran bagaimana aku memiliki pembina yang bisa menemukan orang-orang seperti ini?" pikir Namjoon seraya menompang dagu. Kedua matanya kembali menatap foto dan biografi lainnya secara bergantian dengan sesekali menatap intens setiap foto dan membaca ulang masing-masing biografi orang-orang asing itu. Namjoon berfikir sejenak dan tersenyum miring saat ada sekelebat ide yang muncul di otak cerdiknya.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Namjoon menyambar spidol merah yang berada di dalam tasnya dan siap untuk menambah coretan di kertas-kertas yang tertempel di depannya. Namjoon melingkari beberapa kata yang terlihat tidak penting bahkan beberapa kata itu hanya menunjukkan tambahan kata keterangan untuk kata sebelum atau sesudahnya. Namjoon mencoret semua kata-kata itu kemudian kembali menatap kertas biografi itu. Melingkari kata setelah itu hanya menatapnya begitu seterusnya yang ia lakukan hampir satu jam setengah itu.

Namjoon tersenyum miring. Kini, ia beralih menatap foto-foto enam pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

"Selamat datang di dunia baru, kriminalis!" gumam Namjoon menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon berdiri di depan sebuah klub dimana banyak orang berlalu lalang masuk ke dalam klub yang berstatus illegal itu. Namjoon mendengus, ini adalah kali pertamanya ia masuk ke klub itu untuk tujuan yang lain.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai bekerja." Namjoon menyeru pada dirinya sendiri, menyemangati.

Sebenarnya Namjoon sedikit risih dengan pemandangan di dalam klub tepat saat ia baru memasuki pintu masuknya. Bagaimana tidak? Baru membuka pintu masuk saja ia sudah disuguhi dengan adegan seorang pria yang bergerilya mencumbu seorang wanita seksi. Bahkan, yang lebih parah lagi adalah saat wanita itu yang membuka bagian bajunya yang minim yang menutupi belah dadanya membuat tangan nakal pria itu seperti memberikan pijatan pada si wanita.

Namjoon melangkah masuk lebih dalam, bau khas dunia malam dapat ia cium dengan jelas di kedua lubang hidungnya. Bagaimana bau alkohol dan asap rokok yang masuk ke dalam pernafasan secara bersamaan. Namjoon mengibaskan tangan kanannya dihadapan wajahnya.

"Hah, aku bisa mati disini," ujar Namjoon menarik nafas. Ia kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dan berusaha untuk berjalan normal menuju meja bartender. Namjoon mendudukkan dirinya disamping seorang pemuda yang sedang memainkan ponsel di tangannya.

"Ingin pesan sesuatu, _sir_?" tanya seorang bartender pada Namjoon yang baru saja mendudukkan pantat indahnya di salah satu kursi kosong. Namjoon mendengus dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar ruangan. "Ah apa kau sedang mencari seorang pemuas?" tanya bartender itu lagi yang memancing Namjoon untuk kembali menatapnya.

"Apa?" tanya Namjoon pelan bahkan suaranya sampai tak terdengar karena tenggelam dengan suara dentuman musik DJ yang bisa membuat Namjoon tuli seketika.

"Kau mencari yang bagaimana? Semuanya yang kau butuhkan ada di bar ini. Kau mau mencari yang nakal, lugu, berbadan seksi, penggoda, bibir plum, payudara besar, bokong yang berisi, seseorang yang berkulit putih ah bahkan kami juga menyediakan seorang gay yang lebih cantik dan lebih seksi dari para wanita itu, _sir_!"

"Apa?" Namjoon mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

"Jadi, seperti apa yang kau inginkan, _sir_?" Namjoon mendengus kesal.

"Aku akan memberikan 10juta dolar jika kau memberikan Nicki Minaj untuk kutiduri!"

"Apa?" kini giliran bartender itu yang mengulang satu kata itu. Namjoon mendengus.

"Sudah! Buatkan aku minuman!" Namjoon mengalihkan pembicaraan. Bartender itu mengangguk.

"Kau ingin apa, _sir_?"

"Buatkan aku _tequila_!"

"Apa?"

"Dasar kampungan!" ejek Namjoon kesal. Bertender itu terperangah. "Aku akan lebih kampungan jika kau membuatkanku _tequila_! Berikan saja sebotol _manhattan_ sekarang!" titah Namjoon sensi. Bartender itu mengangguk dan mengambil Namjoon sebotol manhattan. Namjoon membuka penutupnya dan meminumnya sekali teguk. Kini, ia duduk membelakangi meja bar untuk sekedar mencari sosok yang membuatnya harus repot-repot datang ke tempat kumuh seperti ini.

Kedua mata Namjoon melihat sosok seorang pemuda bersurai blonde berkulit pucat yang tengah dikelilingi beberapa gadis berpakaian minim yang duduk di sekitarnya. Namjoon menatapnya seraya berfikir sejenak.

 _Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa berbicara dengannya? Lagi pula, imbalan apa yang harus aku berikan? Aish, aku tidak punya persiapan apa-apa!_

"Kau sedang mengincar seseorang?" tanya seseorang yang duduk di samping Namjoon. Namjoon menoleh dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat sosok pemuda yang familiar wajahnya. Ah, Namjoon ingat dimana ia pernah melihatnya. Dia salah satu pemuda incarannya.

"Kau bicara padaku?" tanya Namjoon. Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak, aku berbicara pada penismu!"

" _Shit_!" umpat Namjoon kesal.

"Aku tahu kemana arah pandangmu sedari tadi!" ujar pemuda itu kembali ke topik awal. Namjoon mengeryit. "Dan, kau sepertinya orang baru disini!" pemuda itu menatap Namjoon intens. Namjoon membalas menatapnya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

"Dan, kau seperti orang terbuang disini. Sepasang converse abu-abu buluk, jeans _Levi's_ yang imitasi, kaos _gucci_ aku tahu itu bekas kau pasti mengambilnya dari tukang _laudry_ kan? Dan, jaket _Denim_ bertambal, bahkan jam _rolex_ dengan kaca pecah dan mati, aku turut prihatin melihatnya. Bahkan, benda elektronik mu saja serba _Samsung_. Ayolah bung! Apa enaknya pakai _Samsung_?! Sekarang sudah tidak jaman! _Samsung_ itu mahal dan pelit!" komentar Namjoon sok ramah. Pemuda itu berdecak.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengomentari penampilanku apalagi barang elektronikku!" balasnya ketus. Namjoon meringis dan beralih merangkul pemuda itu.

"Oh, tidak~aku hanya bercanda!" cengirnya dan pemuda itu langsung melepaskan tangan Namjoon yang berada di pundaknya. Pemuda itu berlalu begitu saja tapi Namjoon berhasil menghentikan langkahnya tepat saat Namjoon menyerukan namanya.

"Jung Hoseok?" panggil Namjoon berjalan mendekati pemuda itu. Pemuda itu memincingkan matanya dan Namjoon menyeringai. Keduanya saling bertatapan. "Seorang _hacker_ bayangan!" lanjutnya yang membuat pemuda itu menatap Namjoon bertanya-tanya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanyanya. Namjoon mengulum senyum dan bertampang kurang ajar.

"Aish, tidak penting siapa aku! Yang jelas, aku bisa merubah hidupmu!" Namjoon mencoba untuk bernegosiasi. Pemuda itu berdecak.

"Tidak terima kasih!" balasnya. Namjoon berfikir sejenak.

"Bahkan, aku bisa memberikanmu sepaket _Apple limited edition_!" pemuda itu menatap Namjoon, menimang antara ya atau tidak atas tawaran itu.

"Aku akan ikut jika dia juga ikut!" Hoseok, pemuda itu menunjuk sosok pemuda bersurai blonde yang masih asik bermain dengan wanitanya.

"Itulah yang sedang aku pikirkan! Bagaimana caranya aku mendekatinya? Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Namjoon.

"Aku akan mempertemukanmu dengannya!"

"Oh! Benarkah? _Aigoo, kamsahamnida_! Aku akan menuruti semua apa yang kau inginkan!" Hoseok menghela nafas.

"Tunggu disini!" titahnya dan Namjoon hanya mengangguk kalem.

Kedua mata Namjoon mengikuti langkah Hoseok yang berjalan menuju sosok yang sedari tadi diintainya. Dapat ia lihat, keduanya yang tengah berbincang serius dan sesekali yang melirik kearah Namjoon yang tengah berpura-pura meminum manhattan-nya. Namjoon melihat lelaki itu berdiri dan Hoseok yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Ikut aku!" titahnya. Namjoon mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Hoseok yang mendahuluinya menuju tangga yang berada di sudut bar.

Hoseok membuka sebuah ruangan yang yang berada di dekat tangga di lantai dua. Lantai dua ini terlalu gelap dan sunyi, banyak pintu yang saling berjajar dan berhadapan mungkin pintu yang berisi ruang itu digunakan untuk—yah, aku yakin kalian pasti tahu!

Namjoon memasuki ruang itu mendahului Hoseok yang kemudian menutup pintu itu dan mengikutinya. Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya saat ia berada di depan pemuda bersurai blonde yang tengah duduk seraya menghisap cerutunya di sofa ruang itu.

"Hoseok bilang kau ingin bicara padaku, siapa kau?" tanyanya. Namjoon tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak seterkenal dirimu, Min Yoongi- _ssi_!" Namjoon memulai pembicaraannya. "Tapi, aku ingin kau bergabung denganku?"

"Untuk?" Namjoon menyeringai tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Ia lempar beberapa lembar foto dihadapan pemuda yang bernama Min Yoongi.

"Kau tahu, apa yang mereka punya? Bahkan, pemerintah saja tidak memilikinya!" Yoongi memberikan foto itu pada Hoseok tanpa minta, kemudian ia kembali menatap Namjoon.

"Aku tidak tertarik. Lagi pula, aku sudah kaya jadi harta apapun itu sama sekali tidak penting bagiku!" jawab Yoongi. Namjoon kembali menyeringai.

"Aku perlu meralatnya, tidak hanya harta emas atau uang yang mereka miliki. Tapi, sesuatu yang bisa menguntungkanmu bahkan bisa membuatmu bebas dari buronan polisi," Yoongi memincingkan matanya.

"Benarkah?"

"Itupun jika kau bersedia!"

"Tapi, apakah kau bisa dipercaya pemuda tanpa asa usul?" tanya Yoongi meremeh. Namjoon tersenyum kecut. Ingin sekali ia meloloskan peluru revolver yang dibawanya ke kepala pemuda angkuh itu.

"Kau ingin bukti?" tanya Namjoon. Yoongi menyeringai. "Kau bahkan akan tercengang saat kau melihatnya nanti."

.

.

.

.

Dan persis seperti apa yang Namjoon katakan, kedua pemuda itu terkagum dengan sebuah rumah mewah yang terbuat dari metal, persis seperti sebuah markas dengan akses dan fasilitas yang lengkap. Tempat yang terbuat dari metal itu dibangun dibawah sebuah basement umum yang ada tepat di titik koordinat pusat kota.

Di dalamnya, ada tujuh kamar, satu dapur, satu kamar mandi, ruang tengah dan sebuah ruangan yang luasnya lebih luas dari basement yang berada di atas mereka. Ruangan itu berisi berbagai fasilitas lengkap seperti berbagai tipe komputer, meja bilyard, berbagai macam senjata api, kasur, sofa, rak buku, hingga video game.

"Kenapa ada banyak kamar disini?" tanya Hoseok. Namjoon yang baru saja dari dapur membawa tiga botol manhattan dan meletakkannya di meja yang berada di ruang tengah seketika langsung menatap Hoseok.

"Karena, kau akan mendapat banyak _partner_ nantinya! Kalian boleh memilih kamar yang kalian suka diantara tuju kamar itu. Karena menurutku, semua kamar di desain sama persis seperti kamar yang lain!" tangan Namjoon kembali masuk ke dalam saku mantelnya dan menarik dua buah kartu, ia serahkan dua kartu itu keraha Hoseok dan Yoongi. "Gunakan kartu ini dimanapun kalian berada!" Hoseok dan Yoongi menerima kartu itu.

" _Gold Card_? Kau bercanda? Di Korea hanya ada satu yang memilikinya!" sahut Yoongi, menyembunyikan rasa kagumnya. Namjoon menyeringai.

"Dan sekarang? Kau adalah salah satu pemiliknya. Di Eropa dan Amerika, _Gold Card_ multi fungsi jadi kau bisa bertransaksi hanya dengan menunjukkan kartu itu!"

"Hey, tapi ini Asia bukan Eropa apalagi Amerika!" balas Hoseok.

"Hey _dude_! Kau seorang _hacker_! Kenapa kau baru tahu itu? Kau dipandang jika bepergian ke tempat mewah dengan menggunakan kartu itu meskipun kau menggunakan pakaian kumuh!" Namjoon menegak _manhattan_ yang ada di depannya. "Lakukan sesuka kalian. Karena, mulai sekarang rumah ini juga milik kalian. Bahkan aku mengijinkan kalian untuk menggunakan senjata di ruangan itu. Bahkan aku juga tidak masalah jika kalian menghancurkan rumah ini. Itupun jika kalian bisa!" Namjoon menyeringai. Ia bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku harus menjemput banyak orang, jadi nikmati hidup kalian yang baru ini!" dan berlalu begitu saja. Sepergian Namjoon, Yoongi mendecih.

"Apa kau pikir, aku akan tergiur dengan tawaranmu dan mau bergabung denganmu?"

.

.

.

.

Namjoon mengintai langkah kaki seorang pemuda yang tengah berjalan menuju ke sebuah gang sempit. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap mengikuti arah kemana pemuda yang diikutinya itu pergi. Sama halnya ia menemukan Yoongi dan kebetulan dengan Hoseok. Ia juga dengan mudah menemukan pemuda yang diketahui seorang pembunuh bayaran itu, Kim Taehyung.

Namjoon tak pernah melepas pandangannya dari pemuda yang tengah membuka sebuah pintu yang menurut Namjoon adalah rumahnya. Namjoon berjongkok dibalik tembok yang berada tepat di depan rumah kecil dan kotor itu. Hampir dua jam ia menunggu dan belum memutuskan untuk bergerak dari tempatnya padahal matahari sudah hampir tenggelam.

Namjoon mendengus dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampiri rumah kecil itu dan mengetuk pintunya. Dan, ia kembali dibuat menunggu selama tiga puluh setelah ia memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu. Namjoon berdecak kesal dan kembali mengetuk pintu itu lebih keras bahkan ia hampir mendobrak pintu yang terbuat dari triplek itu dengan tangan kekarnya.

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang justru bukan orang yang ia harapkan. Melihat kedatangan tamu asing, orang itu segera melayangkan bogemnya pada Namjoon yang berhasil dihindarinya. Namjoon berkelit dan siap menodongkan revolver yang berada di dalam saku mantelnya. Ia memukul kepala pria itu denagn gagang revolver. Menendangnya hingga pria itu tersungkur di jalan gang sempit yang tadi ia lewati dan kembali memasukkan revolvernya ke dalam saku mantelnya.

Namjoon memasuki rumah itu dapat ia lihat, pemuda yang ia incar tengah dipegang erat oleh dua orang berpakaian hitam di depannya ada dua orang pula yang bersenjata api yang dengan segera menodongkannya ke arah Namjoon. Namjoon menatap pemuda itu sekilas, bagaimana wajahnya yang sudah babak belur, membiru dan berdarah. Namjoon bisa melihat pemuda itu yang terengah dan menahan sakit di sekitar wajahnya.

Namjoon menyeringai menatap keempat pria berseragam di depannya. Dia sudah lama tidak bertarung melawan para bedebah dan dia sangat menikmati waktu berharganya kali ini. Pandangan Namjoon menantang kedua pria berseragam yang ada di depannya untuk menyerangnya. Mereka bergerak terlebih dahulu kearah Namjoon serta menodongkan pistol QSZ-92. Namjoon memincingkan matanya kemudian ia menyeringai.

Dengan gesit, Namjoon segera mencekal tangan kedua pria itu sekaligus dengan menggunakan kakinya mengakibatkan dua senjata api itu melayang di depannya. Namjoon menangkap dua senjata itu ke tangannya, ia kembali tersenyum miring dan mengarahkan dua senjata itu dihadapan dua pria yang masih setia menahan pergerakan Kim Taehyung. Namjoon menghitung mundur dan melirik mereka bergantian. Dan—

 _DOR!_

Kedua pria itu terlonjak saat ternyata Namjoon tidak menembakkan pelurunya kearah kedua pria itu melainkan ke langit-langit rumah itu.

"Kalian beruntung hari ini!" ujar Namjoon mengisyaratkan untuk kedua pria itu agar pergi dari hadapannya. Namjoon memasukkan kedua pistol itu ke dalam saku mantelnya. Ia menghampiri Taehyung yang berusaha berdiri menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. "Apa seorang pembunuh bayaran juga bisa terbunuh?" sinisnya yang membuat Taehyung menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman.

.

.

.

.

Namjoon menghentikan mobilnya tengah malam di depan sebuah toko perhiasan. Ia sangat tahu jika toko itu sedang di bobol oleh seseorang lebih tepatnya dua orang. Namjoon meneliti setiap gerak-gerik dua pemuda itu yang dengan lihainya mengambil barang-barang haram seolah barang itu adalah miliknya. Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibir Namjoon, saat ia melihat salah seorang dari mereka tengah mengotak-atik cctv melalui kabel yang disambungkan lewat tabletnya.

"Jadi, begitu cara kerjanya? Cerdas!" gumam Namjoon dan tetap menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Bahkan, ia ikut tersenyum kecil saat melihat kedua pemuda itu berhasil keluar dari toko perhiasan dan saling bertos-ria atas keberhasilan mereka.

Namjoon kembali melajukan mobilnya kearah mereka yang tengah berjalan santai diatas trotoar. Namun, bukan Namjoon namanya jika ia tidak membuat senjata bagi incarannya sendiri. Ia meraih ponslenya dan membiarkan kedua pemuda itu berjalan semakin jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Aku melihat ada pencurian di toko perhiasan Diamond!" ujar Namjoon menyamarkan sedikit suaranya dan langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan seseorang. Namjoon tersenyum puas dan menghitung mundur. "Lima... Empat... Tiga... Dua... Sa—" Namjoon memukul stir kemudinya saking senangnya saat ia mendengar sirine polisi yang berada di belakangnya. Segera, ia melajukan mobilnya kearah dua pemuda yang sedang lari terbirit-birit. Namjoon menepikan mobilnya. "Masuklah!" titahnya yang membuat kedua pemuda itu tanpa berfikir panjang langsung memasuki mobilnya.

Namjoon mematikan mesin mobilnya dan menyuruh mereka untuk menunduk agar mobil polisi yang berpatroli melewatinya tidak mengetahui keberadaannya. Namjoon mengintip sedikit dan melihat bahwa mobil polisi itu sudah tidak ada. Namjoon melihat kedua pemuda itu mengelus dada mereka lega.

"Terima kasih!" ujar salah seorang dari mereka yang duduk di samping Namjoon. Namjoon mengangkat alis tak peduli.

"Tapi, tunggu bagaimana kau tahu jika kami lari karena mendengar sirine mobil polisi?" tanya satu pemuda lagi yang duduk di kursi penumpang bagian belakang. Oh, tidak! Sepintar-pintarnya Kim Namjoon, tetap saja ia memiliki sedikit kebodohannya.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau melihat kami—" Namjoon tersenyum, ayolah tak ada yang perlu disembunyikan.

"Aku sama seperti kalian! Dan aku tahu siapa kalian. Jadi, tak perlu cemas!" balas Namjoon tersenyum. Ia menghidupkan mobilnya dan kembali melakukannya dengan santai.

"Jadi, siapa kau? Kenapa kau menolong kami?" tanya pemuda yang duduk di kursi belakang. Namjoon diam sejenak dan matanya tetap fokus pada jalan sepi yang ada di depannya.

"Aku sedang mencari beberapa orang untuk bergabung denganku. Dan, aku rasa kalian adalah ciri dari orang yang kucari," jawab Namjoon penuh teka-teki.

"Untuk apa kami bergabung denganmu? Dan apa yang kami dapatkan?" tanya pemuda yang duduk di samping Namjoon. Namjoon menyeringai.

"Park Jimin dan Kim Seokjin!" panggil Namjoon yang membuat kedua pemuda itu menatapnya heran. Tangan Namjoon meraih dua buah kartu di dalam saku mantelnya dan menunjukkan dengan dua jari tangan kirinya. "Kalian tahu apa ini?"

" _Gold Card_?"

"Bahkan, kalian akan mendapatkan lebih dari ini jika kalian bersedia bergabung denganku!" Namjoon memutar stirnya saat ia sampai di pertigaan. "Aku akan membiarkan kalian berpikir sampai aku menemui orang selanjutnya!"

"Apa?"

"Dan, kalian tidak akan ragu untuk memutuskan bersedia bergabung atau tidak karena aku tidak akan merugikan kalian berdua!" Namjoon menghentikan laju mobilnya saat ia sampai di sebuah toilet umum. "Tunggulah disini!" titahnya dan Namjoon keluar dari mobilnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kedua pemuda itu.

Namjoon melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke pintu masuk toilet khusus pria. Namjoon memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat bilik pintu kamar mandi yang berjajar dan hanya satu diantaranya yang tertutup. Namjoon mendekati bilik itu dan membukanya. Kedua pasang matanya menatap sosok pemuda yang lebih muda darinya yang mengenakan seragam sekolah lusuh yang dipenuhi darah. Namjoon berjongkok dihadapannya. Sungguh, ia iba melihat kondisi pemuda tak terawat itu.

Namjoon merobek bagian bawah kaosnya dan dengan telaten ia mengikat helaian kaos yang ia sobek ke tangan kiri pemuda itu melilitnya untuk menghentikan pendarahannya. Pemuda itu menatap Namjoon heran.

"Kau siapa?" tanya parau.

"Masih ada orang yang akan peduli padamu, Jeon Jungkook!" ujar Namjoon mengusak surai pemuda itu. "Kau bisa ikut dengaku jika kau mau hidupmu berubah!"

"Tapi, aku seorang—"

"Buronan polisi?"

"Bahkan, aku bisa membuat para polisi itu melupakan para buronannya!" Namjoon tersenyum, ia menyeringai. "Apa kau akan diam saja setelah apa yang orang-orang itu lakukan padamu saat ini? Apa kau akan tetap tinggal di kamar mandi ini membiarkan orang-orang yang membuatmu seperti ini tertawa dengan lepas diluar sana?" pemuda itu berfikir sejenak. "Saatnya bangun Jeon Jungkook!" dan sungguh, apa yang diucapkan Namjoon pada Jungkook adalah kesungguhan di dalam hatinya. Ia benar-benar iba saat membaca biografi pemuda malang itu. Pemuda itu mengangguk dan akhirnya berdiri dari posisinya. "Setidaknya kau mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang lebih nyaman dibandingkan di tempat ini."

.

.

.

.

Namjoon melangkah memasuki rumah metal atau bisa kalian sebut sebagai sebuah markas? Namjoon masuk bersama dengan tiga orang pemuda di belakangnya. Dua pemuda berpakaian hitam dan satu pemuda mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Ketiga pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar ruangan dan sepasang mata mereka bertemu saat melihat satu pemuda yang tak lain adalah Jung Hoseok sedang di dapur dan dua pemuda sisanya sedang duduk di sofa di ruang tengah, Taehyung yang sedang memerban kepalanya dan Yoongi yang berjalan menghampiri Namjoon.

"Mulai sekarang ini adalah rumah kalian!" ujar Namjoon.

"Jadi, darimana kau mendapatkan sampah-sampah kali ini?" tanya Yoongi angkuh yang membuat semua pasang mata mengarah padanya. Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu dengan membawa orang-orang ini kemari, tuan tanpa nama?" Namjoon menatap Yoongi datar. "Bahkan, jika kau memberikan tawaran padaku dengan mengatakan bebasnya diriku dari buronan polisi? _It's bullshit_! Siapa kau? Hingga bisa berbuat seperti itu?" umpat Yoongi meremeh tepat di depan wajah Namjoon.

Seketika atmosfer di rumah metal itu berubah. Berubah mendung, dan penuh petir. Kedua pemuda itu saling berpandangan tajam. Bahkan, jika Namjoon mau di sudah melayangkan satu revolver dan dua pistol yang ada di dalam sakunya tepat ke kepala pemuda angkuh itu. Tapi, tidak! Ia harus menahannya dan berpura-pura sanga membutuhkan bantuan mereka semua jika tidak misi yang diberikan padanya akan berakhir sia-sia.

Yoongi menyeringai dan memandang remeh kearah Namjoon. Namjoon mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan membalas tatapan Yoongi dengan tatapan tak kalah remehnya. Namjoon menyeringai.

"Bahkan kau? Lebih buruk dari seorang sampah, tuan Min Yoongi!"

" _F*ck_!" umpat Yoongi tanpa menunggu waktu lagi melayangkan bogemnya kearah wajah Namjoon. Dan dengan cekatan tangan Namjoon menahan kepalan tangan Yoongi tepat di depan pipinya. Namjoon menyeringai dan Yoongi mendesis. Ini akan menjadi awal yang luar biasa bagi mereka. Bukankah begitu?

 **TBC**

(-) Maafkan aku reader-nim... Aku yang hampir melupakan ff ini dan hampir satu bulan enggak update. Aku merasa bersalah deh sama kalian. Semoga kalian masih minat ya baca ini. Aku harap...

(-) Wahh, terima kasih yang sebelumnya udah kasih saran buat siapa aja yang mau dimasukin di sini buat jadi musuhnya bangtan ntar. Buat **Yuuki Asuna41** makasih udah ngasih saran buat masukin girlgrub, ide yang bagus dan **LittleDevil94** siip ntar aku masukin BAP, tunggu aja ya. Dan buat, **kimnjsj** mian nde, puasa-puasa malah disuguhin Yoongi yang begitu, hehe jeongmall mianhae. Juga buat **Rrn49, Vin97, HyunSangOh, sinosijak7, irmagination, IoriNara, NaluTachi,** dan **shienya**. Terima kasih banyak udah review dan maapkan author yang kelamaan update tak lupa juga buat para reader yg udah follow dan fav ya, hehe...

(-) sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...


	4. Chapter 3

_**Previously . . .** _

_"Mulai sekarang ini adalah rumah kalian!" ujar Namjoon._

 _"Jadi, darimana kau mendapatkan sampah-sampah kali ini?" tanya Yoongi angkuh yang membuat semua pasang mata mengarah padanya. Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu dengan membawa orang-orang ini kemari, tuan tanpa nama?" Namjoon menatap Yoongi datar. "Bahkan, jika kau memberikan tawaran padaku dengan mengatakan bebasnya diriku dari buronan polisi? It's bullshit! Siapa kau? Hingga bisa berbuat seperti itu?" umpat Yoongi meremeh tepat di depan wajah Namjoon._

 _Seketika atmosfer di rumah metal itu berubah. Berubah mendung, dan penuh petir. Kedua pemuda itu saling berpandangan tajam. Bahkan, jika Namjoon mau di sudah melayangkan satu revolver dan dua pistol yang ada di dalam sakunya tepat ke kepala pemuda angkuh itu. Tapi, tidak! Ia harus menahannya dan berpura-pura sanga membutuhkan bantuan mereka semua jika tidak misi yang diberikan padanya akan berakhir sia-sia._

 _Yoongi menyeringai dan memandang remeh kearah Namjoon. Namjoon mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan membalas tatapan Yoongi dengan tatapan tak kalah remehnya. Namjoon menyeringai._

 _"Bahkan kau? Lebih buruk dari seorang sampah, tuan Min Yoongi!"_

 _"F*ck!" umpat Yoongi tanpa menunggu waktu lagi melayangkan bogemnya kearah wajah Namjoon. Dan dengan cekatan tangan Namjoon menahan kepalan tangan Yoongi tepat di depan pipinya. Namjoon menyeringai dan Yoongi mendesis. Ini akan menjadi awal yang luar biasa bagi mereka. Bukankah begitu?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yoongi dan Namjoon saling bertatapan. Melempar tatapan tak suka satu sama lain dengan kepalan tangan Yoongi yang masih ditahan oleh tangan Namjoon. Namjoon menyeringai dan Yoongi semakin memenjara kedua mata Namjoon ke dalam tatapan tajam miliknya.

 _Sret!_

 _Ckrek!_

Namjoon mengambil revolver yang berada di saku mantelnya sekaligus menarik pelatuknya dengan tangan kirinya. Namjoon mengarahkan revolver itu tepat di kepala Yoongi yang entah kenapa tidak terlihat takut sedikitpun, justru dapat Namjoon lihat dengan jelas pemuda itu menyeringai.

"Kau tahu—aku adalah pria yang tidak takut mati!" ujar Yoongi. "Kau tidak akan berani membunuhku, jika kau membutuhkanku kan?" dan Namjoon seharusnya tahu jika Yoongi memang berakal licik. Ia tahu, bagaimana caranya mengalahkan lawannya hanya dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut pedasnya.

Namjoon menyerah, ia tidak boleh terbawa emosi sekarang. Jika tidak, ia bisa kehilangan mereka semua pada saat ia belum memulai apa-apa. Itu terlalu memalukan.

Namjoon menurunkan senjatanya, baiklah ia menyerah sekarang. Dan, ia membiarkan Yoongi tersenyum menang kali ini. Tapi, ingatkan Namjoon nanti jika ini semua sudah selesai ia sendiri yang akan menjebloskan Yoongi ke dalam sel di bawah tanah sekalipun.

"Jadi, kenapa kami harus berada disini?" tanya Seokjin menengahi pertengkaran Namjoon dan Yoongi.

"Bahkan, kau sampai membawa anak dibawah umur kemari!" sahut Taehyung melirik sinis kearah Jungkook yang masih mengenakan seragam kumalnya.

"Aku bukan anak dibawah umur, brengsek!" umpat Jungkook tak terima. Taehyung mendecih.

"Bahkan, orang buta saja tahu jika anak yang masih memakai seragam sekolah adalah anak dibawah umur!" cibir Taehyung. Jungkook mengepalkan kedua tangannya geram.

"Tutup mulutmu jika kau tidak tahu apa-apa!" seru Jungkook seraya menunjuk Taehyung.

Namjoon yang melihat perdebatan kedua pun hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya lelah. Belum pertengkaran satu selesai disusul lagi pertengkaran yang lain.

"CUKUP!" bentak Namjoon yang akhirnya membuahkan hasil dan membuat mereka semua diam.

"Bisakah kalian bekerja sama?" pinta Namjoon tegas.

"Dan, untuk apa kita harus bekerja sama?" sahut Yoongi tajam. Namjoon menarik nafas, menahan diri untuk tidak memenggal kepala Yoongi sekarang juga.

"Karena kita memiliki musuh yang sama!" jawab Namjoon tenang.

"Musuh?" pekik Seokjin tak mengerti. "Aku bahkan tidak merasa jika aku memiliki musuh jadi kenapa harus repot-repot bekerja sama denganmu?" lanjut Seokjin. Namjoon tersudut. Jujur saja, ia merasa jika ia akan sial hari ini dan ia yakin kesialannya itu pasti berasal dari keenam orang yang berdiri di depannya. Oh tidak, Namjoon masih sangat mencintai pekerjaannya. Ia tidak mau dipecat saat ia menjadi salah satu orang yang dipromosikan oleh pembinanya. _Come on_ Namjoon, gunakan otak jeniusmu untuk menghasut mereka. Kenapa rasanya susah sekali?

"Aku rasa kau hanya memperalat kami!" sambung Jimin. Namjoon mengepalkan tangannya, kenapa pemuda manis berpipi _cubby_ itu harus mengatakan hal semacam itu? Baiklah, ini tidak semudah yang Namjoon bayangkan selama ini.

"Bukankah itu memang sudah jelas? Kau memberikan kami _gold card_ , dan meminta kami untuk bergabung denganmu. Itu terdengar murahan! Jika kau punya musuh, hadapi musuhmu sendiri. Bukan repot-repot mengemis padaku atau pada siapa pun!" cibir Yoongi. _Shit!_ Namjoon benar-benar ingin melenyapkan pemuda berwajah pucat dan datar itu. Namjoon berdecak. Baiklah, ia sudah kalah sebelum berperang.

"Aku tidak memaksa kalian. Tapi, percayalah aku tidak akan bernego pada kalian jika bukan hal yang saling menguntungkan. Kita disini hanya sebatas melakukan pekerjaan serambi memberantas musuh yang menjadi pengganggu. Bukan mendiamkan mereka atau hanya bersembunyi di got jalan seperti tikus menjijikkan!" sarkas Namjoon. Yoongi menyeringai.

"Kau salah berurusan denganku!" Yoongi melangkah maju mendekati Namjoon dan tertawa mengejek.

"Aku tidak berurusan denganmu—tapi, kau yang akan membutuhkanku!" balas Namjoon menyeringai. Yoongi memutar kedua bola matanya malas, ia menabrak bahu Namjoon untuk keluar dari tempat itu. Namun, kemudian ia menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berbalik badan.

"Bahkan, jika kau mempertaruhkan nyawamu untukku. Aku tidak akan pernah mau bekerja sama denganmu!" ujar Yoongi sombong, ia melengos pergi begitu saja dan beberapa menit kemudian, Hoseok yang sedari tadi diam ikut pergi mengekori temannya.

Namjoon berdecak. Ia menatap empat orang yang tersisa.

"Aku bekerja dengan diriku sendiri dan tidak terikat dengan orang lain. _Yah_ , jujur saja meskipun aku berhutang padamu. Tapi, aku rasa kau melakukannya hanya karena kau membutuhkanku, kan? Maaf, _bung_! Jika kau menyuruhku untuk membunuh seseorang, aku bisa melakukannya untukmu. Tak perlu berbasa-basi untuk meminta bekerja sama karena aku bisa meringkus musuhku dengan tanganku sendiri!" ujar Taehyung, ia menyambar jaket hitamnya dan menjadi orang ketiga yang pergi menolak bergabung dengan Namjoon.

"Pergilah jika kalian tidak ingin disini!" seru Namjoon frustasi pada tiga orang di depannya. Seokjin berdecak tak suka.

" _Fine_! Jangan pernah mencari kami!" seru Seokjin kesal karena merasa dimainkan dan membuang waktu. Ia menarik Jimin kasar yang entah kenapa dari tatapannya seperti ia ingin tinggal di rumah asing itu.

Namjoon menatap Jungkook yang satu-satunya orang tersisa dan tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi?" tanya Namjoon jengah. Jungkook terdiam dan memasang wajah datarnya.

"Jadi mana kamarku?" tanya Jungkook.

" _Huh_?" pekik Namjoon tak percaya. Jungkook menatap Namjoon sayu.

"Aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah dan diusir dari rumah. Aku tidak mungkin kembali ke toilet umum kan? Aku juga tidak peduli soal pekerjaan yang akan kau berikan padaku. Aku akan melakukannya asalkan kau mau menghidupiku disini!" pinta Jungkook simple. Namjoon tersenyum senang.

"Tentu saja, jika kau ingin sesuatu katakan saja padaku!" Namjoon menyetujui. Jungkook tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu, dan aku ingin baju baru satu lemari. Aku tidak mungkin memakai seragam ini sampai aku mati kan?" pinta Jungkook tanpa basa-basi lagi. "Dan aku tidak membutuhkan ini!" Jungkook mengembalikan _gold card_ yang ia pegang kepada Namjoon. Namjoon menerimanya tanpa banyak bertanya. "Aku lebih memilih kau memberikanku uang bulanan dibandingkan memberiku hal semacam itu!"

"Bagaimana dengan _credit card_?" tawar Namjoon. Jungkook mengulum senyum.

" _Call_!" setuju Jungkook dan ia memasuki salah satu pintu dari tujuh kamar yang berjejer. Namjoon mendesah lega. Akuilah dia gila saat ini, tapi ia yakin bocah Jeon itu pasti berguna untuk kembali mengajak kelima orang yang memilih untuk pergi dari pada tinggal. Dan, salahkan dirinya yang terlalu bodoh karena belum menyiapkan sesuatu yang menguntungkan mereka dan dengan mudahnya mengajak mereka bergabung yang tentu saja akan langsung mereka tolak mentah-mentah.

 **:: :: ::**

 **:: :: ::**

 _BRAK!_

" _Well_ , _well_ , _well_ —lihatlah siapa yang datang?" sambut seorang pria berjas abu-abu menyeringai saat menatap sosok Taehyung masuk dan hampir menghancurkan pintu ruang kerjanya. Taehyung melangkah masuk diikuti beberapa bodyguard yang sedari tadi mencoba untuk menghalangi dirinya.

"Brengsek! Apa maksudmu mengirim orangmu untuk membunuhku?!" geram Taehyung murka. Pria itu menyeringai.

" _Just simple_ , V! Aku takut jika kau membangkang! Dan, juga—aku tidak mungkin berniat untuk membunuhmu. Aku hanya—sedikit menggertakmu, anakku~" remehnya. Taehyung menggeram marah.

" _Cih_! Aku tidak akan lari bajingan! Dan, berhenti menyebut diriku sebagai anakmu! Kau hanyalah orang tua yang kebetulan menyelamatkan diriku! Tidak! Lebih tepatnya, memperdaya diriku!" tuding Taehyung, kesabarannya sudah benar-benar habis.

" _Woah_ , kau benar-benar sudah dewasa sekarang! Aku salut padamu, V-ssi! Tapi, tidakkah kau tahu? Terlalu berbahaya untuk bermain-main denganku," pria itu menyeringai dan menatap Taehyung rendah. " _Where's your parents_ , V? Dimana mereka?" Taehyung mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan amarah.

"Jika kau merasa kau adalah bahaya bagiku, kau salah bajingan! Karena akulah yang membahayakan hidupmu!" ancam Taehyung menyeringai. Pria itu menatap Taehyung dengan kedua mata seramnya, kemudian mengisyaratkan mata kepada bodyguard yang berdiri di belakang Taehyung untuk berjaga.

"Ringkus dia!" titahnya. Taehyung yang mendengarnya pun segera berbalik badan dan melihat empat bodyguard pria paruh baya yang siap kapan saja menyerangnya.

 _Bugh!_

Taehyung kalap, saat dua pria berbadan kekar itu melayangkan pukulan padanya secara bersamaan. Taehyung jatuh dari tempatnya dan seketika, dua pria lain yang tidak memukul Taehyung mendekati Taehyung yang terkapar. Salah satu pria itu mencekeram kerah Taehyung agar Taehyung berdiri.

"Kau tidak akan menang dariku, V Kim!" seringai pria paruh baya itu merasa menang saat melihat Taehyung dengan kesadaran samar.

 _BUGH!_

Taehyung terjatuh pingsan saat pria satunya memukul tengkuknya keras. Taehyung tersungkur, dan membuat pria itu lebih menyeringai menyeramkan.

"Ikat dia dan jangan sampai dia kabur lagi dariku, dan jika aku mendapatinya di luar sana berkeliaran—kalian berempat yang akan menggantikannya. MENGERTI?!" titah pria itu. keempat bodyguardnya mengangguk menurut.

"Kami mengerti tuan— _Choi Seunghyun_." Sahut keempatnya serempak. Pria yang bernama Seunghyun itu menyeringai puas dan yakin jika ia tidak akan kehilangan orang cerdas seperti Taehyung, salah satunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Byur_!

Taehyung tersadar secara paksa saat ia merasakan guyuran air mengenai wajah tampannya. Ia melenguh dan mencoba untuk mengembalikan kesadarannya. Taehyung mendongak hanya untuk memastikan dimana dirinya saat ini.

"Sudah bangun pembangkang?" tanya sebuah suara yang menjadi pelaku pengguyuran Taehyung. Taehyung menyeringai.

"Pengecut! Lepaskan aku dan lawan aku jika kalian berani!" seru Taehyung meronta pada kedua tangannya yang diikat keatas menggantung pada tiang di sebuah gudang yang ia tahu siapa pemiliknya.

" _Calm down_ , V! Kau bisa melukai tanganmu yang berharga itu," sahut pria lain meremeh. Taehyung mendecih dan menatap pria itu murka.

"Brengsek!" umpat Taehyung tak tahan. Keempat pria itu tertawa keras mendengar umpatan Taehyung hingga seorang pria melangkah dan berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Apakah kau tahu—siapa orang tua kandungmu, V?" tanyanya. Taehyung hanya berekspresi datar tanpa minat.

"Apakah kau tahu, jika kau sebenarnya adalah anak konglomerat?" tanyanya lagi. Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya tertarik.

"Apa maksudmu?" Taehyung balik bertanya. Pria itu menyeringai mengetahui bahwa ia berhasil memancing Taehyung.

"Apa kau tahu, jika kau memiliki seorang adik?"

" _Mwo_?" pekik Taehyung tak percaya.

"Sayang sekali, kau dan adikmu memiliki kisah hidup yang berbeda. Yang satunya hidup tentram bersama kedua orang tuanya dengan segala kemegahan. Tapi, anaknya yang lain? Justru menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran hanya untuk mencari uang. Menyedihkan sekali!" remehnya. Taehyung menggeram.

"Brengsek! Jangan berbasi-basi denganku, bajingan!" seru Taehyung ia kembali meronta pada kedua tangannya yang terikat. Pria itu menyeringai.

"Kau dibuang Tae! Kau seharusnya tahu itu dan sudah sepantasnya kau merasa berhutang budi pada bos kami!" lanjutnya. Taehyung mendecih.

"Aku lebih baik mati daripada harus menjadi budak pria brengsek sepertinya!" balas Taehyung menolak. Pria yang masih berjongkok di depan Taehyung tersenyum miring.

"Ingatlah perkataanku, V-ssi! Kau tidak ada tempat meskipun kau bertemu dengan keluargamu sekalipun—karena disinilah tempatmu. Disinilah takdirmu—Kim Taehyung!" ujar pria itu berdiri dari posisinya dan berniat untuk meninggalkan Taehyung sebelum ia kembali menoleh dan menatap Taehyung yang menunduk. "Jangan harap kau bisa lepas dan keluar dari kami. Karena anjing, tidak pernah lepas dari majikannya!" dan setelahnya pria itu benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Taehyung seorang diri.

Taehyung semakin mununduk. Pikirannya melayang pada ucapan pria itu beberapa menit yang lalu mengenai keluarganya yang tak pernah ia temui bahkan tak pernah ia kenal sebelumnya. Tanpa sadar, air mata Taehyung menetes sejujurnya ia memang tidak pernah mencari tahu mengenai keluarganya semenjak neneknya meninggal. Jujur, ia tidak tertarik dan tidak ingin tahu. Tapi, entah kenapa setelah mendengar pernyataan yang entah fakta atau kebohongan belaka membuat Taehyung benar-benar ingin mencari tahu mengenai keluarganya, mengenai jati dirinya, bahkan mengenai masa kecilnya.

Namun, sedetik kemudian pikiran Taehyung kembali teringat pada Namjoon satu bulan yang lalu, yang menawarkan dirinya untuk bergabung. Ia tidak tahu apa tujuan Namjoon sebenarnya, karena ia tidak pernah bertanya. Tapi, ia rasa akan cukup membantu dirinya untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya serta lepas dari jerat iblis yang terus saja mengejar dirinya dan memaksanya.

 **:: :: ::**

 **:: :: ::**

" _Mwo_?!" pekik Yoongi menoleh kearah orang kepercayaannya yang tengah melaporkan mengenai perkembangan perusahaannya. Yoongi yang tengah duduk santai di sofa rumah mewahnya dengan dua orang gadis yang berada di kanan-kirinya memandang tak percaya pada orang kepercayaannya yang baru saja mengatakan hal konyol menurutnya. Yoongi mengisyaratkan tangan pada kedua gadis itu pergi karena ia ingin berbicara empat mata dengan orang kepercayaannya itu. Kedua gadis itu pun tanpa penolakan segera pergi dan kini menghampiri Hoseok yang tengah menikmati soju-nya di meja makan di rumah makan Yoongi seraya mematai setiap sikap yang Yoongi lakukan setiap detiknya.

"Maafkan saya _sajangnim_." lirih orang kepercayaan Yoongi, Shim Changmin. Yoongi mendengus.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidak mengurus kantor?" tanya Yoongi akhirnya setelah sedari tadi hanya diam dan hanya mendengar Changmin bicara hingga selesai.

"Sudah hampir sembilan bulan anda tidak pernah kembali ke kantor, _sajangnim_!" jawab Changmin tegas. Yoongi mendengus untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Dan, kenapa kau membiarkan hal ini terjadi? Aku mempercayakan perusahaanku padamu dan ini yang aku dapat selama sembilan bulan? Kau tahu bukan, perusahaanku tidak hanya di Korea?" tanya Yoongi murka. Mungkin, Yoongi benar jika ia tidak hanya memiliki perusahaan di Korea bahkan di beberapa negara bagian Asia. Tapi, sejujurnya Yoongi jarang sekali turun tangan untuk mengurus perusahaannya yang tersebar di berbagai negara jika tidak ada masalah yang membuat perusahaannya merugi.

"Maafkan saya _sajangnim_. Saya tahu, saya telah lalai selama beberapa bulan terakhir hingga tidak mengetahui angka pasok perusahaan yang menyurut tiba-tiba." Changmin menunduk sopan dan tak berani untuk melakukan kontak mata dengan atasannya. Yoongi berdecak.

"Aku akan ke kantor hari ini. Batalkan semua rapat dan katakan pada semua karyawan untuk menyerahkan laporan kerja mereka selama sembilan bulan. Dan juga—katakan pada manajer keuangan untuk memberikan laporan keuangannya lengkap kepadaku selama sembilan bulan ini, entah pengeluaran ataupun pemasukan. Mengerti?!" titah Yoongi. Changmin mengangguk paham.

" _Nde sajangnim_!"

"Pergilah, aku akan datang dalam waktu satu lagi. Jika semua laporan yang kuminta belum sampai di meja kerjaku. Kau tahu bukan, apa akibatnya nanti?" Yoongi mengingatkan dan Changmin kembali mengangguk.

" _Nde sajangnim_. Kalau begitu saya permisi!" pamit Changmin dan segera bergegas pergi dari kediaman atasannya yang layaknya istana itu.

Hoseok yang melihat Changmin pergi pun, segera berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Yoongi, mengabaikan dua gadis yang sedari tadi mencoba untuk mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Ikutlah nanti. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu!" pinta Yoongi tepat saat Hoseok yang baru saja berdiri di depannya dan belum berniat membuka mulutnya tapi Yoongi sudah mengetahui kehadirannya meskipun kedua matanya tertutup erat.

" _Hm_ , aku mengerti!" balas Hoseok sekenanya. Ia beralih duduk di sofa tunggal yang berada di seberang Yoongi. Yoongi membuka matanya dan menatap Hoseok yang terlihat pucat.

" _Waeyo_? Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Aku lihat akhir-akhir ini kau sedikit pendiam!" tanya Yoongi heran. Hoseok terdiam. Yoongi memang sangat peka jika menyangkut orang-orang terdekatnya.

" _Ani_. Aku tidak memikirkan apa-apa!" jawab Hoseok malas. Yoongi menghela nafas.

"Ayolah~apa kau berniat untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku?" jengah Yoongi. Hoseok kembali terdiam.

" _Hyung_!" panggil Hoseok akhirnya. Yoongi hanya membalas dengan tatapan mata sayunya. "Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan aku ingin bergabung dengan lelaki itu?" tanya Hoseok tiba-tiba.

" _Mwo_?" pekik Yoongi terkejut. "Lelaki siapa maksudmu?" tanya Yoongi sinis.

"Lelaki yang mengajak kita ke markasnya!" jawah Hoseok ragu sekaligus takut memancing amarah Yoongi.

"Apa kau berniat untuk meninggalkanku?!" seru Yoongi tak menyangka.

"Bukan begitu _hyung_! Kau tahu? Banyak sekali yang ingin menghancurkanmu, dan aku rasa kita membutuhkan bantuannya. Apa kau tahu, apa saja yang berada di dalam markasnya itu? Setiap spesifikasi komputernya adalah spesifikasi keluaran terbaru yang baru ada di Inggris tapi ia sudah memilikinya. Apalagi, paket lengkap senjatanya yang tertata di rak markasnya. Itu tidak main-main _hyung_!" terang Hoseok.

"Jadi, kau dibutakan hanya karena peralatan yang dimilikinya?" tanya Yoongi tak percaya. Hoseok menghela nafas sabar.

"Tidak _hyung_! Bukan begitu, dengar—"

"Pergilah! Aku tidak membutuhkanmu!" potong Yoongi. Emosinya sudah membludak sedari kedatangan Changmin yang melaporkan kondisi buruk mengenai perusahaannya.

" _Hyung_ , kau salah paham maksudku bukan—"

"Sudah satu bulan kau tidak pernah membicarakan hal itu dan sekarang? Kau bahkan ingin bergabung dengan mereka? _Daebak_! Apa kau berniat untuk mengkhianatiku?!" tanya Yoongi kembali memotong penjelasan Hoseok.

" _Hyung_ , aku belum selesai bicara kenapa kau selalu memotongnya?" seru Hoseok tak sabar karena Yoongi baru saja menyebutnya pengkhianat.

"Pergilah! Aku tidak ingin melihatmu disini!" usir Yoongi malas berdebat dengan Hoseok.

" _Hyung_ , kau salah paham!" seru Hoseok mencoba untuk meluruskan namun terlambat saat Yoongi memanggil bodyguardnya untuk menyeret Hoseok dari kediamannya. Hoseok berontak namun sayang ia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat kedua bodyguard itu menarik kedua tangannya.

"Kau membuat kesalahan Jung Hoseok! Kau membuat kesalahan dengan membuatku marah hari ini. Dan jangan harap setelah ini kau mendapat kemurahan hatiku karena kau—telah berani membandingkanku dengan orang asing lainnya!" sinis Yoongi membuat Hoseok sadar, sebaik-baiknya Min Yoongi tetaplah seorang Min Yoongi yang arogan dan tidak akan segan untuk menyingkirkan siapapun yang membuatnya merasa bahwa ia bukan orang unggul teratas segalanya. Min Yoongi yang sempurna, Min Yoongi yang tersohor, dan Min Yoongi yang kaya.

"Kau tidak bisa sendiri _hyung_! Kau akan mencariku dan membutuhkan bantuanku, bahkan meskipun kau sudah menyewa orang untuk menggarap masalahmu tapi kau tetap akan berfikir untuk mencariku. Ingat itu _hyung_!" seru Hoseok saat ia sudah sampai di teras rumah megah Yoongi. "Dan, asal kau tahu _hyung_ , aku tidak akan pergi jika kau tidak akan pergi. Dan—jangan coba-coba menyebutku sebagai _pengkhianat_ , tuan Min yang terhormat!" lanjut Hoseok membuat sebersit rasa bersalah di hati Yoongi karena telah mengusir Hoseok dan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak mengenai pemuda yang sebelumnya banyak membantunya. Tapi Yoongi tetaplah Yoongi yang dengan segala rasa egonya yang besar hanya untuk mengejar Hoseok dan meminta maaf padanya. Ia bersumpah, tidak akan melakukan hal yang membuat harga dirinya jatuh dihadapan orang lain meskipun ia tahu, ia sudah salah dalam bertindak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau sudah mengumpulkan laporanmu?" tanya salah seorang karyawan pada rekan kerjanya.

"Ya, dan kantor sudah seperti restoran karena banyak pelanggan yang meminta pesanannya untuk segera datang!" cibir rekan kerjanya yang diangguki oleh karyawan pertama yang bertanya padanya.

"Min _sajangnim_ , selalu datang di waktu yang tidak tepat!"

"Kau ingat bukan, dia datang hanya jika perusahaan mengalami masalah? Melihat apa yang dia minta sekarang, aku yakin pasti ada masalah penting yang mengharusknya untuk turun tangan!"

"Ya, dan aku selalu benci jika dia mulai kembali ke kantornya!"

" _Yak_! Dia pemilik perusahaan ini jika kau lupa!"

"Aku selalu ingat, dan sialnya aku sudah terlanjur nyaman bekerja disini!"

Tinggalkan kedua karyawan yang sibuk menggosipkan atasan mereka, karena saat ini semua karyawan harus dikejutkan dengan kedatangan _sajangnim_ mereka yang rupanya datang lima belas menit lebih awal.

"Kau bilang, Min _sajangnim_ datang pukul 3 sore, ini bahkan belum jam 3!" bisik sekretaris Yoongi pada Changmin.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, jika masalah ini akan membuatnya datang lebih awal!" jawab Changmin tidak begitu peduli karena semua pekerjaannya selesai tepat waktu.

Semua karyawan membungkukkan tubuh mereka saat Yoongi berjalan melewati mereka menuju ke ruangannya hingga ia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan Changmin dan sekretarisnya.

"Apa semua laporan yang kuminta sudah ada di mejaku?" tanya Yoongi. Changmin mengangguk ringan. "Panggil manajer keuangan. Aku ingin kau dan manajer keuangan itu segera masuk ke ruanganku dalam waktu sepulu menit, mengerti?!" titah Yoongi. Changmin mengangguk menurut dan menundukkan kepalanya saat Yoongi berjalan melewatinya menuju ke ruang kerjanya.

Yoongi segera meraih satu persatu berkas yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya setelah ia memasuki ruangannya. Membacanya dengan teliti dan tidak akan membiarkan satu tulisan pun terlewat.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Masuk!" titah Yoongi meskipun kedua matanya tak pernah lepas dari berkas-berkas di depannya. "Kalian terlambat satu menit!" ujar Yoongi perhitungan. Changmin, dan sang manajer keuangan pun hanya menunduk menyesal dan tak berniat untuk menjelaskan alasan keterlambatan mereka karena mereka tahu bagi Min Yoongi sebuah alasan adalah angin lalu belaka. Changmin dan Donghae— _manajer keuangan_ —berjalan mendekati meja Yoongi dan berdiri tepat di depan pemuda berwajah dingin itu.

Yoongi melepaskan pandangannya dari berkas-berkas menyebalkan itu dan menatap Changmin dan Donghae bergantian.

"Jelaskan mengenai laporan yang kau buat dan laporan yang aku terima!" titah Yoongi tanpa berbasa-basi. Donghae yang merasa bahwa Yoongi tengah bertanya padanya, segera menarik nafas sebelum menjelaskan panjang lebar pada atasannya itu.

"Maaf _sajangnim_ , aku tidak tahu jika laporan dari divisi keuangan dan gudang bisa berbeda. Manajer mereka memberikan laporan yang sesuai dengan pemasokan selama enam bulan yang lalu. Namun, kemudian aku tidak tahu jika bulan selanjutnya mereka memalsukannya!" jawab Donghae.

"Dan, bisa kau jelaskan divisi kepegawaian? Kenapa aku sampai tidak tahu jika ada beberapa karyawan yang tidak digaji sementara beberapa lagi menerima gaji yang tinggi?! Bukankah, kau yang bertugas untuk membayar gaji mereka?"

"Maaf _sajangnim_ , karyawan yang tidak mendapat gaji adalah karyawan yang beberapa bulan mengajukan hutang kepada perusahaan. Sedangkan, beberapa lagi yang menerima kenaikan gaji adalah karyawan yang mendapat promosi!" jawab Dongahe mencoba untuk terlihat setenang mungkin. Yoongi memijat pelipisnya pening.

"Aku tidak buta untuk membedakan mana laporan asli dan laporan palsu. Katakan, apa kau yang membuat semua laporan sialan ini? Bahkan, nominal yang tertera pada pengeluaran dan pemasukan perusahaan bisa jauh berbeda dan mengalami banyak kerugian. Bahkan, setelah aku hitung jumlahnya tidak sama dengan rekening perusahaan!" bentak Yoongi kacau.

" _Nde sajangnim_ , maafkan saya. Bukan saya yang membuat laporan itu selama enam bulan terakhir. Saya ditugaskan untuk mengurus proyek baru di Busan, jadi assmen saya yang mengerjakannya!" jawab Donghae. Yoongi memincingkan matanya.

"Siapa assistenmu?" tanya Yoongi.

"Kim Wonshik, _sajangnim_."

"Panggil dia kemari!" titah Yoongi cepat tanpa mau dibantah.

 ** _TBC_**


	5. Chapter 4

" _WOOHOOO_!" seru Jungkook bersorak girang setelah ia memenangkan game balap yang sudah ia mainkan lebih dari lima jam. Jungkook bahkan sampai melakukan selebrasi konyol atas kemenangan yang ia dapat.

Merasa lelah, Jungkook akhirnya merebahkan tubuhnya diatas karpet beludru dengan layar tv yang terlalu lebar untuk dikatakan sebagai tv biasa. Jungkook membiarkan layar tv itu tetap menyala dan menunjukkan game balap yang beberapa hari ini membuatnya sibuk dan tak berniat untuk melakukan apa-apa di dalam rumah yang sudah hampir dua bulan ini ia tinggali bersama Namjoon _hyung_. Begitu ia memanggilnya.

Jungkook menoleh kearah pintu utama, menunggu kapan kiranya pintu itu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok yang telah bersedia menampung hidupnya. Jungkook mendesah, ia bosan selama dua bulan tidak pernah keluar dari rumah itu. Tentu saja, karena Namjoon yang melarangnya. Kata Namjoon, belum saatnya ia keluar. _heol_ , apakah Namjoon menganggapnya sebagai bahan uji coba yang akan ditunjukkan kepada dunia kapan ia harus menunjukkan batang hidungnya?

Setelah bergelut dengan pikiran dan batinnya sendiri, Jungkook memutuskan untuk bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk sekedar mendinginkan kerongkongannya. Jungkook ingin menghirup udara segar, tapi ia juga tidak tahu ingin pergi kemana. Jadi, ia memutuskan untuk menuruti apa yang Namjoon larang padanya. Hitung-hitung untuk berbalas budi kepada pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya.

 _Klik!_

Jungkook seketika menoleh kearah pintu setelah kedua telinganya menangkap suara pintu terbuka dan muncullah Namjoon yang masuk dengan tegesa dan menenteng sebuah tas besar yang tidak Jungkook ketahui apa isinya.

 _Brak!_

Jungkook berjengit kaget mendengar suara seperti perkakas yang sengaja di banting ke lantai. Membuatnya, kembali harus mematai apa yang tengah Namjoon lakukan. Setelah membanting tas besar itu, Namjoon melepas jaket yang ia kenakan dan melemparnya keatas sofa ruang tamu. Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum memutuskan untuk berjalan menghampiri Namjoon dan mencari tahu apa yang tengah pemuda itu lakukan.

" _Oh hyung_ , kau sudah pulang?" tanya Jungkook basa-basi. Namjoon seketika menoleh, dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kau mau keluar?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Jungkook membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

"Kau mengajakku keluar?" Jungkook balik bertanya. Namjoon mengangguk.

"Jika kau mau, ada pekerjaan yang harus kita lakukan."

"Apa kita sudah mulai bekerja?"

"Bukankah itu yang kau mau? Aku tahu kau bosan di rumah, dan pasti butuh hiburan!" Jungkook tersenyum senang sementara Namjoon menyeringai.

"Jadi, apa pekerjaan pertama kita _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook antusias. Namjoon mengulum senyum.

"Tak sulit. Kita hanya perlu merampok dari apa yang akan dirampok!" Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu _hyung_?" Namjoon menyeringai.

"Bersiaplah, kita hanya punya waktu tiga puluh menit dari sekarang!" titah Namjoon. Jungkook mengangguk paham dan segera bergegas untuk bersiap pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ckiit!_

Namjoon menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat di depan sebuah pemakaman. Jungkook mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling pemakaman yang minim penerangan itu. Namjoon menoleh kearah Jungkook dan bersiap untuk memberitahukan rencana pekerajaan mereka.

"Dengar, ini pekerjaan mudah!" bisik Namjoon mulai mengiterupsi, Jungkook mendengar dengan saksama. "Ada sebuah kelompok bandit yang suka mengambil harta yang ikut dipendam bersama mayat-mayat di makam ini. Kau tahu bukan, makam ini adalah milik makam keluar Zhang? Keluarga terkaya di China?" Jungkook mengangguk.

"Bandit itu berencana untuk menggali kuburan ini! Kau hanya perlu mengambil apa yang mereka ambil dan jangan hiraukan para bandit itu!" kedua mata Jungkook mengerjap. Baiklah, mungkin ini pekerjaan mudah untuk Namjoon. Tapi sungguh, ini pertama kalinya Jungkook melawan seseorang yang bukan temannya ataupun seseorang yang seumuran dengannya.

"Bagaimana jika aku gagal?" tanya Jungkook. Namjoon menatap Jungkook intens.

"Aku sedang mengujimu malam ini. Jika kau gagal, cepatlah kembali ke mobil ini dan jika kau berhasil. Berarti kau orang yang bisa diandalkan!"

"Tapi, apa yang harus aku ambil? Aku tidak mungkin mengambil apa yang mereka semua ambil!" Namjoon menyeringai.

"Cerdas! Kau hanya perlu mengambil satu hal yang terpenting! Dari harta yang mereka ambil!" Namjoon mengambil satu tarikan nafas. "Ambillah jam pasir yang pasirnya berupa emas dan kacanya yang menyerupai berlian!"

"Hanya itu yang perlu aku ambil?" Namjoon mengangguk.

"Aku akan mengawasimu dari sini!" Jungkook mengangguk dan membuka pintu mobil Namjoon.

 _Blam!_

Sepergian Jungkook, Namjoon menyeringai menatap remeh bocah ingusan yang sebenarnya hanya ia jebak selain juga ia uji.

"Kita lihat, seberapa jauh kemampuanmu bocah bayi~" remeh Namjoon mendecih dan kedua matanya yang tak pernah lepas dari langkah Jungkook yang sudah mulai memasuki pemakaman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa dia gila? Darimana dia tahu informasi tentang para bandit ini?" gerutu Jungkook takut bukan main. Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya tepat ia sampai di ambang pintu gerbang yang untungnya pencahayaannya tak begitu terang. Jungkook mengintip sedikit kearah makam yang ternyata memang ada sekitar satu lusin orang di dalam sana yang tengah menggali beberapa makam. Jungkook menelan salivanya gusar melihat banyak perkakas besar yang mereka bawa apalagi tubuh-tubuh mereka yang kelewat kekar dari pada pria pada umumnya. _Oh tidak_! Ia tidak mau mati muda.

" _huft_ , lagi pula kenapa aku mau melakukan semua ini?" gumam Jungkook tak mengerti meskipun ia tetap melakukan sesuai dengan apa yang Namjoon perintahkan padanya. "Aku rasa, dia sudah menghipnotisku sehingga aku mau menjalankan semua perintahnya!" gumam Jungkook konyol. Ia berfikir sejenak seraya mematai setiap gerak-gerik selusin orang di dalam makam, kedua mata tajamnya yang menatap teliti kesetiap sudut di daerah selusin orang yang sibuk berlalu lalang. Tak lama kemudian, sudut bibir Jungkook menarik sebuah seringaian, merasa bahwa ia sudah mendapat ide yang baru saja muncul di otak pintarnya. Lebih tepatnya, sebuah ide konyol yang akan ia lakukan sebentar lagi. Lihat saja, dan saksikan bagaimana jeniusnya seorang Jeon Jungkook.

Pandangan Jungkook mengitar di sekitar makam, hingga kedua netranya terarah pada sebuah lonceng yang entah kenapa berada di sudut makam. Jungkook tersenyum miring sebelum memutuskan untuk berjalan menghampiri lonceng itu. Setelah ia sampai tepat di depan tiang lonceng, Jungkook kembali memeriksa situasi di sekitarnya, memastikan jika tidak ada orang yang mengetahui keberadaannya, khususnya para bandit yang berada di dalam makam itu. Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya untuk mencari kiranya sesuatu yang bisa menimbulkan bunyi dari lonceng besar itu tanpa ada yang tahu jika ia-lah orang yang telah membunyikannya dengan sengaja.

Tangan Jungkook terulur mengambil sebuah batu berukuran sedang yang tak jauh dari kakinya. Kemudian, ia mengancang-ngancang sebelum memutuskan untuk melemparkan batu itu tepat ke jantung lonceng yang berwarna emas tua. Dalam hitungan ketiga, Jungkook sudah bersiap untuk melempar batu itu ke arah lonceng setelah memikirkan rencana selanjutnya.

 _TENG! TENG! TENG!_

Jungkook berjengit kaget setelah mendengar suara bising lonceng yang sudah ia lempari batu. Sedikit, ia mengintip kembali keadaan di dalam makam. Jungkook tersenyum senang saat melihat kumpulan bandit itu yang tampak gelagapan hanya karena lonceng makam yang tiba-tiba berbunyi. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, tepat saat para bandit yang berjalan ke ujung makam dimana lonceng berada, Jungkook berlari secepat kilat dan memasuki makam-makan yang seluruhnya hampir terbongkar.

Dengan kedua mata tajamnya, Jungkook mencari cepat dimana barang yang dimaksud Namjoon. Ia bergerak kesana-kemari seraya mematai para bandit yang sepertinya tengah mencari tahu penyebab lonceng makam yang tiba-tiba berbunyi. Jungkook berdecak kesal saat ia tak juga menemukan benda yang ia cari. Jungkook menarik nafas seraya menatap selusin pria yang sepertinya akan kembali ke tempat mereka membongkar makam. Jungkook mengigit bibir bawahnya cemas, hingga akhirnya kedua matanya menangkap sebuah benda yang tergeletak dibawah sebuah pusara.

" _Ah_ , itu dia!" pekik Jungkook girang melihat apa yang ia cari berada tak jauh di tempatnya berdiri. Dengan cekatan ia segera berlari tanpa suara dan menyaut benda yang tergeletak begitu saja.

Diam-diam tanpa Jungkook sadari segala gerak-geriknya telah diawasi oleh Namjoon yang masih duduk setia di bangku kemudinya. Namjoon tersenyum tipis melihat Jungkook yang berlari kearah mobilnya terparkir.

 _"_ _That's it_! Dia memang anak yang bisa diandalkan!" gumam Namjoon menyeringai.

 **:: :: ::**

 **:: :: ::**

Dentuman suara musik yang menggema di seluruh penjuru club menggema masuk di telinga para pengunjung. Musik yang diputar oleh DJ profesional dengan volume yang tak main-main, yang tentu saja bisa merusak gendang telinga orang-orang yang berada di dalam club itu.

 _Sret!_

Mengabaikan dentuman musik yang memekakkan telinga, seorang pemuda manis menarik kursi di depan meja bar tanpa menghiraukan jika banyak pasang mata yang menatap lapar kearahnya.

" _Oh,_ kau datang?" sapa seorang bartender pada salah satu pelanggan tetapnya yang hanya datang jika sedang membutuhkan hiburan.

Pemuda itu hanya bergumam malas seraya menatap teliti kearah rak-rak yang berisi berbotol-botol jenis minum beralkohol yang dijual di club yang sering ia kunjungi.

"Kau ingin pesan apa?" tanya bartender itu.

"Beri aku tiga botol _corona_!" balas pemuda itu, sang bartender mengangguk dan mengambil tiga botol corona dihadapan pelanggan manisnya yang langsung ia buka dan ia teguk hingga setengah botol layaknya seperti seseorang yang kehausan.

" _Waeyo_? Tidak biasanya kemari? Apa kau membutuhkan _one night stand_?" tanya sang bartender, pemuda itu justru terkekeh.

"Aku? Membutuhkan _one night stand_? Yang ada, mereka yang membutuhkanku untuk melampiaskan hasrat mereka!"

" _hm_ , kau benar bahkan aku heran dengan _pheromone_ yang kau gunakan—baru kau masuk saja semua seisi club sudah menatap lapar kearahmu!" pemuda itu tertawa puas.

"Aku senang mereka menatap lapar padaku!"

" _hm,_ kau benar Park! Kau senang membuat mereka terangsang dengan _pheromone_ -mu tapi kau sama sekali tak ingin mencoba untuk menikmati malam panas bersama para _penggilamu_!" pemuda itu kembali terkekeh seraya menyibakkan rambut merah mencoloknya yang justru terlihat mempesona untuknya.

"Aku justru sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan mereka yang hanya terpikat pada sebuah _pheromone_ , itu menjijikkan!"

"Aku tidak habis pikir padamu, kau tahu itu menjijikkan tapi kau selalu memakainya!" pemuda manis itu kembali menegak _corona_ -nya hingga habis

"Karena aku memiliki alasan!" balas pemuda itu datar. sang bertender mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

" _arra arra_ , tetaplah pada alasanmu, dan ingat—jangan mabuk. Aku sedang tidak ingin mengurusmu!" pemuda itu tersenyum sekilas dan kemudian mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ambilkan lima botol lagi!" pintanya yang langsung dihadiahi tatapan tak suka dari sang baretender.

"Kau tidak kuat minum Jimin-ah!" serunya. Pemuda yang dipanggil Jimin itu hanya berdecak.

"Aku disini membeli, bukan meminta. Kau sedang bekerja, maka profesional-lah! Jangan urusi urusan pelangganmu, _arraseo_?" balasnya tegas. Sang bartender berdecak dan mau tak mau mengambil lima botol _corona_ dihadapan Jimin.

" _hm_ , kau mabuk atau tidak aku juga tidak akan tega membiarkanmu pingsan disini. Minumlah, aku mengawasimu!"

" _gomapta hyung_!" balas Jimin seraya menegak satu botol _corona_ lagi.

Jimin menarik nafas. Kedua matanya berubah kosong sepergian bartender yang mengenal baik dirinya selama hampir dua tahun itu. Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya terus-menerus menegak berbotol-botol _corona_ yang kini tergeletak kosong di depan meja bar.

"Beri-kan, aku- _hix_ -lima botol- _hix_ -lagi!" pinta Jimin terbata, kedua matanya sudah memerah dan rasa pusing mulai mendera kepalanya.

" _ck_! Lihatlah dirimu! Kau sudah mabuk!" gumam sang bartender tak tega. Jimin merengut.

"Beri aku lagi _hyung_! _hix_ —" pinta Jimin kekeuh.

" _ani_! Tunggu disini sebentar aku akan mengantarmu pulang!"

" _HYUNG_!" seru Jimin kesal dengan kepergiannya sang bertender.

 _Sret!_

Jimin seketika menoleh saat mendengar derit kursi kosong di sampingnya ditarik oleh seseorang membuat Jimin seketika menjaga jarak dan kembali meracau.

"Pergi! _hix_ —aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu!" usir Jimin yang justru membuat orang baru yang menarik kursi di sampingnya menatap Jimin dengan senyum kecil yang muncul di bibirnya. "Aku tahu, aku menarik! Tapi- _hix_ -aku tidak mau bercinta denganmu! _brengsek_!" sang pria mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti saat Jimin tiba-tiba mengumpatinya. Namun, ia masih tetapa diam dan mematai segala perilaku mabuk Jimin yang menurutnya cukup menggemaskan. Jimin memegang kepalanya dan mencoba untuk tetap terjaga. " _Sial_! Aku hanya meminum _corona_ kenapa seperti ini!" desis Jimin hingga ia—

 _Dug!_

Menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja bar, masih dengan kedua matanya terbuka. Jimin mengerjap beberapa kali hingga bulir bening jatuh dari ekor matanya yang lentik. Tak memperdulikan jika pria di sampingnya masih mematainya tak berkedip dan merasa penasaran dengan pemuda manis yang terlihat tersiksa yang tegambar jelas di balik kedua mata sipitnya.

" _Wae_?" racau Jimin kedua matanya penuh air mata. " _Wae_? Kenapa kau melahirkanku jika tidak menginginkanku?" lanjut Jimin terisak. "Aku—lelah! Aku—kesepian! Aku—mati! Tolong! Tolong hidupkan aku—siapapun!" racau akhir Jimin sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk menutup kedua mata indahnya dan tertidur damai.

Sang pria tersenyum sekilas dan terus memandangi wajah damai Jimin yang terlelap.

" _oh_ , maaf! Siapa anda?" tanya seorang bartender yang entah sejak kapan berada di depan Jimin. Sang pria seketika menoleh dan tersenyum sekilas.

"Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya pria itu menunjuk Jimin yang membuat sang bartender menjadi was-was yang akhirnya mengangguk kaku. "Kau tahu alamat rumahnya? Berikan padaku, aku akan mengantarnya pulang!" sang bartender terdiam dan mematai pria itu, dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, kelihatannya pria itu—pria baik-baik. Setelah jas kerja dan rambutnya yang dibuat klimis naik. Sepertinya, seorang pekerja kantoran.

"Kau tidak akan berbuat jahat padanya 'kan?" tanyanya sang bartender. Pria itu menggeleng dan tersenyum tampan.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya iba melihatnya!" jawabnya dan kembali menoleh kearah Jimin, dan diam-diam menyeringai.

"Baiklah, awas saja jika kau berani macam-macam dengannya!" ancam sang bartender dan diangguk polos oleh sang pria.

 _"_ _Tergantung_ — _tergantung bagaimana dia bisa memanaskan ranjangku, atau berguna untuk melakukan pekerjaanku!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cklek!_

" _oh_ , Yeol! Kau sudah pulang?" sapa seorang pria berkulit tan yang berada di dalam rumah yang juga menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Pria yang dipanggil dengan sebutan _'yeol'_ atau lebih tepatnya bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol itu hanya mengangguk sekilas.

" _oh_ , siapa yang kau bawa?" tanya pria lain yang melihat temannya tak pulang seorang diri dan membawa seseorang yang ia gendong di balik punggung lebarnya.

"Aku menemukan kucing yang tersesat dan membawanya pulang. Mungkin saja, dia berguna untukku atau untuk kalian berdua!" ujarnya melirik kearah pemuda manis yang masih terlelap dengan damai.

"Wah, kau menemukannya dimana? Lumayan, untuk menghangatkan kasur kita!" balas si pria berkulit tan yang bernama Kim Jongi atau biasa disapa dengan Kai. Menatap intens pada pemuda asing yang Chanyeol bawa dan menjatuhkan tubuh pemuda manis yang tak lain adalah Jimin itu di atas sofa ruang tamu mereka. Jimin menggeliat kecil dan menyamankan posisi tidurnya.

" _shit_! Hanya berada di dekatnya saja sudah membuatku tegang!" umpat si pria berahang tegas memandang tubuh Jimin lapar, Oh Sehun namanya.

"Tahan dirimu, dia menggunakan _pheromone_ tentu saja kita semua akan merasa ingin menerkamnya saat ini juga!" tahan Chanyeol. Kemudian, ia melepas jas-nya dan melemparnya asal. Setelah itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa single dan menatap kedua temannya bergantian.

"Kau sudah menemui Choi _sajangnim_?" tanya Kai. Chanyeol mendesah lelah.

" _hm_ ," dehemnya.

"Apa katanya?" tanya Sehun.

"Dia ingin dua orang pemuda berparas cantik, menawan dan masih polos."

"Apa kau pikir dia masih polos?" tanya Kai menatap lamat wajah Jimin yang terlelap. Chanyeol mengangguk yakin.

"Aku menemukannya di bar tadi. Dia sedang mabuk dan meracu tentang masalah keluarganya. Dan juga—orang mana yang akan menggunakan _pheromone_ di bar?" tanya Chanyeol. Kai dan Sehun pun mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kau benar, tidak ada orang bodoh yang menggunakan _pheromone_ dan pergi ke bar." gumam Kai.

"Maka dari itu, aku rasa dia orang yang tepat dengan apa yang Choi _sajangnim_ cari!" sambung Chanyeol yakin.

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, objek yang sedang mereka bicarakan—diam-diam mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka meskipun masih dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam dan suara dengkuran palsu yang keluar dari belah bibir seksinya. _Oh ayolah_ , ia tidak cukup bodoh ketika merasa tubuhnya digendong oleh orang asing dan dibawa ke suatu tempat. Membuatnya diam-diam memikirkan seribu cara kecil untuk melarikan diri.

 _"_ _Aku masih polos? Baiklah, akan aku tunjukan, arti kata polos yang sebenarnya!"_

 **:: :: ::**

 **:: :: ::**

 _BRAK!_

"BODOH!" umpat Yoongi membanting semua benda yang ada di atas meja kerjanya. Kedua matanya berkilat menyeramkan dan menatap bawahannya satu-persatu dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian membiarkan koruptor itu pergi dari perusahaan ini begitu saja setelah menggelapkan semua uangku?!" seru Yoongi yang membuat beberapa orang kepercayaannya yang bekerja di perusahaan miliknya menunduk takut. Kedua tangan Yoongi terkepal dan kedua matanya yang berkilat marah penuh emosi.

Yoongi menarik nafas dan memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum kembali mematai bawahannya satu-persatu.

"Mulai detik ini—" Yoongi kembali berujar yang mengakibatkan seluruh bawahannya mendengar was-was. "—kalian bukan lagi karyawan di perusahaan ini!" putus Yoongi.

"Tapi, _sajangnim_ —"

" _Maaf_. Tapi, kalian semua sudah menyianyiakan kebaikanku selama ini. aku menitah kalian hanya untuk membawa Kim Wonshik dihadapanku. TAPI APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" bentak Yoongi. "Jangan meminta belas kasihku, aku tidak akan memberi uang pesangon pada kalian. Kalian sudah tahu aku orang yang kejam dan tanpa belas kasih, jadi jangan mengharapkan banyak dariku. Setidaknya, kalian masih beruntung aku hanya memecat kalian dan membiarkan kalian tetap hidup!" Yoongi menyeringai membuat seluruh bawahannya bergidik ngeri. "Sekarang, tunggu apa lagi? Enyah dari hadapanku sekarang!" usir Yoongi yang langsung mereka turuti dengan berlari tergopoh-gopoh meninggalkan ruangan Yoongi.

Dua bulan yang lalu, tepat saat Yoongi mengusir Hoseok dari rumahnya sekaligus hari dimana perusahaannya mengalami kerugian karena ulah salah satu pegawainya yang dengan beraninya menggelapkan uang perusahaan yang Yoongi bangun dengan jerih payahnya sendiri. Dan yang lebih membuat Yoongi murka berkali-kali lipat adalah si koruptor itu yang seketika langsung lenyap dari perusahaan entah kemana tepat saat Yoongi meminta asistennya untuk memanggil karyawannya yang bernama Kim Wonshik itu. Bahkan, keberadaannya masih tidak Yoongi ketahui hingga saat ini. Yoongi mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menggeram marah.

"Lihat saja, Kim Wonshik—aku akan mendapatkanmu dengan kedua tanganku sendiri!"

 _Klik!_

" _sajangnim_ ," Yoongi menoleh ketika melihat pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka dan mendapati sang asisten yang memasuki ruang kerjanya seorang diri.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yoongi datar.

"Maafkan saja, jika saya mengganggu waktu anda, _sajangnim_."

" _hm_ , tidak perlu berbasa-basi katakan—apa yang ingin kau sampaikan!" titah Yoongi tak peduli, ia memperbaiki letak jas yang ia kenakan dan kembali duduk di kursi kebesarannya sementara sang asisten, Shim Changmin melangkah mendekati meja atasannya yang terlihat kosong dan bersih.

"Apa benar, anda memecat pegawai terakhir yang masih tinggal, _sajangnim_?" tanya Changmin memastikan ketika datang tadi ia melihat para pegawai berkemas yang entah keberapa ratus orang dipecat oleh si pemilik perusahaan. Yoongi menarik nafas.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan mereka yang tidak becus bekerja!" lanjut Yoongi kemudian menatap Changmin tajam. "Aku akan menutup perusahaan ini untuk sementara waktu. Dan, kau—urus perusahaanku yang ada di Busan, Daegu, dan Jeju. Aku akan menemukan Kim Wonshik dengan tanganku sendiri." geram Yoongi. "Beraninya dia menghancurkan perusahaan utamaku di Seoul!" Yoongi menarik nafas dan kembali mematai Changmin. "Dan, aku sangat berharap padamu untuk tidak ada lagi kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh seluruh karyawan perusahaan entah perusahaan yang ada di Korea atau pun diluar Korea, kau mengerti?!" Changmin mengangguk bersamaan dengan Yoongi yang menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Jangan menghubungiku jika hanya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Tapi, jika masalah ini merembet hingga perusahaan cabang yang lain. Aku yakin, Kim Wonshik itu tidak bekerja seorang diri!" yakin Yoongi.

"Pergilah, lakukan tugasmu dengan benar!" titah Yoongi. Changmin mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalanya tanda hormat.

"Baik, _sajangnim_. Kalau begitu, saya pergi dulu. Selamat siang!" pamit Changmin yang akhirnya meninggalkan Yoongi seorang diri.

Sepergian Changmin, Yoongi memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Tangan kirinya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya dan pandangannya yang mengarah pada pemandangan luar dibalik jendela di ruang kerjanya.

" _hah_ ~ karena masalah ini, aku jadi tidak menyempatkan waktu untuk melakukan rutinitasku!" dengus Yoongi lelah dan berjalan menuju jendela besar yang terpampang nyata di ruang kerjanya, menerawang segala bentuk aktivitas manusia yang terjadi di luar jendela itu.

 _Drrt~_

 _Drrt~_

Yoongi menoleh sekilas ketika ponselnya yang ada diatas meja bergetar dan menunjukkan sebuah nama yang selama dua bulan ini secara rutin menghubunginya.

 _Sret!_

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Yoongi setelah menyentuh ikon hijau dan langsung bertanya sebelum orang seberang lebih dulu menyapanya.

 _"_ _Nde, aku berhasil menemukannya."_ Yoongi menarik ujung bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah seringaian.

"Katakan!" tuntut Yoongi.

 _"_ _Aku rasa akan lebih baik, kita bertemu di luar. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu!"_ Yoongi berfikir sejenak kemudian mengangguk paham.

" _arraseo_ , kita bertemu di tempat biasa!" tutur Yoongi akhirnya.

 _"_ _Baiklah, aku tunggu sekarang!"_ Yoongi hanya berdehem dan kemudian memutus sambungan sepihak dengan orang seberang yang menghubunginya. Yoongi memasukkan ponsel yang ia genggam disaku jasnya dan tanpa menunggu lagi ia segera bergegas pergi ke tempat dimana yang sudah menjadi langganannya untuk bertemu dengan orang suruhannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kling~_

Yoongi memasuki sebuah kedai kumuh yang berada di belakang hotel bintang lima. Kedai kecil yang hanya diketahui oleh sedikit orang. Setelah masuk, Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kedai hingga kedua mata sipit nan tajamnya mendapati sesosok pemuda yang seumuran dengannya namun bergaya berbeda. Pemuda itu yang tampak terlihat seperti preman dengan celana hitam sobeknya dan jaket jeans yang berwarna biru norak.

"Yoo Kihyun!" panggil Yoongi setelah ia berjalan ke sudut kedai dan menarik kursi di depan pemuda yang baru saja ia panggil dengan nama Yoo Kihyun.

" _ah_ , kau sudah datang." sapa pemuda itu tersenyum miring pada Yoongi. Yoongi berdehem dan menatap Kihyun selidik.

"Katakan semuanya," pinta Yoongi tak sabar yang membuat Kihyun menertawakan temannya itu.

"Sekali-kali, kau harus bisa mengontrol emosimu, Suga-ssi!" saran Kihyun. Yoongi mendecih dan tak memperdulikan segala omong kosong Kihyun untuknya.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bersabar." balas Yoongi datar. Kihyun menarik nafas dan mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, aku tahu kau akan muak jika aku berbasa-basi." Kihyun menarik satu nafas dan menatap Yoongi lamat. "Apa kau tahu, latar belakang Kim Wonshik itu?" tanyanya kemudian. Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Aku bahkan baru tahu jika asistenku memperkerjakan orang yang bernama Kim Wonshik." Tutur Yoongi. Kihyun hanya mengulas senyum.

"Jangan terkejut ketika aku mengatakannya. Aku rasa ada ketidak-sengajaan yang kau lakukan sekaligus kesengajaan dibalik latar belakangnya." Yoongi berdecak dan menatap Kihyun penasaran membuat Kihyun terkekeh karena sudah membuat Yoongi mencapai puncak rasa penasarannya.

"Kim Wonshik adalah adik tiri dari Jung Taekwoon. Kau tentu tahu siapa itu Jung Taekwoon, bukan?" Yoongi terdiam ketika Kihyun menyebut nama yang tidak akan ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan melupakan siapa Jung Taekwoon itu." ujar Yoongi, kini giliran Kihyun yang terdiam saat melihat raut marah penuh dendam di wajah tegas dan dingin Yoongi. "Dia dan keluarganya yang sudah membuatku seperti ini. Dua orang tuanya yang sudah dengan keji membunuh kedua orang tuaku di depan mataku, aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya."

"Nampaknya, dendam antara keluarga kalian satu sama lain tidak akan pernah berhenti." Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Kihyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ada sesuatu yang hilang yang sudah di dapat Kim Wonshik dari perusahaanmu tanpa sepengetahuanmu, tentunya selain uang dari perusahaanmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau pernah mengambil sesuatu dari keluarga mereka ketika kau menghancurkan hidup mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu?" Yoongi berfikir sejenak. "Min Yoongi dengarkan aku, aku tidak bisa membantumu lebih banyak, bahkan ini mungkin terakhir kalinya aku membantumu. Kau tahu dimana posisiku, maka aku hanya bisa mengatakan apa yang aku ketahui tentang mereka padamu, karena kau tahu dengan jelas aku pernah berhutang budi padamu. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga aku tetap menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka." Kihyun menatap Yoongi lamat, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kedai untuk memastikan jika tidak ada yang menguping pembicaraannya dengan Yoongi.

"Dengar Min Yoongi, mereka sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk membalasmu dan yang paling penting adalah aku mendengar mereka juga melibatkan orang dalam, orang yang sangat kau percaya." bisik Kihyun yang membuat Yoongi menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut yang masih terlihat datar di mata Kihyun, karena sungguh menurutnya ekspresi Yoongi entah disaat senang, sedih ataupun marah selalu terlihat sama. "Jadi, aku sarankan, jangan mempercayai siapapun untuk sekarang ini!"

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 _Maaf ya, karena baru update setelah beberapa bulan. Sebenarnya, aku udah agak kehilangan ide buat nerusin ff ini, entah kenapa kalau mau nerusin selalu berhenti di tengah jalan meskipun aku udah baca chapter sebelumnya berulang-ulang tapi hasilnya selalu sama. Enggak tahu, kenapa enggak semulus kaya pas nerusin One On The Way, dan selalu mikir 'ah, ini dulu dapet idenya darimana, ya?' (efek dari kelamaan membekalangi ni cerita, kkkk), and I'm so sorry. Jadi, maaf kalau 'masih' ada yang berminat baca ff ini meskipun sempet kelupaan, aku-nya masih bingung mau nerusin atau enggak, antar 50:50. Tapi,kalau masih ada yang tertarik dan berminat baca, mungkin aku pertimbangkan dan aku berharap enggak mengecewakan para reader-nim.  
_

 ** _Kamsahamnida,_**


	6. Chapter 5

_Kriet..._

Kepala Taehyung tertunduk ketika mendengar suara derit pintu gudang dimana dirinya berada, tubuhnya masih lemas dan mati rasa karena sesekali mendapat pukulan selama dua bulan lebih meskipun kini kedua tangan dan kakinya tak lagi terikat seperti pertama kali ia dimasukkan oleh iblis itu di gudang tua yang penuh dengan jerami. Suara tapak kaki yang mendekatinya turut masuk di kedua indera pendengarannya, tapi tak membuat Taehyung menggubris dan membiarkan entah siapa masuk mendekatinya.

"Apakah kau V?" tanya sebuah suara asing yang akhirnya membuat Taehyung mendongak dan mendapati seorang pemuda berwajah tampan yang sepertinya lebih muda darinya, berdiri di depannya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Taehyung dengan suara dinginnya yang membuat pemuda asing itu menatap Taehyung takut-takut.

"a-aku... aku—" ujarnya terbata seraya menyembunyikan rasa takutnya.

"Apa kau suruhan bajingan itu? ah, apa mulai sekarang orang brengsek sepertinya memperkerjakan bayi sepertimu."

"aniyo!" tolak pemuda itu segera dan berjalan mendekati Taehyung.

"Mau apa kau?!" tanya Taehyung was-was apalagi saat pemuda tampan itu tiba-tiba meraih lengan Taehyung dan merangkulnya.

"Jangan berisik, V-ssi. Aku disini untuk mengeluarkanmu."

"mwo?" Taehyung membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut dan membiarkan pemuda asing itu menolongnya dan memapahnya. "jinjjayo? Kenapa kau mau menolongku? Kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal dan tidak pernah bertemu sebelumnya!"

"hm, kau benar! Kita memang tidak saling mengenal, hanya saja ada seseorang yang menyuruhku untuk membawamu pergi dari sini. Dan, untuk kali ini percayalah pada orang asing!" ujarnya dan tak lagi mendapat balasan dari Taehyung.

Taehyung menahan erangannya ketika pemuda tampan yang belum ia ketahui namanya itu dengan perlahan membawanya keluar dari gudang dengan mudah. Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya sebentar, tidak biasanya gudang tempatnya di sekap terlihat sepi dan tak ada penjagaan dari pria-pria berbadan kekar seperti biasanya.

"Kenapa sepi sekali?" tanya Taehyung heran.

"Kenapa kau mencari mereka? Bukahkah bagus jika tidak ada orang disini? Kau mau tertangkap lagi?" pemuda itu balik bertanya dan Taehyung semakin mengeryit bingung.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?" tanya Taehyung akhirnya saat ia teringat bahwa sebelumnya pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa kedatangannya karena suruhan seseorang.

"Kau akan tahu setelah kita keluar dari sini." balasnya yang membuat Taehyung semakin penasaran. Oh ayolah, Taehyung itu seorang pembunuh siapa juga yang akan menolongnya? Yang ada, orang-orang justru menginginkan kematiannya. Jadi, aneh rasanya ketika ada seseorang yang berniat untuk menolongnya dari cengkeraman iblis yang sudah menjeratnya sejak ia memutuskan untuk tinggal di Seoul. Dan tidak salah rasanya jika Taehyung merasa sedikit curiga pada sosok yang katanya akan menolongnya. Karena sungguh, orang gila mana yang bersedia masuk ke kawasan dimana nyawanya sendiri tak ada harganya? Apa lagi itu hanya untuk orang asing.

"Tunggu!" sela Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya tepat setelah ia berhasil keluar dari gudang jerami tempatnya di sekap.

Sosok yang belum Taehyung ketahui namanya itu menoleh dan mengeryit heran menatap Taehyung yang mematainya selidik.

"Aku rasa kau tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Jadi, katakan padaku siapa yang menyuruhmu atau kau ingin kepalamu putus dari badanmu sekarang juga!" ancam Taehyung menyeramkan. Pemuda itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya takut. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur terlebih saat Taehyung berjalan mendekat kearahnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Aku—"

"Hey~ Calm down,..." seru seseorang yang berasal dari punggung Taehyung. Taehyung menoleh dan sontak ia membulatkan kedua matanya tak menyangka melihat sosok yang pernah menyelamatkannya sekali, kini berdiri di depannya bersama sosok yang pernah ia sebut dengan masih dibawah umur.

"K-kau..." Taehyung terbata sementara sosok yang mencegah Taehyung untuk memutus kepala orang yang sudah membawanya keluar hanya tersenyum miring. Ia berjalan mendekat kearah pemuda yang ia suruh untuk membawa keluar si pembunuh bayaran.

"Pergilah, tugasmu sudah selesai." titahnya seraya memberikan segebok uang kepada pemuda tampan yang hanya bisa mengangguk dan melesat pergi begitu saja.

"Bagaimana bisa kau—"

"Tetap disini, atau ikut?" tawarnya memotong ucapan Taehyung. Taehyung berfikir sejenak seraya sesekali melirik sosok manis yang berdiri di sampingnya yang hanya meliriknya sinis.

"Hah~" Taehyung menarik nafas sebelum memutuskan untuk, "baiklah, aku ikut."

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _We're is a Rogue_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Eungh~" Jimin melenguh seraya membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Setelah kesadarannya penuh, Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya bersamaan dengan hawa dingin yang menusuk-nusuk hingga ke tulang rusuknya. Jimin menunduk untuk melihat keadaan tubuhnya dan—oh shit! Dia ditelanjangi.

Jimin memutar kedua bola matanya malas kala merasa ikatan kencang di kedua tangannya pada kepala ranjang dan kaki kanannya yang juga diikat pada kaki ranjang. Jimin berdecak namun kemudian ia menyeringai mengingat percakapan semalam dari orang yang membawanya bersama temannya mengira bahwa ia adalah lelaki polos dan mudah dibodohi.

 _Cklek!_

Mendengar suara pintu kamar yang ia tempati terbuka, membuat Jimin cepat-cepat merubah ekspresinya menjadi sepolos mungkin bak puppy peliharaan yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Ah, putri tidur sudah bangun rupanya~" sapa lelaki berkulit tan menatap Jimin dengan tatapan mesumnya. Jimin yang menyadari ada tiga pria yang masuk ke kamar itu berusaha untuk tetap mempertahankan mimik polosnya.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan padaku?" tanya Jimin dengan nada yang ia buat setakut mungkin.

"Hey hey hey... Kami tidak akan menyakitimu baby. Justru kami akan membuatmu senang bukankah begitu, Yeol?" sahut si kulit tan mendekati Jimin dan mengelus lengan atas Jimin penuh gairah.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Jimin berontak, kedua matanya sudah memerah dan berair. Ia juga berusaha keras untuk merapatkan kedua kakinya untuk menutupi bagian privatnya.

"Seharusnya, kita mengikat kedua kakinya tadi. Kita jadi tidak bisa melihat pemandangan surgawi." tutur lelaki berkulit pucat yang tengah membuka kedua kaki Jimin yang merapat secara paksa.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" berontak Jimin lebih histeris.

"Hey hey hey... Tak perlu takut. Kami tidak akan menyakitimu jika kau menurut. Bagaimana?" tawar pria yang membawa Jimin semalam. Jimin berhenti berontak dan memandang pria bertelinga agak lebar dan sosok yang paling tinggi diantara ketiganya dengan puppy eyes andalannya.

"Be-benarkah?" tanya Jimin. Pria yang bernama lengkap Park Chanyeol itu mengangguk antusias. Ia menaiki ranjang dan menindih tubuh Jimin.

"Tentu sayang. Justru, kami akan memanjakanmu jika kau mau menurut dan menjadi anak baik. Kau bukan anak nakal 'kan?" Chanyeol berbisik tepat di depan bibir Jimin yang siap untuk diraup. Jimin mengerjapkan kedua matanya lucu.

"Chimchim bukan anak nakal." tutur Jimin dengan pout menggemaskannya.

"Oh shit! Aku tidak bisa tahan lagi!" geram Chanyeol segera meraup bibir Jimin kasar yang ajaibnya dibalas Jimin dengan tak kalah ganas. Keduanya berciuman panas mengabaikan dua pria lain, Kim Jongin dan Oh Sehun yang sialnya hanya bisa menyaksikan adegan panas dari temannya dengan korban mereka kali ini.

Chanyeol memagut bibir Jimin tak sabar. Menyesap bibir tebal itu, atas bawah bergantian. Sementara Jimin, hanya merespon kasar bibir Chanyeol dengan sesekali menggigit-gigit kecil bibir bawah Chanyeol yang justru membuat pria tinggi itu semakin terus ingin dan ingin meraup bibir manis korbannya.

Chanyeol menyudahi ciuman panasnya dan menatap Jimin yang terengah. Tangan besarnya terulur untuk mengelus pipi cubby sang korban yang menetes penuh peluh.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanya Chanyeol dengan kedua matanya yang berkilat penuh nafsu kearah Jimin. "Fakta tentang pria polos itu memang benar." kekehnya sementara Jimin hanya menetralkan nafasnya yang terengah.

"Tadi itu—apa namanya?" tanya Jimin masih dengan image polosnya.

"Kau suka, hm?" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Jimin seraya sesekali menjilati daun telinga lelaki manis itu. Jimin menggumam kecil bersamaan dengan jilatan Chanyeol yang semakin lama semakin turun hingga ke leher putih mulusnya.

"Ah~" desah Jimin saat Chanyeol menggigit lehernya dan mencetak kiss mark disana. Jimin melingkarkan satu kakinya yang tak terikat ke punggung Chanyeol sementara dadanya ia naikkan. Membuat Chanyeol berfikir bahwa Jimin meminta lebih.

"Pheromone-mu benar-benar luar biasa." kagum Chanyeol. Jimin tersenyum polos.

"Cium aku seperti tadi." pinta Jimin sensual. Chanyeol terkekeh dan dengan senang hati kembali memakan bibir Jimin jika saja kedua temannya tak berulah dan berseru—

"Yak! Kapan giliran kami Yeol?" seru Jongin tak terima. Chanyeol tertawa lantang dan menatap Jimin nafsu.

"Aku yang membawanya jadi aku dulu yang mencicipinya. Bukankah begitu, baby?" tanya Chanyeol mematai Jimin dengan kedua mata tajamnya. Jimin mengerjapkan kedua matanya polos.

"Mencicipi? Tapi, aku bukan makanan." tutur Jimin yang membuat Chanyeol menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk seringaian.

"God~ you're very hot, baby..." Chanyeol berbisik sensual di telinga Jimin sebelum kembali meraup bibir manis dari lelaki manis di bawahnya. Jimin membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan Chanyeol memakan habis bibirnya sebelum—

 _DUAGH!_

 _BRUK!_

"OH SHIT!" pekik Jongin dan Sehun terkejut bukan main kala melihat bagaimana Jimin membenturkan kepalanya pada kepala Chanyeol dan memiting tubuh besar Chanyeol hanya dengan satu kaki.

 _BUGH!_

Dan memberikan tendangan spesial pada pusat kebanggaan Chanyeol tanpa memberikan sedikit waktu untuk Chanyeol bernafas karena serangan tiba-tiba darinya. Chanyeol tersungkur di bawah ranjang dengan tangan kanannya yang memegangi dahinya yang berdarah dan tangan kirinya yang melindungi bagian selatannya yang terasa ngilu menyakitkan.

Jimin menyeringai dan tak lagi memasang wajah polos seperti sebelumnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin dan Sehun yang menatapnya penuh amarah tak terima.

"Tunggu apa lagi! Beri dia pelajaran!" titah Chanyeol menahan erangan sakitnya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut yang menyalur bagai aliran listrik.

Jongin dan Sehun mendekati Jimin yang telentang tenang di ranjangnya. Ia menarik sudut bibir dan menunggu kedatangan kedua pria tampan yang sedari tadi hanya menonton.

"Wah~ ternyata kau tak sepolos yang kami kira."

"Polos?" guman Jimin membalas tuturan Jongin. "Tidak ada manusia polos diabad 21!" lanjut Jimin dengan kasar ia menarik kaki kanannya yang diikat rantai. Tak peduli, bagaimana rasa sakit di kaki kanannya yang jelas dengan rantai itu, ia bisa menggunakannya untuk pertahanan diri.

Jimin mengarahkan kakinya kearah Jongin yang berada di bawah kakinya sementara Sehun yang mendekati kepalanya, mengingat tangannya yang masih terikat kencang di kepala ranjang. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun padanya yang jelas ia sudah siap untuk menyerang kedua pria berotot dengan kedua tangannya yang terikat.

 _SREEK!_

 _BRUK!_

"Argh~" Jongin meringis saat rantai di kaki Jimin tepat mengenai kepalanya yang membuat darah mengucur dari sana. "Sial! Kau benar-benar ingin kubunuh ya?!" geram Jongin menggeram kesakitan.

"Bunuh aku, sebelum aku membunuh kalian." tutur Jimin bersamaan dengan Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja mencekik lehernya dan mendekatkan wajah manisnya pada wajah tegas Sehun membuat kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Merasa aku masih manusia polos, hm?" tantang Jimin, ia menyeringai dan diam-diam mendekatkan tangannya paksa kearah kepala Sehun.

 _BRUK!_

 _DUAGH!_

"Oh, shit!" gumam Jimin setelah berhasil mengalungkan tangan terikatnya pada leher Sehun secara paksa yang tentu saja mengakibatkan kepala ranjang yang terbuat dari kayu itu, patah karena tarikan tangannya. Terlebih saat kayu-kayu patah itu menghantam kepalanya dan Sehun bersamaan.

 _BUGH!_

Jimin menendang tubuh Sehun menjauh darinya yang tampaknya masih setengah sadar. Jimin menggigit tali yang mengikat tangannya, is bersyukur ketiga pria idiot itu tak mengikat tangannya dengan rantai dan hanya dengan tali tambang yang berdiameter kecil. Jimin berjalan mendekati Sehun, dan tanpa berprikemanusiaan ia menginjak pusat kebanggaan Sehun penuh tekanan yang membuat pria itu mengerang hebat. Ia juga menyempatkan untuk menginjak wajah tampan Chanyeol yang tentu saja dibalas desisan penuh kemurkaan karena kekalahannya pada lelaki yang ia sebut polos beberapa waktu lalu. Dan, saat ia berjalan terpincang mendekati Jongin, pria tan itu langsung beringsut takut tak mau Jimin menambah kesakitannya setelah menghantam wajahnya dengan rantai yang masih terikat di kakinya.

"Pengecut!" desis Jimin, ia berjalan terpincang mengambil mantel milik Chanyeol yang berada di dekat pintu untuk membalut tubuh telanjangnya dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan ketiga pria yang babak belur untuk hanya merasakan dendam berlebih pada Jimin, dan berjanji akan membalas dengan perbuatan yang lebih mengerikan dari apa yang Jimin perbuat pada mereka hari ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara gerincingan rantai beradu dengan aspal pada setiap pijakan kaki telanjang Jimin setelah ia berhasil keluar dari rumah yang—dia tidak ingin lagi mengingatnya. Sesekali, Jimin meringis menahan sakit pada kakinya yang sudah bercucuran darah serta kedua pergelangan tangannya yang tak hanya memar tapi juga penuh luka.

 _Bruk!_

"Argh~" Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya saat satu kakinya tak kuat lagi untuk menompang tubuhnya atau sekedar untuk berjalan lebih lama lagi.

Jimin mengepalkan kedua tangannya diatas aspal yang kebetulan sepi kendaraan yang berlalu lalang atau sekedar orang-orang yang lewat. Agaknya, Jimin sedikit bersyukur tak ada yang melihat bagaimana mengerikannya dirinya saat ini. Bagaimana, kaki dan tangannya penuh darah serta kaki kananya yang dirantai. Mantel yang membalut tubuh polosnya membuatnya terlihat benar-benar seperti korban kekerasan yang baru saja berhasil kabur. Ya, sebenarnya Jimin memang nyaris menjadi korban kekerasan pelecehan seksual jika dia tidak pintar-pintar mengambil kesempatan serta berani menghadapi tiga bajingan yang nyaris akan melecehkannya.

Perlahan, Jimin bangkit dari posisinya. Disaat seperti ini, dia berfikir tidak adakah orang baik yang akan menolongnya? Dan jawabannya memang akan selalu _'tidak ada'_. Tidak ada orang semacam itu di dunia yang kejam ini. Apalagi untuk orang brengsek sepertinya, orang yang kelahirannya bahkan tidak pernah diharapkan oleh siapapun, rasanya tidak pantas jika Jimin bertemu dengan orang semacam itu. Karena, jujur saja ia justru sedikit tidak mempercayai keberadaan orang-orang baik di dunia yang sama dengannya. Tidak ada atau mungkin—belum ada?

"Sial! Aku sudah tidak kuat!" ringis Jimin menghentikan langkahnya. Sebelah kakinya terasa berat karena menyeret rantai berdarah yang sialnya masih melingkar nyaman di kakinya. Jimin tersenyun tipis, jika dipikir2 kondisinya ini seperti seorang budak yang ingin lepas dari kungkungan majikannya. Tapi, sekali lagi ia bukan seorang budak. Ia hanyalah seorang iblis yang menjelma sebagai lelaki manis dengan satu kaki berantai.

"Sial, apakah kematianku harus dalam keadaan seperti ini?!" geram Jimin dengan tangan kanan memegang kepalanya yang terasa berputar, entah karena efek corona semalam atau karena tubuhnya yang sudah terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah. Tapi, yang jelas Jimin merasa bahwa tubuhnya akan limbung sesaat lagi. Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit seraya memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Menyelami bagaimana rasa sakit itu melebar menjadi satu hingga ke ulu hatinya.

 _Bruk!_

Bahkan, Jimin tidak tahu jika ia akan limbung secepat ini. Tubuh polosnya yang terbalut mantel tebal dan besar itu tergeletak mengenaskan di tengah jalan aspal yang sepi. Jauh di alam kesadaran Jimin kali ini, ia berharap ada orang baik yang mau menolongnya meskipun ia tak percaya dengam keberadaan orang baik. Tapi, apa salahnya untuk berharap? Meskipun itu hanya harapan semu atau justru seperti inilah akhir hidup seorang Park Jimin.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"Ada sesuatu yang hilang yang sudah di dapat Kim Wonshik dari perusahaanmu tanpa sepengetahuanmu, tentunya selain uang dari perusahaanmu."_

 _"Apa kau pernah mengambil sesuatu dari keluarga mereka ketika kau menghancurkan hidup mereka beberapa tahun yang lalu?"_

 _"Min Yoongi dengarkan aku, aku tidak bisa membantumu lebih banyak, bahkan ini mungkin terakhir kalinya aku membantumu. Kau tahu dimana posisiku, maka aku hanya bisa mengatakan apa yang aku ketahui tentang mereka padamu, karena kau tahu dengan jelas aku pernah berhutang budi padamu. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga aku tetap menjadi bagian dari keluarga mereka."_

 _"Dengar Min Yoongi, mereka sudah merencanakan sesuatu untuk membalasmu dan yang paling penting adalah aku mendengar mereka juga melibatkan orang dalam, orang yang sangat kau percaya."_

 _"Jadi, aku sarankan, jangan mempercayai siapapun untuk sekarang ini!"_

Yoongi menompang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya diatas meja kerjanya. Percakapan antara dirinya dengan Kihyun, teman lamanya terus berputar secara berulang sejak kemarin. Yoongi menarik nafas, menenangkan diri.

"Orang dalam?" gumam Yoongi berfikir keras. "Orang yang kupercaya?" lanjutnya seraya meremat rambut blondenya kasar. Yoongi mengusap wajahnya dan beranjak dari duduknya. Bisa stres jika ia berlama-lama singgah di ruang kerjanya hanya untuk memikirkan sesuatu yang sama sekali belum ada titik temunya.

"Aku butuh alkohol." tutur Yoongi pada dirinya sendiri. "Hm, juga _one night stand_ mungkin bisa menjernihkan pikiranku." lanjut Yoongi yang memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang kerja yang ada di rumah mewahnya.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Blam!_

Yoongi menutup pintu _Ferrari_ -nya kala sampai di club langganannya. Penampilannya malam ini benar-benar berbeda dengan penampilannya beberapa hari terakhir yang mencerminkan seorang bos besar yang memiliki kekuasaan. Bagaimana jeans hitam-nya yang sengaja ada robekan pada kedua lututnya serta kaos putih berlengan panjang yang ia padukan dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna campur antara putih-biru-merah-hitam yang bercampur menjadi satu. Rambut blondenya yang basah _—karena ia baru saja mencuci rambutnya sebelum pergi—_ dan ia biarkan terlihat acak-acakan membuatnya terlihat seperti bajingan yang sialnya sangat tampan dan seksi.

Yoongi berjalan melewati pintu masuk club dan mengabaikan para wanita seksi menggerayangi tubuhnya hingga mengekorinya ke meja bertender. Yoongi hanya tersenyum kecil bahkan membiarkan tiga gadis yang mengekorinya memberikan sedikit pijatan yang merangsang pada tubuhnya.

"Tumben kau mau duduk disini, Min sajangnim?" sapa bartender Kim yang tahu betul bahwa salah satu pelanggan arogannya ini hanya bersedia duduk di ruang VVIP yang berada di lantai dua.

"Jangan memanggilku begitu. Kau membuatku risih!" tolak Yoongi yang dibalas tawa ejek dari sang bartender yang memberikan segelas wine pada Yoongi. Yoongi mengambil gelas wine itu tapi bukan untuk dirinya, melainkan untuk salah satu wanita seksi yang memberikan pijatan di lengan kirinya

"Untukmu baby." ujarnya yang tentu saja diterima oleh wanita itu dengan senang hati dan menegaknya hingga habis. Yoongi tersenyum senang dan mulai meraup bibir wanita itu. Rasa wine masih begitu kental di bibirnya membuat Yoongi semakin melahap bibir wanita itu penuh nafsu. Tangan sang wanita merambat ke tengkuk Yoongi bersamaan dengan Yoongi yang menjatuhkan gelas dari tangannya begitu saja ke lantai. Yoongi meraih pinggang si gadis dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Yoongi meremas butt seksi sang wanita yang membuat wanita itu melenguh meminta lebih.

"Pleaseeeh~ fuck me, master..." bisik wanita jalang itu tepat di telinga Yoongi setelah Yoongi menyudahi ciuman panas mereka. Yoongi terkekeh namun tak membalas apa-apa.

"Beri aku Manhattan." pinta Yoongi pada sang bartender yang menatapnya terkejut.

"Seriously?" Yoongi menggeram kesal.

"NOW!" bentaknya tak sabar.

"Okay-okay.." balas bartender Kim memberikan sebotol Manhattan pada Yoongi. Yoongi meraih botol itu dan menyodorkan penutup botol kearah wanita yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Buka dengan mulutmu." pinta Yoongi.

"Apa?!" ulang wanita itu menatap Yoongi terkejut. Yoongi menarik sudut bibirnya membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan dan seksi.

"Satu tanganku sedang menahanmu dan satu tanganku lagi memegang botol. Aku tidak mau wanita secantik dan seseksi dirimu jatuh hanya karena sebuah botol." puji Yoongi yang membuat wanita itu melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Yoongi.

"Boleh ku tahu kenapa harus dengan mulutku?" tanyanya. Yoongi tersenyum kecil.

"Karena mulutmu yang akan mengeluarkan desahan saat kau klimaks bersamaku nanti, sayang." wanita itu tertawa centil. Dengan patuh, ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada penutup botol Manhattan dan membukanya, sesuai dengan permintaan Yoongi.

 _Klik!_

Yoongi tersenyum puas melihat botol minuman yang ia pesan sudah terbuka. Dengan rakus, ia menegak Manhattan hingga hanya bersisa setengah botol. Yoongi kembali meletakkan botolnya diatas meja bersamaan si wanita yang memeluk lehernya posesif.

"Ready fuck me?" tanyanya dengan senyuman nakal serta sesekali ia menggesekan butt seksinya pada paha Yoongi berniat untuk memberikan rangsangan.

Yoongi tersenyum miring, wanita dipangkuannya ini benar-benar seorang jalang. Akan tetapi, ketika Yoongi berniat untuk membalas ajakan sang wanita tiba-tiba saja sepasang matanya menangkap siluet orang yang sangat dikenalinya berjalan menuju ruang VVIP yang berada di lantai dua. Kedua mata tajam Yoongi mematai intens setiap langkah sosok itu hingga sosok itu menghilang dibalik tembok khusus pengunjung VVIP.

"I'm sorry babe. Sepertinya tidak malam ini." Yoongi mengangkat tubuh wanita itu dan mendudukkannya diatas meja bertender. Yoongi menelusupkan tangan besarnya masuk ke dalam dress minim sang wanita untuk mengelus paha dalamnya yang putih mulus.

"Tapi, kenapa?" tanya si wanita masih dengan kedua tangannya yang melingkar di leher Yoongi.

"Karena, aku ada pekerjaan hari ini." Yoongi mengeluarkan tangannya dari paha dalam sang wanita. "See you again!" pamitnya dan berlalu meninggalkan ketiga wanita yang tadi tampak begitu memuja dirinya.

Yoongi melangkah menaiki tangga menuju ruang VVIP. Ruang, dimana seharusnya tempatnya berada. Bukan malah di balik meja bartender yang biasa dihuni oleh orang-orang kalangan rendahan.

Yoongi mengedarkan pandangannya ke koridor yang sepi. Jangan tanyakan kenapa di club, khususnya di ruang VVIP terlihat sepi dan tak seramai lantai dasar jika kau tidak tahu bagaimana suasana di dalam setiap ruangan yang sebenarnya. Ruang yang memang disediakan untuk para manusia berkantong tebal atau para orang terkemuka, seperti Yoongi salah satunya.

Yoongi membuka pintu VVIP yang tampaknya malam itu satu-satunya ruang VVIP yang disewa. Karena, di setiap depan pintu ruang-ruang VVIP akan tertulis ruang itu sedang dipakai atau tidak. Tapi, yang membuat Yoongi mengeryit heran saat membuka pintu ini adalah tidak adanya suasana party seperti biasanya atau suara hingar bingar di dalamnya.

 _"Dia sudah memecat seluruh karyawan diperusahaannya."_

 _Tap!_

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya kala ia mendengar suara familiar tertangkap kedua telinganya. Ia kembali berjalan merapat dinding menuju ke asal suara. Berniat untuk menguping dan melihat siapa orang bicara dengan orang yang sangat ia percaya selama ini.

Yoongi membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut melihat punggung orang yang ia percaya berhadapan dengan dua orang yang satu wajahnya tidak akan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

 _"Bagus! Apa kau sudah mendapatkan hologram itu?"_ tanya pria yang amat sangat Yoongi benci sekaligus pria yang ingin Yoongi nanti kematiannya.

 _"Aku sudah mengintai dan menguntitnya setiap hari. Tapi, Min Yoongi tidak pernah mengeluarkan hologram itu sedetik pun dari tempat persembunyiaannya. Aku bahkan sudah mencarinya di setiap sudut ruang kerjanya."_ Yoongi mendecih. Benar, apa yang dikatakan Kihyun padanya untuk tidak mempercayai siapapun.

 _'Sial! Aku dikhianati!'_ geram Yoongi murka.

 _"Dengar! Apapun yang terjadi, cari hologram itu dan kalau perlu—"_

 _Plok! Plok! Plok!_

Ketiga pria dewasa itu menoleh dan alangkah terkejutnya mereka mendapati Yoongi yang bertepuk tangan dan menatap penuh seringai keji di wajahnya.

"Wow~ benar-benar sangat mengesankan." kagum Yoongi tak menyangka. "Aku benar-benar sangat terkesan padamu, Shim Changmin!"

"S-sajangnim~" sosok yang tak lain adalah asisten pribadi Yoongi, Shim Changmin menatap Yoongi takut-takut.

"Aku ucapkan selamat datang kepadamu, Min Yoongi-ssi." sapa musuh bebuyutan Yoongi, Jung Taekwoon yang datang bersama adik tirinya, Kim Wonshik—orang yang menjadi tersangka atas kekacauan di perusahaan Yoongi.

"Terima kasih sudah repot-repot menyambutku, Jung Taekwoon-ssi." desis Yoongi kedua sorot matanya menajam. "Tapi—aku tidak menyangka kau menggunakan kacungku untuk menghancurkanku. Itu sangat menjijikkan!" lanjut Yoongi melirik jijik kearah Changmin yang kini tengah mengepalkan kedua tangannya atas hinaan Yoongi padanya.

Taekwoon menyeringai melihat reaksi Changmin yang seperti ingin membunuh atasannya sekarang juga.

"Well~ kau tahu? Bahkan, kau lebih menjijikkan dari kacungmu, Yoongi-ssi!" ejek Taekwoon yang membuat Yoongi menggeram marah. Ia berjalan tergesa kearah Taekwoon berniat untuk menghajar pria iblis itu dan melewati Changmin yang tak ia sadari juga berjalan mendekatinya.

Dengan langkah besar, Changmin semakin memantapkan langkahnya. Tangannya yang berada di dalam saku mantelnya keluar dengan sebilah pisau lipat yang tanpa ragu ia arahkan ke perut Yoongi.

 _Jleb!_

Kedua mata Yoongi membulat sempurna, menatap Changmin terkejut yang semakin memperdalam tusukannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Min Yoongi-ssi?" bisik Changmin. Yoongi meringis menahan sakit.

"Bajingan~" desis Yoongi. Changmin tersenyum miring.

"Ya! Kau benar! Aku memang hanyalah kacungmu. Tapi, kau tahu? Kacungmu inilah yang akan menghancurkanmu, Min Yoongi-ssi!" balas Changmin menarik pisau lipatnya dari perut Yoongi. Yoongi menggertakkan giginya saat pisau sialan yang menusuk perutnya keluar dengan sekali tarikan kasar membuat rasa sakitnya berkali-kali lipat.

"Aku—uhuk!" tangan kiri Yoongi menekan luka bekas tusukan diperutnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah. "—akan membalasmu, Shim Changmin!" ancam Yoongi sebelum ia jatuh ambruk dan tak sadarkan diri tepat di bawah kaki Changmin. Changmin mendecih.

"Membalasku? Lihatlah, kau bahkan sudah tak lagi bernyawa Min Yoongi-ssi!" desis Changmin yang membuat Taekwoon dan Wonshik tersenyum puas melihat musuh bebuyutannya tumbang di depan mereka terlebih itu ditangan orang yang menjadi kepercayaan Yoongi selama bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Kau lihat, Yoongi-ssi! Kami akan selalu menang melawanmu. Dan, sudah sepantasnya, apa yang kau punya menjadi milik kami! Dan selamanya akan seperti itu."

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Argh~" Taehyung meringis pada saat tangan terampil Namjoon begitu lihai bak ahli, mengobati luka-luka di seluruh tubuhnya. Hampir di seluruh tubuh Taehyung diperban. Entah itu kakinya, tangannya, hingga bagian dada dan perutnya. Sekarang ini, Namjoon sendiri sedang mengobati luka di wajah tampan Taehyung setelah selesai mengobati luka di area perut dan dada yang sampai sekarang masih toples karena dengan sengaja Namjoon merobek satu-satunya baju yang dimiliki Taehyung saat ini.

"Aku terkesan padamu. Kau mendapat luka sebanyak ini tapi kau tidak mati? Whoa~" kagum Namjoon. Taehyung sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari tangan sosok yang sudah dua kali menolongnya.

"Kenapa—" jeda Taehyung sejenak. "—kenapa kau menolongku lagi?" lanjutnya. Namjoon menghentikan kegiataanya dan menatap Taehyung tegas.

"Tidak selamanya orang seperti kita akan selalu bertemu dengan orang jahat." tutur Namjoon yang bukan merupakan jawaban yang Taehyung inginkan.

"Aku ingin alasan yang lebih logis." tuntut Taehyung.

"Apa kau lapar?" tapi, bukan Namjoon namanya jika mengalihkan pembicaraan saja tak bisa. Maka disinilah, Taehyung yang seolah baru saja mendapat kehidupannya kembali kala mendengar tawaran makan dari si tuan rumah.

"Y-ya... Tentu saja, aku—"

 _Brak!_

"OMO!" pekik keduanya terkejut tepat ketika Taehyung yang belum selesai melanjutkan ucapannya tapi harus terpotong karena ulah Jungkook yang membanting nampan berisi satu cup ramen dengan nasi instan dan sebotol air mineral.

"Ini makananmu!" ujar Jungkook dingin sementara Namjoon dan Taehyung hanya melongo dibuatnya.

"Jungkook-ah, dia sedang sakit tak mungkin memakan ramen. Kenapa kau tidak delivery seperti biasanya?" tanya Namjoon heran.

"Tenang saja, hyung. Aku sudah delivery untuk makan malam kita. Tapi, tidak untuknya!" tolak Jungkook keras.

"Jung—"

"Sudahlah, hyung. Jangan terlalu bersikap baik pada orang yang tidak tahu diri. Percuma kau memberikan kenyamanan padanya disini tapi setelah itu dia pergi tanpa tahu malu!" sarkas Jungkook. Taehyung mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan Jungkook yang melengos pergi begitu saja.

"Hey, jangan pikirkan apa yang Jungkook katakan. Dia masih 18 tahun. Masih sangat labil. Jangan diambil hati, eoh? Aku akan memesan makanan yang sehat untukmu. Dan, jika kau sudah merasa membaik kau boleh pergi." pesan Namjoon bangkit dari duduknya setelah merapikan peralatan medis yang ada di rumah bawah tanahnya yang terbuat dari mental.

"Tunggu!" seru Taehyung berdiri dari duduknya dan menghadap pada punggung tegap Namjoon yang hendak meninggalkannya di ruang tengah seorang diri. "Aku bersedia untuk mengabdi padamu." lanjut Taehyung yang membuat Namjoon diam-diam menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk seringaian. Namjoon berbalik badan dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan pengabdianmu." Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. "Kau bersedia bergabung pun, itu sudah menjadi tanggung jawabku. Dan itu artinya, musuhmu adalah musuhku dan musuhku adalah musuhmu. Cukup saling bekerja sama dan melindungi satu sama lain, karena kau—sama saja denganku. Tidak ada perbedaan." Taehyung tersenyum simpul.

"Gomapta. Sudah menolongku sebelumnya." Namjoon mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Pilihlah lima kamar yang tersisa." ujar Namjoon membuat Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya pada tujuh pintu dengan warna yang berbeda saling bersebelahan, mulai dari pojok kiri berpintu abu-abu, putih, hijau, biru, hitam, ungu dan yang paling ujung kanan berwarna merah. "Pintu abu-abu adalah kamarku dan kamar yang berpintu merah adalah kamar Jungkook. Kau bisa memilih sisanya." lanjut Namjoon.

"Dan mulai sekarang, markas ini dan seluruh isinya juga adalah milikmu. Jadi, tak perlu sungkan. Kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Dan, jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu kau bisa meminta bantuan pada Jungkook." Taehyung tampak mengerut tak suka.

"Kenapa harus dia?"

"Dia yang menghandle semuanya disini. Apapun yang kau butuhkan, makanan, pakaian, uang, transportasi—untuk sementara dia yang mengaturnya." Taehyung mengangguk paham.

"Aku ingat, jika tidak salah ada ruang khusus senjata dan semacamnya."

"Ya! Itu ruang kerja kita. Tepatnya disisi kananmu yang satu-satunya pintu terbuat dari metal disini. Tidak hanya senjata, semua teknologi tercanggih dan terbaru ada disana."

"Tapi—" Taehyung menjeda sejenak. "Apa kau yakin, bisa membawa para bajingan itu kemari?" tanya Taehyung ragu. Namjoon tertawa lantang.

"Tidak! Karena aku belum mencobanya, dan yakin! Karena aku sudah mendapatkan satu dari mereka." Namjoon mengerling kearah Taehyung yang dibalas tawa remeh dari lelaki tampan itu.

"Kau hanya sedang beruntung. Tapi, omong-omong aku belum mengetahui namamu dan nama bocah SMA itu."

"Alright, V. Aku rasa, kita memang harus berkenalan secara resmi." Taehyung tampak terkejut saat Namjoon menyebut namanya untuk pertama kalinya. "Kim Namjoon, tapi orang luar memanggilku RM. Dan orang yang kau sebut bocah bernama Jeon Jungkook. Tempramennya sedikit keras jika kau ingin tahu." Namjoon berbisik diakhir kalimatnya.

"Remaja..." balas Taehyung memaklumi. "I'm V." giliran Taehyung yang memperkenalkan diri.

"NO!" tolak Namjoon cepat. "Namamu adalah Kim Taehyung." lanjut Namjoon yang membuat warna muka Taehyung berubah. "Hanya disini. Hanya jika diantara kita saja," tuturnya kemudian yang dibalas tawa lepas dari Taehyung.

"Yah~ just right here." sambungnya menyetujui.

"Dan, omong-omong. Aku lebih tua satu tahun darimu." Namjoon memberitahu. Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

"Seberapa banyak yang kau tahu tentangku?" Namjoon mengedikkan bahunya.

" _Se-mua-nya."_ tuturnya penuh penekanan.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Hyung~ aku mohon sekali ini saja..." pinta seorang pria yang sedari tadi menggelayut melas pada Seokjin. Pria yang tak lain adalah kekasih Seokjin itu tanpa hentinya terus mengekori Seokjin sejak pagi tepatnya kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba di depan flat yang ia tinggali bersama Jimin, Yoo Youngjae namanya

"Aku sudah memberikan uang padamu kemarin, Youngjae-ya. Dan itu jumlahnya tidak sedikit jika kau ingat."

"Y-ya... Aku tahu, tapi ini benar-benar sangat penting." pinta Youngjae. Seokjin memutar kedua bola matanya jengah dan menatap Youngjae kesal.

"Penting?! Seberapa penting selingkuhanmu itu?!" Youngjae menatap Seokjin terkejut. "WAE?! Kau terkejut karena aku tahu? Heol~ kau pikir kau sedang berpacaran dengan siapa Yoo Youngjae?!"

"Hyung—dengarkan aku, kau salah paham..."

"Salah paham?! Kau tahu? Aku memberikan semuanya untukmu, aku menghidupimu! Bahkan aku merasa bahwa kau bukan kekasihku tetapi anak pungutku. Bahkan, aku melihat dengan kedua mata kepalaku sendiri—kau BERCINTA DENGAN WANITA ITU!"

"Hyung~" Youngjae memelas dan berjongkok dihadapan Seokjin. Tak memperdulikan orang-orang berlalu lalang yang memperhatikannya aneh. "A-aku dijebak hyung. Sungguh, aku dijebak. Malam itu, aku baru saja pulang dari tugas kuliah bersama teman-temanku. Bahkan, aku tidak tahu jika ada wanita yang masuk ke apartementku. Sungguh hyung. Aku tidak berbohong."

"Hey, Youngjae-ya. Bisa kah kau belajar berbohong untukku? Kau masih amatir." sindir Seokjin kesal bukan main karena terus dipermainkan oleh kekasih bocahnya.

"Hyung, aku tidak berbohong. Sungguh, aku berkata jujur." Seokjin menarik nafas seraya memijat pelipisnya pelan.

"Pulanglah, Jae-ya.. Aku sedang tidak ingin melihat wajahmu."

"Hyung~"

"Pergi~" Seokjin mengusir dengan suara halus tapi Youngjae tetap kekeuh untuk berlutut dihadapan Seokjin.

"Hyung~" Youngjae berniat untuk menolak.

"AKU BILANG PERGI!" tapi teriakan Seokjin yang menghasilkan seluruh pusat perhatian tertuju padanya, membuat Youngjae mau tak mau menuruti kemauan Seokjin.

"Aku—"

"PERGI!" potong Seokjin menatap Youngjae penuh amarah. Youngjae menghela nafas, menatap Seokjin tak rela sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan kekasih cantiknya yang lagi-lagi ia sakiti hatinya untuk yang kesekian kali.

Seokjin mengusap wajahnya kasar dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju bar yang biasa dikunjungi dirinya dan Jimin jika sedang stres. Tidak, sebenarnya dia tidak sedang stres sekarang ini. Melainkan, untuk mencari adik kecilnya yang belum juga pulang sejak semalam.

Tak berapa lama berjalan, Seokjin akhirnya sampai di bar yang ia tuju. Mengabaikan hingar bingar musik serta lautan manusia yang bercumbu disembarang tempat atau sekedar orang-orang gila yang sudah mabuk sampai tak sadarkan diri. Untuk ukuran sebuah bar, bar ini termasuk bar terjorok dan terkumuh yang ada di Seoul.

"Hey!" sapa Seokjin pada bartender yang sudah ia anggap sebagai temannya dan Jimin, Park Jinyoung.

"Oh, hy hyung." balas Jinyoung tepat saat Seokjin duduk di salah satu kursi kosong di depan meja bartender. "Kenapa baru terlihat? Kau darimana saja, hyung?"

"Ada banyak pekerjaan." balas Seokjin singkat. Jinyoung hanya mengangguk paham.

"Seperti biasa?" tawar Jinyoung.

"Tidak-tidak!" tolak Seokjin cepat. "Sebenarnya, aku hanya ingin bertanya. Apa semalam Jimin datang kemari?" Jinyoung mengerutkan keningnya tampak terkejut.

"Ya, semalam dia kemari."

"Benarkah? Lalu kemana bocah itu? Tidak biasanya sampai lupa pulang seharian penuh."

"Jimin belum pulang?" tanya Jinyoung. Seokjin mengangguk.

"Karena itulah aku kemari."

"Oh-tidak~" gumam Jinyoung lemas saat ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Wae wae wae? Kau tahu sesuatu? Atau kau tahu dimana Jimin sekarang?" tanya Seokjin cemas.

"Mianhae, aku tidak tahu. Hanya saja, ada seorang pria tampan dengan setelan kantor membawa Jimin yang sedang mabuk semalam."

"MEMBAWA JIMIN?!" seru Seokjin tak terkontrol.

"Hey hey hey.. Calm down, ini salahku. Maafkan aku, okay~"

"Jinyoung, kau benar-benar—ARGH!" erang Seokjin frustasi seraya mendobrak meja bartender dengan kepalan tangannya. "Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Jimin?" gumam Seokjin tak ingin membayangkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada sosok manis yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Hyung—"

"DIAM!" bentak Seokjin menatap tajam pada Jinyoung yang tampaknya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Jinyoung menutup rapat mulutnya, setelahnya ia melengos pergi untuk melayani pelanggan lain daripada harus meladeni kemurkaan singa betina yang bernama Kim Seokjin.

Seokjin menarik nafas, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar meja bar.

"Jinyoung-ah!" panggil Seokjin cepat. Jinyoung langsung menoleh dan memasang wajah seramah mungkin. Oh, jangan lupakan pelanggan yang baru saja ia layani mencibir dengan sikap Jinyoung yang begitu saja meninggalkannya karena Jinyoung lebih memilih untuk melayani si singa betina.

"Nde, hyung?" balas Jinyoung.

"Apa di club-mu ada cctv?" Jinyoung mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Hyung, club ini bukan club bintang lima. Jadi tidak ada cctv di dalam, kecuali..."

"Kecuali?" tanya Seokjin berharap.

"Ada satu cctv di pintu masuk." Seokjin menggeram kesal.

"Yak! Kenapa memasang cctv di pintu masuk?"

"Sudah untung ada atau tidak sama sekali." Seokjin berdecak.

"Apa kau ingat ciri-ciri detail dari pria yang membawa Jimin?" tanya Seokjin. Jinyoung tampak mengingat.

"Jika tidak salah ingat, tubuhnya tinggi. Sedikit lebih tinggi darimu. Telinganya agak lebar dan memiliki lesung pipit."

"Kau tidak tanya siapa namanya?" Jinyoung merengut sedih dan Seokjin ingin sekali menghajar wajah sok melas milik si bartender.

"Jika bukan temanku sudah kuhajar kau!"

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku juga mencemaskan Jiminie~" rengek Jinyoung. Seokjin berdecak, kembali memutar otak.

"Apa pada malam itu pria itu adalah satu-satu yang datang menggunakan jas setelan kerja?" Jinyoung terdiam.

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi, sepertinya iya. Dia satu-satunya orang yang berpenampilan rapi yang pernah mampir ke bar ini."

"Apa dia pria kaya?" tanya Seokjin entah kenapa berbinar. Jinyoung mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hyung, kau tidak berniat untuk merampoknya kan?" Seokjin menarik nafas.

"Tergantung!" jawab Seokjin tegas. "Tergantung bagaimana dia berani menyentuh Jiminie. Maka lihat saja, tidak hanya hartanya yang aku rampok tapi juga nyawanya." Jinyoung bergidik ngeri.

"Hyung, kau—"

"Berikan rekaman cctv semalam dan kirimkan ke ponselku. Aku tunggu sampai jam 12 malam kalau kau belum mengirimkannya, aku pastikan—ini adalah hari terakhirmu bekerja di club ini. Mengerti?!" ancam Seokjin menyeramkan yang diangguki patuh oleh Jinyoung. Seokjin beranjak dari duduknya untuk meninggalkan bar yang semakin malam semakin penuh.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Ckiit!_

Sebuah BMW hitam berhenti di pinggir jembatan yang jauh dari pemukiman warga. Langit yang masih hitam serta jarum jam yang menunjukkan pukul 12 tengah malam adalah waktu yang tepat bagi dua orang yang baru saja keluar dari mobilnya. Satu diantara mereka membuka bagasi mobil dan menampilkan sosok musuh bebuyutan dari keluarga besarnya.

Pria itu menyeringai, merasa puas karena sudah berhasil melenyapkan nyawa dari orang yang menjadi ancaman terbesar bagi seluruh keluarganya tanpa terkecuali.

"Ayo, bawa dia!" ajaknya pada seorang yang menemaninya yang tak lain adalah si pengkhianat yang sudah berani menikam bosnya sendiri.

Kedua pria itu mengangkat tubuh lelaki yang dikenal dengan sifat arogan, kejam dan kekuasaannya yang merajalela dimana-mana. Keduanya melangkah mendekati pembatas jembatan dan tanpa ragu—

 _BYUR!_

—melempar tubuh yang mungkin masih bernyawa itu ke dalam sungai yang kemungkinan akan mengalir sampai sungai Han.

"Good bye, Min Yoongi!" gumam pria yang merupakan salah satu bagian dari musuh besar Yoongi. Ya, tubuh yang dilempar ke sungai itu adalah benar tubuh Min Yoongi. "Susullah orang tuamu, dan hidup bahagia bersama mereka!" serunya senang bukan main. "Sementara kami—" jedanya sejenak. "—kami akan berpesta pora diatas kematian dan kekalahanmu malam ini!" lanjutnya dengan tawa keji yang menambah kesan kejam pada dirinya.

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

(-) Where's Hoseok? Hobi lagi ngambek karena diusir Yoongi jadi dia enggak mau muncul, /apa hubungannya?/ Enggak deng(?), Hobi enggak muncul karena ada suatu alasan, eaaa...

(-) Saya enggak tahu masih ada yang berminat baca fict ini atau enggak. Dan, maaf kalau baru up, tapi saya putuskan untuk kembali setelah dilema. Maaf yang pada minta Rogue dilanjut dan saya ngaretnya kebangetan. Saya harap, lanjutannya ini masih buat para pembaca sekalian berminat untuk baca lanjutannya nanti. Karena, daripada ff-ku yang lain... Aku ada feel beda sama Rogue, because Rogue is special, kkkk...

(-) Okay, sudah ya cuap-cuap tak penting saya. And last, I'm sorry for typo's. So, next? Or no?

(-) See you in next chapter, bye bye and—

 ** _Kamsahamnida,_**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Previously..._**

 _"Ayo, bawa dia!" ajaknya pada seorang yang menemaninya yang tak lain adalah si pengkhianat yang sudah berani menikam bosnya sendiri._

 _Kedua pria itu mengangkat tubuh lelaki yang dikenal dengan sifat arogan, kejam dan kekuasaannya yang merajalela dimana-mana. Keduanya melangkah mendekati pembatas jembatan dan tanpa ragu—_

 _BYUR!_

 _—melempar tubuh yang mungkin masih bernyawa itu ke dalam sungai yang kemungkinan akan mengalir sampai sungai Han._

 _"Good bye, Min Yoongi!" gumam pria yang merupakan salah satu bagian dari musuh besar Yoongi. Ya, tubuh yang dilempar ke sungai itu adalah benar tubuh Min Yoongi. "Susullah orang tuamu, dan hidup bahagia bersama mereka!" serunya senang bukan main. "Sementara kami—" jedanya sejenak. "—kami akan berpesta pora diatas kematian dan kekalahanmu malam ini!" lanjutnya dengan tawa keji yang menambah kesan kejam pada dirinya._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Argh~" Jimin melenguh yang kemudian membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Jimin mengucek sebelah matanya agar kesadarannya cepat kembali.

Jimin beralih duduk bersandar di dinding sebuah rumah kecil yang menurutnya tak layak untuk dihuni. Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling rumah yang hanya sepetak. Satu kasur yang menyatu dengan lantai, perabot makan yang seadanya, satu lemari yang terbuat dari plastik, sebuah meja belajar yang dipenuhi lengkap barang elektronik seperti komputer, tablet dan lainnya, dan sebuah pintu tertutup yang ia yakini adalah kamar mandi. Keadaan yang begitu mengenaskan menurut Jimin.

Setelah berpuas memperhatikan seluk beluk rumah entah milik siapa, pandangan Jimin turun untuk memeriksa tubuhnya yang sudah mengenakan celana training hitam serta kaos berlengan pendek berwarna hijau yang cukup kebesaran di tubuhnya.

"Jadi—siapa yang menolongku?" Jimin bertanya-tanya sampai ia mendengar—

 _Cklek!_

—satu-satunya pintu masuk terbuka dan muncullah seorang pemuda tampan yang membawa sekantong plastik besar.

Jimin mengeryitkan keningnya ketika melihat sosok yang cukup familiar tapi tak bisa ia ingat sebelumnya.

"Eoh, kau sudah sadar?" sapa si penolong Jimin setelah menutup rapat pintu flat kumuhnya. Jimin hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Apa kau yang menolongku?" tanya Jimin yang justru menimbulkan kekehan dari sosok tampan yang kini duduk di samping kasur yang masih dikuasai oleh Jimin.

"Kau bisa lihat 'kan, hanya ada aku disini. Jadi, menurutmu siapa lagi?" balasnya. Jimin tersenyum kecil.

"Kamsahamnida." tutur Jimin sopan. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Dengan tangan terampilnya, ia membongkar barang belanjaan yang baru saja ia beli dari minimarket seberang.

"Makanlah." ujar si pemilik rumah sepetak memberikan semangkok bubur instan pada Jimin yang sudah siap seduh. Jimin menerimanya tanpa banyak bicara. Bahkan, tanpa tahu malu ia menyantap bubur itu dengan lahapnya mengabaikan tatapan kejut dari sosok yang menolongnya.

"Wah~ sudah berapa lama kau tidak diberi makan?" tanyanya takjub. Jimin menelan buburnya kasar-kasar.

"Aku belum makan sejak kemarin. Jadi, maaf jika aku terlihat tidak sopan atau tidak tahu diri dan lebih buruknya lagi terlihat menyedihkan karena kelaparan. Karena sungguh, aku benar-benar sangat lapar." lelaki itu tertawa dan tersenyum maklum.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau tergeletak mengenaskan di tengah jalan seperti itu?" tanyanya setelah Jimin melahap habis buburnya dalam sekejap bahkan tanpa berbasa-basi ia sampai mengoleti mangkok bubur itu dengan lidahnya. "Kau masih lapar?" Jimin mengangguk cepat.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga beli ramen. Kau mau?" tawarnya tak tega yang padahal ramen itu untuk persediaannya sendiri. Tanpa merasa segan, Jimin mengangguk cepat.

"Maafkan aku, jika merepotkan. Tapi, aku janji akan membayarmu."

"Tidak perlu." tolaknya seraya berjalan menuju kompor untuk memasak air. "Anggap saja, kau sedang bertemu dengan orang baik."

"Ya~ setidaknya harus ada satu orang baik didunia ini." pria itu tertawa.

"Dan, orang itu aku 'kan?" Jimin terkekeh dan mengangguk.

"Ya, itu memang dirimu—"

"Jung Hoseok." sela pria itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, nde. Kamsahamnida Hoseok-ssi. Aku Park Jimin. Aku berhutang budi padamu." balas Jimin pada pria baik yang tak lain adalah Hoseok. Hoseok terdiam tak membalas sapaan Jimin karena ia sibuk menyiapkan ramen untuk dirinya dan Jimin.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Hoseok kembali dengan dua cup ramen di kedua tangannya dan memberikannya satu pada Jimin.

"Jadi, bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa sampai seperti itu?" tanya Hoseok mematahkan sumpitnya menjadi dua bagian sementara Jimin sudah menyantap lahap ramen buatan Hoseok lebih dulu.

"Panjang ceritanya. Aku mabuk di club semalam karena stres. Dan ada seorang pemuda yang membawaku, entah apa yang direncanakannya. Tapi, ketika aku membuka mata aku sudah ditelanjangi dan mungkin akan diperkosa jika tidak bertindak."

"Jadi, orang yang membawamu berniat untuk memperkosamu?" tanya Hoseok. Jimin berhenti menyuap ramen ke dalam mulutnya.

"Sebenarnya, tiga orang yang berniat memperkosaku." Hoseok membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

"Tiga orang?" Jimin mengangguk.

"Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya tiga pria itu cukup tampan." Hoseok tertawa lantang.

"Kalau tampan kenapa kau tidak melayani mereka?" Jimin berfikir sejenak kemudian ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Hoseok untuk berbisik,

"Karena mereka bernafsu dengan _pheromone_ -ku." Hoseok mengerjapkan kedua matanya tak percaya.

"K-kau menggunakan _pheromone_?" Jimin mengangguk.

"Ya, aku sering menggunakannya."

"Gila~" desis Hoseok. "Manusia gila mana yang menggunakan _pheromone_ di club?"

"Aku buktinya."

"Ya, dan kau satu-satunya di dunia." Jimin tergelak.

"Lagi pula—" Jimin menjeda sejenak, melirihkan suaranya untuk berucap, "—aku belum pernah melakukan _sex_ sebelumnya."

"Mworago?" Hoseok menggeleng tak percaya. Jimin tersenyum simpul dan kembali melanjutkan makannya sementara Hoseok sudah tak selera setelah mendengar cerita unik yang dialami oleh orang yang ditolongnya.

"Oya, Hoseok-ssi..." panggil Jimin setelah ia selesai menghabiskan ramennya dalam sekejap. "Entah kenapa, aku merasa familiar dengan wajahmu." Hoseok tersenyum kecil.

"Bukankah kita memang pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Jimin tampak mengingat.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jimin ragu. Hoseok hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Kita bertemu dalam waktu yang singkat dan di tempat yang sama." Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berfikir keras.

"Ah, aku ingat!" pekik Jimin. "Apa kau salah satu orang yang diajak oleh _entah siapa itu_?" Hoseok tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ya, aku salah satu orang yang diajak oleh _entah siapa itu._ " jawab Hoseok. Jimin terdiam dan menatap Hoseok menyayangkan.

"Kau orang yang baik, tapi—kenapa dia juga menginginkanmu?" tanya Jimin hati-hati. Hoseok tersenyum kecil dan mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Aku memang orang yang baik. Tapi, tidak dengan nasibku." jawab Hoseok tersenyum amat ramah yang mau tak mau membuat Jimin ikut tersenyum.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Ting! Tong!_

Namjoon yang berada di ruang kerjanya, Jungkook yang tengah melakukan kegiatan rutinnya bermain game di ruang tengah serta Taehyung yang tengah menyantap makan siang menjelang sorenya di dapur. Ketiganya menoleh bersamaan saat mendengar bunyi bel dari pintu utama yang jarang sekali dibunyikan.

"Hyung, sepertinya ada tamu." tutur Jungkook namun kemudian ia kembali melanjutkan memainkan gamenya dan membiarkan Namjoon yang sudah berjalan menuju pintu utama untuk melihat siapa tamu pertama mereka lewat _peephole_ yang terpasang pada pusat pintu.

Namjoon mengeryit kala melihat siapa orang yang bertamu di rumahnya, adalah salah satu target yang harus ia tarik untuk bergabung dengannya. Namun, pertanyaannya adalah kenapa ia hanya seorang diri? Karena, setahunya lelaki itu selalu bersama dengan lelaki lain yang lebih mungil darinya.

 _Cklek!_

Namjoon membuka pintu utama yang entah kenapa mendapat respon kejut dari si tamu yang tampak berjengit.

"Kau—" ucap Namjoon ragu.

"Oh-hai..." sapanya ramah dan tersenyum kecil, meskipun Namjoon tahu itu adalah senyuman paksa.

"Apa yang—"

"Aku ingin meminta bantuan padamu." potong lelaki cantik yang tak lain adalah Kim Seokjin tanpa berbasa-basi. Namjoon mengerjapkan kedua matanya terkejut.

"Bantuan?" Seokjin mengangguk cepat.

"Aku tahu. Konyol rasanya setelah kejadian dua bulan lalu tapi dengan tak tahu malunya aku datang untuk meminta bantuan padamu. Tapi, aku janji akan membayarmu dengan setimpal." Namjoon menarik sudut bibirnya, tertarik dengan penawaran Seokjin.

"Apapun itu?" tanya Namjoon memastikan. Seokjin mengangguk.

"Apapun itu." balas Seokjin tegas.

"Termasuk tinggal disini?" Seokjin terdiam sejenak. Berfikir, apakah langkahnya tepat untuk meminta bantuan pada orang asing yang belum ia ketahui namanya. Tapi, disisi lain ia tidak bisa egois membiarkan adik kecilnya yang pasti dalam bahaya berada diluar sana. Tapi juga disisi lain ia tidak suka terikat apapun itu alasannya.

"Kau tak mau?" tanya Namjoon yang melihat bagaimana diamnya Seokjin terlalu lama. "Kalau kau tak mau, pergilah!" usir Namjoon yang hendak menutup pintu rumahnya sebelum dengan cepat Seokjin menahannya dengan satu tangannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku setuju." jawab Seokjin cepat dan Namjoon langsung membuka pintu rumahnya lebar-lebar.

"Ulangi ucapanku kalau begitu." Seokjin mendelik dan mencibir Namjoon.

"Aku bersedia untuk tinggal di rumah ini, puas?!" Namjoon tertawa lantang.

"Masuklah!" Namjoon mempersilahkan Seokjin masuk dan duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tengah—karena, mengingat tidak ada ruang tamu di rumah itu— "Kau ingin minum sesuatu?" tanya Namjoon bersamaan dengan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang agak terkejut melihat siapa tamu tak diundang yang datang, hey bagaimanapun juga mereka tidak akan lupa dengan wajah-wajah yang pernah mereka temui meskipun dalam waktu singkat.

"Tidak, terima kasih." tolak Seokjin menahan diri untuk tidak berucap kasar.

"Baiklah. Jadi, langsung saja—apa yang kau butuhkan dariku?"

"Aku ingin kau mencari seseorang." pinta Seokjin langsung.

"Siapa?" Seokjin mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dari dalam saku jaket yang ia kenakan dan memberikannya pada Namjoon. Namjoon mengambil lipatan kertas itu dan membukanya. Dapat ia lihat, sebuah sketsa punggung seseorang.

"Kau ingin aku menemukan orang ini?" Seokjin mengangguk. "Jika boleh tahu, untuk apa?"

"Dia menculik adikku!" desis Seokjin tertahan. Namjoon bisa melihat kilatan marah pada kedua mata Seokjin.

"Okay, apa kau tahu dimana adikmu hilang?"

"Di club!"

"Mwo?!"

"Kenapa terkejut? Tak perlu heran jika manusia bejat seperti kami suka menghabiskan waktu di club."

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau menyebutnya penculikan jika itu di club? Maksudku, mungkin saja 'kan adikmu—"

 _Brak!_

Namjoon, serta Taehyung dan Jungkook yang hanya diam menguping berjengit ketika Seokjin menggebrak meja kayu yang memisahkan antara Namjoon dan Seokjin duduk.

"Adikku bukan pria murahan!" desis Seokjin bertambah kesal. "Jika kau tidak mau, aku pergi! Dan jika kau mau, cukup diam dan jangan banyak bicara!"

"Hey~ kau yang membutuhkan bantuanku, kenapa harus aku yang—"

"Aku pergi!" Seokjin beranjak dari duduknya tapi dengan lancang Namjoon menahan tangannya.

"Okay okay... Aku diam." Namjoon melepas tangan Seokjin setelah dirasa lelaki itu tak akan pergi. "Kalau begitu, ikut aku." ujar Namjoon, Seokjin mengekor sebelum lelaki tampan itu menghentikan langkahnya untuk memanggil, "Tae, Kook! Kalian juga ikut."

"Aku?" pekik Taehyung terkejut.

"Kenapa harus dia juga hyung?" seru Jungkook tak terima.

"Jaga bicaramu, Jeon Jungkook! Dia lebih tua darimu!" balas Namjoon tegas. Jungkook memutar kedua bola matanya dan menatap Taehyung tajam. Ia beranjak dari karpet beludru yang didudukinya dan masuk ke ruang kerja Namjoon mengikuti Namjoon dan Seokjin tentu saja.

Taehyung menarik nafas, ia tidak tahu kenapa lelaki bermarga Jeon itu begitu membencinya dengan teramat sangat.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Yak! Ini sudah hampir tiga jam tapi kita tak juga mendapat ikan? Kau membuang waktuku!" decak pria tampan pada sosok lelaki yang tak lain adalah adik angkatnya. Lelaki itu terkekeh. Sudah selama tiga jam pria tampan itu menggerutu tak jelas karena ajakan paksa dari adiknya yang memintanya untuk menemaninya memancing di pinggir selatan sungai Han yang selalu sepi pengunjung. Terlebih di waktunya yang cukup senggang dari pekerjaannya yang nyaris tak ada libur satu haripun meskipun tanggal kalender menunjukkan tanggal libur nasional.

"Disitulah letak serunya, hyung."

"Seru dari pantatmu! Jika begini, lebih baik aku tidur di rumah!" decak pria yang berprofesi sebagai dokter spesialis bedah di Seoul Hospital, Kwon Jiyoung. Sementara adik angkatnya, Kang Seungyoon yang masih seorang mahasiswa jurusan bisnis di SNU.

Seungyoon terkekeh dan menatap sang kakak yang tampak kebosanan. Oh, jangan lupakan kantung mata di kedua mata sipitnya membuat pria yang dikenal dengan sifat garangnya, jelas sekali bahwa ia sedang menahan kantuk.

"Sekali-kali hyung. Lagi pula, kita sudah lama tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama sejak aboji meninggal dan eommonim yang entah pergi kemana." dan sekarang, giliran Jiyoung yang tampak menyesal. Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus surai sang adik lembut.

"Maafkan hyung, hm? Kau pasti kesepian." Seungyoon tersenyum.

"Aku tidak masalah hyung. Justru aku yang minta maaf padamu karena tak bisa meringankan bebanmu. Aku tahu, kau pasti lelah." Jiyoung terkekeh.

"Pijat bahuku kalau tahu aku lelah." titah Jiyoung. Seungyoon mencibir.

"Ish! Masih menyebalkan." tapi tetap Seungyoon lakukan untuk beranjak dan memijat bahu sang kakak.

"Nah, kalau begini 'kan kita sama-sama enak."

"Kau yang enak, aku tidak! Sudah tidak dapat ikan, jadi tukang pijit dadakan pula!" Jiyoung tertawa keras.

"Jadi adik patuh itu tidak merugikan." Seungyoon tetap mencibir sementara Jiyoung memejamkan matanya menikmati pijatan ajaib dari tangan adiknya.

Seungyoon tersenyum melihat sang kakak yang memang tampak kelelahan tapi tetap tak menolak kala ia mengajaknya untuk menemaninya memancing. Seungyoon mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar sungai sampai sepasang matanya menemukan sesuatu yang tampak mengapung di dasar sungai Han, yang tak jauh darinya. Seungyoon mengerjapkan kedua matanya memastikan.

"Hyung hyung hyung!" panggil Seungyoon menggoyangkan bahu Jiyoung cepat. Jiyoung membuka kedua matanya dan mendesah pelan.

"Ada apa? Mengganggu saja!" desisnya. Seungyoon berdecak, dasar pecinta tidur!

"Itu, hyung! Ada mayat!"

"Ha?!" pekik Jiyoung terkejut saat Seungyoon menunjuk sesuatu mengapung tak jauh dari mereka.

"Ayo—ayo kita lihat hyung." ajak Seungyoon melesat lebih dulu diikuti Jiyoung dibelakangnya.

Kedua pria tampan itu berjalan tergesa mendekati sosok mayat yang mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak dengan kombinasi warna putih-biru-merah-hitam.

 _Byur!_

Seungyoon menceburkan tubuhnya terlebih dahulu dan berenang untuk mencapai tubuh seorang lelaki yang entah masih bernyawa atau tidak. Seungyoon meraih lengannya dan menariknya ke dasar sungai, ke tempat dimana kakaknya berada.

Sesampai di dasar, Jiyoung membantu Seungyoon menidurkan tubuh lelaki tampan itu di dasar sungai Han. Dengan naluri dokternya, Jiyoung langsung memeriksa denyut nadi serta kondisi lelaki itu sementara Seungyoon hanya melongo kala melihat kaos putih yang dikenakan sosok yang ditolongnya dipenuhi darah.

"Dia masih hidup." ujar Jiyoung dan Seungyoon membulat tak percaya.

"Jinjja?" pekiknya bersamaan dengan Jiyoung yang dengan cekatan membuka kaos putih milik lelaki tampan yang ternyata masih memiliki harapan hidup. Jiyoung dan Seungyoon sama-sama membulat terkejut melihat luka tusukan yang cukup dalam di perut si lelaki.

"Yoon—" jeda Jiyoung sejenak, ia mendongak dan menatap adiknya yang entah kenapa terlihat gemetar. "—siapkan mobil sekarang!" titahnya yang diangguki cepat oleh Seungyoon dan melesat pergi meninggalkan kakaknya yang tengah memberikan pertolongan pertama kepada lelaki itu.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Seungyoon menautkan kedua tanganya cemas ketika ia sudah tiba di rumahnya dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Kakaknya, Jiyoung saat ini tengah mengadakan operasi dadakan di ruang bedah yang sengaja ia buat di rumahnya jikalau ada salah satu pekerja yang tiba-tiba mengalami kondisi yang tak bisa ia jangkau untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Bersama dengan asisten pribadinya, Jeany Kim yang membantu kelangsungan operasi dari pria yang belum mereka ketahui asal-usulnya.

 _Cklek!_

Seungyoon menoleh ketika pintu utama rumah mewahnya terbuka dan menampilkan dua orang berjenis kelamin berbeda masuk dengan langkah tergesa. Mereka adalah Lee Seungri dan Kang Seulgi yang mana keduanya merupakan sepupu Jiyoung.

"Seungyoona... Ada apa?" tanya Seulgi mendekati Seungyoon yang berwajah pucat.

"T-tadi—k-kami menemukan mayat..." balas Seungyoon bergetar.

"Dimana Jiyoung hyung?" tanya Seungri ikut cemas.

"Jiyoung hyungie sedang mengoperasinya bersama Jee noona."

"Tapi, siapa mayat itu?" tanya Seulgi.

"Kami tidak tahu, yang pasti aku dan Jiyoung hyungie melihat ada tusukan di perutnya. Aku yakin, dia pasti korban pembunuhan." Seulgi dan Seungri mengangguk paham. Seulgi terus mengelus punggung Seungyoon menenangkan karena ia tahu Seungyoon sedikit mengalami trauma tentang darah.

Menunggu dalam diam selama kurang lebih empat jam —sejak dari kedatangan Seungri dan Seulgi— akhirnya, pintu ruang operasi yang berada di lantai dasar terbuka, menampilkan sosok wanita cantik yang memiliki darah Britain berjalan menuju ruang tamu masih mengenakan setelan biru namun tak menggunakan penutup kepala dan maskernya, menandakan bahwa operasi sudah selesai.

"Kalian disini?" sapa wanita cantik yang tak lain adalah Jeany Kim. Dulunya ia adalah seorang dokter di negaranya tapi sejak ia memutuskan untuk hidup nomaden di Asia, ia meninggalkan dunia kedokteran dan berpindah pekerjaan menjadi pemimpin bisnis gelap yang diam-diam juga dipelopori oleh Jiyoung. Akan tetapi, bukan berarti ia benar-benar meninggalkan dunia kedokteran karena jika ada situasi darurat yang mengharuskan ia untuk turun tangan, ia akan dengan suka rela mengulurkan tangannya di balik sifat dan sikapnya yang dingin, terutama untuk orang-orang yang membutuhkan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya noona?" tanya Seungyoon setelah wanita cantik itu menyaut minuman entah milik siapa diatas meja ruang tamu.

"Dia koma. Tapi, lama-lama juga akan berangsur baik." jawab Jeany singkat dan tak ingin menjelaskan panjang lebar. Sebenarnya ia hanya terlalu malas karena lelah. "Dan—sejak kapan kalian disini?" tanya Jeany mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seungri dan Seulgi.

"Sudah tiga jam kami disini, eonnie..." jawab Seulgi. Jeany hanya mengangguk.

"Dan, dimana Jiyoung hyung? Kenapa dia belum keluar?" tanya Seungri.

"Sepertinya dia sedang mencari tahu identitas lelaki itu. Ada kalung yang dikenakannya. Bagaimanapun juga kita harus tahu 'kan siapa orang yang sudah kita tolong?" balas Jeany. Ketiganya mengangguk.

"Lalu—"

 _Cklek!_

Ucapan Seungri terhenti ketika mendengar pintu ruang operasi kembali terbuka dan menampilkan Jiyoung yang membawa sebuah berkas seraya berjalan mendekati ruang tamu dimana keluarganya berada.

"Aku sarankan, saat dia bangun nanti—kalian berdua jangan mendekatinya." ujar Jiyoung tiba-tiba menunjuk kearah Jeany dan Seulgi bergantian. "Terutama kau!" tunjuknya pada Jeany dengan kilatan matanya posesif. Jeany mengerut tak suka.

"Waeyo?!" tanyanya. Jiyoung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Jeany dan menatap wanita itu tajam.

"Aku rasa kalian pernah mendengar nama Min Yoongi." tutur Jiyoung kemudian.

"Siapa?" pekik Seungyoon merasa tak asing.

"Jangan bilang, Min Yoongi yang konglomerat itu?" tebak Seulgi.

"Ah~ yang menjadi buronan polisi karena membunuh setiap wanita yang melakukan sex dengannya?" lanjut Seungri. "Apa mereka Min Yoongi yang sama?"

"Ya, itu Min Yoongi yang sama."

"Daebak!" gumam Seungyoon kagum. "Lalu, bagaimana sekarang, hyung?" Jiyoung berfikir sejenak.

"Apa kita harus menyimpan buronan di rumah ini?" tanyanya.

"Itu hakmu 'kan? Kau yang menyelamatkan nyawanya." balas Jeany acuh.

"Tapi, bukankah rasanya keterlaluan menyerahkannya pada polisi dalam keadaan koma?" sahut Seulgi masuk akal.

"Setidaknya, sebelum menyerahkannya kepada polisi kita buat dia merasa hutang budi pada kita." sahut Jeany.

"Yak! Apa dikepalamu ini selalu hanya ada uang, uang, dan uang?" cibir Jiyoung kesal.

"Ayolah, jangan munafik! Dia orang terkaya ketiga di Korea Selatan, itu artinya kekayaannya berkali-kali lipat dengan kita. Dia bukan berasal dari orang kalangan rendah, jadi sudah sepantasnya kita perhitungan padanya." jelas Jeany.

"Aku setuju pada Jee noona!" sahut Seungri semangat.

"Kau memang selalu setuju pada ide konyolnya." desis Jiyoung tak suka yang membuat Jeany tertawa keras.

"Hey~ jangan cemburu pada adikmu sendiri..." goda Jeany.

"Aku tidak cemburu!" kilah Jiyoung. Jeany terkekeh.

"Pembohong yang buruk." ejeknya.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa kau juga berada disana?" tanya Hoseok. Jimin mengangkat kedua bahunya tak tahu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu." balasnya. "Tapi, pasti ada alasan 'kan kenapa dia repot-repot mengumpulkan kita seperti itu?" Hoseok mengangguk membenarkan bersamaan dengan Jimin yang mengedarkan pandangannya pada rumah tak layak milik Hoseok.

"Sudah berapa lama kau tinggal disini?" tanya Jimin mencoba untuk mengakrabkan diri.

"Sejak—lima tahun aku rasa."

"Lima tahun?" pekik Jimin terkejut. Hoseok mengangguk.

"Yep, tapi aku baru kembali kemari dua bulan yang lalu."

"Memangnya kau darimana?"

"Kau ingat, lelaki yang bertengkar dengan orang yang mempertemukan kita?" Jimin tampak mengingat.

"Lelaki pucat yang menyeramkan itu?" Hoseok mengangguk.

"Terhitung sudah selama empat bulan aku tinggal bersamanya dan bekerja denganya."

"Lalu, kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Dia mengusirku."

"Kenapa?" Hoseok terkekeh melihat keingitahuan Jimin yang begitu besar.

"Hanya kesalah-pahaman."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Hoseok mengedikkan bahunya.

"Entahlah. Tabunganku sudah menipis. Aku rasa, aku harus mencari pekerjaan tetap."

"Pekerjaan—"

"Pekerjaan yang benar-benar pekerjaan maksudku." ralat Hoseok yang membuat Jimin terkekeh.

"Aku punya beberapa kenalan mulai dari club, resto, hingga minimarket. Aku bisa mengenalkanmu pada mereka." kedua mata Hoseok berbinar.

"Benarkah?" Jimin mengangguk.

"Ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku untukmu." Hoseok tersenyum lega.

"Terima kasih, Jimin-ssi. Terima kasih, akhirnya aku bisa hidup dengan normal." sesaat kedua mata Jimin berubah. Entah perasaan apa yang ia rasakan ketika melihat reaksi Hoseok yang tampaknya begitu mendampa kehidupan normal. Kehidupan yang jauh dari kata kriminal.

"Hm... Hoseok-ssi," panggil Jimin membuat Hoseok langsung menoleh kearah Jimin penuh perhatian. "Kenapa kau terlihat senang sekali?" heran Jimin. Hoseok tersenyum ramah.

"Tentu saja aku senang. Sudah sejak lama aku menginginkan pekerjaan normal selain apa yang aku lakukan selama lima tahun belakang. Yah~ meskipun kau tahu hidup dengan normal itu jauh lebih keras daripada hidup seperti sekarang ini."

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan selama ini?" tanya Jimin. Hoseok tersenyum dan tanpa ragu mengatakan,

"Aku seorang hacker."

"Hacker?"

"Nde." Jimin mengulum senyum.

"Aku juga seorang hacker." Hoseok tampak membulat senang.

"Benarkah?" ulang Hoseok. Jimin mengangguk.

"—dan juga seorang pencuri."

"Mwo?!" pekik Hoseok terkejut yang membuat Jimin terkekeh tenang.

"Aku sudah merampok banyak hal sejak lama bersama dengan hyungku. Aku yang bertugas sebagai pemantau dan pembajak sementara hyungku sebagai ahli pembuka entah itu pintu, jendela, brangkas, bahkan dinding sekalipun. Dia sangat ahli dalam membongkar pasang."

"Daebak~" gumam Hoseok kagum.

"Lalu, apa kau seorang—"

"Buronan?" potong Jimin. Jimin menggeleng. "Kami bukanlah buronan. Tepatnya, belum."

"Woah~ ternyata aku menyelamatkan seorang perampok," Jimin tertawa. "Tapi, apa keluargamu tahu?"

"Keluarga?" raut Jimin mendadak sedih. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana rupa kedua orang tuaku." Hoseok tampak nerasa bersalah. "Sejak bayi, aku tinggal di panti asuhan. Jadi, aku tidak tahu tentang asal-usulku."

"Maafkan aku, Jimin-ssi." Jimin tersenyum manis.

"Tidak apa, Hoseok-ssi. Bukan hal baru lagi untukku." balas Jimin. "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Kenapa, kau tinggal disini sendiri?"

"Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal karena bunuh diri." kini giliran Jimin yang memasang raut bersalahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Hoseok-ssi." Hoseok tersenyum maklum.

"Kau tahu itu bukan masalah?" balas Hoseok tenang. "Dan—jika kau sudah membaik, boleh tidak kau kenalkan aku dengan beberapa kenalanmu?" Jimin tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja. Aku akan mengantarmu menemui mereka." balas Jimin yang dibalas senyum lega dari lelaki bermarga Jung itu.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Namanya Park Chanyeol, dia seorang manajer pemasaran di perusahaan Hyundai." tutur Namjoon setelah mencari sosok pria yang diinginkan Seokjin dengan alat canggihnya. Setelah, Seokjin memberikan sketsa buruk pada Namjoon serta memberikan rekaman cctv yang juga memiliki kualitas gambar yang buruk. Tapi, hebatnya semua itu hisa dihandle dengan mudah oleh Namjoon.

"Aku yakin, dia bukan manajer pemasaran biasa." gumam Seokjin mulai menganalisis. "Manajer pemasaran tidak bermain di club kumuh dan menculik seorang pria yang mengenakan pheromone ke club."

"Apa?!" pekik Namjoon, Taehyung dan Jungkook bersamaan sementara Seokjin mendesis kesal.

"Anak itu benar-benar keras kepala." cibir Seokjin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Sebenarnya siapa nama adikmu yang kau cari?" tanya Namjoon.

"Namanya Park Jimin. Bisa kau deteksi dimana dia berada?" jawab Seokjin. Namjoon terkejut sejenak, dan baru menyadari jika orang yang dicari Seokjin adalah orang yang keberadaannya ia tanyakan ketika lelaki cantik itu datang ke rumahnya.

Namjoon kembali mengutak-atik komputernya.

"Apa dia membawa ponsel?" Seokjin mengangguk. "Sebutkan nomor simnya." Seokjin menurut dan menyebutkan beberapa digit angka pada Namjoon.

"Kook, bisa kau nyalakan proyektor?" titah Namjoon kemudian.

"Siap, hyung!" Jungkook pun bergegas menyalakan proyektor yang langsung mengarah pada wall screen yang terpasang di seberang pintu masuk ruang kerja.

"Apa dia anak SMA yang waktu itu?" tanya Seokjin. Namjoon hanya mengangguk. "Dia tampaknya kurang kasih sayang." seketika Namjoon menoleh dan entah apa yang terjadi padanya, ia merasa terpesona dengan wajah cantik Seokjin yang menatap lembut kearah Jungkook yang masih sibuk melakukan tugasnya.

"Ya, dia tidak pernah diterima dimanapun." balas Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kearah komputer dan membiarkan Seokjin serta Taehyung menatap lamat kearah Jungkook yang selalu tampak semangat jika itu berhubungan dengan Namjoon.

 _Klik!_

Namjoon menekan tombol enter dan seketika layar wall screen menampilkan sebuah peta yang cukup jelas di layar sana.

"Titik merah ini adalah letak dimana ponsel Jimin berada." terang Namjoon memggerakkan anak panah pada pena yang ia gunakan sebagai pengganti mouse untuk mempermudahkannya memberikan penjelasan kepada Seokjin serta Jungkook dan Taehyung yang juga tampaknya menyimak.

"Tapi, tunggu—" sela Taehyung. "—letak ponsel itu tidak bisa kita jadikan acuan begitu saja jika nyatanya dia tidak berada disana. Paham maksudku, hyung?" tanya Taehyung yang membuat Namjoon tersenyum lega dengan Taehyung yang mulai membiasakan diri.

"Kenapa, kita tidak mengintai lewat cctv yang ada disekitar sana?" usul Jungkook.

"Ya, jika hanya melihat dengan peta seperti ini. Kita tidak bisa memastikan apakah ponselnya bersama empunya atau tidak." sahut Seokjin membuat Jungkook tersenyum senang karena pendapatnya disetujui.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba memasuki akses cctv di daerah sekitar." balaa Namjoon kembali mengotak-atik konputernya yang masih tersambung dengan proyektor membuat Seokjin, Jungkook dan Taehyung bisa melihat setiap aktivitas yang dilakukan Namjoon di dalam komputernya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, satu persatu, layar komputer Namjoon memuculkan berbagai gambaran dari setiap cctv yang ada.

"Kalian melihat sesuatu?" tanya Namjoon, ia masih terfokus pada layar komputernya sementara ketiga lainnya terfokus pada layar wall screen di depan sana.

"Tunggu, hyung!" seru Jungkook tiba-tiba membuat Namjoon secara otomatis mempause semua kegiatan manusia yang ada di dalam komputernya. "Lihatlah cctv 3b yang berada di toko kelontong itu, bukankah pria yang sedang menyebrang itu memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama dengan ada yang di sketsa?" lanjut Jungkook membuat Namjoon kembali mengotak-atik komputernya namun kali ini ia hanya terfokus pada rekaman cctv 3b.

Namjoon memperbesar gambar yang tertangkap dalam kamera cctv dan mencocokkannya pada sketsa yang diberikan Seokjin, yang sudah ia scan di komputer. Secara otomatis, Namjoon cukup hanya menempelkan scan-an dari sketsa yang dibuat Seokjin dengan siluet orang yang dimaksud Seokjin. Dan—

"Cocok," gumamnya puas ketika sketsa itu tertempel sempurna pada siluet yang tertangkap mata jeli Jungkook. "Kerja bagus, Kook!" pujinya kemudian yang membuat Jungkook tersenyun senang.

"Kalian berdua tetap di rumah, biar aku dan Seokjin hyung yang pergi." Seokjin menatap Namjoon horor.

"Hyung?!" pekiknya tampak tak suka. "Aku bahkan belum mengenalkan namaku padamu."

"Kim Seokjin, huh?" tutur Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal disini, dan aku rasa kau juga perlu mengenal kami. Aku Kim Namjoon, dia Jeon Jungkook dan dia Kim Taehyung. Dan, untuk informasi tambahan, faktanya adalah kau memang yang paling tua diantara kami." Seokjin membulatkan kedua matanya horor karena Namjoon telah membahas topik yang amat sensitif untuknya.

"Woah~ kau memang pria mengesalkan!" decak Seokjin dengan seluruh wajahnya yang memerah yang hal itu membuat Namjoon, Jungkook, bahkan Taehyung terkekeh mengetahui orang asing yang akan menjadi bagian dari mereka sebentar lagi, benar-benar sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Kan aku hanya bicara fakta, hyung." balas Namjoon tanpa merasa bersalah. Seokjin mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Terserah!" desisnya yang kemudian berbalik untuk meninggalkan ketiga penghuni lama yang masih saja tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Taehyung duduk termenung di salah satu kursi meja makan yang ada di dapur. Terhitung sejak 30 menit kepergian Namjoon dan Seokjin, sejak saat itulah ia hanya duduk diam melamun membiarkan berbagai suara terdengar bergilir di memori otaknya. Mulai dari siapa dirinya hingga kenyataan bahwa ia memiliki seorang adik.

 _Hah~_

Taehyung menghela nafas setelah akhirnya memutus lamunannya sendiri bersamaan dengan sosok yang ia sebut bocah SMA, masuk ke dapur dan menatapnya selidik. Taehyung membalas tatapan Jungkook yang kemudian diputus sepihak oleh si bocah SMA yang kini berjalan menuju letak lemari pendingin untuk mengambil dua kaleng cola.

Jungkook menarik kursi di depan Taehyung serta memberikan sekaleng cola kepada pemuda itu. Taehyung menerimanya dalam diam dan membuka penutup kaleng. Keduanya pun terjebak dalam keheningan yang cukup mencanggungkan.

"Hey~" Jungkook melirik sedikit kearah Taehyung ketika pemuda itu memanggilnya canggung. Jungkook berdehem sebagai balasan atas panggilan Taehyung padanya. Taehyung menggaruk sebelah tengkuknya bingung. Sebenarnya ia tak berniat untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan Jungkook, hanya saja—oh ayolah mulai sekarang mereka akan tinggal satu rumah tidak mungkin 'kan ia harus tinggal dengan seorang asing yang membencimu tanpa alasan.

"Bolehkah ku bertanya?" tanya Taehyung memberanikan diri. Jungkook hanya berdehem, tak mengangguk dan tak menggeleng. "Kenapa kau tampak tak suka padaku? Apa aku pernah berbuat salah padamu?"

Jungkook termenung. Tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung karena ia sendiri tak tahu apa jawaban pasti dari pertanyaan itu.

Jungkook menarik nafas. Hal pertama yang pasti tentang dirinya adalah ia tidak bisa dengan mudah mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan. Dengan kata lain, ia sedikit sulit mengekspresikan diri kepada orang lain dan hal itu pasti akan membuat orang yang pertama kali bertemu dengannya, pasti akan salah paham. Taehyung, salah satunya.

"Bisa aku minta satu hal padamu?" balas Jungkook dingin yang hanya direspon tatapan sulit diartikaj dari Taehyung. "Kita memang tinggal satu rumah, tapi itu karena Namjoon hyung. Kita memang bertemu tapi bukan kemauanku. Dan, kau tentu tahu itu karena siapa. Jadi, satu hal yang pasti yang harus kau lakukan padaku—bisakah kau tidak memperdulikanku? Tinggal satu rumah bukan berarti harus mengakrabkan diri." Taehyung mendecih kesal.

"Ya, kau benar. Memang tidak seharusnya aku mengakrabkan diri pada orang yang anti sosial sepertimu." sindir Taehyung. Jungkook beranjak dari duduknya dan menatap Taehyung tak suka.

"Baguslah, jika kau mengerti!" balas Jungkook tak peduli yang setelahnya hanya melengos pergi meninggalkan Taehyung di dapur seorang diri.

Jungkook menutup pintu kamarnya yang berada paling ujung dengan keras. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya seraya mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

 _Bruk!_

Jungkook jatuh terduduk di lantai kamarnya. Kepalanya tertunduk dan nafasnya memburu. Rasa sesak mulai menyelubungi dadanya. Rasa sesak yang selalu ia rasakan tiap kali ada orang yang mempertanyakan tentang dirinya atau apapun itu.

Jungkook mencekeram dadanya kuat-kuat. Rasa sakitnya menjalar hingga ke ubun-ubun kepalanya membuat Jungkook ingin sekali menyerukan pada dunia bagaimana rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Tapi, selanjutnya akan adakah yang memperdulikannya? Bahkan, Namjoon sekalipun yang memberikannya tumpangan hidup padanya, ia yakin Namjoon tak akan bersedia memberikan semua kemewahan ini jika tidak menginginkan sesuatu darinya.

 _Heol!_ Apa mereka pikir Jeon Jungkook adalah seorang bocah? Jangan salah sangka, justru Jungkook adalah manusia terpeka di dunia karena efek dari terbiasanya menghadapi dunia yang terlampau kejam kepadanya.

Jungkook bangkit, menuju ranjangnya kemudian ia menarik laci nakas yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya mengambil sebuah benda yang sudah menemaninya mengurangi rasa sakitnya selama ini. Dan, kembali lagi pada kebiasaan lama. Kebiasana lama yang selalu ia lakukan di toilet umum setiap hari.

 _Sreeet~_

Senyum Jungkook merekah ketika darah keluar dari lengannya akibat goresan pertama yang ia lakukan hari ini. Ini benar-benar menenangkan. Dan Jungkook sangat menyukai sensasi perihnya. Terutama saat darahnya sendiri keluar malu-malu dari goresan yang ia buat.

 _'Apa gunanya, jika pada akhirnya semua orang akan membuangku lagi?'_

 _'Apa gunanya, jika pada akhirnya aku memang tak memiliki tempat yang pantas untukku?'_

 _'Dan, apa gunanya aku hidup lebih lama lagi?'_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Ckiiit!!!_

Namjoon menghentikan _Renault Duster_ -nya tepat di depan sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai alat perkakas. Seokjin yang duduk di sampingnya menatap selidik kearah pintu tak kedip mengabaikan Namjoon yang justru lebih memilih untuk mematainya dibandingkan mematai orang yang dicari Seokjin.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menatapku?!" sindir Seokjin jengah yang kali ini dengan terpaksa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Namjoon. Namjoon terkekeh tampan.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melewatkan pemandangan indah dari Tuhan." Seokjin menghela nafas kasar dan memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Ya pandangi sepuasnya sebelum kedua bola matamu menggelinding keluar detik selnajutnya!" Namjoon tertawa keras merasa sangat lucu dengan ancaman Seokjin.

"Menarik." puji Namjoon, Seokjin tegelak.

"Yak! Apa aku tampak seperti pria murahan di matamu? Dasar pria mesum, enyah kau dari hadapanku!" tak segan, Seokjin mendorong kasar tubuh Namjoon ketika dirasa pria tampan itu hendak mendekat kearahnya. Seokjin membuka pintu mobil keluaran Eropa itu dan keluar meninggalkan si pria mesum yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya merasa gemas sendiri dengan tingkah pria cantik yang entah kenapa bisa membuatnya bertingkah seperti bukan dirinya yang dulu.

Mengabaikan Namjoon yang masih berada di mobil, Seokjin berjalan menuju toko perkakas dan tanpa ragu masuk kesana.

 _Kriet~_

Seokjin mendorong pintu masuk toko dan mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling toko yang terlihat sepi pengunjung kecuali seorang pria dengan gesture yang tak akan ia lupakan meskipun ia hanya melihatnya lewat rekaman cctv yang kualitas videonya 240p.

Seokjin berjalan mendekati pria yang tampaknya tengah bernegosiasi dengan si pemilik toko.

 _"Ayolah, beri aku diskon 20%."_ Seokjin diam menyimak ketika ia sudah berdiri tepat di samping pria itu.

 _"Tidak! Kau pikir ini mall? Lebih baik tak usah beli jika kau membuatku rugi."_ tolak si pemilik toko yang kemudian menyadari akan keberadaan Seokjin.

"Ah, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya sang pemilik toko mengganti mimik wajahnya seramah mungkin kala berbicara dengan Seokjin.

"Nde, aku membutuhkan sepaket obeng." jawab Seokjin. "Paket lengkap."

"Yang mahal atau yang murah."

"Yang paling mahal dan yang paling bagus. Oh-ya yang ada magnetnya. Juga anti karat!" jelas Seokjin semangat.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar tuan."

"Hey—" si pemilik toko pergi bersamaan dengan pria yang Seokjin cari keberadaannya mencoba untuk menahannya tapi terlambat karena si pemilik toko sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam.

"Sangat mengherankan seorang manajer pemasaran meminta potongan harga di toko kumuh seperti ini." sindir Seokjin yang hal itu membuat pria di sampingnya menoleh dan menatao Seokjin tak percaya.

"Apa kita saling kenal?"

"Oh tidak!" jawab Seokjin dengan nada mengejek. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu Park Chanyeol-ssi!" lanjut Seokjin yang membuat pria yang memang adalah Chanyeol menatap Seokjin selidik.

"Siapa kau?" tanya dingin. Seokjin tertawa remeh.

"Aku?" Seokjin menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan gaya elegan. "Sayang sekali kau harus berurusan denganku."

"Apa maksudmu?!" tuntut Chanyeol tak sabar.

"Hey hey hey... Relax boy~ relax... Aku hanya ingin bicara baik-baik padamu. Itu pun jika kau tidak memancing amarahku."

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu!" Chanyeol berbalik badan tapi dengan sigap Seokjin menendang punggungnya dengan kakinya yang membuat pria tampan itu tersungkur dengan wajahnya yang mencium lantai.

"Shit! Apa maumu?!" seru Chanyeol marah. Ia bangkit dari posisinya hanya untuk mendapati Seokjin yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di meja toko dengan santai.

"Mau ku? Mendapatkan apa yang ku mau!" jawab Seokjin menunggu Chanyeol berjalan mendekat yang padahal mungkin saja akan menghancurkannya dengan kedua tangannya sebentar lagi.

 _BRAK!_

 _PRANG!_

 _DUAGH!_

Sementara diluar toko, Namjoon yang sudah keluar dari mobilnya tapi tak berniat untuk masuk menyusul Seokjin mengeryitkan keningnya kala mendengar suara ribut dari dalam sana.

"Oh shit!" gumam Namjoon kesal mengira bahwa terjadi sesuatu pada Seokjin karena pria cantik itu sudah bertindak gegabah tanpa merencanakan apapun sebelumnya.

Namjoon berlari memasuki toko perkakas. Bahkan, ia hampir membanting pintu kayu reot itu dengan tubuh besarnya.

Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya kala melihat keadaan toko layaknya kapal pecah. Bahkan, si pemilik toko sampai bergetar seluruh tubuhnya saat melihat keadaan tokonya yang hancur lebur. Tapi, yang lebih mencengangkan lagi adalah sosok pria cantik yang baru saja muncul dari pojok toko dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Tak terluka sedikitpun. Membuat Namjoon mengeryitkan keningnya terkejut.

Seokjin membenarkan letak jaketnya dan berdiri dihadapan Namjoon yang masih menatapnya antara takjub dan tak percaya.

"Apa yang—"

 _Hah~_

Seokjin memutus ucapan Namjoon dengan helaan nafas beratnya. Kedua matanya berubah sendu dan menyiratkan kecemasan yang berlebih.

"Ayo pulang!" ajaknya. Namjoon mengerjapkan kedua matanya tak mengerti. Pulang? Yang padahal ia belum memulai apa-apa sejak kedatangannya tadi selain menjadi sopir pria cantik itu? Dan sekarang, dengan mudahnya Seokjin mengajaknya untuk pulang?

Seokjin keluar dari toko perkakas bersamaan dengan Namjoon yang melirik kearah pria incaran mereka yang sudsh terkapar tak berdaya dengan darah mengalir di kepalanya. Namjoon berfikir sejenak. Mengingat-ingat kejadian yang sudah ia alami sejak ia pulang ke Seoul. Mulai dari kejadian Jungkook, Taehyung hingga Seokjin sekarang ini. Bahkan ini baru tiga dari orang yang diincarnya. Bagaimana dengan tiga lainnya? Ia yakin, tiga orang yang entah dimana saat ini pasti akan lebih tak terduga dari tiga yang sudah ia dapatkan.

 _'Sebenarnya, seperti apa orang yang sedang kuhadapi saat ini?'_

 ** _TBC_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

(-) Saya terhura... Masih ada yang mau baca Rogue. Kamsahamnida yeorobeon, terima kasih sudah sabar sama saya, hihihi...

(-) Wiiih... Namjoon udah kesem-sem dulu nih. Biar ya... Daddy Joon duluan yang ngerasain fallin in love, eaaa.. Anak-anak lain nyusul ntar, kkkk. Emang pesona emak bangtan enggak bisa di elak lagi.

(-) Oya, masalah pairing sebenernya dari awal mau fokusin ke YoonMin (maklum, YoonMin hard shipper tingkat akut). Tapi, tetep aja gak bisa karena udah terlanjur ngeship semua, NamJin sama VKook, kalau Hoseok khusus jadi yang netral (enggak tega aku kalau Hobi jadi pihak ketiga, Hoseok khusus untuk pelindung para tiga uke, hehe). Jadi, aku usahain semuanya adil sentosa, kkkk. Kalau soal main cast, yuk tebak-tebakkan siapa main cast-nya disini ada yang udah tahu?

(-) Semoga lanjutan kali ini enggak mengecewakan ya... See you dan bye bye,

 ** _Kamsahamnida,_**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Previously …_**

 ** _…_**

 _"Ya, itu Min Yoongi yang sama."_

 _"Daebak!" gumam Seungyoon kagum. "Lalu, bagaimana sekarang, hyung?" Jiyoung berfikir sejenak._

 _"Apa kita harus menyimpan buronan di rumah ini?" tanyanya._

 _"Itu hakmu 'kan? Kau yang menyelamatkan nyawanya." balas Jeany acuh._

 _"Tapi, bukankah rasanya keterlaluan menyerahkannya pada polisi dalam keadaan koma?" sahut Seulgi masuk akal._

 _"Setidaknya, sebelum menyerahkannya kepada polisi kita buat dia merasa hutang budi pada kita." sahut Jeany._

 _"Yak! Apa dikepalamu ini selalu hanya ada uang, uang, dan uang?" cibir Jiyoung kesal._

 _"Ayolah, jangan munafik! Dia orang terkaya ketiga di Korea Selatan, itu artinya kekayaannya berkali-kali lipat dengan kita. Dia bukan berasal dari orang kalangan rendah, jadi sudah sepantasnya kita perhitungan padanya." jelas Jeany._

 ** _…_**

 _"Woah~ ternyata aku menyelamatkan seorang perampok," Jimin tertawa. "Tapi, apa keluargamu tahu?"_

 _"Keluarga?" raut Jimin mendadak sedih. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana rupa kedua orang tuaku." Hoseok tampak merasa bersalah. "Sejak bayi, aku tinggal di panti asuhan. Jadi, aku tidak tahu tentang asal-usulku."_

 _"Maafkan aku, Jimin-ssi." Jimin tersenyum manis._

 _"Tidak apa, Hoseok-ssi. Bukan hal baru lagi untukku." balas Jimin. "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Kenapa, kau tinggal disini sendiri?"_

 _"Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal karena bunuh diri." kini giliran Jimin yang memasang raut bersalahnya._

 _"Maafkan aku, Hoseok-ssi." Hoseok tersenyum maklum._

 _"Kau tahu itu bukan masalah?" balas Hoseok tenang. "Dan—jika kau sudah membaik, boleh tidak kau kenalkan aku dengan beberapa kenalanmu?" Jimin tersenyum manis._

 _"Tentu saja. Aku akan mengantarmu menemui mereka." balas Jimin yang dibalas senyum lega dari lelaki bermarga Jung itu._

 ** _…_**

 _"Bisa aku minta satu hal padamu?"_

 _"Kita memang tinggal satu rumah, tapi itu karena Namjoon hyung. Kita memang bertemu tapi bukan kemauanku. Dan, kau tentu tahu itu karena siapa. Jadi, satu hal yang pasti yang harus kau lakukan padaku—bisakah kau tidak memperdulikanku? Tinggal satu rumah bukan berarti harus mengakrabkan diri." Taehyung mendecih kesal._

 _"Ya, kau benar. Memang tidak seharusnya aku mengakrabkan diri pada orang yang anti sosial sepertimu." sindir Taehyung. Jungkook beranjak dari duduknya dan menatap Taehyung tak suka._

 _"Baguslah, jika kau mengerti!" balas Jungkook tak peduli yang setelahnya hanya melengos pergi meninggalkan Taehyung di dapur seorang diri._

 _Jungkook menutup pintu kamarnya yang berada paling ujung dengan keras. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya seraya mengacak rambutnya frustasi._

 _Bruk!_

 _Jungkook jatuh terduduk di lantai kamarnya. Kepalanya tertunduk dan nafasnya memburu. Rasa sesak mulai menyelubungi dadanya. Rasa sesak yang selalu ia rasakan tiap kali ada orang yang mempertanyakan tentang dirinya atau apapun itu._

 _Jungkook mencekeram dadanya kuat-kuat. Rasa sakitnya menjalar hingga ke ubun-ubun kepalanya membuat Jungkook ingin sekali menyerukan pada dunia bagaimana rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Tapi, selanjutnya akan adakah yang memperdulikannya? Bahkan, Namjoon sekalipun yang memberikannya tumpangan hidup padanya, ia yakin Namjoon tak akan bersedia memberikan semua kemewahan ini jika tidak menginginkan sesuatu darinya._

 _Heol! Apa mereka pikir Jeon Jungkook adalah seorang bocah? Jangan salah sangka, justru Jungkook adalah manusia terpeka di dunia karena efek dari terbiasanya menghadapi dunia yang terlampau kejam kepadanya._

 _Jungkook bangkit, menuju ranjangnya kemudian ia menarik laci nakas yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya mengambil sebuah benda yang sudah menemaninya mengurangi rasa sakitnya selama ini. Dan, kembali lagi pada kebiasaan lama. Kebiasan lama yang selalu ia lakukan di toilet umum setiap hari._

 _Sreeet~_

 _Senyum Jungkook merekah ketika darah keluar dari lengannya akibat goresan pertama yang ia lakukan hari ini. Ini benar-benar menenangkan. Dan Jungkook sangat menyukai sensasi perihnya. Terutama saat darahnya sendiri keluar malu-malu dari goresan yang ia buat._

 _'Apa gunanya, jika pada akhirnya semua orang akan membuangku lagi?'_

 _'Apa gunanya, jika pada akhirnya aku memang tak memiliki tempat yang pantas untukku?'_

 _'Dan, apa gunanya aku hidup lebih lama lagi?'_

 ** _…_**

 _"Siapa kau?"_

 _"Aku?"_

 _"Sayang sekali kau harus berurusan denganku."_

 _"Apa maksudmu?!"_

 _"Hey hey hey... Relax boy~ relax... Aku hanya ingin bicara baik-baik padamu. Itu pun jika kau tidak memancing amarahku."_

 _"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu!" Chanyeol berbalik badan tapi dengan sigap Seokjin menendang punggungnya dengan kakinya yang membuat pria tampan itu tersungkur dengan wajahnya yang mencium lantai._

 _"Shit! Apa maumu?!" seru Chanyeol marah. Ia bangkit dari posisinya hanya untuk mendapati Seokjin yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di meja toko dengan santai._

 _"Mau ku? Mendapatkan apa yang ku mau!" jawab Seokjin menunggu Chanyeol berjalan mendekat yang padahal mungkin saja akan menghancurkannya dengan kedua tangannya sebentar lagi._

 ** _…_**

 _Namjoon berlari memasuki toko perkakas. Bahkan, ia hampir membanting pintu kayu reot itu dengan tubuh besarnya._

 _Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya. Ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya kala melihat keadaan toko layaknya kapal pecah. Bahkan, si pemilik toko sampai bergetar seluruh tubuhnya saat melihat keadaan tokonya yang hancur lebur. Tapi, yang lebih mencengangkan lagi adalah sosok pria cantik yang baru saja muncul dari pojok toko dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Tak terluka sedikitpun. Membuat Namjoon mengeryitkan keningnya terkejut._

 _Seokjin membenarkan letak jaketnya dan berdiri dihadapan Namjoon yang masih menatapnya antara takjub dan tak percaya._

 _"Apa yang—"_

 _Hah~_

 _Seokjin memutus ucapan Namjoon dengan helaan nafas beratnya. Kedua matanya berubah sendu dan menyiratkan kecemasan yang berlebih._

 _"Ayo pulang!" ajaknya. Namjoon mengerjapkan kedua matanya tak mengerti. Pulang? Yang padahal ia belum memulai apa-apa sejak kedatangannya tadi selain menjadi sopir pria cantik itu? Dan sekarang, dengan mudahnya Seokjin mengajaknya untuk pulang?_

 _Seokjin keluar dari toko perkakas bersamaan dengan Namjoon yang melirik kearah pria incaran mereka yang sudsh terkapar tak berdaya dengan darah mengalir di kepalanya. Namjoon berfikir sejenak. Mengingat-ingat kejadian yang sudah ia alami sejak ia pulang ke Seoul. Mulai dari kejadian Jungkook, Taehyung hingga Seokjin sekarang ini. Bahkan ini baru tiga dari orang yang diincarnya. Bagaimana dengan tiga lainnya? Ia yakin, tiga orang yang entah dimana saat ini pasti akan lebih tak terduga dari tiga yang sudah ia dapatkan._

 _'Sebenarnya, seperti apa orang yang sedang kuhadapi saat ini?'_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _ROGUE_**

 ** _Cast :_** _Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, **etc.**_

 ** _Pairing : Y_** _oon **M** in, **N** am **J** in, **VK** ook._

 ** _Genre :_** _Crime, Drama, Romance._

 ** _Rated : M_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

" _hey_ , apa kau baik?" tanya Namjoon setelah sepanjang perjalanan hanya ada keheningan diantara ia dan Seokjin, bahkan ketika _Renault Duster_ -nya berhenti di _basement_ yang sengaja dibangun di depan markas tempat tinggalnya. Tempat dimana jajaran mobil serta motor mewah yang belum tersentuh oleh siapapun yang tentu saja disediakan oleh orang yang sama yang menyediakan rumah super besar dengan fasilitas lengkap di dalamnya, sekaligus sebagai penameng jika sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi suatu saat nanti.

Seokjin menoleh dan tersenyum kecil kearah Namjoon.

"Katanya—" jedanya sejenak. "-Jimin sudah berhasil melarikan diri" kedua mata Namjoon melebar sempurna sementara Seokjin tampak menarik nafas.

" _hah_ ~ dimana aku harus mencari anak itu?" cemas Seokjin. " _Dia pasti kedinginan dan ketakutan,"_ racau Seokjin yang membuat Namjoon menyakini kesulitan apapun yang Seokjin lalui bersama Jimin sebelumnya, pasti hanya akan menambah hubungan erat satu sama lain.

"Apa dia sangat berarti bagimu?" tanya Namjoon hati-hati. Seokjin kembali menoleh kearah Namjoon dan menatapnya nyalang.

"Dia lebih berarti daripada hidupku sendiri!" sarkas Seokjin yang entah kenapa menimbulkan sebersit rasa iri yang tak bisa Namjoon jabarkan sendiri. Karena sungguh, Namjoon tumbuh dan hidup di lingkungan keras tanpa ada rasa kasih sayang, kekeluargaan, pertemanan, persahabatan apalagi cinta. Ia buta akan semua itu, jadi ketika melihat Seokjin yang memiliki kecemasan berlebih pada orang yang tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya, membuatnya bertanya-tanya bagaimana rasa dicemaskan dan mencemaskan seseorang.

"Kenapa dia begitu berarti bagimu?" tanya Namjoon ingin tahu.

"Karena ketika tidak ada satu orang pun yang menginginkan hidupku, maka Park Jimin adalah satu-satunya orang yang menjadi alasanku berada disini." Jawab Seokjin tenang. "Kau tahu?" lanjut Seokjin semakin menjadi. "-jika bukan karena aku, hidup Jimin pasti akan lebih baik daripada sekarang." Namjoon mengeryit, ia paham betul apa maksud kalimat terakhir Seokjin. Ia sedikit mengetahui bahwa pekerjaan yang mereka berdua lakukan pada awalnya hanya dilakukan Seokjin, dan bukan bersama Jimin.

"Jika tahu begitu, kenapa kau masih membiarkannya?" Seokjin menghembuskan nafas beratnya dan menunduk.

"Lucunya, aku masih tidak tahu apa alasannya untuk tetap bertahan bersamaku sampai sekarang." Seokjin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Namjoon memohon. "Aku mohon padamu, bisakah kau menemukan Jimin? Dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. _Dia harus baik-baik saja_. Karena jika tidak—" jeda Seokjin sejenak. "- _aku akan mati perlahan,"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jika mesin waktu itu benar-benar ada, Namjoon bersedia untuk mencari dimanapun alat itu meskipun diujung dunia sekalipun, karena sungguh ia benar-benar ingin mengulas semua yang terjadi sekarang dari awal. Semuanya. Karena menurutnya, apa yang terjadi sekarang diluar rencananya. Ia bahkan tidak menyangka akan sesulit ini untuk menghadapi para kriminal Seoul sedangkan ia lebih dari seorang _pro_ untuk meladeni orang-orang ingusan yang hanya menjadi pencemar masyarakat. Tapi, apa yang terjadi sekarang? Bukannya ia yang mengejutkan tapi entah kenapa ia yang merasa dikejutkan.

Sudah selama 15 menit ia menghaluskan lantai kamarnya. Berjalan kesana-kemari tanpa tujuan dengan begitu banyak tanda tanya besar yang memenuhi otak jeniusnya.

 _Ting!_

Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar bunyi notifikasi yang berasal dari laptopnya. Bergegas ia menghampiri meja kerja yang ada di kamarnya dan menghidupkan laptopnya yang ter- _sleep_.

 _'Surel dari MI6?'_ batin Namjoon tampak terkejut. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar terutama untuk memastikan pintu kamarnya yang sudah tertutup rapat.

Namjoon mengotak-atik laptopnya untuk membuka _surel_ yang masuk ke _e-mail_ pribadinya. Keningnya berkerut setelah mengetahui apa isi dari _surel_ yang dikirim dari kantornya.

" _oh-man_ ,..." gumam Namjoon menatap tak menyangka pada _surel_ yang ternyata berisi _auto-map_. Namjoon membuka _auto-map_ itu dan mengoperasikannya secara detail. Dapat ia lihat, layar laptopnya yang menunjukkan denah seluruh penjuru Seoul. Dan dari denah itu, ia bisa melihat enam titik merah yang tiga diantaranya berada di tempat yang sama dengannya. Namjoon mempelajari _map_ di laptopnya sejenak dan baru menyadari jika, "Mereka pasti tahu jika aku belum berhasil mengumpulkan mereka semua."

Kesepuluh jari Namjoon menari indah diatas _keyboard_ laptopnya untuk menulis huruf per-huruf sehingga membentuk tiga kata _'Park Ji Min'_ untuk menemukan dimana keberadaan bocah manis itu. Namjoon mengetuk-etuk jari dipinggiran laptop hitamnya kala layarnya menunjukkan tulisan _loading…_ selama beberapa saat.

" _Eh_?" Namjoon membulat terkejut menatap layar laptopnya tak yakin. Pasalnya setelah tulisan _loading…_ menghilang, Namjoon mendapati dua titik merah di denah yang sebelumnya ia yakini bahwa dua titik merah itu milik si pengusaha muda, Min Yoongi dan seorang _hacker_ yang mana adalah tangan kanannya, Jung Hoseok. Tapi, lihatlah sekarang, dua titik merah yang berada di tempat yang sama itu justru menunjukkan bahwa salah satu dari mereka adalah Park Jimin dan salah satunya pasti diantara Min Yoongi atau Jung Hoseok, membuat Namjoon tergoda untuk meng _klik_ satu titik merah yang berdampingan dengan titik merah yang menunjukkan keberadaan Jimin, sampai satu titik merah itu menunjukkan nama dan profil dari _'Jung Hoseok'_.

Namjoon berfikir sejenak. Membiarkan otak jeniusnya untuk bekerja dengan benar kali ini, sebelum akhirnya sebuah seringai tampan muncul dari sudut bibirnya.

"Aku tahu, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tit~_

 _Tiit~_

Suara mesin pendeteksi aktivitas jantung beralun berirama di sebuah ruangan yang terletak di sudut rumah yang memiliki nuansa jauh dari kata modern. Rumah besar yang berdinding kayu yang terletak jauh dari keramaian Seoul, yang dimiliki oleh lima orang tetapi hanya dihuni satu orang sebagai penghuni tetapnya.

" _eonnie_ , bagaimana keadaannya?" yang bertanya adalah si penghuni tetap, Kang Seulgi pada dokter cantik yang kebetulan berkunjung untuk memastikan pasien yang mereka tolong setidaknya masih bertahan hidup.

"Sama seperti sebelumnya," jawab Jeany, sang dokter singkat.

"Tapi, kenapa Jiyong _oppa_ memutuskan untuk memindahkannya kemari?" tanya Seulgi masih tak mengerti dengan keputusan kakak sepupunya. Jeany tak langsung menjawab karena ia masih difokuskan pada cairan merah yang ia ambil dari tubuh sang pasien dengan suntikan yang sengaja ia bawa. Setelah dirasa cukup, dokter berdarah _Britain_ itu menarik jarum suntik yang terpasang pada lengan sang pasien dan menyimpannya ke dalam _nierbeken_ yang juga ia bawa bersama suntikan itu.

Jeany berbalik dan memandang gadis cantik yang lebih muda darinya.

"Dia bukan orang sembarangan, Seulgi-ya" balas Jeany berjalan keluar dari kamar sang pasien diikuti Seulgi yang turut mengekor. "Kita harus memantau setiap perkembangannya, baru setelah itu kita meminta bayaran yang setimpal." Seulgi tampak menarik nafas. Ketara sekali di wajahnya jika sebenarnya ia jengah untuk berurusan dengan orang asing seperti sekarang ini.

"Singkatnya begini. Bukankah tidak efektif jika orang-orang mengetahui pengusaha muda dan terkaya nomor tiga se-Korea Selatan sekaligus buronan nomor satu saat ini, berada di rumah utama?" tanya Jeany masuk akal. "Lagipula, melihat kasusnya ini, aku yakin apa yang terjadi pada dirinya bukanlah ketidak-sengajaan. Ada seseorang yang menginginkan kematiannya. Dan, bertaruh padaku, mereka pasti mengira jika pria ini pasti sudah tiada karena terseret arus sungai." Seulgi mengangguk paham.

"Kau tak perlu cemas. Seungri akan menemanimu disini, dan aku juga akan sering berkunjung." Lanjut Jeany yang tahu betul kenapa gadis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya merasa cemas berlebih. Karena, itu sudah semacam trauma lama yang Seulgi rasakan sejak kecil terhadap orang asing.

" _hm_ , _gomapta_. Aku merasa aman jika sudah berada di sekitarmu." Jeany tersenyum lembut.

"Apa perlu aku menginap disini?" Seulgi menggeleng samar.

"Aku tidak mau membuat kau dan Jiyoung _oppa_ semakin menjaga jarak."

" _hey_ , aku sudah selesai dengannya. Sekarang, aku dan dia hanyalah rekan kerja. Jadi, jangan bersikap tak enak padaku, _hm_ …" Jeany mengusak surai panjang Seulgi lembut. "Aku akan menghubungi Seungri untuk segera datang. Aku juga akan mengirim beberapa orang untuk berjaga. Dan, aku juga akan menginap setelah urusanku di Seoul selesai." Seulgi mengangguk pasrah. _toh_ , jika ia menolak _eonnie_ -nya ini tetap akan bersikeras jika sudah memutuskan sesuatu.

"Segera hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu," pesannya sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Seulgi seorang diri bersama pasien yang entah kenapa memunculkan firasat buruk kali ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya, Seokjin berada dalam suasana hati yang memburuk. Karena, dimana pikirannya memenuhi kecemasan berlebih terhadap sosok yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri, yang merupakan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya akan tetapi keberadaannya masih belum ia ketahui entah berada dimana saat ini.

Seokjin menarik nafas. Kini, ia tengah berkutat di dapur yang ia yakini tak pernah tersentuh sebelumnya. Melihat bagaimana perabot-perabot mahal itu masih tertempel stiker toko membuat Seokjin yakin bahwa ia adalah orang pertama yang menggunakan seluruh peralatan dapur. _hm_ , jangan tanya kenapa Seokjin berada di dapur karena memasak adalah jawabannya. Mungkin, ia memang baru di tempat asing itu hampir selama 24 jam tapi sungguh—ketika melihat isi lemari pendingin yang nyaris kosong dan hanya berisi kaleng-kaleng bir, soda, dan cola. Oh jangan lupakan, ada satu bahan makanan yang mungkin akan membuat semua orang menggeram marah merasa bahwa para penghuni di tempat asing ini benar-benar sangat keterlaluan.

Maka disinilah, Seokjin memutuskan untuk keluar sebentar tanpa memberitahukan ketiga penghuni rumah yang lain, untuk membeli bahan makanan di minirmarket terdekat.

Seokjin memasuki minimarket yang jaraknya hanya sekitar 300 meter dari rumah yang akan ia tempati. Seokjin mengambil keranjang belanja yang disediakan dan mulai mengitari minimarket yang kebetulan sedang sepi pengunjung. Dan, jika mungkin ia sedang berada dalam _mood_ -nya, Seokjin benar-benar tergoda untuk merampok beberapa bahan makanan yang ia butuhkan. Tapi sepertinya, hanya ada Seokjin yang berbaik hati hari ini. Ya, hanya hari ini—karena jika semuanya sudah kembali normal, lebih tepatnya ketika Jimin sudah kembali, tidak ada yang namanya Kim Seokjin yang mengambil barang-barang di minimarket dan membayarnya.

"Semuanya 250ribu won." Seokjin menekuk wajahnya setelah meletakkan dua keranjang belanjaannya diatas meja kasir dan mendengar jumlah nominal yang harus ia bayar. Dua ratus lima puluh ribu? Itu pemborosan namanya. _ya_ , tentu saja pemborosan karena bahan makanan yang ia beli mencapai sekulkas kosong di rumah yang mulai sekarang akan ia tinggali.

" _hm_ ,… bisakah aku menambah satu kardus ramen?" pinta Seokjin tiba-tiba. Sang pelayan kasir tersenyum dan mengangguk sopan.

"Tentu saja tuan, kami akan menyiapkan."

" _oh_ , _kamsahamnida_." Balas Seokjin tersenyum senang.

Setelah membayar uang tambahan untuk sekardus ramen, dengan susah payah Seokjin membawa dua kantung belanja besar serta satu kardus berisi ramen membuat Seokjin berfikir keras, kenapa ia sampai repot-repot melakukan semua ini?

" _uh_ ~" keluh Seokjin setelah mengalami perjalanan sulit, akhirnya ia sampai di depan pintu rumah barunya. Seokjin meletakkan kardus ramen di depan pintu dan membukanya dengan susah payah. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, ia mendengus melihat keadaan rumah yang terlampau besar itu sepi seperti pemakaman.

"Apa mereka tidak lapar?" gerutu Seokjin tak habis pikir. Ia meletakkan dua kantong belanjaannya diatas meja makan di dapur dan kembali ke pintu depan untuk mengambil kardus ramen.

" _hah_ ~ untung kalian bertemu dengan orang baik sepertiku!" lanjut Seokjin menyaut kardus ramen dan membiarkan pintu depan terkunci secara otomatis.

Seokjin menarik nafas, menyemangati diri sendiri sebelum memutuskan untuk menata segala belanjaannya ke tempat-tempat kosong yang ia yakini merengek untuk diisi jika mereka bisa bicara.

Tak berapa lama setelah memastikan semua barang sudah berada pada tempatnya, Seokjin merenggangkan tangannya dan menarik nafas untuk menyiapkan diri dengan kegiatan selanjutnya. _ya_ , apalagi jika bukan membuatkan makan malam untuk ia dan ketiga penghuni lain. Maka dari itu, Seokjin memutuskan untuk membuat _bibimbap_ di hari pertamanya di rumah baru. _hm_ , setidaknya Seokjin mulai membiasakan diri untuk merasa nyaman dan betah di rumah yang mulai sekarang ia tempati.

Dengan telaten, Seokjin menyiapkan segala bahan yang diperlukan untuk membuat _bibimbap_ yang sudah ia beli di minimarket beberapa saat lalu. Sebenarnya, Seokjin tak begitu yakin apakah tiga orang lainnya akan menyukai masakannya atau tidak. Tapi, ia juga tidak akan tahu jika belum mencobanya 'kan?

 _Bak_ _chef_ professional, kedua tangan Seokjin begitu terampil mengolah bahan-bahan _bibimbap_ seolah sebelumnya ia sudah biasa memasaknya. Perlu diketahui, Seokjin memang memiliki hobi memasak dan itu merupakan salah satu keahliannya. Bahkan, beberapa orang yang mengenalnya turut mengakui cita rasa masakannya yang memang patut diacungi jempol.

"Sempurna~" gumam Seokjin tersenyum puas setelah bergelut selama satu jam lebih untuk membuat empat porsi _bibimbap_ yang ia tata sedemikian rupa di atas meja makan yang selalu kosong semenjak rumah besar dihuni selama kurang lebih dua bulan yang lalu.

"Baiklah, aku akan memanggil mereka dan mengajak mereka makan bersama." Seokjin berujar antusias. Ia berjalan meninggalkan dapur dan memutuskan untuk menuju kamar berpintu abu-abu milik Namjoon.

 _Tok! Tok! Tok!_

"Namjoon?" panggil Seokjin tenang. "Apa kau di dalam?" tanyanya yang kemudian direspon cepat dengan terbukanya pintu abu-abu itu.

"Ada apa, _hyung_?" tanya Namjoon mengacak rambut basahnya asal, ketara sekali jika pria tampan itu baru saja selesai mandi.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Pergilah ke meja makan dan tunggu sampai aku memanggil Taehyung dan Jungkook." Namjoon tampak mengeryit dan mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali. Ia tidak salah dengar 'kan?

" _ah_ ~ aku rasa aku masih mengantuk," racau Namjoon yang membuat dahi Seokjin berkerut tak mengerti.

" _hey_ … kau baru mandi, tidak mungkin kau mengantuk!" tutur Seokjin. Namjoon terdiam sejenak.

" _oh_ , jadi apa aku salah dengar?" tanya Namjoon masih tak percaya dan Seokjin hanya menatapnya sinis.

"Apanya yang salah dengar?"

"Kau baru saja menyebut _'makan malam'_." Seokjin tersenyum kecil.

"Aku bukan _menyebut_ tapi _mengajak_." Namjoon tampak terkejut.

"Kau benar-benar mengatakan makan malam?" Seokjin menghela nafas dan mengangguk kecil.

" _hm_ , aku sudah memasakkan _bibimbap_ untuk kalian."

"Memasak?"

" _hm_ , pergilah ke dapur jika kau ingin tahu. Sementara, aku akan memanggil yang lain." Seokjin berlalu meninggalkan Namjoon yang masih tercengang ditempatnya.

" _daebak_!" gumam Namjoon kembali menatap kagum pada Seokjin yang kini tengah mengetuk pintu kamar berpintu ungu milik Taehyung.

"Tae…" panggil Seokjin agak ragu. Pasalnya setelah ia mengetuk pintu, pintu kamar Taehyung sudah dalam posisi sedikit terbuka tapi tak juga ada tanda-tanda si pemilik kamar yang merespon panggilannya.

"Kim Taehyung?" jadilah, Seokjin kembali memanggil nama Taehyung seraya mengetuk pintu ungu itu.

"Kim Tae—"

"Ada apa?" Seokjin tampak terkejut mendapati wajah dingin Taehyung yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. Seokjin tersenyum canggung.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Kita makan malam bersama, _hm_?" dan lagi, respon Taehyung sebelas-duabelas dengan respon Namjoon sebelumnya, membuat Seokjin bertanya-tanya apakah ajakannya merupakan kesalahan?

" _hey_ , kenapa hanya diam? Kau belum makan 'kan?" tanya Seokjin membuyarkan lamunan Taehyung.

" _oh_ , _nde_. Tapi, biasanya ini belum jam Namjoon _hyung delivery_ makanan." Dan entah kenapa Taehyung melihat wajah Seokjin yang mengerut tak suka.

" _delivery_ itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Aku memasak _bibimbap_ untuk kita semua."

 _Uhuk!_

Seokjin melirik Taehyung sinis kala pria tampan berwajah _bak anime_ itu tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Apa aku baru saja salah bicara?"

" _ani hyung_. Aku hanya— _aku pasti salah dengar"_ Taehyung bergumam pelan pada kalimat terakhirnya tapi masih tertangkap jelas di kedua telinga tajam Seokjin.

"Responmu sama seperti Namjoon. Sekarang, keluarlah dan tunggu di meja makan sampai aku dan Jungkook datang."

"Jungkook?"

" _wae_? Kau tak suka?"

"Bukan begitu, _hyung_. Dia sendiri yang tidak suka."

" _hah_ ~ pergilah. Tunggu bersama Namjoon." Seokjin menolak untuk merespon dan lebih memilih untuk menyuruh Taehyung untuk menyusul Namjoon. Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli dan berjalan menuju meja makan.

Sepergian Taehyung, Seokjin menuju kamar berpintu merah. Dengan ragu, ia mengangkat tangannya dan mengetuk pintu yang ia ketahui selalu tertutup rapat sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah besar ini.

"Jeon Jungkook?" panggil Seokjin tak yakin. "Apa kau di dalam?" lanjutnya seraya menempelkan telinganya pada daun pintu, mencari tahu kiranya ada kehidupan di balik pintu merah ini atau tidak.

"Jungkook?" panggil Seokjin lagi seraya kembali mengetuk pintu merah untuk kedua kalinya. Seokjin menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas. "Apa kau di dalam? Bolehkah ku masuk?" izin Seokjin yang ajaibnya langsung mendapat respon dengan bunyi _krietan_ dari pintu merah menandakan bahwa si pemilik kamar membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya si pemilik kamar membuka sedikit celah pintu kamarnya tak berniat untuk membuka seluruhnya dan menemui Seokjin yang masih dengan sabar berdiri di luar pintu kamarnya.

"Saatnya makan malam."

"Aku tidak lapar." Jawabnya datar. Seokjin tak kehilangan akal untuk membujuk siswa SMA yang masih enggan keluar dari zona nyamannya.

"Kau belum makan seharian ini, 'kan? Aku sudah memasakkan _bibimbap_ untukmu dan yang lain. _Yah_ , aku tidak tahu kau suka atau tidak. Tapi, cobalah. Lagipula, jika terus _delivery_ itu juga tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu, apalagi kau masih dalam masa pertumbuhan."

"Jangan pedulikan aku," Seokjin menggeram tertahan.

" _hey_ , tak ada salahnya untuk makan bersama 'kan?" kekeuh Seokjin yang selanjutnya tak mendapat respon dari Jungkook. "Jungkook-ah, aku tahu kau pasti bosan dengan makanan pesan-antar. Jadi, keluarlah dan kita bisa makan bersama." Ajak Seokjin masih belum menyerah.

"Jeon—"

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?!" potong Jungkook dengan amat sangat terpaksa membuka pintu kamarnya selebar mungkin dan menatap Seokjin tajam.

"Aku hanya mengajakmu makan bersama. Kita tinggal satu rumah, jadi biasakan untuk tidak mengabaikan keberadaan orang lain. Kau tidak tinggal sendiri disini. Hargai orang-orang yang ada disini meskipun mereka hanyalah orang asing bagimu!" sarkas Seokjin tak tahan. Jungkook menggeram kesal. "Dan juga—jika menurutmu makanan yang kumasak tidak enak atau yang paling parah membuatmu mual. Aku pastikan ini adalah kali pertama dan terakhir aku mengajakmu makan malam bersama." merasa tertarik Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau berjanji tidak akan mengusikku?"

" _ya_ , jika kau mau jujur. Katakan enak jika enak, katakan tidak jika tidak." tegas Seokjin.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju." Seokjin menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyuman cantik.

" _kajja_ , Namjoon dan Taehyung sudah menunggu." Dan tanpa sadar, Seokjin menarik tangan Jungkook menuju meja makan menyusul keberadaan dua pria tampan yang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _daebak_ , ini bukan _hologram_ -kan?" pekik Taehyung dibuat takjub dengan _bibimbap_ yang tersaji diatas meja makan.

"Aku sudah lama tidak melihat masakan rumah." lanjut Namjoon ikut antusias. Sementara Taehyung mulai sibuk mengabsen satu persatu barang-barang yang ada di dalam kulkas.

" _woah_ ~ _hyung_ , lihatlah kulkas kita terisi penuh." Seru Taehyung yang membuat Namjoon tersenyum tampan. "Jika begini 'kan, aku tidak perlu kelaparan."

"Kau tidak akan kelaparan mulai sekarang!" sahut Seokjin yang baru saja datang dengan tangan Jungkook yang masih berada dalam genggamannya.

"Kapan kau membeli semua ini, _hyung_?" tanya Namjoon diikuti Seokjin dan Jungkook yang duduk bersebelahan sementara Namjoon dan Taehyung duduk di depan keduanya.

"Tadi siang." jawab Seokjin. "Karena mulai sekarang aku juga tinggal disini, aku harap kalian tidak keberatan dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Karena, aku sudah terbiasa membuat makanan sendiri." lanjutnya.

" _jja_ , cobalah. Aku rasa untuk kesan pertama akan lebih baik makanan yang lebih ringan. Maka dari itu, aku membuat _bibimbap_. Aku harap kalian suka." Seokjin tersenyum cantik bersamaan dengan ketiga lelaki yang tinggal bersamanya tampak mematung menatap sendu mangkok yang berisi _bibimbap_ buatan Seokjin.

Untuk Jungkook sendiri, ini adalah kali pertama setelah enam tahun ia tidak makan di meja makan. Berlebihan memang tapi memang itulah kenyataannya. Masa kecil Jungkook yang penuh kasih dan sayang berhenti tepat ia berusia 12 tahun. Bahkan, ia tidak menyangka di angka selanjutnya ia harus merasakan apa yang tak pantas untuk ia terima kala itu.

Berbeda dengan Jungkook, berbeda pula dengan Taehyung. Sebenarnya _bibimbap_ bukanlah hal yang spesial untuknya karena mendiang neneknya sering membuatkan masakan semacam ini yang Taehyung yakin masakan neneknya akan terasa berkali lipat lebih enak dari masakan Seokjin meskipun ia belum mencobanya. Tapi, entah kenapa dibalik semua itu hatinya merasa tercabik karena secara tidak langsung _bibimbap_ ini justru mengingatkannya pada kenyataan pahit yang ingin ia lupakan dan ia kubur dalam-dalam.

Sementara Namjoon, ia justru merasa asing dengan makanan rumah yang terbilang sangat sering dimasak oleh sebagian besar para ibu rumah tangga. Tapi, apalah dia yang tak pernah merasakan bagaimana kehangatan keluarga dan sekarang harus disuguhi oleh makan malam pertamanya yang dibuat di dapur rumahnya sendiri. Namjoon benar-benar tak menyangka jika salah satu impiannya terwujud hari ini. Dimana, ia benar-benar menginginkan satu mangkok masakan rumah. Dan sekarang? Impiannya terwujud berkat Seokjin.

" _hey_ , kenapa kalian hanya diam? Kalian tidak suka _bibimbap_?" merasa ketiga lelaki disamping dan depannya terdiam merenung membuat Seokjin semakin tak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada ketiganya.

"Jika kalian tidak suka tidak apa. Maaf jika aku terlalu memaksakan diri, kita bisa _delivery_ jika—"

"Tidak, _hyung_!" sela Namjoon dan Taehyung kompak.

"Aku akan memakannya." Namjoon meraih sendok diikuti Taehyung yang hanya mengangguk setuju. Seokjin mengerjapkan kedua matanya lucu melihat kedua pria tampan di depannya yang terlihat menunduk untuk menyembunyikan entah wajah mereka yang terlihat berantakan atau kedua mata mereka yang berkaca.

"Ini enak sekali, _hyung_." Taehyung mendongak dan menatap Seokjin bersamaan dengan setetes air matanya yang keluar dari ekor matanya begitu saja.

"Apa kau baik?" tanya Seokjin cemas. Taehyung mengangguk cepat.

"Aku baik. Tapi, bisakah kau memasakan apapun lagi untukku? Untuk kami?" Seokjin membulat tak percaya.

" _eoh_ , tentu saja. Dengan senang hati." balas Seokjin tersenyum cantik.

" _hm_ , _hyung_ , aku setuju dengan Taehyung. Dan mungkin, kita juga harus membagi jadwal untuk belanja nanti." Seokjin tampak tersenyum puas dengan penuturan Namjoon.

" _eoh_ , aku sangat setuju." dan dalam hitungan detik, _bibimbap_ yang berada di mangkok Namjoon dan Taehyung raip dalam sekejap membuat Seokjin merasa bahagia karena alasan yang tak ia ketahui serta membuatnya bertekad untuk membuat makanan yang lebih enak lain waktu.

" _oya_ , _hyung_. Setelah selesai, datanglah ke ruang kerja. Ada hal penting yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu." Seokjin mengangguk bersamaan dengan Namjoon yang berdiri dari duduknya lalu meninggalkan ketiga penghuni rumah yang lain.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya, _hyung_. Ini sangat enak." Seokjin mengangguk kaku dan Taehyung adalah orang kedua yang meninggalkan meja makan. Meninggalkan ia bersama Jungkook yang masih belum menyentuh makanannya sedikitpun.

"Kau tidak suka?" tanya Seokjin. Jungkook tetap bergeming untuk menatap _bibimbap_ yang masih utuh di mangkok makanannya. "Jika tidak suka, aku bisa memesan sesuatu untukmu." lanjut Seokjin yang sayangnya masih tak direspon oleh Jungkook. Seokjin menarik nafas.

"Baiklah, aku akan bertanya pada Namjoon dan memesan makanan yang biasa kau makan. Tunggu sebentar, _hm_?" Seokjin beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Jungkook seorang diri.

Meskipun tahu Seokjin sudah pergi, tapi Jungkook tetap diam dan memandang tak kedip _bibimbap_ didepannya. Seolah, jika ia berkedip sekalipun makanan yang ada di dalam mangkoknya hilang dalam sekejap. Jungkook memejamkan kedua matanya sesaat, menenangkan diri. Kemudian, ia membuka kedua mata indahnya perlahan dengan tangan kanannya yang bergerak pelan meraih sendok makannya.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Jungkook mengambil satu suapan _bibimbap_ dan memakannya bersamaan dengan kedua matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata begitu saja. Jungkook mengunyah sendokan pertama, tapi yang terjadi adalah tangisnya yang berubah menjadi isakan hebat yang harus ia tahan agar tidak menarik perhatian penghuni rumah yang lain.

Jungkook menunduk, masih dengan terisak ia melanjutkan memakan _bibimbap_ nya sampai habis. Sesekali ia juga mencekeram dadanya yang terasa sesak tanpa sebab.

" _Sial_! Kenapa enak sekali— _hiks_!" Jungkook membekap mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya tanpa henti menyuap _bibimbap_ ke dalam mulutnya meskipun mulutnya masih penuh dengan suapan sebelumnya.

 _Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!_

Dan karena terisak. Karena terlalu terburu. Karena terlalu terharu. Hingga karena begitu lezatnya _bibimbap_ buatan Seokjin membuat Jungkook tersedak hebat yang tentu saja hanya akan ia atasi sendiri, tanpa menyadari jika ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya sendu.

Sepasang mata cantik itu memperhatikan bagaimana ketika Jungkook mengangkat sendoknya, memakan _bibimbap_ nya, menangis pada suapan pertama, hingga tersedak seperti sekarang ini. Si pembuat _bibimbap_ , mendongak mencegah sebulir likuid yang sedari tadi ingin meloloskan diri. Tapi, ia sadar ia tak bisa menahan lebih lama untuk tidak ikut merasakan sesak seperti apa yang lelaki SMA itu rasakan saat ini. Karena entah sejak kapan, rasa ingin melindungi, rasa ingin memberikan kasih sayang sebagai keluarga muncul begitu saja dalam dirinya.

 _'Ya, setidaknya aku memiliki alasan lain kenapa aku berada disini.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, kau anak tunggal?" yang bertanya adalah pria mungil berperawakan manis dengan kedua pipinya yang gembil serta rambutnya yang hitam menambah kesan polos serta menggemaskan dalam diri pria mungil bermarga Park itu.

" _hm_ , aku anak tunggal. Justru aku bersyukur tidak memiliki saudara." yang menjawab tentu saja si penolong Park sekaligus pemilik _flat_ sempit yang sekarang sedang mereka tempati bersama.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Jimin bertanya sementara Hoseok hanya mengulas senyum tampan. Sudah selama tiga jam keduanya hanya duduk diam dan berbincang seperlunya. Bahkan, keduanya tak menyangka dalam waktu tiga jam itu keduanya bisa menjadi lebih dekat hingga topik pribadi tentang keluarga atau latar belakang mereka muncul begitu saja.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghidupinya setelah semua hal mengerikan yang terjadi dalam hidupku. Kau bisa membayangkannya 'kan?" Jimin mengangguk paham. "Kau sendiri?" Jimin terdiam sejenak, seperti tampak mengingat.

"Aku sudah berada di panti asuhan sejak bayi."

"Apa pada saat itu tidak ada yang berniat untuk—"

"Mengadopsiku?" tebak Jimin kala Hoseok terlihat tak sampai hati untuk mengucapkan kata selanjutnya. Jimin tersenyum kecil dan itu terlihat sangat manis. "Entah hal buruk apa yang aku lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya, pihak panti selalu menolak jika ada sepasang orang tua yang berniat mengadopsiku."

"Tapi kenapa?" Jimin tersenyum kecil.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena sesuatu yang lebih baik untuk tidak kuketahui."

"Tapi, apa kau mengetahuinya?" Jimin tak langsung menjawab tapi ia tetap tersenyum manis.

"Bisa _ya_ dan bisa _tidak_. Kadang aku mengetahui tapi—detik selanjutnya, aku sadar aku harus tetap _berpura-pura_ tidak tahu." Jimin tersenyum penuh teka-teki.

"Oh! Aku jadi penasaran padamu."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Apa kau selalu suka bertanya dengan tiga kata itu?" Jimin terkekeh.

"Itu hanya refleks _hyung_."

" _hyung_?"

" _hm_ , bukankah menurutmu aku lebih muda darimu?" ujar Jimin percaya diri.

"Benarkah? Bukan kau lebih tua dariku?" canda Hoseok. Jimin merengut protes.

"Aku baru 25 tahun, _hyung_."

" _jinjja_? Lalu, menurutmu berapa umurku?" Jimin menatap Hoseok intens.

"26?" balas Jimin tak yakin. Hoseok bergumam takjub. "Benar 'kan?" lanjut Jimin senang dengan reaksi Hoseok sebelum berujar dengan bangga untuk mengatakan, "Aku ini bisa menganalisis umur seseorang hanya dari garis wajahnya, _hyung_. Jadi, tebakanku selalu benar."

" _daebak_. Apa garis wajahku terlihat seperti berumur 26 tahun?" Jimin mengangguk.

"Setiap tahun garis wajahmu akan bertambah satu. Dan, jika dihitung itu pasti sesuai dengan umurmu."

" _daebak_! Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Ketika aku berumur 19 tahun, aku sempat menjadi relawan di Afrika. Banyak hal yang bisa kupelajari disana."

"Afrika? Berapa lama kau disana? Dan apa yang kau lakukan?" Jimin terkekeh melihat antusiasme Hoseok jika pria tampan itu sudah tertarik pada sesuatu.

"Aku disana hanya tiga tahun. Setelah itu, aku kembali dan menjalani hidup lamaku di Seoul sampai sekarang." Hoseok mengangguk paham tak merasa curiga dengan cerita masa lalu Jimin.

"Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan siapa orang tuamu?" Jimin tertawa kecil. Daripada dirinya ia merasa Hoseok yang lebih penasaran tentang siapa orang tuanya.

"Dan, bagaimana jika aku sudah tahu tentang siapa orang tuaku?" Jimin balik bertanya dan Hoseok merengut tak paham.

"Jika tahu, kenapa kau masih hidup seperti ini?"

"Seperti perampok maksudmu?" Hoseok tampak bergerak salah tingkah.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, kau tahu maksudku 'kan?" Jimin terkekeh kecil dan menatap Hoseok lembut.

"Ayahku sudah meninggal. Sedangkan ibuku, dia memiliki kehidupan baru yang tak boleh kusentuh." jawab Jimin singkat. "Dan lagipula, aku cukup senang dengan apa yang kulakukan sekarang." lanjut Jimin, menoleh kearah Hoseok dengan _eye smile_ yang membuat Hoseok terpana melihatnya. " _hm_ , _hyung_ bisakah kita meninggalkan topik tentang _'keluarga'_ atau semacamnya? Jujur, aku sedikit tidak nyaman."

Hoseok tersenyum kecil.

" _mianhae_ …"

" _hey_ ~ itu bukan sesuatu yang salah. Jangan meminta maaf." balas Jimin. Hoseok mengedikkan bahunya.

"Tapi, bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Hoseok lagi. Jimin mengangguk kecil. "Kenapa kau berani menggunakan _pheromone_ , jika faktanya kau sama sekali tidak seperti ingin _tidur_ dengan orang lain?" Jimin tampak terdiam. Tepatnya, merangkai kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hoseok.

" _aniyo_ ~ aku hanya iseng. Sebenarnya, aku suka melihat orang-orang bergairah ketika melihatku. Dan aku lebih senang lagi, ketika mereka sudah merasa tak bisa mengontrol hormone mereka apalagi mereka juga tak kan bisa menyentuhku."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena itu yang akan aku lakukan jika kau tidak mau kepalamu terpisah dari badanmu." sinis Jimin penuh ancaman membuat Hoseok menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Kau benar-benar melakukannya?" Jimin mengangguk enteng.

"Setidaknya aku pernah mematahkan lima kepala yang berani menyentuhku." Hoseok menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Kau tahu… kau benar-benar luas biasa." puji Hoseok entah tulus entah paksaan yang membuat Jimin terkekeh puas.

"Kau tidak tergoda untuk menyentuhku 'kan, _hyung_?" Hoseok membulat horor.

" _yangbenarsaja_ ," gumam Hoseok menggeleng samar. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal semacam _sex_ dan kawan-kawannya."

"Itu karena kau belum mencobanya."

"Kau juga belum pernah mencobanya 'kan?"

"Bagaimana kita mencobanya sekarang?"

"PARK JIMIN!" desis Hoseok takut yang membuat Jimin tertawa terpingkal.

"Jangan takut begitu, _hyung_. Aku tidak akan memperkosamu sekarang." Hoseok menggeleng tak percaya.

" _aish_ , bocah ini benar-benar…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Klik!_

Namjoon menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu ruang kerja mereka terbuka menampilkan sosok yang sudah ia tunggu sejak tadi.

"Kau sudah datang, _hyung_?" sapa Namjoon kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada layar komputernya.

Seokjin, sosok yang Namjoon tunggu berjalan mendekat si pria tampan dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Seokjin.

"Aku sudah menemukan keberadaan adikmu." Kedua mata Seokjin berbinar cerah.

"Benarkah? Kau sudah menemukan keberadaannya?" ulang Seokjin tak percaya. Namjoon menoleh dan menatap wajah cantik Seokjin yang berkali lebih cantik dan mempesona saat ini.

" _hm_ , dia berada di _Chang-dong_ di distrik _Dobong_ , di sisi utara sungai _Han_."

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Seokjin penuh kecemasan.

"Kita tidak tahu jika belum memastikannya." jawab Namjoon.

"Apa dia sendirian?"

"Sayangnya tidak. Ada seseorang yang bersamanya." jawab Namjoon membuat Seokjin semakin merasa cemas.

"Bisakah kita pergi sekarang?"

"Kita pergi besok pagi."

"Jimin tidak bisa menunggu!" tanpa sadar Seokjin meninggikan suaranya.

"Dia baik-baik saja."

"Dan, kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Karena aku tahu betul dengan siapa Jimin sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tak perlu cemas. Jimin akan baik-baik saja." Seokjin mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan diri untuk tidak bersikap berlebihan.

"Jangan menjamin sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau jamin!" sarkas Seokjin yang membuat kedua mata Namjoon berkilat tajam.

"Aku bisa menjamin keselamatannya."

"Dan siapa kau bisa menjamin keselamatannya?" tukas Seokjin kadar emosinya semakin meningkat. "Kau bahkan tidak memiliki seseorang yang kau jaga, kau lindungi atau bahkan seseorang yang keberadaannya sangat berarti bagimu. Tidak ada! Jadi, jangan bersikap bahwa nyawa seseorang bagai selembar tisu tak terpakai." sindir Seokjin yang membuat Namjoon terpaku di tempatnya, tepatnya mencerna segala sindiran Seokjin yang sepenuhnya benar tentangnya. _Ya_ , dia memang tidak memiliki seseorang yang bisa ia jaga, ia cemaskan, tempat untuknya berbagi ataupun seseorang yang berarti untuknya. Namjoon memang tidak pernah merasakan semua perasaan-perasaan asing yang seharusnya biasa dirasakan oleh manusia pada umumnya. _Ya-seharusnya_ , tapi tidak dengan dirinya. Membuat Namjoon bertanya-tanya, apakah ia bisa merasakan perasaan umum yang biasa manusia normal rasakan? Perasaan dimana adanya keluarga, teman, sahabat, dan cinta. Bukan perasaan takut serta risau akibat musuh yang selama ini ia hadapi?

 _'bisakah, aku merasakan semua itu?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Dor!_

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari, tapi tak juga membuat salah seorang penghuni rumah mewah untuk bergelut diatas kasur empuknya. Justru, yang ia lakukan adalah mengasah kemampuan menembaknya mengingat sudah cukup lama ia berstatus sebagai _pengangguran._ Mengandalkan segala fasilitas yang lebih dari lengkap yang disediakan di rumah mewah itu.

 _Dor!_

Pria tampan dengan garis rahang tegas pada wajah tampannya serta seringai keji yang selalu ia tunjukkan kala tembakannya tak pernah meleset sedikitpun dari targetnya.

Kim Taehyung, pria tampan yang _sedikit_ gila karena memutuskan untuk berlatih tembak di dini hari itu membenarkan letak _earphone_ -nya sebelum kembali membidik target selanjutnya.

 _Dor!_

Dan lagi, seringai puas yang muncul di sudut bibirnya selalu terlihat setelah tembakannya tak pernah meleset sedikitpun.

"Jadi—apa yang membuatmu terbangun jam segini? Kau tidak berniat untuk membunuh seseorang 'kan?" interupsi seseorang membuat Taehyung menoleh dan tersenyum kecil mendapati Namjoon berjalan mendekatinya seraya membawa sebuah remot yang tak Taehyung ketahui untuk apa.

Setelah berdiri tepat di samping Taehyung, Namjoon mengarahkan remot di tangannya kearah atap ruang kerja mereka yang otomatis langsung terbuka dan menunjukkan langit gelap dengan ribuan bintang kerlap-kerlip di langit hitam sana.

"Bukankah mereka sangat indah?" tanya Namjoon seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Taehyung menghembuskan nafas, ia menurunkan _earphone_ -nya dan ikut memandang langit tengah malam bersama Namjoon.

" _hm_ , mereka sangat cantik." tutur Taehyung setuju yang selanjutnya hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka.

"Jadi—apa kau sudah menemukan pria itu?" tanya Taehyung memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan dengan orang yang sudah dua kali menyelamatkan nyawanya. Namjoon menarik nafas dan hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Dan, apa kau juga akan memintanya untuk tinggal disini?" nyatanya Taehyung bukanlah orang bodoh yang tidak menyadari alasan Namjoon menyelamatkan nyawa _bajingan_ seperti dirinya. Dan nyatanya, Taehyung tidak cukup buta untuk mengetahui bahwa pria tampan yang lebih tua darinya ini mengumpulkan beberapa orang _pilihannya_ untuk melakukan _pekerjaan_ yang pastinya hanya akan menguntungkan Namjoon sendiri.

"Tentu saja." Taehyung tersenyum kecil.

"Kau mengambil kesempatan pada situasi sekarang dan menggunakan Kim Seokjin dalam waktu bersamaan. Kau tahu? Aku rasa Tuhan memang berpihak padamu." sindir Taehyung yang membuat Namjoon menoleh. Ditatapnya pria yang lebih muda darinya dengan seringai kecil dari sudut bibirnya.

"Dau kau—" jedanya sejenak. "—bagaimana kabar keluarga yang _membuangmu_?" Namjoon menyerang telak Taehyung yang membuat pria bermarga Kim itu mendecih kesal.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan kabar dari _keluarga yang membuangku_!" sarkas Taehyung tak mau kalah. Namjoon tertawa miring.

"Jika kau ingin mendengar kabar mereka. Hubungi aku, _hm_?" remeh Namjoon tersenyum puas sementara Taehyung menggeram tertahan. Namjoon menepuk pundak Taehyung sebelum memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan pria tampan itu seorang diri.

Taehyung mengepalkan kedua tangannya setelah kepergian Namjoon. Kedua matanya berkilat kelewat tajam dan—

 _Brak!_

—nafas Taehyung tersengal setelah ia membanting pistol dan _earphone_ nya menjadi hancur berkeping.

" _ARGHHHH!"_ seruannya penuh frustasi yang tanpa ia sadari rasa kekesalannya membuat Namjoon yang masih berdiri di balik pintu ruang kerjanya tersenyum kecil. Senyuman yang menyiratkan luka tanpa sebab.

 _'setidaknya, aku tidak merasa kesepian seorang diri.'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sudah bangun?" sapa Seokjin pada Jungkook yang baru saja muncul di dapur pagi ini. Jungkook tersenyum kecil, ia melirik sekilas kearah Taehyung yang dengan acuh memakan sarapan paginya sementara Seokjin terus mengomel untuk tidak memakan makanannya sebelum seluruh penghuni rumah keluar dari kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Duduklah, aku sudah memasakkan nasi goreng _Kimchi_ pagi ini, aku harap kau suka." Jungkook menurut tapi tak berniat untuk membalas ucapan Seokjin sedikitpun dan lebih memilih untuk duduk di depan Taehyung.

"Makanlah." Seokjin mempersilahkan Jungkook untuk mencicipi masakannya diiringi Taehyung yang mencibir iri.

"Padaku saja, kau tidak mengijinkanku makan~" desis Taehyung kesal bukan main. Seokjin berdecak sabar.

"Karena kau sudah makan, Jungkook juga diperbolehkan makan. Seharusnya kau juga yang memimpin doa karena kau yang pertama memakan makanan di meja ini." Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya tak terima.

"Aturan darimana itu?" tanya Taehyung yang membuat Seokjin memutar kedua bola matanya jengah sedangkan Jungkook tetap diam menyimak.

"Dasar tidak tahu tata karma!" sinis Seokjin.

"Memangnya itu perlu?" balas Taehyung masih enggan menuruti ucapan Seokjin.

"Tentu saja, itu sebagai tanda syukur kita pada Tuhan."

"Kau sangat lucu, _hyung_. Kau bukan manusia baik tapi bersikap seolah kau adalah manusia yang taat." sindir Taehyung.

"Setidaknya, jika aku bukan manusia yang baik tapi aku masih memiliki sedikit hati untuk bersikap taat dan memiliki perasaan sebagai manusia. Tidak sepertimu dan manusia _sok kuasa_ itu!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut _sok kuasa_?!" seru seseorang yang membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook menoleh tapi tidak dengan Seokjin yang masih kesal bukan main karena pembicaraan mereka semalam.

"Habiskan sarapan kalian. Dan kau Tae! Setelah semua selesai, cuci semua piring kotor!" titah Seokjin tanpa beban.

" _yak_! Kenapa aku? Siapa kau berani sekali menyuruhku?!" seru Taehyung tak terima yang tentu saja diabaikan Seokjin yang berjalan meninggalkan dapur yang otomatis berjalan melewati Namjoon yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di dapur rumah mereka.

Dengan lancangnya, Namjoon menahan tangan Seokjin ketika pria cantik itu melewatinya begitu saja.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Namjoon entah kenapa terlihat peduli.

Seokjin menoleh dan menatap Namjoon kelewat tajam. Dengan kasar ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Namjoon.

"Aku sudah menurutimu untuk pergi pagi ini. Jadi baiknya, kau tepati ucapanmu semalam dan membawa adikku kembali dalam keadaan hidup dan sehat!" tukas Seokjin yang selanjutnya memilih untuk berjalan menuju kamarnya yang berpintu putih.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya Taehyung. Namjoon menarik kursi di samping Jungkook dan hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli.

" _yah_ ~ seperti yang kau tahu." Jawab Namjoon sekenanya.

" _hm_ , tampaknya aku harus mulai terbiasa dengan tempat penampungan ini."

" _yak_!" seru Namjoon tak terima. Taehyung tersenyum miring dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sarapannya yang sempat tertunda karena perdebatan tak pentingnya dengan Seokjin beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kook?" panggil Namjoon yang membuat Jungkook menoleh namun tak menyaut sedikitpun panggilan _sang hyung_ sementara Taehyung secara diam-diam memasang kedua telinganya lebar-lebar.

Namjoon memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda persegi yang biasa disebut sebagai ponsel. Ia meletakkan ponsel yang sudah mengalami keretakan parah pada layarnya itu di samping piring Jungkook yang menghasilkan kerjapan lucu dari kedua mata yang lebih muda.

" _i_ -ini…" lirih Jungkook terbata.

"Aku sudah memperbaiki ponselmu." tutur Namjoon menjawab segala kebingungan Jungkook tentang keberadaan ponsel pertamanya yang sudah lama rusak.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa?" tanya Jungkook akhirnya membuka suara membuat Namjoon tersenyum kecil.

"Orang mana yang tidak butuh ponsel?" balas Namjoon masuk akal. "Memang _casing_ -nya aku gunakan ponsel lamamu. Tapi, percaya seluruh _fitur_ dan _system_ -nya sesuai dengan teknologi sekarang. Jadi _ya_ , ponselmu lebih canggih meskipun dari luar terlihat rusak." Jungkook bergumam tak percaya dan akhirnya mengambil ponselnya meneliti _casing_ depan dan belakang kemudian menghidupkan ponselnya yang sudah lama mati tapi selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

" _daebak_! Aku tak percaya ini." gumam Jungkook menggemaskan yang tak menyadari jika reaksi polosnya itu membuat Namjoon baik Taehyung tersenyum kecil melihat pemuda SMA yang jujur saja, sangat mereka sayangkan harus mengalami hal buruk di usianya yang masih terlalu muda.

"Dan satu lagi—" Namjoon menjeda ucapannya sejenak yang kali ini mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Taehyung. "—mulai hari ini, Jungkook adalah tanggung jawabmu."

" _mwo_?!" pekikan keluar dari dua suara berbeda yang tentu saja menyerukan keberatan atas keputusan sepihak Namjoon.

"Kenapa dia menjadi tanggung jawabku?" tolak Taehyung keras.

" _hyung_ , aku bukan anak kecil. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!" lanjut Jungkook seraya sesekali melirik Taehyung sinis.

"Kau masih terlalu rawan untuk mengambil keputusan. Lagipula, aku rasa kalian berdua cocok." komentar Namjoon yang membuat Taehyung maupun Jungkook membulatkan kedua mata mereka horror.

"Cocok? / _yangbenarsaja…"_ gumam keduanya sama-sama berdecak kesal.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau menjaga bayi besarmu!" seru Taehyung yang membuat Jungkook mendelik kesal kearahnya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut bayi besar?!"

"Kau tentu saja! Kau pikir, siapa disini yang masih bayi? Namjoon _hyung_?!" sinis Taehyung emosinya memuncak. Jungkook berdecak tak menyangka.

" _woah_ ~ kau benar-benar pria tua mengesalkan!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut pria tua?!"

"Kau tentu saja! Kau pikir, siapa disini yang sudah tua? Aku?!" sindir Jungkook yang baru menyadari jika ia menggunakan kalimat yang sama dengan jawaban Taehyung beberapa detik yang lalu.

" _see_ ~ kalian berdua itu sangat cocok." tutur Namjoon yang kembali mendapat delikan tak terima dari kedua orang yang lebih muda darinya.

"Kami tidak cocok!" seru Taehyung dan Jungkook bersamaan.

" _woah_ ~ selain cocok kalian juga kompak!" goda Namjoon. Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya sabar dan Taehyung memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

"Dengar, Jeon! Aku akan mengijinkanmu keluar kemanapun asal kau bersama Taehyung. Aku mengijinkanmu untuk melakukan apapun yang kau mau." lanjut Namjoon yang membuat Jungkook terdiam, merasa tertarik dengan penawaran Namjoon. "Dan dengar Kim! Aku tidak akan membatasi semua senjata di ruang kerja rumah ini jika kau mau menjaga Jungkook dan mau bekerja sama dengannya. Karena juga mulai sekarang, seisi rumah ini, serta seluruh mobil dan motor di _basement_ tidak hanya milikku tapi resmi milik kalian dan orang-orang yang akan tinggal di rumah ini. Dan ya, kalian bisa memilih satu mobil yang ingin kalian miliki sendiri."

"Kau tidak bercanda 'kan?" Namjoon menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Kalian bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau selagi kita _free_."

" _free_?" tanya Jungkook tak mengerti.

" _ya_ , selagi kamar dirumah ini masih kosong dan selagi pekerjaan belum mendatangi kita. Jadi, lakukan apapun yang kalian inginkan, selagi kalian masih memiliki waktu."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Seokjin _hyung_?" tanya Taehyung. Namjoon tersenyum miring.

"Dia pun juga akan melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan." jawab Namjoon penuh teka-teki.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana jika temanmu tidak menerimaku?" tanya Hoseok cemas.

Hari ini, adalah hari yang Hoseok tunggu. Dimana ia bisa mendapatkan kehidupan normalnya sebagai manusia pada umumya. Mempunyai pekerjaan yang layak dan hidup dengan damai tanpa merasa takut akan hobi yang tak seharusnya ia lakukan.

"Kau tenang saja, _hyung_. Dia teman masa kecilku. Dia selalu menyukai apa yang kusukai. _Yah_ , meskipun hanya sebuah _minimarket_ tapi aku harap itu bisa merubah hidupmu selanjutnya." Hoseok tersenyum kecil.

" _minimarket_ atau apapun itu tidak masalah untukku. Aku sudah cukup beryukur jika temanmu menerimaku menjadi pegawainya." Jimin tersenyum manis. Ia menyeimbangi langkah Hoseok yang terlihat antusias dan tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan teman lamanya.

"Aku akan pastikan itu, _hyung_. Lagipula, jika dia tidak menerimamu. Aku masih memiliki banyak _channel_ yang lain."

"Jika kau memiliki banyak teman yang sukses kenapa kau memutuskan untuk— _kau tahu maksudku 'kan?"_ Jimin tersenyum kecil. Senyuman yang terlihat tulus kala mengatakan,

"Selalu ada alasan dibalik pilihan yang kita ambil." Hoseok mengangguk paham. " _hm_ , _hyung_ … bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Bertanyalah."

"Terakhir kita bertemu kau tidak sendiri 'kan?"

" _ah-ya_. Dua bulan yang lalu aku bekerja sebagai tangan kanan pengusaha muda berdarah dingin, Min Yoongi."

"Min Yoongi?" Hoseok mengangguk dan menatap heran pada Jimin yang tampak terkejut.

" _waeyo_? Kau mengenalnya?"

" _a-ani_ … aku hanya terkejut. Pantas saja, wajahnya seperti tak asing untukku."

"Apa yang membuatmu terkejut?"

"Maksudku. Bukankah yang kau maksud adalah Min Yoongi pengusaha muda dan terkaya ke tiga seantero negara ini?"

" _ya_ , dia orangnya?"

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa berada disini? Apa yang terjadi? Dan, aku ingat kemarin kau mengatakan bahwa kau diusir oleh pria dingin itu 'kan?" Hoseok terkekeh.

"Baru kali ini aku melihatmu seantusias ini." Jimin tergelak.

"Maaf, _hyung_. Aku pasti banyak bertanya ya?"

" _aniyo_. Tidak masalah bagiku. Lagipula, dia sudah menjadi mantan bosku."

"Kau benar." balas Jimin mengangguk paham.

"Tapi, aku justru beryukur diusir olehnya."

" _wae_?" Hoseok mengangguk kecil.

"Aku lebih memilih dia mengusirku daripada aku yang mengundurkan diri. Kau tahu maksudku 'kan? Bekerja dengan orang seperti Min Yoongi itu, tidak menerima segala toleransi dan kesalahan sekecil apapun. Semuanya harus terlihat sempurna dan professional. Kau tahu? Dia tidak sembarangan mengerjakan orang."

"Kenapa jadi membahas tentang dia? Yang aku herankan kenapa dia mengusirmu?" tanya Jimin tak terima.

"Karena kejadian dua bulan yang lalu tentu saja."

" _eh_?"

"Kita berbeda pendapat dan— _booom!_ Dia langsung mengusirku begitu saja." Jimin mendecih terlihat tak suka. "Dan kenapa aku melihat kau seperti tak menyukainya?"

"Semua orang 'kan memang tidak menyukainya!" sanggah Jimin yang direspon anggukan setuju dari Hoseok.

"Kau benar! Aku sendiri juga tidak menyukainya." Jimin tertawa keras atas candaan Hoseok sampai kedua matanya menangkap sebuah bangunan yang tak begitu kecil pun tak begitu besar.

"Itu tempatnya, _hyung_!" seru Jimin semangat dan berlari menyebrang jalan meninggalkan Hoseok yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya gemas. Jujur saja, ia memang baru mengenal pria mungil bermarga Park itu, tapi entah kenapa ia merasa seperti memiliki adik kecil yang harus ia jaga sehingga membuatnya merasa sebersit tak rela akan berpisah dengan Jimin.

"Jimin, hati-hati!" seru Hoseok berlari menyusul Jimin menyebrang jalan tanpa menyadari jika ada sebuah mobil _jeep_ yang mengintai gerak-gerik mereka berdua.

"Dongwoo _hyung_?!" panggil Jimin dengan suara merdunya yang seketika langsung memenuhi seisi setiap sudut _minimarket_ yang baru ia masuki.

"Siap— _Jimin?"_ balas pria tampan yang memiliki cengiran khas kekonyolan yang dulunya selalu menghiasi masa kecil Jimin.

Melihat salah satu _hyung_ kesayangannya muncul dari pintu khusus karyawan, membuat Jimin melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan riang menghampiri pria yang bernama lengkap Jang Dongwoo.

" _astaga~_ apa benar kau Park Jimin?" tanya Dongwoo senang bukan main. Ia menangkup wajah mungil Jimin dengan kedua tangan besarnya sebelum membawa _sang adik kecil_ ke dalam pelukannya. " _aigoo_ ~ sudah lama sekali anak nakal."

"Aku bukan anak nakal, _hyung_!" protes Jimin namun dengan senang hati membalas pelukan Dongwoo.

"Darimana saja kau? Kenapa tidak pernah menemuiku?" tanya Dongwoo sorot matanya berubah akan kecemasan. "Dan, aku dengar kau di Afrika."

"Bertanyalah satu-satu, _hyungnim_. Dan ya, aku di Afrika tiga tahun yang lalu. Dan aku disana selama tiga tahun."

"Jangan bilang aku sudah tidak bertemu denganmu selama enam tahun." Jimin tampak mengingat sebelum tersenyum jahil.

"Lebih mungkin?" goda Jimin.

" _aish_ , anak ini tidak pernah berubah." gemas Dongwoo.

"Dan, apa kau sudah menemui kel—"

" _hyung_!" dengan cepat Jimin memotong ucapan Dongwoo saat ia merasa bahwa Dongwoo akan membahas sesuatu yang tak ingin ia dengar dari dulu hingga sekarang.

"Aku kemari karena ada tujuan." Dongwoo berdecak seraya berkacak pinggang dihadapan Jimin.

"Selalu seperti itu. Ada apa lagi kali ini?" tanya Dongwoo datar membuat Jimin terkekeh sebelum berbalik dan melambai pada seseorang yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan memperhatikan bagaimana interaksi Jimin dan orang asing itu.

" _hyung_ , kemarilah!" Jimin melambai yang membuat Hoseok berjalan mendekat kearah mereka. Mencoba mengabaikan tatapan selidik yang sedang Dongwoo berikan padanya.

" _hyung_ , kenalkan ini Jang Dongwoo, pemilik _minimarket_ ini dan—Dongwoo _hyung_ , kenalkan ini Jung Hoseok, dia _hyung_ -ku." pernyataan Jimin itu membuat Hoseok tersenyum puas sementara Dongwoo berdecak tak suka.

"Baiklah, aku hanya pemilik _minimarket_ ini sementara dia adalah _hyung_ mu."

" _hyung_ ~" rengek Jimin yang membuat Dongwoo memutar kedua bola matanya malas. " _hyung_ , sebenarnya kedatanganku kemari—aku ingin meminta tolong padamu, apakah bisa jika Hoseok _hyung_ bekerja disini bersamamu?" dahi Dongwoo berkerut dan kembali menatap Hoseok penuh selidik.

"Jadi, itu tujuanmu kemari?"

" _mian_ , _hyung_ ~" sesal Jimin. Dongwoo menarik nafas, pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari Hoseok sampai hanya ada keheningan diantara ketiganya. Lama terdiam, Dongwoo menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum memutuskan,

"Baiklah, kau ikut denganku. Kita bisa wawancara sekarang." Jimin tersenyum sumringah sementara Hoseok hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Terima kasih, _hyung_. Aku menyayangimu."

" _ya_ , katakan sayang jika kau membutuhkanku." sindir Dongwoo yang membuat Jimin mencebikkan bibirnya kesal.

" _hyung_ ~" Dongwoo menghela nafas dan mengerling Hoseok untuk mengikutinya.

" _arra-arra_ , tunggulah disini." pesan Dongwoo yang tentu saja diangguki oleh Jimin.

"Semoga beruntung, _hyung_." bisik Jimin menyemangati Hoseok.

"Terima kasih, Jim." balas Hoseok tersenyum tampan yang selanjutnya ikut mengekor kemana Dongwoo pergi membawanya.

Sepergian Hoseok dan Dongwoo, Jimin memutuskan untuk mengitari _minimarket_ yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi. Berharap, mungkin saja ada beberapa barang yang ia butuhkan yang bisa ia ambil secara cuma-cuma.

"Rasanya sudah lama. Tapi, tempat ini tidak banyak berubah." gumam Jimin sarat akan kerinduan.

Jimin mengambil sebuah minuman kaleng _isotonic_ dari lemari pendingin. Membuka penutupnya dan meminumnya beberapa teguk. Jimin menutup pintu lemari pendingin itu bersamaan dengan empat wajah sangar yang entah muncul dari mana berada di balik pintu itu.

" _omo_!" pekik Jimin terkejut dengan keberadaan empat pria berbadan kekar dengan setelan hitam formal, kompak menyapanya dengan membungkukkan badan mereka dihadapan Jimin.

"Maaf jika kami mengagetkan anda, _tuan muda_." ujar salah satu dari keempat pria besar itu.

Jimin gelagapan. Ia menoleh kesana kemari untuk memastikan keadaan jika tidak ada orang selain dirinya dan empat pria itu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kalian bisa disini?!" tanya Jimin suaranya meninggi.

"Maaf jika keberadaan kami mengganggu anda, _tuan muda_." Jimin berdecak kesal.

"Berhenti meminta maaf dan katakan, ada apalagi sekarang?!" tanya Jimin tak ingin berbasa-basi.

"Tuan besar Park ingin bertemu dengan anda." Jimin mengeryitkan keningnya.

"Lagi? Ada apa sekarang? Tiga bulan yang lalu aku sudah menemuinya!"

"Ada hal penting yang ingin tuan besar Park sampaikan pada anda."

"Hal penting apa?" tuntut Jimin jengah.

"Maaf, kami tidak bisa menyampaikannya pada anda, _tuan muda_."

"Kalau begitu pergilah! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menemui pria tua itu." usir Jimin tak peduli.

"Tapi, _tuan muda_ —"

"Aku memberi kesempatan pada kalian untuk pergi dengan kaki kalian sendiri atau harus kutuntun dengan tanganku?!" tawar Jimin dengan sorot mata yang berkilat menyeramkan.

"Baiklah, _tuan muda_. Kami akan pergi. Dan, pintu rumah utama tuan besar akan selalu terbuka untuk anda." Jimin berdecak.

"Pergi! Dan katakan pada pria tua itu, bahwa aku tidak akan menemuinya dan berurusan dengannya ataupun keluarganya lagi!" desis Jimin yang hanya dibalas bungkukan badan dari keempat pria kekar sebelum memutuskan untuk pamit.

"Kami akan menyampaikan pesan anda, _tuan muda_." Jimin hanya berdehem dan membiarkan keempat pria besar itu pergi meninggalkan _minimarket_ tempatnya berada.

 _'Sial! Mereka kekeuh sekali untuk menarikku!'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Klik!_

Jimin menoleh ketika ia mendengar pintu ruang khusus karyawan terbuka setelah ia menunggu hampir dua jam lamanya.

"Bagaimana, _hyung_?" tanya Jimin penasaran. Dihampirinya Dongwoo yang pertama kali keluar disusul Hoseok dibelakangnya. Dongwoo tersenyum sekilas dan menepuk bahu Jimin.

"Kau tenang saja. Hoseok bisa mulai kerja besok pagi." sontak, mendengar pemberitahuan ini membuat kedua mata Jimin berbinar lucu dan tanpa ragu berhambur memeluk Dongwoo erat.

" _gomapta, hyung. Gomapta!"_ tutur Jimin senang bukan main tanpa menyadari jika saat ini baik Dongwoo maupun Hoseok saling melempar tatapan tajam, terlebih mengingat wawancara yang lebih merujuk pada hal pribadi yang baru saja mereka bicarakan selama kurang lebih dua jam.

 _"Aku tidak tahu darimana asalnya dirimu. Tapi, mengingat bagaimana Jimin mengakuimu sebagai hyungnya. Maka dengan terpaksa aku harus menerimamu untuk bekerja disini."_

 _"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya jika terpaksa."_

 _"Cih! Sombong! Apa kau sedang memanfaatkan kepolosan Jimin?"_

 _"Kalau aku mengatakan ya, kau mau apa? Lagipula dia berhutang nyawa padaku!"_

 _"Sial! Jika bukan Jimin yang meminta aku pastikan, kau sudah tak bernyawa setelah keluar dari ruangan ini."_

 _"Ck! Siapa Park Jimin sehingga membuatmu bisa menahan diri untuk membunuhku?! Lakukan, jika itu yang kau inginkan!"_

 _"Jaga bicaramu, bajingan! Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu jika kau berani membuat Jimin merasa dikhianati oleh manusia keji sepertimu!"_

 _"Kutunggu ancamanmu, kalau begitu!"_

Dan, untuk Hoseok terutama. Entah kenapa setelah berbincang penuh ketegangan dengan Dongwoo membuat rasa penasarannya berkali lipat perihal siapa Jimin sebenarnya. Mungkin, sebelumnya ia merasa bahwa tidak penting siapa sebenarnya sosok yang ia tolong. Tapi, entah kenapa ia memiliki firasat lain dimana ia harus melindungi pria mungil itu. Dan ia bertekad untuk mencari tahu diam-diam serta mengikuti permainan bos barunya yang tampak mengetahui sesuatu tentang Park Jimin.

"Kau tidak berniat pulang cepat 'kan?" tanya Dongwoo setelah Jimin melepas pelukannya. Jimin tersenyum maaf.

" _mian, hyung_. Aku harus mengurus sesuatu yang belum selesai." Dongwoo berdecak. "Tapi, aku janji lain kali aku akan menginap ke tempatmu."

"Jangan berjanji jika kau tak bisa menepati."

" _hyung_ ~" mohon Jimin. Dongwoo tersenyum kecil.

" _arra-arra_ , pergilah. Lagipula, aku punya firasat akan sering bertemu denganmu jika aku menerima Hoseok bekerja disini." Jimin tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja itu benar, _hyung_!" balas Jimin antusias. "Kalau begitu, kami berdua pamit dulu, _hyung_. Sampai jumpa!" pamit Jimin memeluk Dongwoo sekilas yang dibalas Dongwoo dengan tak rela.

"Sering-seringlah, berkunjung." Jimin mengangguk.

"Aku akan." Jimin melambai diikuti Hoseok yang melirik sekilas kearah Dongwoo yang setelahnya mengekori Jimin tanpa berniat untuk berpamitan pada _bos barunya_.

"Apa Dongwoo _hyung_ , bersikap menyebalkan?" nyatanya Jimin bukanlah anak kecil yang tidak mengetahui jika Dongwoo maupun Hoseok saling melempar tatapan tak suka satu sama lain dibelakangnya. Jadi, disaat ia dan Hoseok berjalan beriringan cukup lama dengan hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti keduanya, Jimin tak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

" _ya_ , seperti yang kau tahu." jawab Hoseok yang membuat Jimin menyadari satu hal jika Hoseok adalah tipikal orang yang lebih suka mengatakan apa-adanya.

"Sebenarnya, aku juga tidak begitu suka dengannya." ucapan Jimin ini sontak membuat langkah Hoseok terhenti. Hoseok menatap Jimin tak mengerti sementara yang ditatap hanya tersenyum sekilas. "Sebenarnya, tidak hanya Dongwoo _hyung_ tapi—semua kenalanku memang sangat menyebalkan. Dan aku, tidak begitu menyukai mereka."

"Tapi, kenapa dia terlihat over protektif padamu?"

"Tidak hanya dia. Semua kenalanku seperti itu padaku. Jadi, mulai sekarang, kau tak perlu heran jika ada orang asing yang tiba-tiba bersikap berlebihan padaku."

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa?"

"Apanya yang tidak bisa?"

"Kau tidak menyukai seseorang yang sepertinya sangat menyayangimu." Jimin tersenyum kecil.

"Selalu ada alasan dibalik rasa tidak suka itu, _hyung_." rasanya, Hoseok pernah mendengar kalimat itu namun bermakna berbeda.

"Lagipula, aku sudah cukup senang melihatmu sudah mendapat pekerjaan. _Woah~_ aku benar-benar bahagia sekali, _hyung_. Dan ya! Aku tidak mau tahu, gaji pertamamu kau harus mentraktirku. _Call_?" pinta Jimin yang membuat Hoseok terkekeh gemas. Hoseok mengangguk berniat untuk membalas permintaan Jimin sebelum—

 _Ckiit!_

Sebuah _Renault Duste_ berhenti tepat di samping mereka. Dahi Hoseok mengeryit bertanya-tanya siapa orang yang sepertinya sengaja memberhentikan mobilnya di dekat mereka sementara Jimin tampak was-was melihat mobil asing itu.

 _Blam!_

"JIMIN!" seru suara familiar membuat kedua mata Jimin berbinar indah melihat siapa sosok yang baru saja keluar dari _Renault Duster_ tersebut.

"Jinnie _hyung_!" balas Jimin antusias terlebih kala _hyung_ cantiknya melompat kepelukannya dan terisak hebat.

" _Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja~"_ racau sosok cantik yang tak lain adalah Kim Seokjin.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, _hyung_." adu Jimin manja. Seokjin melepas pelukan Jimin dan menangkup wajah mungil adik kecilnya dengan kedua tangannya, memeriksa setiap inch jika saja ada goresan luka di wajah manis Jimin.

"Kau tidak terluka 'kan? Apa ada bagian tubuhmu yang sakit? Apa perlu kita ke rumah sakit? Kau pasti ketakutan~"

" _hyung_ ~" rengek Jimin kembali memeluk Seokjin erat. "Aku memang takut tapi sekarang sudah tidak. _Momma_ -ku sudah datang menjemputku. Jadi, tidak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan lagi." Seokjin terkekeh dan kembali menangkup wajah Jimin untuk mengecup bibir sang adik gemas.

"Katakan berapa umurmu? Kau sudah 25 tahun, tapi seperti 3 tahun untukku!"

"Tiga tahun terlalu muda, _hyung_." protes Jimin. "Lagipula, tak baik mengkorupsi umur. Bisa gawat jika jumlah populasi orang tua tidak juga bertambah."

 _Pletak!_

"Berhenti bicara asal!" decak Seokjin yang dibalas cengiran dari Jimin.

"Dan—kenapa kau bisa bersama dengannya?" tanya Jimin yang baru menyadari jika Seokjin tidak datang seorang diri. Seokjin yang paham betul siapa yang dimaksud Jimin hanya bisa mengigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

"Aku meminta bantuan padanya untuk menemukanmu."

"Lalu?" dan jangan sebut Park Jimin yang mengenal Seokjin sejak kecil jika tidak mengetahui kebiasaan Seokjin jika sedang dilanda dilema atau merasa bersalah.

"Lalu, tawarannya adalah—aku bergabung bersamanya. Tinggal bersamanya."

" _mwo_?" pekik Jimin terkejut meskipun Seokjin menjelaskannya dengan suara yang kelewat pelan.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak bisa jika melihatmu dalam bahaya. Lebih parahnya jika sampai kau terluka. Jadi, aku mohon jangan membenciku karena keputusan sepihakku." mohon Seokjin yang membuat Namjoon bahkan Hoseok sendiri dibuat takjub dengan interaksi dua orang asing yang berubah menjadi hubungan layaknya kakak dan adik.

"Kenapa aku harus membencimu?" tanya Jimin tenang. Digenggamnya kedua tangan sang _hyung_ lembut. "Jika nyatanya yang kau lakukan demi diriku?" lanjut Jimin yang membuat Seokjin menatap kedua mata indah yang selalu membentuk garis lurus jika sedang tersenyum. Kedua mata indah yang selalu menatapnya lembut. Kedua mata indah yang membuatnya merasa bagaimana rasanya memiliki keluarga dan menjadi seorang kakak.

"Jadi—kau tidak akan membenciku 'kan?" Jimin tersenyum manis.

"Tepatnya, aku tidak bisa membenci _hyung_ -ku." balas Jimin. "Dan, Karena itu pula—aku juga akan memutuskan hal yang sama denganmu." dan kali ini keputusan Jimin membuat Namjoon membulat terkejut mendengarnya.

Jimin berbalik badan dan berniat untuk menyapa sosok yang sudah membantu Seokjin untuk menemukannya.

"Jadi, apa tawaranmu masih berlaku juga untukku?" tanya Jimin. Namjoon tersenyum tampan.

"Tawaran itu masih berlaku sampai kapanpun." jawab Namjoon yang sebenarnya tak hanya merujuk pada Jimin, tapi juga pada Hoseok.

"Kalau begitu, aku menerima tawaranmu sekarang." Namjoon tersenyum senang, lega tepatnya. "Dan, _omong-omong_ kita juga belum berkenalan secara resmi." Jimin mengulurkan tangannya yang tentu saja dibalas dengan senang hati oleh Namjoon.

"Park Jimin."

"Kim Namjoon. Senang melihatmu memutuskan untuk bergabung—Jiminie! Apa kau tidak keberatan jika aku memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu?" Jimin menggeleng.

"Tidak tentu saja." jawab Jimin tersenyum manis.

"Dan—apa masa tawaran itu juga berlaku untukku?" tanya Hoseok tiba-tiba yang membuat Jimin menoleh kearahnya.

" _hyung_?" tapi kali ini, Hoseok tak mengindahkan Jimin dan hanya menatap pada satu objek, Kim Namjoon.

"Tentu jika kau mempertimbangkannya." jawab Namjoon. Hoseok terdiam sejenak. Memikirkan matang-matang tentang keputusan yang ia ambil kali ini. Ia memang ingin hidup normal dan memiliki pekerjaan yang layak meskipun tak seberapa. Tapi, kembali lagi pada kehidupan awalnya. Kehidupan yang sudah mendarah-daging dalam dirinya. Kehidupan dimana hanya ada system, teknologi, kode-kode rahasia yang ada diotaknya. Jujur saja, ia merindukan semua itu. Dan ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri jika ia lebih menginginkan untuk kembali menjadi J-Hope bukan Jung Hoseok.

Hoseok menarik nafas, menenangkan diri. Ditatapnya Namjoon dan Jimin bergantian sebelum pandangannya jatuh pada pria yang dua bulan lalu mendatanginya ketika ia masih bekerja bersama Yoongi.

"Baiklah, aku juga terima tawaranmu." putus Hoseok yang membuat Namjoon mengangkat sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai tampan. Ia tidak menyangka dengan satu umpan ia langsung mendapat dua pancingan sekaligus.

 _'Park Jimin benar-benar mengagumkan. Seokjin yang datang sendiri dan Hoseok yang menerima tawarannya dengan cuma-cuma. Aku baru menyadari jika aku mendapatkan dua orang ini berasal dari dirinya. Dan aku yakin, dia akan mempermudah semua tugasku termasuk untuk membawa sang ace, Min Yoongi. Maaf harus mengatakan ini, tapi—permainan akan dimulai sebentar lagi!'_

 ** _tbc_**

* * *

 _Yuuhuuuu..._

[-] Siapa yang kangen **Rogue**? - _angkatkaki_

[-] Woah... akhirnya bisa update juga dan lebih panjang. Hm, tapi siapa nih yang udah mulai bosen atau ini terlalu panjang? Kalau kepanjangan next update aku kurangi wordnya, kkkk...

[-] Siapa yang kangen Yoongi? Doain aja semoga Yoongi cepet sadar dan gabung sama mereka biar cepet lengkap dan ngringkus musuh-musuhnya yang udah mau otw, kkkk. Dan, udah tahu kan siapa main cast-nya? hehe,... aku gak bisa lepas buat nistain Jimin (oops!). Habisnya gemes sendiri sama buntelan mochi satu ini. Tapi, tenang aja aku usahain semuanya adil, makmur dan sentosa. Biar jadinya main cast-nya itu bangtan. oke oke?

[-] **Thanksful** , buat yang tetap nungguin **Rogue**. Sayang banget sama kalian, _emuachemuach :* :*_

[-] Want to next? So, see you in next chapter..

 **Bye bye, and..**

 _ **Kamsahamnida,**_


	9. Chapter 8

**_Previously…_**

 **…**

 _"_ _Baiklah, aku juga terima tawaranmu." putus Hoseok yang membuat Namjoon mengangkat sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai tampan. Ia tidak menyangka dengan satu umpan ia langsung mendapat dua pancingan sekaligus._

 _'_ _Park Jimin benar-benar mengagumkan. Seokjin yang datang sendiri dan Hoseok yang menerima tawarannya dengan cuma-cuma. Aku baru menyadari jika aku mendapatkan dua orang ini berasal dari dirinya. Dan aku yakin, dia akan mempermudah semua tugasku termasuk untuk membawa sang ace, Min Yoongi. Maaf harus mengatakan ini, tapi—permainan akan dimulai sebentar lagi!'_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _ROGUE_**

 ** _Cast :_** _Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Jung Hoseok, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung,_ _ **etc.**_

 ** _Pairing : Y_** _oon_ _ **M**_ _in,_ _ **N**_ _am_ _ **J**_ _in,_ _ **VK**_ _ook._

 ** _Genre :_** _Crime, Drama, Romance._

 ** _Rated : M_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

" _hyung_ , apa kau serius dengan keputusanmu?" Jimin berbisik pada Hoseok yang duduk di kursi belakang mobil bersama Hoseok. Hoseok tersenyum kecil. Paham betul akan kecemasan Jimin padanya.

" _ya_ , tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa?" Jimin masih membulat tak mengerti. "Kemarin, kau meminta tolong padaku untuk mencari pekerjaan. _Benar-benar pekerjaan_ , dan sekarang?"

"Dengar Park!" pinta Hoseok perhatian. "Aku sudah memikirkan ini semua matang-matang. Lagipula, aku lebih merasa hidup menjadi J-hope dibandingkan Jung Hoseok." Jimin tersenyum menyayangkan. "Selain itu juga, kau adalah alasanku berubah pikiran."

"Aku?" Jimin menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Hoseok mengulas senyum dan mengangguk kecil.

" _hm_ , kau."

"Kenapa aku?"

"Karena aku ingin mempunyai adik kecil yang manis dan menggemaskan sepertimu." jawab Hoseok yang membuat Jimin mencebikkan bibirnya lucu.

"Aku tidak manis! Itu sama sekali tidak keren!" Hoseok terkekeh dan mengusak surai Jimin gemas.

" _aigoo_ ~ kau benar-benar menggemaskan."

" _hyung_ ~"

"Apa kalian sudah makan?" interupsi Seokjin tiba-tiba yang membuat Jimin dan Hoseok menoleh kompak kearahnya.

"Kami belum makan, _hyung_. Dan aku sangat merindukan masakanmu. Terutama _budae jjigae_ , sudah lama sekali kau tidak memasakkan itu untukku, _hyung_." jawab Jimin antusias yanag membuat Namjoon yang sedang menyetir serta Hoseok yang duduk di sampingnya tersenyum kecil, merasa Jimin benar-benar mudah berbaur dan memecah kecanggungan dalam hitungan detik diantara mereka.

" _call_! Kau mendapatkan yang kau mau. Aku akan memasak _budae jjigae_ sesampai kita di rumah."

"Rumah?" gumam Jimin tak mengerti.

"Kau akan tahu setelah kita sampai." Namjoon yang menjawab seraya mengemudikan _Renault Duster_ -nya membelah lajur jalan padatnya Seoul.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Klik!_

Jungkook dan Taehyung menoleh kala mendengar pintu otomatis rumah mewah yang mereka tinggali terbuka.

"Kalian sudah pulang?" sapa Taehyung yang kemudian dibuat mengeryit saat melihat dua sosok asing masuk ke rumah- _nya_ bersama dengan Namjoon dan Seokjin.

" _jja_ , mulai sekarang ini rumah kalian." tutur Namjoon ringan mengabaikan decihan kasar dari Taehyung serta kerutan tak suka di dahi Jungkook.

" _cih!_ Jadi, ini _penghuni baru_ di _rumah penampungan sosial_ ini?" remeh Taehyung yang dihadiahi tatapan tak suka dari Hoseok dan Seokjin dengan Jimin yang memasang wajah datar, terlalu malas untuk meladeni manusia macam Taehyung.

"Aku harap, kalian bisa akrab dan bisa bekerja sama satu sama lain." Namjoon kembali mengabaikan cibiran Taehyung. Taehyung berdecak keras, kesal karena diabaikan.

"Aku baru tahu, jika ada _rumah penampungan sosial_ semewah ini." dan kali ini, Namjoon yang diabaikan dengan Jimin yang membalas cibiran Taehyung. Jimin berjalan mendekat Taehyung dengan tatapan tajamnya yang selalu ia berikan kepada musuh-musuhnya.

"Jimin~" lirih Seokjin memperingati karena tahu benar, bagaimana sifat Jimin ketika dihadapkan dengan orang yang suka berbicara seenaknya, Taehyung salah satunya.

" _ya_ , seharusnya kau tidak perlu heran. Dan katakan—" Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menatap Jimin jijik. "—apa kau _jalang_ yang menggunakan _pheromone_ di bar itu?" Jimin mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Sorot matanya berkilat tajam yang sayangnya justru dibalas seringai keji di sudut bibir Taehyung, merasa puas karena _mangsanya_ telah masuk perangkap.

Jimin tertawa sinis.

" _wae?_ Apa kau keberatan satu rumah dengan _jalang_ yang menggunakan _pheromone_ di bar?" tanya Jimin meladeni ejekan Taehyung. Taehyung mendecih sinis.

" _wow~_ tidak tentu saja. Hanya saja, jangan salahkan aku jika aku tidak bisa mengontrol hormonku dengan _pheromone_ -mu itu." Seokjin dan Hoseok membulatkan mata mereka mendengar ancaman Taehyung pada Jimin sementara si empunya hanya memasang wajah santainya.

"Jadi, dimana kamar kosongnya?" tanya Jimin menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar Taehyung terlebih lelaki tampan itu memasang wajah _bajingan_ penuh seringai di sudut bibirnya.

Merasa ditanya, Namjoon pun menjawab

"Ada tiga kamar kosong, pintu kamar hijau, biru dan hitam. Kalian berdua bisa memilih salah satunya."

Jimin berbalik dan menatap Hoseok dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Kau pilih kamar mana, _hyung_?" tanya Jimin. Hoseok berfikir sejenak.

"Apa tidak kau dulu saja yang memilih?" Jimin menggeleng.

"Alangkah baiknya, yang lebih tua yang memilih terlebih dahulu." Hoseok tersenyum tipis. Hatinya menghangat melihat Jimin yang menghormatinya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pilih warna hijau." putus Hoseok. Jimin mengangguk dan ia beralih menatap Namjoon yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Dan aku warna biru." sambung Jimin sebelum kembali mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Taehyung.

"Dan khusus untukmu…" tutur Jimin mengambang. Ia melangkah lebih dekat di depan Taehyung. "Aku harap kau bisa menjaga hormonmu mulai sekarang. Karena, jika tidak—" Jimin menarik sudut bibirnya, menyeringai.

 _Klek!_

" _a-argh!"_ Taehyung meringis sedangkan Namjoon, Hoseok, Seokjin bahkan Jungkook memasang mimik terkejut sekaligus tak menyangka mereka ketika melihat Jimin mencekeram tengkuk Taehyung dengan tangan kirinya sampai menimbulkan suara seperti patahan tulang yang membuat mereka berempat ikut meringis tertahan.

"—kau akan merasakan lebih dari ini," bisik Jimin melepas tangan kirinya dari tengkuk Taehyung. Ia berjalan melewati Taehyung untuk menuju kamar barunya yang sebelumnya menyempatkan diri untuk menepuk pundak lelaki yang tengah mengerang sakit seraya memegang tengkuknya yang keram akibat ulah Jimin.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Namjoon tersenyum mengejek. Taehyung mendesis.

"Diamlah!" Namjoon menggelengkan kepalanya yang kemudian berlalu begitu saja diikuti Hoseok yang tampaknya sudah tak sabar untuk menyapa kamar barunya.

Seokjin berjalan mendekat Taeahyung yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Ada baiknya, jangan meremehkan Jimin hanya karena dia terlihat lugu. Kau tahu? Dia sangat mengerikan jika marah atau ada yang mengusiknya." saran Seokjin iba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Breaking News…_**

 _Pemilik tunggal Wings Group, Min Yoongi-ssi dikabarkan meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan yang tidak diketahui penyebab, tempat dan waktunya. Hal ini disampaikan oleh asisten kepercayaan beliau, Shim Changmin-ssi bahwa sudah terhitung satu minggu tak ada kabar apapun mengenai keberadaan sosok pengusaha muda terkaya ketiga se-Korea Selatan, hingga dini hari ini Shim Changmin-ssi baru saja mendapat kabar dari orang suruhannya bahwa Min Yoongi-ssi mengalami kecelakaan di sekitar sungai Incheon. Bukti serta penyebab kecelakaan masih ditindak-lanjuti oleh pihak berwajib._

"Ini tidak masuk akal." komentar Seokjin menyaksikan beris yang tertampang di layar televisi di ruang tengah rumah _nya_.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Namjoon yang muncul dari arah dapur pada Hoseok yang juga turut mendengar berita yang sedang hangat-hangatnya saat ini.

Hoseok terdiam sejenak menatap tak kedip kearah layar _tv_ yang masih menayangkan berita tentang Min Yoongi.

"Tidak kusangka dia juga bisa mati." celutuk Taehyung yang juga berada di ruang tengah.

"Min Yoongi bukan orang yang mudah dibunuh," Hoseok menyimpulkan yang diangguki setuju oleh Namjoon.

"Tapi, lihat? Orang kepercayaannya sendiri yang mengatakannya." sambung Taehyung percaya pada opini yang ia dengar dari media barusan.

"Terkadang, orang yang kita percaya bisa menjadi neraka bagi diri kita sendiri, _V_!" sela Seokjin memanggil _nama lain_ Taehyung yang membuat ketiga pria tampan lainnya terdiam antara merasa tersindir atau membenarkan apa yang dikatakan Seokjin pada mereka.

"Lalu, bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Seokjin setelah dirasa tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan diantara ketiga pria tampan yang berkumpul bersamanya. "Apa kita akan mencari tahu? Memastikan atau membiarkan?"

"Kita akan mencari tahu. Lagipula, bukankah _Wings_ Group sedang mengalami krisis saham saat ini?" tanya Namjoon. Hoseok mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

" _hey man~_ itu kabar pasaran!" desis Taehyung remeh.

"Sebenarnya bukan mengalami krisis saham." tutur Hoseok tenang. "Tepatnya ada _orang dalam_ yang berniat untuk mengambil alih kekuasaan Yoongi."

"Jadi, ini _garapan_ musuhnya?" tebak Seokjin. Hoseok mengangguk kecil.

"Aku rasa Yoongi baru mengetahui satu pengkhianat yang berkeliaran di dalam perusahaannya."

"Memangnya ada berapa pengkhianatnya?" tanya Taehyung ingin tahu. Hoseok tersenyum miring.

"Percaya atau tidak—tapi aku tahu jajaran direksi hingga manajer adalah sederet musuh Min Yoongi."

" _daebak~"_ pekik Seokjin dan Taehyung bersamaan.

"Jadi, kita akan mencarinya?" tanya Hoseok menatap Namjoon.

"Setidaknya kita harus memastikan jika dia benar-benar sudah mati." jawab Namjoon berbalik badan untuk berjalan menuju ruang kerja mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Untuk apa kita harus mencari orang brengsek sepertinya? Kalau sudah mati ya biarkan mati saja. Jangan repot-repot menjadi orang baik untuk _bajingan_ seperti dirinya!" sarkas Jimin setelah ia dipaksa untuk berkumpul di ruang kerja di rumah baru _nya_ yang terhitung sudah ia tempati selama satu minggu bersama Namjoon, Seokjin, Hoseok, Taehyung dan juga Jungkook.

"Bisakah kau sedikit menyaring kata-katamu?" sinis Taehyung. Jimin mendecih.

"Jangan _sok_ suci, _V-ssi_!" cibir Jimin berwajah muram yang tentu saja itu adalah hal biasa bagi Seokjin yang tahu betul bagaimana sikap Jimin jika dihadapkan pada situasi yang tidak dia inginkan.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti bertengkar?" lerai Namjoon yang ajaibnya berhasil membuat Taehyung dan Jimin bungkam.

"Park Jimin, bisa kau bekerja sama dengan Hoseok untuk mencari keberadaan Min Yoongi?" pinta Namjoon. Jimin menarik nafas. Ia berjalan menuju salah satu komputer kerja disusul Hoseok yang juga melakukan yang sama.

Kedua _hacker_ berbeda kemampuan itu, dimana Hoseok yang notabene dapat meretas segala situs resmi hingga terlarang dalam bentuk apapun sesuai informasi yang diinginkannya, ia juga bisa memasuki segala sistem yang ia mau walaupun harus melalui jaringan tersulit apapun. Sedangkan Jimin, ia adalah seorang _eye machine_ yaitu mencari keberadaan seseorang dalam hitungan detik meskipun targetnya sudah lama tak ditemukan oleh pihak berwajib sekalipun, selain itu Jimin juga memiliki kelebihan membuat berbagai macam alat asing yang fungsinya untuk mempermudah pekerjaannya yang sebelumnya harus melalui desain dari komputernya terlebih dahulu untuk mendapat pengembangan lebih lanjut.

Kedua pria itu menghidupkan komputer masing-masing diiringi tatapan ingin tahu dari Namjoon, Seokjin, Taehyung dan Jungkook yang mematai kinerja Hoseok dan Jimin.

"Apa kau tahu _ID_ _bajingan_ itu?" tanya Jimin pada Hoseok tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputernya yang mulai ia operasikan.

"4371D**." jawab Hoseok santai. Jimin menarik nafas, ia mulai mengotak-atik komputer barunya dan mengabaikan segala tatapan dari empat pasang mata dibelakangnya.

"Kau cari keberadaannya, aku akan cari tahu peristiwa terakhir sebelum ia menghilang." pinta Hoseok meskipun sejujurnya ia belum begitu mengetahui kemampuan _hacker_ apa yang Jimin miliki. Tapi, ia yakin Jimin bisa melakukan apa yang ia minta dengan mudah.

 _Klik!_

Jimin menekan tombol _enter_ dan otomatis keluarlah _map_ dengan latar belakang hijau _army_ di layar komputernya.

"Dia berada di _Osan-si_ , 35km dari Seoul. Tepatnya, di 15km2 dari perbatasan kota. Tak sulit menemukan tempatnya karena titik koordinatnya menunjukkan bahwa itu satu-satunya bangunan yang berada di titik kilometer tersebut." tutur Jimin yang membuat lima pria yang ada disana tercengang mendengarnya, termasuk Seokjin yang sebenarnya sudah tahu kemampuan Jimin dalam menemukan seseorang tak bisa diragukan lagi. Tapi, tetap saja ia selalu takjub dengan _skill_ Jimin yang membuatnya berdecak kagum.

Namjoon melirik arlojinya. Tanpa semua orang sadari, ia menarik sudut bibirnya, menyeringai.

" _wow_ ~ kau hanya perlu 32 detik untuk menemukan keberadaan _bajingan_ yang sudah mati?" kagum Namjoon. Jimin mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Aku selesai. Jadi— _hyung_ , kau urus pekerjaanmu, _okay_?" Jimin beranjak dari duduknya tanpa mematikan komputernya, ia menyempatkan menepuk bahu Hoseok sebelum berlalu begitu saja.

" _cih!_ Dasar sombong!" desis Taehyung tak suka. Namjoon tersenyum kecil. Menurutnya, Jimin akan menjadi orang yang paling menarik diantara yang lain.

"Tae, Kook! Kalian cek lokasinya." titah Namjoon. Taehyung dan Jungkook membulat terkejut.

" _ayolah~_ jangan bercanda, _hyung_. _Osan_ itu jauh." elak Taehyung. "Dan lagi—kenapa harus bersama _bayi besar_ ini?" Jungkook mendelik tak suka kearah Taehyung.

"Siapa yang kau sebut _bayi besar_?"

"Tentu saja kau, _big baby_. Apa kau mengharapkan itu Jin _hyung_?" Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"Apa kau punya masalah denganku?" desis Jungkook tertahan.

"Jika tahu kenapa masih bertanya?"

"Kau—"

" _hey_ ~ bisa kalian akur? Kalian lupa jika mulai kemarin kalian adalah _partner_."

" _hyung~"_ rengek Jungkook tak terima. Namjoon mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Pergilah!" usir Namjoon. Jungkook berdecak, ia mendelik tajam kearah Taehyung sebelum memutuskan untuk keluar dan menuruti kemauan Namjoon untuk mengecek lokasi yang berhasil dilacak oleh Jimin.

Namjoon menatap Taehyung memperingati membuat si empunya mendengus pasrah.

"Baiklah~ aku akan menjaga _bayi besar_ -mu."

"Kim-Tae-Hyung…" desis Namjoon. Taehyung menunjukkan cengiran khasnya yang kemudian berlalu menyusul Jungkook dan memenuhi misi pertamanya dengan _partner_ barunya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _eonnie_ , kau datang?" sapa Seulgi pada wanita cantik yang tengah melepas mantel yang ia kenakan dan menyampirkannya pada sandaran sofa. Jeany tersenyum kecil dan berjalan mendekati Seulgi.

"Aku cemas padamu, jadi aku meminta Johyeon untuk mengurus _pekerjaan_ di Seoul. Lagipula, akan lebih aman jika tidak meninggalkanmu sendiri. _Yah~_ meskipun aku sudah berpesan pada Seungri—tapi, kau tahu sendiri bukan, bagaimana anak itu?" Seulgi tersenyum manis dan memeluk sang _eonnie_.

" _eonnie, gomawo_ …" Jeany terkekeh, ia membalas pelukan Seulgi dan mengelus surai panjang gadis itu.

" _jja_ , sekarang—bisakah kau menyiapkan makan malam juga untukku? Sementara, aku akan memeriksa perkembangan _nya_." Seulgi melepas pelukan Jeany dan mengangguk riang.

"Tentu saja, _eon_. Aku akan memesan makanan _Eropa_ untukmu." senyum Jeany mengembang puas.

" _gomawo_ , adik cantik~" Jeany mencubit sebelah pipi Seulgi gemas sebelum memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju sebuah ruang dimana di dalamnya terdapat seorang yang tanpa sengaja ditolong oleh _mantan kekasihnya_.

Setelah masuk dan menutup pintu. Jeany berjalan mendekati ranjang pria tampan yang masih berbaring lemah dengan alat-alat bantu yang ada di sekujur tubuhnya sebagai alat penompang hidup. Jeany mengecek setiap detail perkembangan atas kondisi pria yang di- _cap_ berbahaya oleh seantero negeri yang ditinggalinya.

Wanita cantik itu melamun sesaat, ia mengeryitkan keningnya kala ia melihat sebuah _tattoo_ di balik pinggang pria tampan yang terlihat ketika ia mengyingkap pakaiannya saat ini.

"Aku seperti pernah melihat lambang itu…" gumam Jeany tanpa sadar. Ia berfikir keras seraya menatapi intens wajah damai pasien dadakannya.

" _dan_ … wajahnya tampak familiar untukku." lirih Jeany.

" _tidak-tidak…._ Aku yakin, aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya." Jeany menggigit bibirnya kencang dan merutuki kenapa ingatannya begitu buruk.

" _oh-tidak_ … lambang dan wajahnya mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

Jeany tak sengaja memekik ketika ia yakin dengan benar bahwa ia _benar-benar_ pernah melihat wajah pria tampan yang berbaring tak berdaya, yang sekaligus mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seseorang, yang merupakan teman lamanya, yang sudah tiga tahun tak bertemu dengannya.

"Tidak mungkin Min Yoongi adalah pria yang sama. Tidak, aku yakin pria yang _dimaksudnya dulu_ bukan pria brengsek macam Min Yoongi."

Seketika, Jeany merasa cemas tanpa sebab hanya karena mengingat seorang teman lama yang bahkan kabarnya bagai meluap abu tanpa sisa.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika Min Yoongi adalah orang yang sama?" gumam Jeany semakin meracau tanpa henti. " _dan_ —apakah _mereka berdua_ sudah bertemu satu sama lain?" Jeany mendengus, ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat ini setelah menduga hal yang belum pasti. Bahkan, hanya karena melihat _tattoo_ yang ada di balik punggung pria tampan itu entah hati nurani darimana yang muncul kala dalam benaknya ia mengharapkan jika pria itu untuk segera membuka matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ada banyak orang dalam yang terlibat. Jika disesuaikan dengan _cctv_ yang ada di kantor Yoongi, bisa dipastikan jika pada siang hingga sore hari Yoongi masih berada di ruangannya, karena dia baru keluar pukul enam sore." jelas Hoseok menganalisis setelah berhasil meretas sistem keamanan di kantor Yoongi meskipun berada di lingkup jarak jauh. Namjoon dan Seokjin yang berada di belakang kursi kerjanya, sama-sama berfikir keras dengan kedua mata mereka yang tak pernah lepas dari layar proyektor yang sengaja disambungkan dari monitor komputer Hoseok agar kedua orang itu juga dapat melihat dengan jelas setiap tangkapan _cctv_ yang ia dapatkan.

"Apa ada _cctv_ di ruangannya?" tanya Namjoon.

"Sayangnya tidak ada. Yoongi _hyung_ tidak suka jika ada yang memantaunya. Tapi—di ruangannya ada penyadap suara." Namjoon dan Seokjin menoleh kearah _mantan_ tangan kanan Yoongi itu. "Dan sialnya—alat sadap itu, dipasang secara manual sekaligus rumit. Tidak terhubung melalui sinyal melainkan kabel. Dan, aku yakin pasti ada sesuatu di ruang kerjanya. Kita, pasti akan menemukan sesuatu disana." Namjoon mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Kalau begitu— _hyung,_ bisakah kau pergi dan mengambil alat sadap itu? Kita membutuhkannya untuk mengetahui situasi yang terjadi." Seokjin mengangguk patuh. "Hobi, bisak kau menemani Jin _hyung_. Akan lebih cepat, jika kalian pergi bersama." Hoseok mengangguk setuju.

" _eoh!_ Kau tak perlu cemas, aku akan dengan senang hati menemaninya." sahut Hoseok ramah.

"Kabari aku jika terjadi sesuatu. Aku juga akan menyelidiki orang dalam yang kau curigai. Aku yakin, satu satu dari mereka pasti ada yang terlibat dengan pembunuhan ini."

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu." pamit Seokjin bersamaan dengan Hoseok yang beranjak dan berlalu keluar dari rumah _mereka,_ meninggalkan Namjoon bersama Jimin yang masih mendekam di kamarnya.

Sepergian Seokjin dan Hoseok, Namjoon dengan gerak cekatan mendekati komputer yang semula digunakan oleh Hoseok. Ia memasukkan _flashdisk_ pribadinya untuk menyalin setiap data-data yang di dapat Hoseok sebagai bahan laporan awal pada atasannya. Namjoon menyeringai tampan saat tak membutuhkan waktu lama seluruh data yang ia butuhkan sukses tersalin di _flasdisk_ miliknya.

"Saatnya untuk rencana selanjutnya," Namjoon menarik sudut bibirnya sebelum memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang kerja dan melanjutkan rencana yang sudah ia susun apik sebelumnya.

"Kau lapar?" Namjoon bertanya pada Jimin yang baru saja kembali dari dapur membawa semangkuk sereal serta sekotak _yogurt_. "Kau memakan sereal siang bolong?" lanjut Namjoon setelah Jimin mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah dan ia sendiri memilih untuk duduk berseberangan dengan pria manis itu.

"Apa ada yang salah makan sereal di siang hari? Ini tidak dosa 'kan?" sarkas Jimin seraya menyendok sereal yang ia ambil dari meja makan serta mengabaikan Namjoon yang masih menatapinya.

" _tidak_ -tidak ada," tutur Namjoon sekenanya dan membiarkan Jimin menghabiskan sereal serta _yogurt_ -nya dengan nikmat tanpa gangguan pertanyaan dari dirinya.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" tanya Jimin setelah ia menghabiskan semangkuk sereal dan sekotak _yogurt_ nya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Namjoon yang terkekeh kecil dengan kepekaan Jimin. " _dan_ —apa kau mengusir semua orang hanya untuk bicara padaku, _hyungnim_?" lanjut Jimin formal. Namjoon terkekeh kecil.

"Jika kata _'mengusir'_ adalah kata yang tepat untuk menunjukkan ketidak-adaannya orang-orang saat ini, maka aku anggap _ya_ sebagai jawaban." Jimin mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Katakan!" pintanya tanpa basa-basi. Namjoon memandangi Jimin intens sebelum akhirnya mengatakan _rencana_ yang ia khususkan hanya akan dijalani oleh Jimin seorang.

"Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu, **_seorang diri_** **.** " pinta Namjoon penuh penekanan pada dua kata terakhir. Jimin memincingkan matanya heran.

"Dan, kenapa kau yakin aku akan bersedia melakukannya?" Namjoon tersenyum kecil mendengar bukan kalimat tanya yang seharusnya, _'apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_ melainkan _'alasan kenapa harus Jimin yang melakukannya'_

"Karena, aku yakin kau akan _menyukai_ hal-hal yang _akan kau lakukan_." jawab Namjoon yakin. Jimin menghela nafas.

"Dan, kenapa harus aku yang melakukannya?"

"Karena, di antara yang lain, kau adalah satu-satunya yang berlatar belakang _hitam_."

"Begitukah? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Jin _hyung_? Kau tahu bukan, aku berasal dari tempat yang sama dengan dirinya." Namjoon tersenyum tampan.

"Kau ingin tahu tentang latar belakang dirinya yang sebenarnya?" Jimin terdiam, menunggu penjelasan Namjoon selanjutnya. "Dia terlahir sebagai anak diluar pernikahan. Ibunya, adalah wanita simpanan dari salah satu Menteri Korea Selatan— _dan_ , ku tebak bukankah itu alasanmu kenapa terus berada di sampingnya, _menemaninya?"_

"Kenapa kau mengira jika aku sudah mengetahui tentang Jin _hyung_?"

"Karena, di wajahmu terlihat jelas jika kau sama sekali _tidak_ terkejut atau bahkan sedang berusaha _menyembunyikan_ keterkejutanmu." Jimin tersenyum kecil.

"Anggap saja, Jin _hyung_ tidak lulus kriteria—tapi, bagaimana dengan yang lain?" tuntut Jimin belum puas sementara Namjoon tetap berusaha untuk menyakinkannya.

Namjoon menarik nafas dan menatap Jimin datar.

"Aku tidak mungkin meminta Hoseok yang bahkan sudah tidak memiliki siapapun di dunia ini yang bahkan penyebab meninggalnya kedua orang tuanya masih berkeliaran di luar sana." Jimin mengeryit, terlihat di wajahnya jika ia sedikit tertarik dengan topik mengenai Hoseok dan Namjoon diam-diam tersenyum puas karena Jimin masuk _keperangkapnya_. Tidak salah, jika ia mengangkat topik tentang Hoseok setelah membicarakan Seokjin. "Belum lagi, jika dia adalah orang nomor satu yang bersangkutan dengan Min Yoongi."

"Jadi— _apa_ maksudmu meninggalnya kedua orang tua Hobi _hyung_ adalah sebuah kecelakaan?" Jimin mengabaikan topik tentang Yoongi dan kembali membicarakan tentang latar belakang Hoseok. Namjoon mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Kita bisa mencari tahu nanti."

"Lalu, sisanya?" tak puas, Jimin masih menuntut yang lain. Namjoon menghela nafas, mencoba untuk bersabar.

"Jangan Taehyung, dia masih seperti bocah labil sejak neneknya meninggal. Mudah emosi karena hal sepele dan masih terlalu liar. Dan, Jeon Jungkook? Sungguh, bocah itu bahkan masih 18 tahun. Dan mereka masih berada di bawah pengawasanku." Jimin mendecih dan menatap Namjoon tak percaya.

"Kau tahu jika _bayi besarmu_ masih di bawah umur, tapi kau tetap _mengerjakannya_?"

"Aku tidak _mengerjakannya_ , dan tidak _mengerjakan_ siapa-siapa." Jimin tertawa remeh.

"Jadi, kau benar-benar tidak tahu tentangku?" tanya Jimin menantang. Namjoon tertawa kecil.

"Itulah yang aku herankan. Tidak ada sedikitpun informasi tentangmu bahkan Min Yoongi yang tersohor pun masih bisa diketahui latar belakangnya. Tapi, tidak dengan dirimu. Jadi, bisakah aku bertanya _baik-baik_ , siapa dirimu Park Jimin?"

"Apakah itu penting untukmu disaat aku juga tidak mengetahui _siapa kau sebenarnya_?" serang Jimin telak dan Namjoon tersenyum miring.

"Kau benar. Itu memang tidak penting. Anggap saja, kita sedang berada dalam hubungan _simbiosis mutualisme_ , bukankah begitu?" Jimin mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"Jadi, katakan—apa maumu?" tanya Jimin akhirnya kembali ke topik sebelumnya. Namjoon diam-diam menghela nafas lega.

"Kau tahu _Black Prime Otomotif_?" Jimin mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika sepasang telinganya mendengar Namjoon menyebut salah satu perusahaan otomotif terbesar yang berada di Hongkong yang kabarnya sekarang akan membuka cabang di Korea Selatan dan Jepang.

" _wae_?"

"Kabarnya mereka akan memasuki pasar otomotif di Korea. Tapi, sayang mereka menyimpan _beberapa_ _benda_ _illegal_ di pelabuhan Incheon dan menyogok petugasnya untuk menjaga _benda_ itu."

"Jadi, apa masalahnya."

"Masalahnya adalah benda yang dijaga petugas adalah _sesuatu_ yang harga per _unit_ -nya 5juta USD." Jimin membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

"Apa itu adalah mobil?" tebaknya dengan kedua matanya yang berbinar. Namjoon mengangguk kecil dan Jimin tersenyum sumringah.

"Ada berapa mobil?"

"Dua."

"Jadi, totalnya adalah 10juta dollar?" Namjoon mengangguk lagi.

"Itu perkara mudah."

"Tapi, bukan itu bagian terpentingnya."

" _hm_ , katakan!" pinta Jimin tak sabar.

"Di dalam masing-masing mobil terdapat sebuah _chip_ yang berisi segala operasional _BPO_ di Hongkong. Kau tahu apa artinya?"

" _chip_ itu lebih mahal daripada harga mobilnya?"

" _yep!_ " Jimin menyeringai.

"Dua _chip_ itu berisi data-data lengkap perusahaan otomotif terbesar beserta cabang-cabangnya. Bisa di katakan, jika _chip_ itu adalah jantung _BPO_ …" gumam Jimin tak percaya. " _woah~_ _daebak_!" pekik Jimin kagum. "Tapi, tunggu—jika dua mobil itu berisi hal yang sangat penting, kenapa mereka menyimpannya di dalam mobil dan mengirim mobil itu ke Korea? Bukan di menyimpannya di Hongkong?"

"Itulah, hal awal yang harus kau cari tahu sebelum mengambil mobil itu."

"Apa aku akan bekerja sendiri?" Namjoon mengangguk.

"Aku akan membantumu ketika akan mengambil mobilnya nanti. Hanya kita berdua. Selebihnya, sebagai langkah awal kau hanya perlu membuntuti setiap pejabat di perusahaan cabang _BPO_ di Seoul."

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan yang lain, _hyung_?" tanya Jimin ingin tahu. Namjoon tersenyum.

"Karena, menurut sudut pandangku diantara mereka—kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa melakukan semua ini. Dan memiliki _hati yang sesungguhnya_." Jimin mengeryit tak mengerti dan Namjoon tersenyum miring. "Bagaimana jika kukatakan— _aku memang tidak tahu latar belakangmu,_ tapi—setidaknya aku tahu jika kau orang yang berpendidikan." wajah Jimin menegang namun dengan pintarnya ia sembunyikan dengan raut datar menuntut.

"Apa maksudmu?!" Namjoon tersenyum kecil.

"Bukankah, menyenangkan jika di rumah ini ada seseorang yang pernah bersekolah di bidang medis meskipun tidak sampai lulus?" Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan Namjoon menang telak. " _What's are you doing in Afrika, Park Jimin?_ " tanyanya dengan nada mengejek. "Bukankah tidak ada seorang kiriminal yang menjadi _relawan_ sebelum ia dipenjara? Jadi, kutebak—bukankah latar belakang _hitam_ -mu penuh tanda tanya besar?"

Jimin menatap Namjoon tajam. Ia mendecih tak percaya dan kemudian tertawa begitu keras.

"Kau benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara menaklukan seseorang, Kim Namjoon-ssi!" sarkas Jimin yang dibalas senyum bangga dari pria tampan itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _woah~_ aku benar-benar menyesal menuruti kemauan Namjoon untuk membiarkanmu menemaniku," cibir Seokjin kesal pada pria tampan di depannya. Hoseok terkekeh tak merasa tersinggung sedikitpun dengan cibiran Seokjin yang ditujukan padanya.

" _ayolah, hyung~_ ini tidak buruk."

"Tidak buruk kepalamu!" Seokjin menahan diri untuk tidak memukul kepala Hoseok. "Hal yang paling buruk dalam hidupku adalah menyusup lewat selokan pipa perusahaan!" Hoseok kembali tertawa, kali ini lebih lantang dari sebelumnya.

" _hyung_ , ini adalah cara aman untuk kita sampai di ruangan Yoongi." Seokjin berdecak.

"Lagipula, darimana kau bisa tahu jalan tikus seperti ini?"

"Aku _hacker_ kau ingat?"

"Jimin juga _hacker_ tapi tidak sepertimu." gumam Seokjin dengan nada kesal. Hoseok yang mendengar nama Jimin disebut pun menjadi teringat akan sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran, dan melihat bagaimana hubungan Seokjin dengan Jimin sebelumnya membuat ia yakin bahwa ia bertanya pada orang yang tepat.

" _em…_ _hyung_ , omong-omong soal Jimin—sudah berapa lama kau mengenalnya?"

"Sejak dia bayi." jawab Seokjin cepat. _Mood_ -nya berangsur membaik kala Hoseok mengangkat topik mengenai adik kecilnya diantara mereka, mengingat juga sebelumnya bahwa Hoseok sempat menyelamatkan Jimin.

"Bayi?" Seokjin mengangguk meskipun Hoseok tak melihatnya.

"Ketika dia bayi, aku sudah berumur tiga tahun." Hoseok mengangguk paham.

"Apa dia banyak memiliki kenalan."

" _ya_ , Jimin termasuk orang yang supel. Dia tumbuh menjadi pribadi yang riang, lembut, baik, dan begitu sempurna entah hati maupun fisiknya, membuat semua orang tidak ada yang tidak menyukainya."

"Aku dengar, Jimin sempat berada di Afrika." Seokjin mengeryit.

"Jimin yang mengatakannya padamu?" Hoseok mengangguk. " _ya_ , dia menjadi relawan disana. Sebenarnya, dia sempat mendapat beasiswa di sekolah medis."

" _jinjja? Daebak!"_ Seokjin mengulas senyum dengan pekikan kagum yang keluar dari Hoseok.

"Tampaknya, kalian sudah membicarakan banyak hal."

" _yap,_ kami saling bertukar cerita."

"Termasuk tentang keluarganya?" Hoseok mengangguk lagi. "Meskipun dia terlihat riang dan murah senyum. Tapi, dia sangat tertutup. Jimin tahu _siapa orang tuanya_ tapi tidak pernah mengatakan _benar siapa itu orang tuanya_. Kau tahu, meskipun aku banyak menghabiskan waktu dengannya, terkadang aku merasa bahwa aku tidak cukup mengenalnya. Dia begitu banyak menyembunyikan berbagai hal di belakangku rapat-rapat."

"Kau tidak mencoba mencari tahu, _hyung_?"

"Selalu. Dan tidak pernah mendapatkan hasil." Seokjin menarik nafas sejenak. "Jika boleh tahu, kenapa kau tampak tertarik dengan latar belakang Jimin?"

" _hm~_ sebenarnya… sebelum kau dan Namjoon datang, Jimin sempat membawaku pada kenalannya yang mempunyai sebuah minimarket. Aku meminta tolong padanya jika ada kenalan yang membutuhkan lowongan pekerjaan. Tapi, yang aku herankan adalah kenalan Jimin itu tampak posesif padanya." Seokjin mengangguk paham.

"Jimin memiliki pergaulan tanpa batas dan karena itulah banyak orang _tertarik_ padanya. Dari orang yang tidak mempunyai apa-apa sampai orang yang rumahnya menyamai hotel bintang lima. Bahkan, kau tahu ia juga menggeluti salah satu bidang yang masih aku herankan sampai sekarang."

"Apa itu?"

" _Racer_. Kau percaya bocah _tengil_ sepertinya pandai mengemudi?" Hoseok membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut. "Dia anak yang serba bisa, membuatku kadang iri padanya. Dia begitu mandiri dan selalu mementingkan orang lain. Tidak peduli siapa itu, bahkan pada orang yang baru ia temui sekali. Dan, aku sangat beruntung memilikinya sebagai satu-satunya keluarga yang kupunya."

Hoseok tersenyum manis. Ia menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik badan membuat ia dan Seokjin saling berhadapan.

"Kalau begitu, _hyung_ —bolehkah aku juga masuk ke dalam _keluarga_ mu? Kau tahu, aku sudah tidak memiliki siapapun di dunia ini. Jadi, bisakah?" Seokjin tersenyum cantik. Tanpa canggung, ia menarik Hoseok dan memeluk pria tampan itu seraya sesekali menepuk-nepuk punggung Hoseok menenangkan.

"Aku _hyung_ mu." bisik Seokjin yang membuat Hoseok dengan senang hati membalas pelukan hangat seorang kakak yang Seokjin berikan padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak menyangka akan terdampar di kota kecil ini." Taehyung mengoceh kala mobilnya berhenti tepat di seberang sebuah rumah bertipe _modular_ yang berdiri kokoh di tengah hutan belantara kawasan _Osan._

Jungkook yang duduk di samping kemudi tak mengindahkan sedikitpun segala keluhan tak penting yang Taehyung keluarkan. Ia lebih memilih untuk terfokus pada ponsel layar retakya dan melakukan hal yang semestinya dibandingkan meladeni ocehan Taehyung.

"Sungguh, sampai kapan aku harus menunggu seperti ini?"

"Dan, kenapa Namjoon _hyung_ tidak mengatakan setidaknya apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Apa aku harus menunggu disini sampai beruban?"

"Lagipula, apa tujuan Namjoon _hyung_ hanya meminta datang kemari tanpa pernyataan apapun?"

"Apa dia—"

"Bisakah kau diam?" sela Jungkook kesal bukan main. Ia menoleh kearah Taehyung dengan mata tajamnya yang dibalas serupa oleh pria tampan di sampingnya.

"Jangan bersikap seolah kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan." Jungkook mendecih.

"Tunggu disini sebentar dan jangan kemana-mana." pinta Jungkook, ia membuka pintu _Honda Civic_ hitam metalik yang dikendarai Taehyung.

"Apa yang akan dia lakukan?" gumam Taehyung mematai gerak-gerik Jungkook yang kini dengan langkah ringannya memasuki pekarangan rumah yang sudah selama dua puluh lima menit mereka matai.

Awalnya ketika melihat rumah dengan tipe _modular_ khas Korea itu membuat Jungkook mengira bahwa rumah itu tidak akan dijaga ketat seperti apa yang ia lihat sekarang ini. Ada dua pria berbadan kekar dan besar dengan setelan hitam yang ketat berjaga di depan pintu utama. Tapi, jangan sebut Jeon Jungkook namanya jika menarik perhatian orang saja tidak bisa ia lakukan. Maka dengan segenap tekad yang ia miliki, ia melangkah santai memasuki pekarangan rumah membuat kedua _bodyguard_ itu langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka serta menatap Jungkook curiga.

"Apa dia gila? Apa yang sedang dia lakukan? _aish!_ Seharusnya, Namjoon _hyung_ tidak _mengerjakan_ bocah di bawah umur," geram Taehyung melihat kenekatan Jungkook yang masuk ke kawasan rumah targetnya tanpa persiapan yang matang- _menurutnya._

"Permisi~" Jungkook menyapa sopan. Ia bahkan membungkukkan badannya 90º.

"Ada perlu apa, nak?" tanya salah satu dari dua pria itu, menghampiri Jungkook.

"Maaf jika mengganggu. Saya baru saja datang dari Busan dan berniat untuk berlibur kesini. Tapi, kendaraan kami mogok di km 12. Jika tidak merepotkan, bisakah saya bertanya dimana saya bisa mendapatkan montir?" pinta Jungkook.

"Montir?" Jungkook mengangguk menggemaskan.

"Bengkelnya sangat jauh jika ditempuh dengan jalan kaki, nak." Jungkook tampak merendung kecewa.

"Apa bengkel itu menerima panggilan montir?" tanya Jungkook lagi.

" _ya_ , tentu saja."

"Sebenarnya saya tidak ingin merepotkan lagi, tapi—kami benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan. Apa bisa anda menghubungi montir di bengkel itu? Ponsel saya tidak mendapatkan sinyal di daerah sini."

"Kau benar-benar malang, nak. Jika _tuan_ kami tidak membangun rumah disini, bisa dipastikan kau tidak akan selamat. Kawasan ini memang jauh dari keramaian dan sulit mendapat sinyal. Tapi, kami akan membantu. Tunggu disini sebentar." Jungkook membungkuk senang.

" _kamsahamnida, ahjussi…_ terima kasih, sudah menyelamatkan kami." girang Jungkook yang membuat kedua pria itu tersenyum gemas.

Salah satu pria itu memasuki kawasan rumah sementara yang satu lagi tetap _stay_ bersama Jungkook.

" _hm_ , _ahjussi_ … apa disini ada kran air?" tanya Jungkook seraya mengangkat sebuah botol bekas yang entah ia dapatkan darimana.

" _ah_ ~ kau membutuhkan air?" Jungkook mengangguk.

" _nde_ ," sahutnya sopan.

"Disamping, dekat kebun ada kran. Kau bisa mengambilnya disana."

" _ah-nde_ , _kamsahamnida!"_ Jungkook membungkuk lagi dan segera berlalu menuju tempat yang ditunjuk satu _bodyguard_ itu. Jungkook sedikit melirik ke sekitarnya, memastikan keadaan. Ia pun sedikit berlari kecil setelah memastikan jika gerak-geriknya tidak dicurigai oleh siapapun serta setelah memastikan jika tidak ada orang maupun kamera cctv yang menangkapnya.

Langkah Jungkook terhenti saat ia sampai di sisi jendela yang terbuka di sisi samping dinding kayu rumah tersebut. Sedikit mengintip ke dalam dan mendapati tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya. Jungkook mengedikkan bahunya dan dengan mudah ia menempelkan sesuatu yang mirip dengan mata boneka dan menempelkannya pada dinding dalam jendela. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, Jungkook kembali memastikan keadaan. Setelah semua aman, ia pun segera berlari menuju tempat kran untuk mengisi botol yang ia bawa agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan dari _bodyguard_ yang berjaga.

"Sudah?" tanya satu _bodyguard_ itu ketika Jungkook kembali dengan botol yang berisi air penuh. Jungkook mengangguk dan ia menyadari jika pria yang menghubungi montir bengkel belum juga kembali.

" _nde_ , _kamsahamnida_. Maaf jika merepotkan."

"Tidak, tidak apa. Itu hanya air." Jungkook tersenyum manis.

"Tapi, omong-omong. Kenapa rumah ini terlihat sangat sepi?"

"Nona muda sedang berada di pusat kota."

" _ah~_ begitu…" Jungkook mengangguk paham dan tak lama seorang pria muncul dari balik pintu utama.

"Montirnya akan datang 45 menit lagi." ujarnya memberitahu. Jungkook tersenyum lega dan membungkuk berkali-kali.

"Terima kasih banyak, _ahjussi_. Kalian benar-benar sangat baik. Terima kasih sudah membantu kami." haru Jungkook.

"Tidak apa, nak. Anggap saja ini adalah keberuntunganmu." Jungkook tersenyum misterius.

 _"_ _Nde, ini memang hari keberuntunganku."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _BRAK!_

Namjoon, Seokjin dan Hoseok berjengit saat suara gebrakan yang terdengar pertama kali setelah Seokjin dan Hoseok kembali dan berhasil mendapatkan alat penyadap suara yang ada di ruangan Yoongi. Tanpa menunggu waktu lama pun, Namjoon meminta Hoseok untuk menyetel isi dari alat itu yang turut tersambung dengan pengeras suara yang menggema di setiap sudut rumah.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan mendengar suara seperti ini sebagai pembuka." sarkas Seokjin. Hoseok nyengir tanpa dosa.

" _mian_ , _hyung_. Aku hanya mengambil rekaman setelah dua bulan kepergianku dari sana. Jika kuambil semua, kupastikan kalian akan mendengar hal yang tidak ingin kalian dengar." Namjoon dan Seokjin mengeryit tak mengerti. Keduanya memandang Hoseok penuh tanya yang dibalas helaan nafas melihat kedua _teman_ -nya berwajah polos seolah tak mengerti apa yang ia maksudkan.

"Aku tidak yakin kalian sepolos itu. Apa kalian baru mengenal _penjahat kelamin_ itu, _huh_?" sinis Hoseok kesal. Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan Seokjin membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri seolah apa yang baru saja Hoseok katakan adalah hal memalukan yang tak pantas dibicarakan, meskipun memang benar.

" _oh_ ~ _mian_ … kami tidak tahu." Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali mendengar apa apa saja isi rekaman yang berhasil ia curi.

 _"_ _BODOH!"_

 _"_ _Bagaimana bisa kalian membiarkan koruptor itu pergi dari perusahaan ini begitu saja setelah menggelapkan semua uangku?!"_

 _"_ _Mulai detik ini—"_

 _"—_ _kalian bukan lagi karyawan di perusahaan ini!"_

 _"_ _Tapi, sajangnim—"_

 _"_ _Maaf. Tapi, kalian semua sudah menyianyiakan kebaikanku selama ini. aku menitah kalian hanya untuk membawa Kim Wonshik dihadapanku. TAPI APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"_

 _"_ _Jangan meminta belas kasihku, aku tidak akan memberi uang pesangon pada kalian. Kalian sudah tahu aku orang yang kejam dan tanpa belas kasih, jadi jangan mengharapkan banyak dariku. Setidaknya, kalian masih beruntung aku hanya memecat kalian dan membiarkan kalian tetap hidup!"_

 _"_ _Sekarang, tunggu apa lagi? Enyah dari hadapanku sekarang!"_

 _"_ _Lihat saja, Kim Wonshik—aku akan mendapatkanmu dengan kedua tanganku sendiri!"_

 _Klik!_

" _sajangnim_ ,"

"Siapa yang datang?" tanya Seokjin kala telinganya mendengar pintu terbuka dan panggilan penuh hormat terlontar untuk pria yang ia ketahui memiliki kekuasaan tertinggi di tempat itu.

"Jika tidak salah dengar, itu asisten kepercayaannya. Shim Changmin." jawab Hoseok.

 _"_ _Ada apa?"_

 _"_ _Maafkan saya, jika saya mengganggu waktu anda, sajangnim."_

 _"_ _hm, tidak perlu berbasa-basi katakan—apa yang ingin kau sampaikan!"_

 _"_ _Apa benar, anda memecat pegawai terakhir yang masih tinggal, sajangnim?"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak membutuhkan mereka yang tidak becus bekerja!"_

 _"_ _Aku akan menutup perusahaan ini untuk sementara waktu. Dan, kau—urus perusahaanku yang ada di Busan, Daegu, dan Jeju. Aku akan menemukan Kim Wonshik dengan tanganku sendiri."_

 _"_ _Beraninya dia menghancurkan perusahaan utamaku di Seoul!"_

 _"_ _Dan, aku sangat berharap padamu untuk tidak ada lagi kesalahan yang dilakukan oleh seluruh karyawan perusahaan entah perusahaan yang ada di Korea atau pun diluar Korea, kau mengerti?!"_

 _"_ _Jangan menghubungiku jika hanya mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Tapi, jika masalah ini merembet hingga perusahaan cabang yang lain. Aku yakin, Kim Wonshik itu tidak bekerja seorang diri!"_

 _"_ _Pergilah, lakukan tugasmu dengan benar!"_

 _"_ _Baik, sajangnim. Kalau begitu, saya pergi dulu. Selamat siang!"_

"Kenapa tidak ada suara?" tanya Seokjin lagi. Hoseok terdiam sejenak.

"Aku rasa Yoongi _hyung_ sedang merenung."

"Apa yang dia renungkan?" tanya Namjoon.

"Mungkin tentang—"

 _"_ _hah~ karena masalah ini, aku jadi tidak menyempatkan waktu untuk melakukan rutinitasku!"_

Ketiga pria itu terdiam mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar menghela nafas.

" _aigoo~_ aku tidak menyangka dia semesum itu. Dalam keadaan genting seperti itu, ia masih sempat untuk mementingkan hasratnya?" gumam Seokjin merinding.

"Percayalah, _hyung_. Dia lebih mesum dari apa yang kau bayangkan." sahut Hoseok. Seokjin hendak menimpali namun ia kembali mendengar suara dari _speaker_ yang membuatnya harus kembali bungkam.

"Aku rasa dia menerima telepon." lirih Namjoon yang suaranya masih bisa di dengar oleh Seokjin dan Hoseok.

 _"_ _Kau menemukan sesuatu?"_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _Katakan!"_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _arraseo, kita bertemu di tempat biasa!"_

 _"…"_

"Siapa yang menelponnya?" gumam Hoseok tak yakin.

"Apa kau mengenal Kim Wonshik?" tanya Namjoon mengabaikan gumaman Hoseok sebelumnya.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya. Tapi, aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Dia manajer keuangan di kantor pusat."

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana keadaan _Wings Corp_. saat ini?" tanya Namjoon pada Hoseok dengan Seokjin yang menyimak.

Hoseok meraih tablet kesayangannya untuk membuka mesin pencarian hijau yang memberikan segala informasi yang ia butuhkan.

"Menurut berita yang beredar, _Wings Corp_. untuk sementara diambil alih oleh Shim Changmin selagi belum ada kabar tentang keberadaan jasad Min Yoongi."

"Jasad?" pekik Seokjin tampak terkejut. Hoseok mengalihkan pandangannya pada Seokjin.

"Menurut berita, kecelakaan besar yang menimpa Min Yoongi membuat tubuhnya masih belum bisa ditemukan sampai sekarang."

"Kecelakaan? Apa mereka menemukan bukti tentang itu?" tanya Namjoon. Hoseok menunjukkan layar tabletnya dan menampilkan sebuah foto mobil ringsek yang tak berbentuk pada Namjoon dan Seokjin.

"Tapi—ini rekayasa." Hoseok meletakkan tabletnya disamping keyboard dan menatap kedua _teman_ nya bergantian. "Ini semua sudah direncanakan. Jadi, bukan hal yang mengejutkan jika _mereka_ memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan media sebagai tempat mereka _bersembunyi_."

"Lalu, pertanyaannya adalah—apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Min Yoongi?" tanya Seokjin memecah keheningan diantara mereka bertiga selama 10 menit yang lalu.

" _just simple word_ —dia sedang dikhianati." jawab Namjoon santai.

"Kalian ingat ketika Yoongi mengatakan pada asistennya bahwa Kim Wonshik tidak bekerja sendiri?" tanya Seokjin setelah ia dengan matang-matang menganalisis segala percakapan yang waktu lalu ia dengar bersama Namjoon dan Hoseok.

" _ya_ , lalu?" tanya Hoseok.

"Dan, kau ingat ucapanmu jika seluruh jajaran direksi hingga para manajer adalah musuh Yoongi?" Hoseok mengangguk. "Merekalah yang membantu Kim Wonshik!" yakin Seokjin membuat Namjoon dan Hoseok menatapnya kurang yakin dengan pernyataan gamblang Seokjin yang tanpa didukung oleh bukti apapun.

"Ini tidak semudah asal menunjuk orang, _hyung_." tutur Hoseok. Seokjin menggeleng cepat.

"Dengar!" lanjut Seokjin antusias. "Setelah mendengar semua ini dan semua berita yang beredar. Menurut kalian, siapa orang terdekat Min Yoongi? Siapa orang yang paling pria itu percaya? Aku yakin, kalian akan secara spontan menyebut satu nama di dalam otak kalian."

"Tapi, itu tidak mungkin, _hyung_. Shim Changmin—"

" _hey~_ orang yang paling terpercaya pun bisa menjadi racun paling berbahaya yang harus kita hindar, bukan kita rangkul." Seokjin menyela ucapan Hoseok sementara Namjoon hanya diam mendengar. "Coba dengarkan baik-baik ketika di dalam rekaman itu, seperti apa nada tanya yang Changmin lontarkan pada Yoongi? Ia bertanya ' _Apa benar, ia memecat pegawai terakhir yang masih tinggal,'_ sedangkan yang harus ia tanyakan adalah _'kenapa ia harus memecat semua pegawainya padahal perusahaan sedang mengalami krisis?'_. Dan lagi, berita yang baru saja Hoseok katakan, dalam sekejab Shim Changmin sudah mengambil alih semuanya? _Wings_ Group adalah salah satu perusahaan besar di Korea dan tidak semudah itu dipindah tangankan dalam waktu hitungan hari. Dan lagi, siapa itu Shim Changmin sampai-sampai mendapatkan semua harta Yoongi?" jelas Seokjin masuk akal yang membuat Namjoon dan Hoseok saling berpandangan dan bergumam kagum.

" _woah~ hyung…_ aku tidak berfikir sampai sejauh itu." Seokjin mencebikkan bibirnya kesal.

"Maka dari itu, jika menemukan informasi itu dengarkan baik-baik," cibir Seokjin yang membuat Hoseok tertawa keras sementara Namjoon yang tersenyum tampan melihat mimik Seokjin yang benar-benar menggemaskan di matanya.

"Oya, apa Jungkook dan Taehyung belum pulang?" tanya Seokjin setelah Hoseok menghentikan tawa tak pentingnya dan hanya ada keheningan diantara mereka.

"Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan." jawab Namjoon.

"Bagaimana dengan Jimin? Dia dirumah 'kan?" tanya Seokjin lagi. Namjoon mengulas senyum.

"Dia sudah pergi satu jam setelah kalian pergi," jawab Namjoon.

"Kemana?"

"Urusan pribadi katanya." balas Namjoon pada Seokjin yang masih genjar menanyakan keberadaan Jimin yang sebenarnya ia tahu dimana pria manis itu berada.

Namjoon menatap Hoseok intens dan mengatakan,

"Hobi-ya, bisa kau cari tahu tentang latar belakang Kim Wonshik? Dan _hyung_ —" Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Seokjin dan menatap pria cantik itu tepat ke dalam kedua manik indahnya, seketika Namjoon merasa terpesona dengan pancaran kepolosan dengan binar cerah dari sana menimbulkan debaran asing yang menderu jantungnya. _Oh_ , sial! Apa dia sedang sakit jantung?

"—bisa kau temani aku besok untuk menemui Shim Changmin?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya tepat di samping lampu lalu lintas saat ia melihat lampu merah pejalan kaki menyala di seberang jalannya. Dengan kedua tangannya yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku _hoodie_ kuning-putihnya serta kepalanya yang tertutup kudung _hoodie_ kebesarannya, sekilas membuat Jimin terlihat seperti liliput. Mungil dan menggemaskan.

Jimin menunduk, memperhatikan sepasang sepatu putih yang dipakainya hari ini. Ia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Bahkan, ia tak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya meskipun ia tahu lampu merah sudah berganti hijau sampai lampu peringatan lalu lintas itu kembali berwarna merah 20 detik kemudian.

Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya dengan kepala yang masih setia menunduk. Mengabaikan langit yang memang sudah mendung sejak ia pergi tadi dan membiarkan satu persatu rintik hujan turun membasahi tubuhnya. Jimin tetap diam. Bahkan, ketika semua orang berlarian menghindar dari rintikan hujan yang semakin deras, Jimin tetap berada di posisinya, tak bergerak sedikitpun.

 ** _"_** ** _Anda siapa?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku kakekmu."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Kakek?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Jiminie punya keluarga?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tentu nak,… kau punya keluarga."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Benarkah? Lalu, kenapa Jiminie berada disini? Jika Jiminie punya keluarga?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Karena tempat ini adalah tempat yang paling aman untukmu, nak."_**

"Omong kosong!" gumam Jimin dengan kedua matanya yang kosong menatap depan.

 ** _"_** ** _Kenapa harus aku?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Karena kau keturunan tunggalku, Jimin!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Apakah keturunan itu penting untukmu disaat kau membuangku?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Aku tidak membuangmu, nak!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Berhenti seolah peduli padaku, jika ibuku sendiri tidak mau mengakuiku dan terus mengibarkan bendera permusuhan padaku! Aku juga anaknya, tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah diperlakukan adil seperti anak-anaknya yang lain?!"_**

"Benarkah aku anaknya?" lirih Jimin menghembuskan nafas lelah.

 ** _"_** ** _Aku tidak pernah berharap berada di dalam keluarga sialan ini. Jadi, berhenti mengikutiku dan ikut campur urusanku. Persetan dengan keturunan atau yang berhubungan dengan itu. Aku tidak membutuhkannya!"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Tapi, aku membutuhkanmu, Jimin."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Daebak! Kau membutuhkanku setelah membuangku?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _Dengar, nak! Tidak seharusnya kau terhasut dengan ucapan wanita itu."_**

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya.

 _'_ _Tidakkah kau cukup menceritakan semuanya padaku, haraboji? Dengan begitu setidaknya aku tahu dimana sebenarnya tempatku.'_

Jimin mendongak, membiarkan rintikan hujan mengenai wajahnya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Menikmati guyuran air hujan yang semakin lama terasa perih karena berlomba turun di wajah manisnya. Tak lama, Jimin menunduk bersamaan dengan sebuah _Benz_ hitam mewah berhenti tepat di depannya.

Jimin mendecih setelah melihat ada empat pria mengenakan setelan hitam keluar dari mobil mewah itu seraya membungkuk penuh hormat padanya. Bahkan, satu dari mereka repot-repot memayunginya yang sayangnya hanya dibalas dengan ekspresi kelewat dingin di wajah Jimin.

Tanpa membalas sapaan hormat dari keempat pria yang tiba-tiba datang dihadapannya, dengan acuh Jimin berjalan memasuki mobil yang pintu bagian belakangnya sudah terbuka, khusus untuknya.

Setelah _tuan mudanya_ sudah duduk manis di belakang kemudi, empat pria yang datang pun segera menyusul masuk ke dalam mobil mengabaikan pakaian basah mereka yang bisa mengotori mobil mewah itu. Tapi, bukan itu yang penting. Fakta bahwa _tuan muda_ sudah berada di tangan adalah hal yang jauh lebih penting dibandingkan menyayangkan mobil mewah yang harganya seperti mobil mainan bagi _tuan besar_ mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hal yang Jimin benci dalam hidupnya adalah berhadapan dengan pria tua, berkacamata persegi panjang, rambut yang sepenuhnya sudah beruban, dan jangan lupakan tongkat yang selalu berada di tangannya yang digunakannya untuk mempermudah setiap langkah pria tua yang sedang duduk tenang di sofa ruang tamu mansion mewahnya, ditemani sederet jajaran _maid_ serta _bodyguard_ yang jumlahnya tak sempat Jimin hitung karena saking banyaknya.

"Pelayan, tolong siapkan baju hangat untuk _tuan muda_."

"Tidak perlu!" sela Jimin datar. Ia berdiri menatap tajam kearah pria tua yang hanya tersenyum tenang membalas tatapannya yang kelewat dingin itu.

"Ambilkan handuk untuknya." titah pria tua yang tentu saja tidak bisa dibantah oleh sang pelayan meskipun pada akhirnya akan mendapat penolakan dari sang _tuan muda_.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" tanya pria tua itu penuh kasih sayang. Jimin tersenyum miring.

"Sudah berapa kali aku harus mengatakan padamu, _pak tua_?!" sinis Jimin emosinya memuncak di ubun-ubun kepalanya. Pria tua itu mengetuk-etuk jari telunjuknya di pegangan sofa mahalnya seraya memandangi wajah cucu kandungnya yang mulai memucat kedinginan.

"Mandilah. Kita bisa bicara setelah kau mandi." Jimin mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya memang menggigil kedinginan karena seluruh pakaiannya basah belum lagi tetesan air di tubuhnya yang jatuh mengenai ubin mansion yang ia pijaki saat ini.

"Aku tidak perlu menunjukkan tata kramaku padamu karena kau tahu betul, aku tidak pernah diajarkan bagaimana harus bersikap termasuk kepadamu!"

"Aku tidak keberatan jika kau harus bersikap tidak sopan padaku dan terus memanggilku ' _pak tua_ '." Jimin menatap pria tua di depannya tak percaya.

"Jika masih masalah yang sama. Aku pergi!" Jimin berbalik badan bersamaan dengan lima orang _bodyguard_ yang dengan gesit menghalangi jalannya.

"Minggir!" desisnya mengerikan.

"Maafkan kami _tuan muda_ ,"

"Aku bilang minggir! Apa kalian tuli, _ha_?!" bentak Jimin tak sabar dan bersiap untuk mengacau jika saja pria tua itu tidak berseru memanggilnya dan mengatakan hal gila yang membuat Jimin harus kembali merasakan hancur untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Tunanganmu sedang dalam masalah, dan kau hanya diam saja?"

Sontak, Jimin berbalik badan dan menatap pria tua itu penuh luka.

"DIA BUKAN TUNANGANKU!" seru Jimin yang membuat suasana di mansion mewah itu terasa mencekam. "Aku mohon jangan pernah menyebutnya lagi."

"Kau tahu, jika kau yang membuatnya hancur dan sekarang—"

" _HARABOJI!"_ seru Jimin memotong ucapan pria tua yang tak lain adalah kakek kandungnya, Park Deukhwa.

"Kau yang membuatku seperti ini. Kau! Kau yang membuatku harus menghancurkannya dan menjadi monster mengerikan yang tak bisa kukenali lagi. Kau, _haraboji!_ KAU! Dan sekarang kau memintaku untuk membantunya? Untuk menemuinya? Dan apa? Mengemis, meminta kembali padannya? Apa kau lupa _haraboji_ , jika dia juga menyakitiku! _Dia yang membuatku kecewa padanya."_

"Nak~" tanpa sadar, kedua mata Jimin berkaca. Jimin menghela nafas, menenangkan diri.

"Maafkan aku. Tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan hal yang kasar padamu. Sampai jumpa." Jimin membungkuk pamit dan berlalu pergi begitu saja yang kali ini tak dicegah oleh siapapun.

 _'_ _Bukan tunangan sialanku yang sedang kupikirkan sekarang. Tapi, keluarga sialan ini. Sampai kapan kau akan merahasiakan yang sebenarnya dariku, haraboji? Sampai kapan kau akan mengatakan semuanya padaku?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Darimana kau mendapat ide itu?" tanya Taehyung setelah ia mengetahui rencana cerdik Jungkook serta setelah ia mengemudikan _Honda Civic_ -nya keluar dari kawasan _Osan_.

"Namjoon _hyung_." jawab Jungkook singkat. "Dia banyak memberiku _ujian_ sebelum kau datang." Taehyung mengeryit tak mengerti. Sesekali, ia melirik kearah Jungkook yang masih fokus pada ponsel layar retaknya.

" _ujian_?" gumam Taehyung tak paham.

"Aku lebih suka menyebutnya _ujian_ dibandingkan _pelajaran_." tutur Jungkook tanpa mengalihkan sedikit pandangannya dari ponsel pintarnya.

"Jadi, _ujian_ apa yang Namjoon _hyung_ berikan padamu?" dan ketika pertanyaan ini keluar dari mulut Taehyung, barulah Jungkook menoleh dan menatap tak suka pada pria tampan di sampingnya.

"Dan, kenapa kau ingin tahu?" Jungkook balik bertanya seraya menatap Taehyung selidik. Taehyung berdecak.

"Tidakkah kau merasa bosan jika kita hanya diam selama kurang lebih dua jam perjalanan?"

"Aku akan lebih bosan jika kau terus mengoceh!" sinis Jungkook datar.

" _kau~"_ desis Taehyung geram hingga tanpa sadar mencekeram erat stir kemudinya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Aku bahkan tidak masalah jika kau ingin membanting stir dan menabrakkan mobil ini di pembatas jalan atau sampai menerobos ke jurang." sarkas Jungkook dengan wajah santai yang membuat Taehyung ingin sekali menendang wajah _yang sayangnya imut_ itu keluar dari mobilnya.

"Aku juga akan dengan senang hati melakukannya jika tak ingat nyawaku lebih berharga dari nyawamu." Jungkook tertawa remeh.

"Pembunuh bayaran sepertimu juga memiliki harga nyawa?" Taehyung mendecih, kesal bukan main.

"Dan, untuk ukuran bocah baru menetas sepertimu sangat wajar jika tidak memiliki harga nyawa." Jungkook mengepalkan kedua tanganya serta mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Taehyung yang tetap fokus pada jalan di depannya.

"Setidaknya jika aku tidak memiliki harga nyawa tapi aku belum pernah menghilangkan nyawa seseorang hanya untuk segelintir uang,"

Tanpa sadar, Taehyung memelankan laju mobilnya. Jungkook yang tersadar hal itu menyadari jika ia sudah salah bicara dengan mengungkit pekerjaan Taehyung sebelumnya. Jungkook menarik nafas dan memilih untuk menjatuhkan pandangannya pada pemandangan luar di balik jendela kaca mobilnya. Mengabaikan wajah murung Taehyung dan berpura-pura tak menyadari jika ada sebulir bening yang mengalir dari sudut ekor mata pria tampan yang tak sengaja ia lihat dari bayang kaca mobilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kaca berembun akibat rintikan hujan menjadi pemandangan tersendiri yang entah kenapa bisa menenangkan diri Namjoon. Bulir-bulir air bening yang mengalir menempel pada jendela kaca kamarnya merupakan _view_ menyenangkan yang tak bisa Namjoon berikan alasannya mengapa. Ia hanya merasa tenang memperhatikan bagaimana air-air yang bergemuruh turun membasahi permukaan tempat tinggalnya.

 _Hah~_

Namjoon menarik nafas. Tangan kiri yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya sedangkan tangan kanannya yang memegang secangkir kopi hangat yang dibuatkan Seokjin untuknya beberapa menit yang lalu. Pria itu… entah kenapa memberikan dampak berarti yang tak Namjoon ketahui apa itu. Yang jelas, sesuatu yang tak pernah Namjoon rasakan sebelumnya. Sama sekali belum pernah.

Tapi, jujur saja jika menilik hatinya lebih lanjut ia ingin segera menyelesaikan segala _urusannya_ di tanah kelahirannya agar ia bisa segera kembali ke London. Menjalani hidup seperti sedia kala. Bukan menjalani hidup asing meskipun di ranah tanah kelahirannya sendiri, dengan suasana yang harus ia sesuaikan. Suasana yang tak pernah ia rasakan untuk orang yang tak begitu suka berbaur dengan banyak orang selain rekan kerjanya.

Namjoon menyesap kopi _Americano_ itu sedikit demi sedikit menikmati rasa pahit yang khas di tengah-tengah gemuruh hujan seperti ini. Membuat Namjoon setidaknya bisa rileks sejenak. Terima kasih untuk Seokjin kalau begitu.

 _Drrt!_

 _Drrt!_

Namjoon mengalihkan pandangannya pada meja kerja yang ada di kamarnya kala mendengar getaran bunyi dari ponsel _privat_ nya. Dengan langkah tegasnya ia berjalan mendekati meja kerjanya. Meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan mengambil benda persegi empat tersebut.

Namjoon mengeryit saat mendapati nomor tak dikenal menghubunginya. Dan, yang lebih mengherankan lagi itu adalah nomor lokal yang ia ingat dengan benar bahwa tidak ada seorang pun orang yang tahu nomor di ponsel khususnya itu sejak ia tinggal di Seoul kecuali atasannya di London. Tanpa menaruh curiga sedikit pun, Namjoon menggeser ikon hijau yang seketika membuatnya tercengang tak mengerti ketika suara bising yang pertama ia dengar dari sambungan tak dikenal itu.

" _hallo_?"

 _"…"_

"Apa mungkin salah sambung?" gumam Namjoon memperhatikan layar ponselnya bingung.

" _hallo…"_

 _"…"_

Namjoon menghela nafas. Pasti orang iseng, pikirnya. Ia mengedikkan bahunya acuh berniat untuk memutus salah sambung itu sebelum akhirnya terdengar teriakan dari seberang sana.

 _"_ _OPPA!"_

Namjoon membulat horror kearah layar ponselnya.

Apa tadi dia salah dengar?

Atau ini benar-benar salah sambung?

Tidak, ini pasti salah sambung.

"Salah sambung?" tutur Namjoon _to the point_.

 _"_ _Ani-ani-ani… aku yakin, ini nomor yang benar."_ Namjoon berdecak. Percayalah, siapapun suara gadis di seberang sana jika memang benar menghubungi nomor _urgent_ -nya hanya karena _salah sambung_ , dia benar-benar akan melacak nomor si pemanggil untuk melempar tubuhnya ke laut Busan. Mengganggu saja!

"Aku tutup!" ujar Namjoon datar dan tak peduli si pemilik suara di seberang sana semakin panik.

 _"_ _Ani-ani… aku tidak salah sambung. Ini benar, aku berbicara dengan Namjoon oppa 'kan?"_ Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti. Siapa gerangan di seberang sana? Dan, ada perlu apa dengannya?

" _Nugu?"_ tanya Namjoon tampak bodoh sementara si pemanggil di seberang sana terkekeh senang.

 _"_ _Bang-nim memintaku untuk menemuimu."_

"SIAPA?!" Namjoon memekik tanpa sadar.

 _"_ _wae-wae-wae? Apa aku salah bicara? Dan—bisakah kita bertemu?"_

Namjoon mengacak surainya cemas. Cobaan apa lagi ini, Tuhan…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namjoon kira, tempat pembuangan sampah, pembuangan limbah bahkan kandang yang berisi penuh kotoran hewan mungkin lebih baik daripada tempat yang sedang ia pijaki saat ini. Bahkan, tak pernah terbesit di bayangan Namjoon akan ada tempat yang—bagaimana penggambarannya? Jika tempat ini adalah tempat terburuk di dunia. Bahkan, jika ada kata yang lebih buruk dari buruk, maka dengan senang hati, Namjoon sematkan kata itu untuk tempat ini.

Mengabaikan rasa jijik dan risih, Namjoon melangkahkan kakinya pada sebuah rumah _reyot_ dengan lampu temaram kuning. Rumah yang diisi penuh oleh kumpulan hawa membuat Namjoon merasa seperti mengumpan diri pada kandang singa. Dia memang pria, tapi tidak lucu jika ia satu-satunya pria yang berada di rumah yang isinya seperti rumah _bordil_ ini. Membuat Namjoon bergidik ngeri sendiri.

" _oh-hy oppa!_ Kau sudah datang?" Namjoon mengeryit horror ketika ia melangkah masuk melewati pintu rumah tak layak huni dan langsung disambut oleh wanita yang tak lebih tinggi darinya. Wajahnya cantik, rambutnya hitam panjang bergelombang yang dikuncir kuda belakang. Ia mengenakan jeans ketat berwarna _baby blue_ yang dipadukan dengan _sweater_ berwarna _peach_ , terlihat sederhana tapi terlihat cocok melekat di tubuh wanita yang Namjoon tebak bukan asli Korea. Aksennya ketika menggunakan bahasa ibunya terdengar aneh dengan lidah yang tampak terbelit.

"Kau yang menelponku tadi?" tanya Namjoon yang disambut anggukan antusias oleh wanita asing itu.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Namjoon _sunbaenim_."

 _Ha?!_

Namjoon melongo. Siapa wanita ini? Ia merasa tidak pernah bertemu apalagi mengenalnya. Jadi, bukankah itu lucu jika tiba-tiba saja wanita itu bersikap _sok_ akrab?

"Siapa kau?"

" _oh_! Aku belum mempersilahkanmu duduk. Duduklah, anggap saja ini rumahmu."

 _Rumah? Apa dia bercanda?!_

Tapi, Namjoon tak bisa menolak untuk mengikuti wanita yang membuatnya datang kemari dengan tampang bodoh di wajah tampannya.

"Kau ingin minum sesuatu?" tawarnya ramah.

"Tidak, terima kasih!" jawab Namjoon cepat. Ia berusaha untuk menyamankan dirinya dari setiap tatapan para wanita di rumah itu. Bahkan, ia merutuki dirinya yang begitu saja mengiyakan permintaan untuk bertemu dari wanita asing di depannya. Dan, bagaimana ia tidak mengiyakan jika wanita itu mengancam bahwa ia tahu identitas Namjoon yang sebenarnya? Identitasnya terlalu cepat untuk dibongkar— _disaat ia belum memulai apa-apa_. Selain itu, kata gagal dalam setiap _misinya_ , tidak ada dalam kamus seorang Kim Namjoon.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Namjoon tanpa berbasa basi.

Wanita itu tersenyum sekilas. Ia membungkuk di bawah meja untuk mengambil dua botol _corona_. Satu, ia letakkan di depan Namjoon dan satu ia buka untuk ia minum.

" _hah~_ ini enak sekali." sengaunya merilekskan tubuh sebelum kedua matanya yang bertemu tatap dengan pria di depannya, menatapnya tajam dan menuntut. Wanita itu terkekeh. Ia mengulurkan tangannya di depan Namjoon.

"Perkenalkan, Hirai Momo. Agen MI6 bagian personal Jepang." Namjoon membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Kau mata-mata MI6 yang ada di Jepang?" wanita itu mengangguk.

" _nde_." jawabnya ringkas. "Suatu kehormatan bisa menemui senior dari pusat sepertimu."

"Ada apa?" nyatanya, Namjoon bukan anak kemarin sore yang tidak mengetahui maksud kedatangan seseorang yang ternyata juniornya itu. Ia hafal betul, bagaimana agen rahasia terkemuka tempatnya bekerja. Karena, jika sudah mengirim orang untuk menemuinya itu artinya sesuatu telah terjadi.

"Apa kau keberatan jika sebelumnya aku memanggilmu ' _oppa'_? Apa aku harus bersikap formal?" tanyanya. Namjoon mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Tidak perlu terlalu formal. Hanya saja, jangan memanggilku _'oppa'_ , kita baru saja bertemu dan itu terasa aneh untukku. Kita bisa saling memanggil nama." wanita itu mengangguk paham.

"Sebenarnya kedatanganku kesini atas permintaan Sir Walson."

"Apa aku membuat kesalahan?" Momo menggeleng, kali ini memasang wajah yang lebih serius.

"Para petinggi mencemaskan tugasmu." jawab Momo. "Bukannya kami meragukanmu, hanya saja kau tahu benar bagaimana bahayanya para kriminal di Korea. Maka dari itu—"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan siapapun," sela Namjoon yang tahu benar ujung dari ucapan Momo. Wanita itu terdiam sejenak. "Bukankah Korea sama saja dengan Jepang?"

"Jika dilihat dari sisi tingkat kriminalitas, kedua Negara ini sama. Tapi, setidaknya para pejabat dan aparat di Jepang masih bersedia untuk bekerja sama. Tidak seperti di Korea yang melepas tangan dan hanya mementingkan kepentingan politik."

"Itulah hidup yang sesungguhnya." tutur Namjoon. "Aku sudah mengumpulkan orang-orang pilihan Mr. Bang. Dan, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, aku bisa menghalau semuanya dengan mudah."

"Aku sudah menebak jika kau pasti akan menolak kedatanganku, _sunbaenim_."

"Maafkan aku, Hirai. Ini adalah tanggung jawabku." Momo mengangguk paham. "Dan, apa kau datang sendiri?"

" _ani_. Aku datang bersama agen yang baru saja menyelesaikan misinya di China. Ia orang Korea omong-omong."

"Apa dia juga disini?" tanya Namjoon.

" _nde_. Wanita yang mengenakan dress merah selutut dan rambut panjang berwarna cokelat." Momo menunjuk seseorang yang berada di pojok rumah dan Namjoon dapat melihat satu-satunya orang yang mengenakan dress merah tengah membaca sebuah katalog dengan nyamannya. "Namanya Irene. Bae Joohyun nama aslinya." Momo memberitahu nama _partner_ barunya. "Tapi, kita tidak bisa pulang begitu saja, _sunbaenim_. Karena, misi kami kali ini adalah membantumu. Kau tahu apa konsekuensinya jika kamu pulang sia-sia."

Namjoon menarik nafas. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling rumah reyot itu. Setelahnya, Namjoon merogoh saku mantelnya dan melempar sebuah kunci kearah Momo.

" _Florist Apgujeong_ , lantai 4 pintu 113. Kau bisa tinggal disana bersama _partner_ -mu." Momo tersenyum sumringah.

"Jika membutuhkan bantuan, kami akan segera membantu." Namjoon tersenyum kecil.

"Aku rasa kau harus mencari pekerjaan sambilan."

" _wae_?" Namjoon mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kau sudah membaca data orang pilihan Mr. Bang?" Momo mengangguk. "Mereka _luar biasa_. Jadi, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan untuk _memanfaatkan_ mereka."

" _oya_ , _sunbaenim_. Kau mendapat titipan." Momo mengeluarkan sebuah _disk_ dari dalam saku celananya dan memberikannya pada Namjoon.

"Dari?"

"Sir Wilson. Dia ingin kau cepat menyelesaikan semua ini. Kau tahu? Dia tidak ingin kehilangan _anak emasnya_ yang resmi masuk daftar promosi." Namjoon terkekeh.

"Aku akan menghubungimu dalam waktu dekat. Aku rasa, bekerja sama denganmu bukanlah hal buruk." Momo bersorak senang.

" _assa!_ Itulah yang kuharapkan!"

"Tapi, aku hanya akan membahas target agen. Tidak dengan yang lain." Momo mengangguk paham.

"Kami percaya kau bisa mengatasinya, _sunbaenim_."

"Dan, bisakah aku meminta satu hal padamu?"

"Tentu saja."

"Jika membuat pertemuan—bisakah memilih tempat yang lebih _manusiawi_?" Namjoon berbisik di akhir kalimat yang direspon kekehan dari wanita Jepang itu.

" _I'am Sorry, sunbaenim_. _But, this place is heaven for us."_ Namjoon membulat horror. Dia tidak salah dengar 'kan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Seokjin pada Taehyung yang baru saja tiba bersama Jungkook. Jungkook yang langsung memilih mendekam di kamar sementara Taehyung yang merebahkan tubuh besarnya di sofa ruang tengah, mengemudi empat jam pulang-pergi benar-benar menguras tenaga dan emosinya— _emosi karena harus bersama si bayi besar Namjoon._

"Apakah kau pernah melihat kita akur?" sarkas Taehyung. Seokjin berdecak.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, kenapa wajah Jungkook kembali seperti ketika pertama kali aku datang."

"Wajahnya memang seperti itu. Mau diapakan lagi?"

 _Tak!_

" _YAK! HYUNG!"_ Taehyung memekik dan menatap Seokjin garang yang sayangnya tidak berefek sedikitpun kepada pria cantik itu.

"Berhenti bersikap kekanakan! Kau bahkan sudah biasa mendapat bogem mentah sebelumnya." Taehyung mencebikkan bibirnya, merajuk.

"Tapi tidak sekarang. Apa kau tega jika ada yang melukai wajah tampanku?" Seokjin menoleh kearah Taehyung dan meneliti wajah pria itu lamat-lamat.

"Apa obatmu sudah habis?" Taehyung mengeryit.

"Kau pikir aku sakit?" Seokjin mengangguk samar.

"Kurasa begitu. Bahkan, kupikir kau sedikit kehilangan kewarasanmu," desis Seokjin kejam. Taehyung mendelik kesal.

"Aku rasa kau lupa siapa aku!"

" _wae, wae, wae?!_ Kau mau membunuhku?" tantang Seokjin. Taehyung menyipitkan kedua matanya tajam.

" _hey hey hey_ … ada apa ini?" lerai Hoseok yang muncul dari ruang kerja dan bergabung bersama dengan Seokjin dan Taehyung.

" _Ck!_ Orang asing datang lagi." decak Taehyung membuat Seokjin geram dan tergoda untuk menjitak kepalanya.

"Bisa kau jaga mulutmu baik-baik?" pinta Seokjin kasar yang hanya dibalas tawa derai dari Taehyung. Entah kenapa membuat Seokjin kesal adalah kesenangannya tersendiri.

" _hyung_ , aku lapar. Tidakkah ada makanan untukku?" pinta Taehyung tak tahu malu. Seokjin berdecak. Ia mencibir kelakuan Taehyung namun tak menolak untuk mengambil makanan di dapur untuk _bocah_ menyebalkan itu.

Sepergian Seokjin, hanya ada keheningan antara Taehyung dan Hoseok. Sebenarnya, keduanya ingin memulai percakapan tapi rasanya akan aneh jika dua orang yang sebelumnya hanya orang asing akan memulai percakapan basa-basi, itu bukan gaya mereka sekali.

Hoseok berdehem, memecah kecanggungan.

"Jadi, apa yang kau dapatkan?" tanya Hoseok membuka pembicaraan lebih dulu.

"Entahlah. Bocah itu menempelkan semacam kamera pengintai entah dimana." Hoseok mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran mendengar jawaban acuh Taehyung.

"Kau tampak tidak tahu."

"Bukan tampak. Tapi, aku memang tidak tahu."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Apanya yang bisa? Tentu saja bisa. Bocah itu berbuat seenaknya tanpa memberitahu apapun padaku. Kau tahu? Aku merasa seperti sopir pribadinya. Dia pikir, dia siapa?!" seru Taehyung tanpa sadar merengek pada Hoseok. Hoseok terkekeh. Merasa lucu dengan ekspresi Taehyung yang sama sekali jauh dari _image_ -nya yang terlihat dingin dan kejam itu.

"Lalu?"

" _aish_ , apa kau tidak mengerti perasaanku?" Hoseok tertawa kecil.

"Aku mengerti. Sangat mengerti. Hanya saja— _ayolah_ , dia masih 18 tahun. Anggap saja seperti kau menjaga adikmu sendiri."

"Kenapa kau sama saja dengan Seokjin _hyung_?"

" _huh?"_

" _woah~_ apa dunia sudah berputar sekarang?"

"Dunia memang selalu berputar, Kim!" Taehyung mencebikkan bibirnya.

"Sebenarnya, apa istimewanya bocah itu? Dia hanyalah bocah ingusan." Hoseok menatap Taehyung selidik.

"Apa kau _'pemuda'_ yang baru saja menjadi _'pria'_?" Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya tak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa kau tidak pernah mengalami fase yang sama dengan Jeon Jungkook?" tanya Hoseok yang membuat Taehyung terdiam sesaat. "Dia termuda disini jika kau lupa. Dan, apa menurutmu dia lebih beruntung darimu dengan situasi sekarang? Apa kau tidak tahu cerita tentang dirinya dari Namjoon?" lanjut Hoseok beruntun bersamaan dengan kembalinya Seokjin membawa sebuah piring dan segelas air mineral.

"Kalian membicarakan sesuatu yang serius?" tanya Seokjin seraya menyerahkan piring yang berisi nasi goreng Kimchi kepada Taehyung yang langsung diterima pria tampan itu tanpa minat.

"Tidak. Hanya beberapa yang perlu diingat." Hoseok yang menjawab dan Seokjin mengangguk paham.

"Makanlah, Tae." Seokjin tersenyum cantik sementara Taehyung yang melamun entah kenapa.

"Taehyung?" panggil Seokjin namun tak mendapat respon apapun darinya.

" _hey_ ,…" Seokjin memegang pundak Taehyung yang membuat si empu tersentak terkejut.

" _waeyo_?" tanya Seokjin lembut. Taehyung menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal karena salah tingkah kedapatan melamun oleh Seokjin dan Hoseok yang mematainya selidik.

"Kau baik."

" _hm_ , _hyung_ …" Taehyung menoleh kearah Seokjin yang duduk disampingnya dan menatap pria cantik itu ragu. "Bolehkah, aku bertanya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi pada Jeon Jungkook?" Seokjin dan Hoseok saling berpandangan.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Taehyung menggeleng polos.

"Yang tidak kuketahui hanya tentang bocah SMA dan adikmu itu, _hyung_."

"Jimin maksudmu?" tebak Seokjin. Taehyung mengangguk kecil.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi pada Jungkook?" ulang Taehyung.

"Dia dibuang oleh keluarganya, dikucilkan, dijebak dan difitnah oleh teman sekolahnya, ia mengalami depresi berat dan suka melukai dirinya sendiri, melukis ukiran-ukiran abstrak di kedua lengannya bergantian hingga mengeluarkan tetesan darah. _Yah,_ setidaknya itu yang membuatnya lega."

"Sampai separah itu? _ayolah_ , aku memang bajingan—tapi, itu sama sekali tidak keren. Dan, itu sama saja membunuh diri sendiri dengan perlahan!" balas Taehyung tak habis pikir.

"Apa kau masih memikirkan kata _'keren'_ jika kau berada di situasinya?" sela Hoseok. Taehyung mengedikkan bahunya acuh.

"Dia sudah mengalami depresi mental sejak kecil." Taehyung membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut. "Kau bisa membayangkannya?" lanjut Seokjin. "Maka dari itu, kau yang dipercaya Namjoon untuk menjaganya, bisakah kau melakukannya? Karena kami juga akan berusaha membuat Jungkook betah berada disini."

Taehyung berfikir sejenak. Kemudian, ia menarik nafas dan dengan ringan mengangguk yakin.

"Tentu saja, aku akan menjaga _junior_ baruku." jawab Taehyung yang membuat Seokjin dan Hoseok tersenyum lega. Setidaknya, Taehyung bisa sedikit mentolelir sikapnya pada Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Rumahnya bertipe _modular_ dengan seni _Hanok_ sebagai perpaduannya. Aku rasa, si perancang rumah benar-benar pecinta seni," kagum Hoseok pada apa yang tertera di layar monitornya. Seperti biasa, kali ini Namjoon, Seokjin, Taehyung beserta Jungkook berada di ruang kerja mereka tepat setelah Namjoon tiba dan meminta mereka untuk berkumpul di ruang kerja ini. Ia juga menyuruh Hoseok untuk memperlihatkan hasil dari _'scout eye'_ yang ia berikan pada Jungkook tadi pagi untuk ditempelkan pada salah satu sisi rumah target.

"Bagaimana dengan tata letak ruangannya?" tanya Namjoon. Hoseok mengotak-atik komputernya sebentar hingga muncullah struktur bagian dalam rumah di layar monitornya.

"Hanya ada satu lantai. Empat kamar, dapur, ruang tengah+ruang tamu, dan dua kamar mandi. Ada kebun bagian sisi kanan, kiri dan belakangnya. Rumah ini dipagari tembok yang cukup ketat meskipun hanya sebuah rumah dengan dinding kayu." jelas Hoseok.

"Bagaimana penghuninya?" tanya Namjoon.

"Ada dua _bodyguard_ yang berjaga di depan, dan seorang _nona_ muda." jawab Jungkook datar.

"Rumah sesederhana ini dijaga _bodyguard_?" gumam Seokjin heran.

"Sudah jelas, jika mereka menyembunyikan sesuatu di rumah itu!" sambung Hoseok yakin.

"Hobi-ya, apa kau bisa mendeteksi makhluk hidup yang ada di rumah itu melalui _scout eye_?" tanya Namjoon. Hoseok terdiam sejenak.

"Akan ku coba. Beri aku waktu tiga menit." ijin Hoseok kembali mengotak-atik komputernya dengan lincah. Ini keahliannya ingat?

 _Klik!_

Tak sampai tiga menit, di layar komputer Hoseok muncul beberapa foto yang berhasil ia dapat.

"Ada dua orang wanita bernama Kang Seulgi dan Jeany Kim. Kim Wooyoung, Lee Yoonwook, Lee Guangjin, dan Park Suha adalah penjaga di rumah itu. Dan tentu saja—Min Yoongi!"

"Min Yoongi juga terdeteksi?" Hoseok mengangguk ringan.

" _yep!_ Dia berada di kamar empat. Kamar paling ujung dari pintu depan."

"Apa kau bisa melihat keadaannya?" Hoseok menoleh kearah Namjoon menantang.

"Apa kau pikir mereka memasang cctv di kamar?" sinis Hoseok. Namjoon terkekeh kecil.

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui siapa-siapa saja yang tinggal disana."

"Dengan _scout eye_ dan satelit tentu saja. Sebenarnya, aku hanya mengecek ID Yoongi dan muncullah orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya. _Just simple!"_

" _ya-ya-ya_ … itu sangat simpel untuk orang yang mampu membajak satelit bumi." sarkas Taehyung. Hoseok tertawa bangga.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya, V!"

"Apa kita sudah berteman akrab?" tanya Taehyung konyol. Hoseok terkekeh geli.

"Menurutmu?" balasnya yang dibalas kedikan bahu acuh dari Taehyung.

"Jadi, kapan kita bergerak?" tanya Taehyung tak sabar untuk memulai aksi pertama kalinya sebagai tim, bukan perseorangan.

Namjoon berfikir sejenak. Menimbang berbagai hal sebelum memutuskan,

"Kita—" Namjoon menghentikan ucapannya ketika ponselnya tiba-tiba bergetar nyaring yang membuat keempat lainnya mengalihkan pandangannya padanya serius. Namjoon mencoba mengabaikan mereka dan meraih ponselnya yang berada di saku celananya. Membuka sebuah pesan masuk yang ternyata berisi sesuatu yang membuatnya mengukir senyum miring penuh kepuasan.

"Tiga hari!" ujar Namjoon tiba-tiba yang membuat empat orang disana tersentak terkejut. "Tiga hari lagi, kita akan menjemput Min Yoongi dari sana."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Blam!_

Jungkook menutup pintu merah kamarnya putus asa. Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari, tapi sampai waktu itu juga Jungkook masih belum bisa berkelana ke alam mimpi. Jungkook mengusak surai hitamnya gemas. Ia mengantuk tapi entah kenapa kedua matanya masih mau terjaga.

Pemuda yang masih duduk di bangku SMA kelas tiga itu berjalan menuju dapur. Sesekali ia menguap dan mendesah kesal. Kenapa ia sulit tidur disaat ia sudah mendapat tempat yang nyaman dan layak? Ini menyebalkan.

Tangan Jungkook terulur membuka lemari pendingin. Diambilnya dua kaleng _yogurt_ sekaligus. Kemudian, ia memilih untuk termenung sejenak di meja makan. Tak masalah jika ia nantinya tertidur di atas meja, _toh!_ Hanya Seokjin yang pasti akan menemukannya mengingat rutinitas pria cantik itu yang selalu bangun pagi-pagi untuk menyiapkan sarapan.

Jungkook menegak satu kaleng _yogurt_ -nya tanpa semangat. Ia menompang kedagunya dengan sebelah tangan dan melamun sejenak. Memikirkan kelangsungan hidupnya yang dirasa semakin berantakan.

 _Hah~_

Jungkook menghela nafas. Terkadang, ia bertanya-tanya apa tujuannya hidup jika pada akhirnya ia tetap disia-siakan. Tidak adakah yang _benar-benar_ peduli padanya? Katakanlah Jungkook masih terlalu kecil untuk mengetahui bagaimana sulitnya hidup meskipun ia sudah mengalami banyak hal. Tapi, apa mungkin kesempatan untuk merasakan kasih sayang itu ada untuknya? Apa mungkin, ia bisa merasakannya meskipun hanya sehari?

 _Klik!_

Jungkook mengeryit mendengar suara pintu utama terbuka membuatnya seketika langsung menoleh dan mendapati pria mungil yang ia ketahui baru seminggu bergabung dan tinggal bersama di rumah mewah ini.

Pria mungil yang mengenakan _hoodie_ kuning kebesaran itu, berjalan memasuki dapur mengabaikan sosok Jungkook yang mematainya selidik. _Oh,_ ayolah bukankah mencurigakan jika seseorang pulang pukul dua dini hari?

Pria mungil yang tak lain adalah Park Jimin itu mengambil sebotol mineral dari lemari pendingin dan menegaknya rakus. Sedangkan, Jungkook juga turut menganggap angin lalu keberadaan Jimin. Mereka tidak saling kenal, ingat?

 _Drrt!_

 _Drrt!_

Getaran ponsel Jimin memecah keheningan dapur. Sebelah tangannya yang tak membawa botol, meraih benda persegi empat yang berada di saku _hoodie_ -nya. Dahinya mengkerut mendapati nama _'Paman Kang'_ yang muncul di layar ponselnya.

Jimin menarik nafas. Tanpa memperdulikan Jungkook, ia menggeser ikon hijau dan berlalu begitu saja. Tak menyadari, jika diam-diam Jungkook mendengar percakapannya dengan orang seberang sana.

 _"…"_

"Ada apa lagi?! Bukankah aku sudah menemui _pak tua_ itu?!"

Jungkook mengangkat sebelah alisnya terkejut.

 _Pak tua?_

 _Menemui?_

Bocah SMA itu berfikir keras hingga tanpa sadar muncul berbagai prasangka mengenai pria mungil yang ia akui memiliki pesona yang menawan dan secuil fakta yang ia ketahui tentang pria mungil itu.

 _Pheromone._

Dan, lengkaplah sudah prasangkanya setelah ia mendengar kata _'pak tua'_ dan _'menemui'_ keluar dari belah bibir tebalnya, membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

 _"_ _Kenapa Namjoon hyung membutuhkan seorang pelacur?"_

 ** _Tbc_**

* * *

 ** _[-] Want next?_**

 ** _[-]_** _Sabar ya... Yoongi-nya yang enggak muncul-muncul. Next chap, udah lengkap semua kok. Dan, masih ada yang ingin lanjutkah?_

 ** _[-]_** _Thx, buat yang udah suport da sabar menunggu. Makasih yang udah sempetin baca ff abal-abal ini. Thankyou very much._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _See you in next chapter,  
_**

 ** _Kamsahamnida,..._**


End file.
